


Passionate Kisses

by SilverKitsune2017



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adorably Awkward Brotherly Bonding, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Minor Angst, Multi, No Yaoi in this story, Overprotective Uchiha Brothers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 127,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune2017/pseuds/SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Hinata had simple hopes and dreams. She wanted to be strong like her father, kind like her mother, and to marry for love. No one would have been scandalized that. That was until Kakashi showed her the betrothal contract and she married the Uchiha Brothers. Between the passionate kisses and dealing with the shocked public, she knew that her life was never going to be the same.





	1. The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I got several requests for Sasuke x Hinata x Itachi story. In this tale, the two brothers' romantic affections will be focused on Hinata and not on each other. It will also feature a polygamous marriage between three people. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.
> 
> Chapter Notations: Any information about Clan Culture and Laws, may or may not line up with cannon because I will be making most of it up. I am also taking some liberties with Itachi's illness and people's perception of it. This is done to serve as a justification for their marriage. That and I don't believe the series was ever very specific as to what was wrong with him or how extensive the damage was to his body. So in light of that, it may or may not be a plausible concern.
> 
> Spelling Notation: This site apparently spells Hinata's family name as Hyuuga. I've seen it spelled Hyuga elsewhere, so that's what I"m going with. Apologies for any confusion.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my stories.

Chapter 1

Hinata Hyuga had always considered herself to have rather simple hopes and dreams. She wanted to be strong like her father, kind like her mother, and to marry the man that she loved. The Hyuga Heiress was certain that no one would have been scandalized by her wishes for her future.

After the war, the young woman had thought she was well on her way to achieving her dreams. She'd gotten a lot stronger and everyone said that she was kind. Unfortunately, it was the third goal that was proving to be particularly problematic. Naruto was obviously in love with Sakura and Hinata wasn't going to stand in the way of his happiness.

"Hinata, the Hokage wants to see you." Her Sensei approaches her. She must have realized Hinata was daydreaming because her voice was soft and gentle, even by Kurenai Standards.

It was a painful realization, but the Hyuga woman wasn't going to stand in the way of her first love's happiness. Besides, two out of three wasn't that bad. That and she had lots of friends and one day she would lead her Clan. Hinata had people who were counting on her and she wasn't going to let them down just because she didn't get the fairytale romance that she had been hoping for.

"Oh. Alright." Thankfully, it was enough to snap Hinata out of her melancholy. After all, it wasn't everyday that the Sixth Hokage would summon her specifically. "I'm coming!" And with that, the bluenette followed the beautiful Genjutsu Mistress.

That was strange. Why would Kakashi want to see her? She hadn't had any missions assigned to her for awhile. She was too needed at the hospital.

The war may have ended a few months ago, but the impact of it would likely be felt for years to come. Many people had died and even more had been severely injured. Unfortunately, there simply weren't enough medics to go around in most cases.

"There you are, Hinata." Kakashi smiles at her. Everyone was still getting used to the fact that the silver haired man was now Hokage, but the Hyuga Heiress knew that he would do a good job. "Oh you may go now, Kurenai. Thank you, for bringing her here." He was kind, experienced, and strong. He would make an excellent Hokage, despite his eccentricities. (Such as reading erotic novels in front of Genin and always being late to well…everything).

"Of course, Lord Hokage." Kurenai bows in response and leaves.

Her Sensei's exit redirected Hinata's thoughts. Probably because Kurenai had been the first one to notice her excellent chakra control and it was because of that, that Hinata had been able to master the Mystical Palm Technique and serve as an informal medic during the war.

After it was over, Hinata had decided to change her specialization from that of a Combat Ninja to a Medical Ninja. She still wasn't a fully trained medic, but she knew the basics of providing medical care and the Mystical Palm Technique.

That was a start and she was learning more about Medical Jutsus, every day. Unfortunately, she knew more about the theory than the application of them for the most. Despite that, the young woman felt that she was making significant progress towards becoming a real Medic!

"Lord Kakashi." Hinata bows to her Hokage.

"Oh you can just call me Kakashi. Lord makes me feel old." And Kakashi was far from anything, but old. He wasn't even middle aged yet. "I know that my hair might make me look like an old man, but I'm not even forty. So just Kakashi will just fine. Well at least in private." Hinata nods in agreement.

It was a friendly smile. One that was designed to make people feel at ease. Though something about it felt off. It was sincere, but he was also trying to hard to make her feel comfortable.

"Yes, Lord Kakashi. I mean, Kakashi!" This was going to take some getting used to. It was rare to have such an informal Kage.

Quickly, Hinata tilts her head towards the source of the velvety sound and blinks. Itachi Uchiha was standing in the corner with his brother. What were Sasuke and Itachi doing here?

The casual greeting had been her first clue that something strange was going on, but that just confirmed it. Why would the Uchiha Brothers be speaking with Kakashi when he had clearly summoned her? It didn't make any sense.

"She's so polite. That's a good sign." The elder Uchiha glances at her and then at Sasuke. For some reason, Itachi's observation filled her with a feeling of confusion and more than a little dread. "Don't you agree, Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't answer and that just further solidified her opinion that something was definitely wrong. The younger Uchiha almost never ignored his brother.

"Hinata, you may wish to sit down." Being told to sit down was never a good sign. "There is something that you need to know and this is going to come as a shock. I have faith that we'll be able to come to an agreeable solution for everyone though." A shock? What was going to come as a shock? "Please do keep that in mind as you read this." Kakashi hands her a scroll that she was clearly supposed to read.

Hinata blinks as she takes the scroll and begins skimming it. She recognized it as a contract. A very specific kind of contract. The Hyuga Heiress hadn't seen one of these in years, it's purpose was unmistakable.

A Betrothal Contract. The practice had fallen out of favor, but it was still legal to arrange marriage. While it was mostly unheard of for civilians to engage such things now, royal and nobility often did and it wasn't unheard of for Clans to still follow the tradition.

"A Betrothal Contract?" It was utterly bewildering. She hadn't seen one of these in years. "For who?" Kakashi gives her a sympathetic look and Hinata gulps. Obviously, it was for her and she had a sinking feeling that Sasuke's and Itachi's appearance was far from a coincidence. So this was why Kakashi had summoned them.

_**We, the Hyuga and Uchiha Clan Heads, consent to the following agreement. The eldest son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha shall marry the eldest daughter Hiashi and Emiko Uchiha when they are both of age, providing the following conditions are met.** _

_**Itachi and Hinata must both be of age and have achieved the rank of Chunin at a minimum. In addition to this, both must be able to perform their husbandly and wifely duties of continuing both bloodlines. Should siring and carrying children be made impossible for medical reasons, this marriage will not proceed…unless suitable arrangements are made to continue the bloodlines.** _

_**In the event that one of them dies before these conditions are met, Hinata will marry Sasuke Uchiha. He is the second son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. The same is true of Hinata. If she perishes before the conditions are met, then another Hyuga woman will take her place.** _

_**Both Hinata and Itachi must be ninjas in good standing. Should any of them be classified as Criminal Ninjas, the marriage will not proceed. That is unless that designation is revoked.** _

_**No matter the outcome, this contact signals an alliance between the Uchiha and Hyuga Clans. A Hyuga woman and an Uchiha man must marry, the party that backs out must formally abdicate its Clan Status, or there will be a Clan War.** _

_**Hiashi and Emiko Hyuga, Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha** _

"Your father is looking for a way out of it, but it appears to be rather ironclad. This contract was made years ago." Kakashi rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Hiashi and Emiko had only just found out that they were going to have a daughter. Obviously, your father had no way of knowing what was going to happen."

"Itachi was a Criminal Ninja. I was supposed to take his place. Why was I never informed of this before I left for the Sound?" That was a very good question and one Hinata wanted an answer too as well.

Hinata was stunned. She couldn't believe it. She was supposed to marry Itachi? She barely knew him!

"I suppose that you were so young and the only member of your Clan, that Hiashi didn't see the point in mentioning it." That made sense. "You were the only person left in your Clan that wasn't a Criminal Ninja. Well that we knew of. There wouldn't have been a point in having you dissolve a one person Clan or starting a Clan War with one person for a contract that almost no one knew about." Though that still didn't solve their problem and Kakashi obviously knew it. He was looking at them in such an apologetic fashion that Hinata felt bad for him. It wasn't his fault that their parents hadn't informed them of the contract.

Sasuke frowns, but nods. Hinata knew that he was mulling that over. The younger Uchiha Brother was well known for his temper, but she knew Sasuke well enough to realize that he was a practical man for the most part. He could understand Hiashi's reasoning in that case.

"Alright. That make sense." Sasuke sighs and Hinata reluctantly nods in agreement.

"Yes, it does. Hiashi probably forgot about this contract and I don't think that it's fair to hold Hinata to an agreement that was made before she was born." It seemed that Itachi also had plenty to say about the contract! It wasn't just Sasuke who was outraged.

That was kind of him. Sadly, it wouldn't work. If that contract was truly as ironclad as Hinata suspected that it was, there was simply no getting out of it. If Itachi backed out of the agreement, the Uchiha Clan wouldn't be a Clan formally recognized Clan anymore.

"I c-can't let you do it. I can't let you and Sasuke give up Clan Status." They'd already suffered so much. "It would be s-selfish." She couldn't do it. It would just be too cruel.

She doubted that they would go to war with her Clan. Itachi had already been forced to commit genocide against one. It seemed highly unlikely that he'd be willing to do something like that a second time.

Hinata barely knew him, but she knew that look in his eyes. It was a haunted look. The look of guilt. Most of his family might be dead, but they weren't gone. He still carried their memory with him.

"Hinata, that's very kind of you." Uh oh. Itachi was going to object. "Still you shouldn't be forced into a marriage like this." While she appreciated the sentiment, Hinata wasn't about to let him sacrifice himself again.

"I'm not going to war with them over this and I don't want to lose our Clan Status." Sasuke apparently had other ideas. " If you refuse, I'll marry her. That's if she agrees." Well the Hyuga Heiress was certainly glad that he had added that last part!

Though it was all so overwhelming. Whatever she had been expecting, this hadn't been it. She knew Sasuke, only a little better than Itachi. They had both attended the Academy together, but she doubted that they had even exchanged greetings before.

It was a bit odd really. She had been in love with his teammate for years, but Hinata had never spoken to Sasuke. He had always just seemed so unreachable. In a lot of ways, Sasuke was like the Moon. Beautiful to look at, but untouchable.

"Don't be foolish, Sasuke. Hinata seems like a lovely young woman." She was? "That's why I can't in good conscience have her marry you." Itachi pokes Sasuke on the forehead to tease him.

"You always do that!" The younger Uchiha rolls his eyes and Hinata giggles. There was something strangely endearing about watching the two of them bicker.

Unfortunately, their adorable sibling dynamic did nothing to clear up her confusion about Sasuke's response to all of this. The other girls at the Academy had gushed over him, but Sasuke had never seemed interested in making friends. Let alone having a girlfriend. That hadn't changed after he left the Leaf. So why would he offer to marry her?

Itachi was the eldest. It was his "responsibility." It didn't make sense for Sasuke to offer to take his place so willingly.

"Because you're always foolish. Kakashi, there has to be a way to resolve this. Surely?" Hinata hoped that Itachi was right to question the strength of the contract. "Hiashi is the only living person who signed that document. If he's willing to destroy it, no one else needs to find out about this." Maybe, there really was a way out of it.

She nods approvingly. That seemed like a good idea. No one had to know. No one had to be forced into an arranged marriage.

"I had thought about that. I did try to destroy the contract, but it appears to have some kind of Jutsu on it. I even tried Chidoring it. Nothing worked." That was a bad sign. If the Sixth Hokage's Chidori couldn't destroy that thing, it was unlikely anything else would.

"Hiashi always was a brilliant strategist. If there is a loophole, it won't be easy to find. I would still like to have another look at the contract, if you don't mind, Hinata." Itachi reaches for the contract .

"Oh right!" The bluenette immediately hands it to him. "Of course!" The other ninja was known as a genius. There was a chance that he might be able to find some hidden loophole in the document that Kakashi had missed.

Between the four of them, they could fix this. Itachi was a genius. Sasuke had been at the top of their Academy Class and thus, the younger Uchiha was also very bright. Not to mention, Kakashi was also a brilliant strategist and she was good at improvising. And obviously, she would be trying her best too!

"He was right about one thing. You are polite." Sasuke sighs as Itachi scans the contract for what seemed to be the thousandth time. Itachi Uchiha was nothing, if not thorough.

"T-thank you." Hinata didn't know what else there was to say as Sasuke glances at her. While he had always assumed that he would eventually get married, the youngest Uchiha had also assumed that he would get to choose who he married. That obviously wasn't going to be the case.

Itachi was the eldest. His name was listed first. Legally, his brother should marry her. Though there were several issues that made that problematic at best.

"Well Hiashi is looking into it and I will see what I can find." That made Sasuke feel only slightly better. "I'll keep you all fully briefed." He knew that Kakashi meant well, but if the CopyCat Ninja hadn't already found a way out of this…there probably wasn't one.

The first was that Itachi had already suffered through so much. He deserved to find real love. Not be forced into a marriage. The second was that Sasuke wasn't sure that Itachi COULD have kids. He had been sick for so long and while he was certainly recovering, that didn't necessarily mean that he was still capable of fathering children. Not to mention there was also Hinata to consider.

There were certainly worse fates than marrying a beautiful, but painfully shy woman. She'd probably make someone a wonderful wife, but the Hyuga Heiress was being forced to marry a stranger. Either him or Itachi. That wasn't fair. It wasn't right.

"Good. Does it say how quickly we have to act on it?" His brother asks, perhaps the most important question of the night.

That was a good point. If there was no specific time frame, they could just stall for time indefinitely. If there was a deadline though, that wasn't good.

"I'll have another look at the contract." Kakashi grabs the document and begins reading again, almost immediately. For once, the older ninja was being punctual. Sasuke would have laughed, if the situation wasn't so serious. "Hmm. Let's see."

"Wait. There's something on the back of it." Indeed. There was something on the back of it. Sasuke could see some words there. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like the new words were good news. "What's it say?" The blunette seemed to be reading his mind because Sasuke had been wondering same thing.

Though he had been too afraid to ask. The look on Kakashi's face spoke volumes. "It seems that it has to be done either by Itachi's twenty-first birthday or Sasuke's eighteenth, if Itachi wasn't eligible for some reason." Damn it!

"My birthday is in three weeks." They only had three weeks until his birthday. Sasuke's birthday was on July 23rd. That meant that they had precious little time to fix this.

"T-Three weeks?!" Sasuke nods in confirmation as he rushes over to Hinata. "T-That's not good." She was going to faint. Not that the younger Uchiha could blame her in the slightest, if she did.

. He felt rather lightheaded himself. Thank goodness, that Itachi moved behind Hinata quickly and caught her. He was so fast, that Itachi caught Hinata before Sasuke could.

"We'll figure something out." Itachi was always the voice of reason and so reassuring. "Don't worry." Sasuke supposed that it came with the territory of being a big brother.

"Thank you, for catching me." Hinata was really too innocent to be marired to either of them. She couldn't even say thank you without mumbling. Polite or not, that was a bad sign.

To say the least, Itachi never thought that he would live long enough to see his next birthday. So the fact that he was alive and Sasuke had forgiven him was shocking enough, but he simply hadn't been prepared for this. He had not been prepared for a betrothal.

An ironclad one as far as he could tell. He was engaged to be married to a woman that he had never spoken to before. Well him or Sasuke. Though that last part was irrelevant. There was no way that he was going to force his foolish little brother to enter an arranged marriage.

"Anytime." The former Akatsuki wanted so badly to reassure the young woman, but he knew that his efforts were likely in vain. She was obviously terrified and for good reason. Her entire life had just been turned upside down through no fault of her own.

"I think that while I look at this a bit more, you three should go somewhere more private and talk." That was a good idea. "Whatever you decide to do, it should be a joint decision." Itachi couldn't argue with Kakashi's logic.

"That's true enough. Hinata, please follow us back to the Uchiha District. You'll have to forgive the fact that it has fallen into such a state of disrepair." Honestly, it was more than a little embarrassing to be taking his potential future wife back to the remains of the once proud Uchiha District. "We are going to rebuild it, but it was only the two of us. So we didn't need to rush." He apologies.

* * *

Hinata nods her head and follows the Uchiha brothers off. Itachi sighs as they lead her to the District. Though he supposed that the less than stellar state of their former family home was really the least of their problems, he couldn't help but feel more than a little self-conscious about it.

Sasuke had only been a small boy when the Massacre happened. He was all alone. There simply hadn't been the need for him to do repairs. He only needed one house. The houses had laid empty for years before they were destroyed in Pain's attack.

"Watch your step." Sasuke walks beside Hinata protectively. "We tried to at least shove most dangerous debris off of the street, but there are probably still shards of broken glass and nails around here." Well at least he was enough of a gentleman to warn her about the dangers of walking inside their District.

His family's District now looked like a ghost town. The buildings had largely been reduced to rubble. There was broken glass, wood, nails, and whatever was left of his fallen kin's belongings scattered everywhere.

Though his foolish little brother had been right about that much. The two of them had tried to make it safe enough for people to walk to their house. The keyword was tried. He knew that it was more likely than not, that Sasuke was right to warn her about watching her step.

"Alright. I'll be careful." Good. Hinata knew enough to heed their warnings. That was a good sign. "I promise."

The yards and gardens around what was left of the houses willed with debris and overgrown grass and weeds. Perfect habitat for snakes and other wildlife. Itachi was certain that he saw a snake slithering in one of the gardens.

That didn't concern him though. They were all powerful ninjas and Sasuke had a Snake Summoning Contract. Snakes weren't a threat.

"It was beautiful once." Sasuke looks around with a forlorn expression on his face. "I know that's hard to believe now, but it really was." Itachi knew that he was likely wearing an identical expression though. It was just so _sad_ to see what had become of their home.

The real threat was from the barrage of memories that was currently assaulting him and Sasuke. He knew that his brother was likely picturing the cozy and proud District of their youth. And he, well he was being tormented by memories of their kin. Neither of them was in a particularly festive or romantic mood. Something that Hinata was bound to notice.

Surprisingly, Sasuke opens the door for Hinata. Well that was good. At least his little brother was capable of behaving chivalrously towards young women. Well at least when he wanted to.

"We're not getting out of that contract." His brother dares to voice what Itachi had been too afraid to say.

He was somewhat comforted by the sight of their beautiful kitchen though. The cabinets were made of maple wood and the counters of white marble. Their kitchen table made of solid and sturdy oak. The floor was made of light green tiles and the walls were pristine white. Mikoto Uchiha had once been quite proud of her kitchen and it still showed to this day.

Unfortunately, his comfort didn't last long. Itachi felt like he was contaminating his mother's restored kitchen just by being there, especially the walls. The pure white walls that he could so easily imagine stained red with blood.

"Sasuke, don't say that. I'm sure that there is a loophole." He wanted to believe that, but he didn't. "There must be." That didn't meant that he was require to admit that to his baby brother though.

"He must have been planning to join the Coup, if it was successful. That's why he arranged the marriage." Hmm it seemed that Hinata had already figured out the real reason for the betrothal. "It wasn't until after you turned 21 or Sasuke was 18. By then, the Coup would have been successful or failed. It was on purpose." Hmm. It seemed his potential future wife was bright.

By now, everyone knew the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre. That meant that Hinata knew about the Coup. Though he was shocked that the innocent young woman had been able to connect the dots that quickly.

"You're probably right." Sasuke caresses her cheek. "Still that doesn't help us now." Itachi was rather shocked by the reassuring gesture on the part of his little brother. Sasuke wasn't nearly as affectionate now as he was when he was a child. For some reason, he seemed to be making an exception for Hinata though.

"Either we give up our official Clan Status, go to war, or I marry Hinata." Those were the only options or so Itachi thought.

"There's a fourth option. I could marry her." Sasuke apparently had other ideas.

Hinata sighs as she watches the brothers. It did surprise her how calmly Sasuke was taking this considering the situation. She hadn't known Itachi well enough to have a real opinion about what his reaction might be, but she was also grateful that he appeared to be thinking with clearly about the matter.

"I wouldn't let you do that. Not unless you and Hinata decide you love each other. I've taken so much from you, Sasuke. I'm not going to take this away from you as well." Itachi meant it too. "You deserve to marry someone that you love and so does Hinata." He meant it with every fiber of his being.

"I don't want to take away your Clan Status and I don't want to start a war. Maybe, it would grow into love?" Hinata was apparently trying to look at this from a rather…idealistic perspective. "It's possible." Which was kind of her, but not particularly realistic.

Itachi smiles at that thought. She really was such a sweet little thing. She deserved better than a Clan Slayer and Sasuke had far too many issues that he needed to resolve before he could even think about marriage.

"Maybe, but I'd rather not take that chance." Sasuke and Hinata both deserved better than this. To be forced into an arranged marriage or at the very least in Sasuke's case, to watch his brother be forced into one.

"Itachi, there are certain conditions in that contract. One of them is that you have to be able to father children." Yes, he was aware of that fact. "You were sick for so long. I'm not really sure if it was just confined to your eyes and your lungs." Wait. What was Sasuke trying to imply? "Though towards the end you were going into cardiac arrest, so it impacted your heart as well. You're healthy now, but that doesn't mean all of you is." His foolish little brother didn't actually think that Itachi was _sterile_ did he?!

Not that he ever thought he deserved children. He had killed his own family. Itachi had done it for good reasons, but still. That suggestion did sting his pride a bit. Of course, it was foolish to be offended by the question.

What would his children think of him, when they found out that he had killed their grandparents? So being sterile or not, really wouldn't have mattered. Itachi had long ago decided that he wouldn't have children for obvious reasons. Well until that damn contract decided otherwise, anyway.

"He looks p-perfectly healthy to me." Itachi shoots Hinata a grateful look, upon hearing that. Well at least someone was defending his virility!

"Yes, he does. Though there are plenty of people with reproductive issues who look and are perfectly healthy in every respect, but that. We can't be sure that he can keep his end of the deal. If we tested him, it would take up precious time. We've only got three weeks." Apparently, Sasuke wasn't going to let this particular theory of his go, anytime soon.

"So what are you proposing?" Itachi wasn't certain where his foolish little brother was going with this, but he doubted it was anywhere good. He was almost certain that he was going to enter a new level of foolishness. The way he was hesitating so much spoke volumes.

"There are old laws that allow for a marriage with more than two people. Mostly for Clan Restoration purposes and political ones. This qualifies as both. We could both marry her." Oh yes, his foolish little brother had clearly lost his mind! "You're the eldest, but we don't know if you can have children. I'm the youngest and we know that I'm healthy in that respect." Oh dear God, Sasuke was actually serious about this!

The younger Uchiha apparently didn't notice the aghast look on Itachi's face though. It seemed that he was determined to explain his outrageous proposal. " They could try to bump me to Hanabi, but that would take several years. The contract is about to go into effect in three weeks. She's too young. This solves all the potential problems of fulfilling the contract." And as much as Itachi was loathed to admit it, Sasuke was actually starting to make some sense.

The elder Uchiha had heard of those laws. What Sasuke was saying was accurate. On paper, it seemed like the perfect solution. In reality, it was anything but.

"That's one solution. Though it's up to Hinata." This proposal was going to impact her the most. "While I don't mind "sharing" in that respect, she might. It's different for her. She's a woman. This is going to cause a scandal for all sorts of reasons." He could already envision the horribly cruel things people would say to the Hyuga Heiress once they found out about her unusual engagement and marriage. All of it was positively vicious.

Itachi didn't mind entering a marriage of convenience. It'd be acceptable to be married to Hinata on paper, but to allow Sasuke to be the real husband in name and in reality. Well acceptable to him. He didn't know about Hinata though and there was still Sasuke to consider.

His foolish little brother might say that he was okay with it, but would he really be able to share like that? Itachi didn't know. There were so many reasons why this was a completely foolish idea.

"Sasuke is right. The contract has a deadline. We don't really have a choice." That was true, but that didn't make it right. "If you're both o-okay with it, I think marrying both of you is the smartest option." The Hyuga Heiress shocks him by agreeing.

She wanted to marry both of them?! Well perhaps wanted was a bit of a stretch. Though Sasuke's logic was sound in a very twisted way.

"Very well. I shall go and speak to Hiashi about this. It may well end up the case that all of this doesn't matter." The Hyuga Patriarch was going to be furious with him. "If Hiashi kills me for suggesting such a thing, well you still have to marry Sasuke anyway." It was hard to force cheerfulness into his voice, but Itachi managed. He managed because he had to for their sakes.

It was a false sense of cheerfulness. Honestly, he was still recovering from his illness and Hiashi Hyuga was a powerful ninja in his own right. There was a very real possibility that this might not end well.

Despite that, there was no way that he was going to have Sasuke be the one to suggest such a thing to the Hyuga Patriarch. Nor was he going to force Hinata to do it. He was the eldest. It was his responsibility.

"And you call ME the foolish one?!" His brother was right to be incredulous, really. There were many reasons why what he was about to do was the absolute height of stupidity. Not that that was going to stop him.

"Well I suppose foolishness does tend to run in families." Itachi pokes Sasuke's forehead again. "I'll be back as soon as possible." And with that, he departs.

"STOP DOING THAT!" If nothing else, his brother's fury was always amusing and oddly reassuring. Itachi needed to know that Sasuke would be able to accept this. Acting as they used to when they were children was one way, that Itachi knew that his foolish little brother would be okay.

"I'll stop doing it, when you stop being foolish. That means that I'm never going to stop poking you." He couldn't resist taunting the other man.

That wasn't the case for Hinata though. "As for you Hinata, you are free to change your mind. We would never force you into this unusual arrangement." She needed understanding and compassion. "You truly do deserve better, but I'm certain that I speak for both of us…when I say that we will try to be good husbands for you." And Itachi was going to do his best to give her that.

"I know and I'll try to be a good w-wife." The woman was a saint. She had to be. Hinata reminded him of a frightened rabbit in a way. Not that he could blame her.

Frankly, he wouldn't have been shocked if she had run away screaming from both of them. Hinata knew just as well as anyone else what they were capable of. She was a very brave woman in her own quiet way.

"Very well. I shall go and tell Hiashi what we discussed now." And with that, Itachi Uchiha Flickers off to face the wrath of Hiashi Hyuga. This **definitely** wasn't going to end well.

 


	2. The Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchihas grow closer to Hinata as Itachi confronts Hiashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: The descriptions of the Uchiha District and Hyuga Estate are all head cannon. This is just my personal interpretation of the differences in style between these two families. It may or may not be cannon.

Hinata glances at Sasuke as Itachi leaves. For some reason, it was far more intimidating to be alone with him than with him and Itachi at the same time. To be fair though, the Hyuga Heiress was almost certain the reverse was true. Her fiancées were little more than strangers to her.

Very powerful strangers. Strangers who could level entire villages or make graduate the Academy at age seven. In Sasuke's case, a stranger with one Hell of a temper. Not to mention, Itachi was capable of taking out one of the most powerful Clans in the Leaf all by himself when he was only thirteen! (She didn't know about Obito Uchiha).

"Hinata, you don't need to look at me that way." Uh oh. Sasuke had caught her staring. That wasn't good.

"L-Look at you in what way?" She pretends not to know what he was talking about. The last thing that the Hyuga woman wanted to do was make this harder on either of them. Because as hard as this was for her, it had to be even harder for the Uchiha Brothers in some ways. They had both suffered so much and now they were both being denied the chance at a normal marriage.

Not only were they entering into an arranged marriage, but they had to share. They had to share their wife with another man. With their brother. A brother that they had an unhealthy history with and now she was making it worse by staring at Sasuke!

"Like you think that I'm going to bite you. I have no reason to attack you. You've never done anything to me and it's not like you asked for this." That was right. She hadn't! "I know that if you had your way, you'd be planning your wedding with Naruto. If he wasn't blind, you wouldn't be in this situation." She was pathetic, even Sasuke knew about her feelings for Naruto and she barely knew him!

She had started to move on and let go, but Sasuke's words were a painful reminder. A painful reminder of how long she had held onto a dream that was never going to be a reality and now, she was possibly entering a marriage with a man who thought that she was in love with another man!

"He's not blind. His eyesight is fine." Hinata felt the need to defend Naruto. She might no longer be in love with him or only just beginning to let go of her romantic love for him, but he was still a good person. She wasn't going to let anyone insult him.

"We both know that's not the type of eyesight I was referring to. I love him like a brother, but when it comes to women he's completely oblivious." Alright. As much as she wanted to protest otherwise, Sasuke was correct. Naruto Uzumaki wasn't the type of man who noticed when a woman well _noticed_ him! That much was painfully obvious.

To a degree, she was a little embarrassed about how obvious she had made her feelings for Naruto. She had fainted and blushed around him in a manner far more befitting a fairytale princess or damsel in distress than a ninja, but he still hadn't noticed. Not until she actually told him and even then, he hadn't responded.

"Well I only recently told him the truth, but it's alright. There was a war going on and he loves Sakura." Still she was going to try to defend her friend.  
"I wouldn't get in the way of that and while this marriage is f-far from conventional, I intend to honor whatever v-vows we all e-exchange." Hinata would at least be faithful to both of them! That much she was sure of!

Damn it. She couldn't believe she was stammering around him. Sasuke probably thought she was pathetic.

"That's not what I'm concerned about. Being unfaithful simply isn't in you. We've never really talked before, but I know you." He did? "It's your eyes. It's not because of the Byakugan though. Your every single thought is reflected in them. You're nervous around me. I terrify you and so does Itachi." Well maybe a little.

Hinata blinks. Sasuke was the last person she had ever thought would want to discuss _feelings_ with her. He might talk to Itachi and Naruto about that type of thing, but with her or anyone else? It just hadn't seemed like that was something that would ever happen.

"I'm not terrified of you and Itachi and are you upset because my face is too honest?" That didn't make any sense!

"You're a bad liar and no. I'm not. Other than your abilities and the fact that you wanted Naruto, your honesty is one of the few things that I know about you." Sasuke smiles at her reassuringly. "I like it. Almost everyone that I've ever cared about, lied to me. Well except for Naruto, but I think we all know that he's in a category all his own." She suddenly felt bad for the younger Uchiha. Sadly, his assessment wasn't far off. Not very many people had been honest with him.

Sasuke was right about something though. Naruto did deserve his own category, but she still didn't know how to respond to this. This unexpected show of openness from the younger Uchiha Brother.

"I'm glad that you like something about me. I-Itachi had good reasons to lie to you though. It's never a good thing to lie, but he did it because he thought that he was protecting you." She was doing a lot of defending today, but it needed to be done.

"Would you really have been able to understand what was going on at that age? By the time you were old enough to understand, you would have wanted to attack the Leaf. He thought it was safer." Hopefully, Sasuke would take her words to heart because she knew that had **meant** well.

"I understand his reasoning. That doesn't change the fact that he did lie to me. Most of my life was based on lies, but he had it worse." This wasn't good. The last thing they should be doing was comparing who had the more tragic past. "He was reviled. He was known as a Clan Slayer when all he wanted to do was protect people. Now, it's my job to protect him. The only way I know how to do that now is by doing this." And now, her heart was suddenly aching for both of them. In their own way, both brothers were trying to protect one another. She might not agree with their methods, but the love was there.

So that's why he was doing it. He was trying to open up for the sake of Itachi. Sasuke was trying to make the marriage easier on Itachi by getting along with her.

He might not have come out and said all of that directly, but Sasuke had come close enough. Close enough that she could read between the lines. She didn't know whether to feel relieved, touched, or just sad for both of them.

"I'm sorry." She caresses his cheek.

"Sorry for what?" Her future husband seemed more than a little confused by her response to put it mildly.

"Everything. I'm sorry about what happened to you and Itachi. Your family. All the pain that you've both been through. Everything." It was all just so painfully sad. Hinata wished that she could make the hurt go away somehow, but she couldn't. "Neither of you deserved this. No one does."

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Maybe, but that didn't make her feel any better. Both of them deserved so much better than the cards they had been dealt by fate.

Still Sasuke was trying. He had opened up. She could practically see him retreating behind his walls now though. At the moment, that was probably as far as she was likely to get with him.

Maybe, Itachi would be a different. He was quieter, but Hinata supposed that he was also likely the more articulate brother when it came to his feelings. Well on the rare occasions that he talked.

It was hard not to compare the brothers. Once she started, the bluenette just couldn't stop. Sasuke was the one who was more likely to want a bond with her though. If for no other reason than because of Itachi. He had taken the first step towards becoming more than an acquaintance. Itachi had yet to do that.

"I know. Do you think that Itachi will be okay? Speaking with my father?" Her father could be very overprotective and their proposal was rather outrageous. "He's been sick for a long time and father isn't going to be happy about our proposal." In Hinata's mind, there was as very legitimate reason to be worried for the elder Uchiha's safety.

"Itachi is still recovering and your father is formidable, but he should be. It's better that he does it than me. I would lose my temper. Actually, he could stand to lose his temper a little more often." Hinata nods. That was most assuredly true. Itachi could do with a few more temper tantrums.

It was healthier than bottling it up, but she couldn't imagine the elder brother losing his temper over anything. In that way, she supposed the brothers balanced each other out. Sasuke was the Moon and Itachi was the Stars. He was fire and the elder Uchiha was water.

If they didn't look so much alike, she really would have wondered if they did share the same mother and father. The Sharingan didn't lie though. They did. The two brothers just couldn't be more different.

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi makes his way to the Hyuga Estate. Idly, he muses that was rather ironic. He doubted that an Uchiha had ever set foot in this place and he could see why.

"It's hard to believe that we share a common ancestry." It was true. The Uchihas and Hyugas shared a common answer, if one went far back enough. "One certainly wouldn't know it by looking at their home."

It was the opposite of how his Clan's District had once been. The Uchihas preferred their Clan to be one that was one of equality. For the most part, there really wasn't that much difference in the living arrangements of the Head Family and Clan. Each family had their own home and garden. They didn't all live in the same building in different wings.

The District had been more cozy. A house on every corner, gardens, training grounds, and even fields. This place was like something out of a fairytale fantasy, but far colder.

"Giant marble columns, exotic gardens, and eerily quiet for the home a Clan with hundreds of members." It was strange. How could a Clan this large be so **quiet**? "Even our District is louder and it only has two people." Well three, if you counted Hinata…he thinks to himself as he knocks on the door.

That was more a matter of formality than anything. He knew that there a lot of Byakugans behind that wall. Thousands of eyes that could see through solid walls. Surely, someone knew that he was there already.

Suddenly, the door opens and Itachi sees that it was Hiashi. He didn't know whether to be relieved or to make a not so tactful exit. The Uchiha decides to stand his ground though.

"Itachi, I've been expecting you. Come inside. We have much to discuss." Truer words had never been spoken and with that, Hiashi Hyuga heads off.

The elder ninja didn't wait for confirmation that Itachi intended to follow him and that irritated the Uchiha a bit. This was a man who was used to people following his order without question. He sighs internally and follows the Hyuga Patriarch though. It wasn't as though he really had any other choice.

The Hyugas reminded him far too much of bees in some ways. A hive of workers who followed a leader. The only difference was in this particular case, they were following a King instead of a Queen.

"Indeed, we do." What else was there to say? "I do hope that we can do so in a civil manner."

Everything about the Hyuga Estate was grand, classical, and so cold. It wasn't the temperature that was cold. It was the atmosphere. He was hardly in a position to judge, but this didn't feel like a family home to him. More like an ornate tomb.

"I'm assuming that Lord Kakashi already informed you about the contract. When I signed it, you were just a boy. Sasuke was only a baby. We had no way of knowing what would happen." Oh Itachi knew that for a fact. Hiashi would have never allowed the contract to be drawn up, if the other man had any idea what would happen to the Uchiha Clan. I never brought it up because neither of you met the conditions when you came of age and I had thought Sasuke was the last of his Clan. The would have been no point in revoking his status and no one else knew about the Contract." Fair enough.

That was all very logical, but Itachi smirks. He knew the real reason why Hiashi had never told Sasuke. It might have just been Sasuke at one point, but his foolish little brother was more than capable of winning a Clan War all by himself. Hiashi didn't want his family line erased.

"That and you didn't want a Clan War. It's understandable. Unfortunately, I'm not entirely certain that I meet one of the key requirements of the contract. I have suffered from an illness for a long time." He might as well be blunt about this. "Though I am doing much better now, I can't say for certain that there weren't lasting effects. I might be sterile." There was really no point in drawing this out.

"That possibility hadn't occurred to me, but I can certainly understand why you might have concerns about such a thing. In all honesty, that's fine. It might be better that way." Itachi couldn't help, but feel slightly offended by how easily Hiashi was willing to cast him aside.

It hurt his pride. "While Sasuke has shown a great capacity for destruction, Hinata does know him a bit better and it will be less awkward. Though I assure you that I am doing my best to find a way out of this contract." He could be a good husband, it was just that no sane woman would want to be married to him…after everything that he had done.

In light of that, Hiashi's reaction didn't surprise Itachi. It was one thing to agree to enter your daughter into an arranged marriage as a child with another innocent child. The harsh reality of the world had turned him into a Clan Slayer and turned his innocent little brother into someone decidedly less innocent.

"Naturally, but I know you well enough to realize that it's unlikely. You've likely taken many precautions to ensure that contract can't be broken." Itachi was very much aware that was likely the understatement of the century, but he digressed.

He had more important things to worry about. "In order to break that contract, you'd have to find a way to outsmart yourself. Not only your younger self, but my father. My mother. Your wife. That doesn't seem particularly likely."

How was he going to get them out of this and assuming that he couldn't, how would this work? Could they really do it? Could they share a wife **and** make her happy?

"Hinata, Sasuke, and I have discussed the situation and we have come up with a solution. I'll admit that I have my reservations about it, but this story doesn't need to be a tragedy." Itachi knew that Hiashi was going to be furious very soon, but that wasn't to stop him from explaining the situation to him.

"And what solution did the three of you work out?" The Hyuga Patriarch was right to be wary. "I'm listening."

"There ancient laws on the books that allow for marriages of more than two people. We don't know, if I'm sterile or not. I am the eldest though. Sasuke is capable of siring children. For myself, it's a bit more of a gray area. Marrying Sasuke off to Hinata or Hanabi would be ideal, but you could potentially be breaking the deal." Itachi mentally braces himself for the Hyuga man's reaction at this point.

Hiashi winces. In a bizarre way, Itachi takes that as a good sign. That wince was his first clue that he might be able to reason with Hiashi. Still this wasn't going to be easy.

"There is always Hanabi, of course. That might be more ideal. Unfortunately, she's significantly younger than Hinata. If it wasn't for the Age Clause, we could wait for her to come of age." That Age Clause was an annoyance to put it mildly. "Unfortunately, we only have three weeks. Three weeks to keep our Clan's Status and prevent a Clan War. I'm assuming that you understand how dire this situation is." Maybe, he could reason with him.

"I'm fully aware of the unpleasant situation that we all find ourselves in. I want to know what the three of you have come up with." He states.

"Hinata has agreed to marry myself and Sasuke. That way the contract will be fulfilled whether I'm sterile or not. I know that it's unusual, but it is legal. And as I've said, she did agree." He probably should have expected what happened next, really.

_**SMACK!**_ Itachi had to give Hiashi Hyuga this much. He was fast. Oh well. He deserved that one. He had just proposed that his daughter marry two men. It was only natural that he'd be upset.

"How DARE you?! My daughter is not some toy for the two of you to share!" That was **not** what Itachi had in mind! "I know that your relationship with each other has always been unnatural, but this…is sick! It's vile! It's disgusting!" Though it was unlikely, he was going to be able to tell Hiashi that. The man was incensed.

"I knew that you'd be upset, but I assure you that it is not nearly as deviant as you seem to believe it will be. While neither of us was seeking to marry your daughter, I can promise you that she will be treated well and it's entirely consensual." The keyword was consensual. That might calm him. "She agreed. It's this, a Clan Status Revocation, or a Clan War." Itachi rubs his cheek in pain.

If looks could kill, he would be dead. He had nearly died because of his illness and his fight with Sasuke, but the truth had come out before hand. All of that might be meaningless though, if Hiashi Hyuga couldn't control his temper.

"This is wrong! This not what I wanted for my daughter!" Well that was fine because this wasn't what Itachi wanted for anyone! "There has to be a way out of this." There wasn't and they both knew it.

"You wanted her to marry me or Sasuke to ensure an alliance. You knew about the Coup. You were buying insurance." Itachi was tired of being blamed for things that were not his fault! "If the Coup was successful, your family would be in a position of power. If it wasn't, well who would believe the Clan that plotted to overthrow the Leaf?" He had Hiashi cornered now and they both knew that as well.

The man wouldn't be able to blame him. This was partially **Hiashi's** fault. Not Itachi's!

"This mess was not of her doing, but she is making the most of it. That's what Sasuke and I intend to do as well." With or without his consent. "I would rather have your consent than not, but we're going through with it either way." It was best to be clear about his intentions.

"I can't believe that she agreed to this madness. Unfortunately, she is a grown woman. The most that I can do is disown her and if I did that, my Clan would be in an uproar. Blood would be spilt." Yes, it would be spilt. Hinata was a kind woman and her kinsmen and women would come to her defense.

"That's true. I understand why you're appalled at the suggestion, but we can't see any other alternative." The eldest Uchiha wished that he could see another option, but he just couldn't.

Slowly, but surely the other man appeared to be realizing that as well. They were all stuck. Stuck with no way out of the damn contract.

"If I hear one complaint from my daughter that either of you has treated her poorly, it will be a Clan War." Itachi couldn't blame him. He'd likely be making similar threats, if their roles were reversed. "I don't care how powerful the two of you are. I'll find a way to send you both to Hell. Do you understand me?"

"I understand perfectly. It would benefit both of us to have some time to process this. I'm going to inform them that you agreed. Reluctantly, but you did agree." It was probably time to make a tactful exit.

He wanted to rage at Hiashi. The man was being a hypocrite. He had signed that contract without having any idea what kind of man he or Sasuke would become. Where had his concern for the Hyuga Princess been then?!

"Yes, that would be wise. I believe you know the way out." Finally, they agreed on something.

"Of course. Thank you for your time." And with that, Itachi heads off.

* * *

A few hours later, Itachi was back in the Uchiha District and he was alone with Hinata. Sasuke had volunteered to go and buy some food. Hinata knew the real reason though.

"My foolish little brother actually believes he's being subtle." The fact that Sasuke thought he was being sneaky was rather amusing to say the least.

"Well he's right. We should t-try to get to know each other better." Though he did have a point and Hinata was acknowledging as much verbally.

Sasuke obviously felt a bit guilty about getting alone time with her. Alone time that Itachi hadn't gotten. This was his not so subtle way of balancing that out. It was sweet in a strange way.

"You're right and he's right, of course. I would like to put your mind at ease. Your father isn't happy about the situation, but he isn't going to stand in the way of our marriage." The poor girl had probably been worried sick about everything. It was best to comfort her.

Itachi wasn't completely heartless. He knew when to take into account another person's feelings. And right now, was one of those situations.

"Hiashi is still looking for ways out of the contract, but I have no wish to get your hopes up. I don't want you going into this under any illusions. My brother is very foolish and I'm quite simply not worthy to be called your husband." Honesty was the best policy in bizarre situations like this, after all.

Hinata had been afraid of this. Itachi didn't view himself as worthy of love. He had killed his family. He probably didn't think he deserved a second one. Well besides, Sasuke. Sasuke was already here though. Children were different.

"I wouldn't call him foolish and you're more than worthy. I'm not…I understand what this is." Hinata wasn't completely naïve. She knew that this wasn't starting off as a love match

"None of us love each other. We barely know each other. We're practically strangers, but that doesn't mean that you have to resign yourself to misery." In the end, she did want her husbands to be happy and for that to be possible, Itachi was going to have to learn to forgive himself for what he had done in the past.

That was of course, easier said than done. Still she was going to do her best to help him. Her future husbands deserved no less.

"I really don't deserve you. You're unfailingly kind, but I think that we both know that. It might be better if I was your husband in name only." Wait. What?!

Itachi didn't want a real marriage. He just wanted a union in name only. That stung, but it soon became clear why.

"You'll have to forgive my brother. I doubt that he has any idea how to forge bonds anymore. Let alone romantic ones." He didn't want to stand in the way of Sasuke's happiness. "That's more my fault than anything. I know that he'll at least try to have a real marriage with you at some point."

Oh boy. Hinata could see where this was going and it wasn't anywhere good. She sighs in sits in his lap.

Normally, she never would have dreamed of being so bold. This was different though. Hinata was going to marry these two men and they needed to both know that she was going to treat them as equally as possible.

"Hinata?" Itachi was obviously just as shocked by her boldness as she was.

Though that wasn't going to stop her. This needed to be said. "You ARE worthy of marrying me. I don't think that I'll ever understand what happened to you two, but you are worthy of love. Everyone is."

Hinata pauses for a moment. She knew that finding the right words was vital in this situation. One wrong move and she could ruin everything.

"Sasuke opened up to me while you were gone. A little. He tried. For him, that's a big deal and I know that this is your way of showing that you care." Itachi really was such a martyr. He was always sacrificing his happiness for the sake of others. "That's enough for now." Maybe, it was time for someone to take care of him for a change.

Unfortunately, that's when Sasuke came back in. He was carrying the groceries, but Hinata didn't miss his Sharingan activating. Uh oh. That was not good.

"I wanted you to have a chance to talk to her alone. I was gone for a couple hours and you're already trying to seduce her?!" Oh this wasn't good. Sasuke was furious.

And Itachi looked extremely guilty. "Actually, she's in my lap. If anyone was trying to seduce anyone, it was her. That's not what happened though." Which was not helping matters.

"It's Hinata. You expect me to believe that it was her idea to just crawl into your lap like that?! I thought that we would at least talk about things like that before the marriage!" Well Sasuke did have a point there, but still Hinata knew she had to intervene before blood was spilt.

Hinata blinks. Sasuke sounded like he was actually jealous. Maybe, it was the principle of the thing though. Either way, she quickly gets off Itachi's lap and stands between them. Just in case.

"He's telling the truth, Sasuke. I sat in his lap. I was just trying to comfort him. Itachi is struggling with this situation. We all are." There was no getting around that painfully obvious fact. "We're all feeling insecure. I wasn't playing favorites and he wasn't trying to become my favorite." She could only hope that he would believe her.

"Fine. I shouldn't have snapped like that." Thank goodness. Sasuke apparently did.

The elder Uchiha brother jumps in. "It's only natural. We come from a Fire Clan. It's our nature to be natural and possessive." Probably hoping to further deescalate the situation.

This was probably going to be a problem. She didn't know if Sasuke was jealous because he liked her or if it was just on principle. Hopefully, they wouldn't end up competing against each other.

"Well I'm from a Clan where we are more discrete about our displeasure. You're both going to be my husbands. I'm going to do my best to treat you both that way. This is all so strange. So new. To all of us." At least things seemed to be calming down now, the Hyuga woman thinks to herself.

"Yes, it is." Hinata smiles at their response.

Well if nothing else, she knew that Itachi and Sasuke loved each other. They were willing to do anything for one another. That apparently included even sharing a wife.

Still this was going to be complicated. She had no idea how she was going to give them both what they needed. Sasuke needed love. Itachi needed to feel like he was worthy of love. Giving either of them what they needed would be difficult, but both of them? It was going to take a lot of work.

"Sasuke's right about one thing though. We should probably discuss some things before we're married. L-Like living arrangements." Best to get this over with.

"We assumed you were moving here." Right. She probably should have expected that Sasuke would assume that. It was only natural.

Itachi quickly steps in though. "Don't be foolish, little brother. She might prefer to stay in her family's estate. If that's the case, I'm willing to move there." It was sweet that he was offering, but Hinata couldn't imagine that going well.

"It's kind of you to ask, but living here is more practical at the end of the day." They were going to be newlyweds and privacy was a luxury at the Hyuga Estate. "We need to get to know each other and that's difficult with thousands of Byakugans potentially watching us." Hinata blushes at the very idea that her family members might get an eyeful of the three of them… _together._

"That's a fair point. So you wish to live here? Do you wish to share a room with me, Sasuke, both of us, or have your own? After the wedding, of course." Itachi apparently saw the wisdom in her words and had decided to ask about her personal comfort.

Hinata blinks and feels her face turn as red as their Sharingans. She knew exactly what he was tactfully asking about. She just didn't have an answer.

"Well either one of my own or maybe we could all share. I don't want to play favorites. A-As I said before, I want to treat you both e-equally." That was very important. If this was going to work, Hinata needed to treat them equally.

Itachi glances at Sasuke and Hinata knew why. He was asking, if Sasuke would be okay with that. The younger Uchiha pauses as he considers the question.

Sasuke pauses before answering. "I'm fine with sharing, if the two of you are. When we were younger, sometimes I would sneak into Itachi's room. Mostly, if I had a nightmare or if I was scared of a bad storm." Hinata giggles at her younger fiancé's response

It was difficult to imagine Sasuke being scared of anything. "You were scared of storms? You're secondary nature is lightning though." Much less storms.

"Hinata, every little kid is scared of storms." A light rosy tint appears on Sasuke's cheeks, signifying that the younger Uchiha was actually capable of blushing!

Sasuke was blushing! Sasuke Uchiha was blushing! She should probably mark this day on the calendar. That was unlikely to ever happen again.

"Yeah. I guess so. Um so we'll share a room and I'll move into the Uchiha District then." The Hyuga Heiress felt a little better, now that they actually had a plan. Sorta.

Itachi nods approvingly. "Yes, that seems to be the consensus. Foolish little brother, let me help you put those groceries away."

It was so surreal. She was watching two of the strongest ninjas to have ever lived put away groceries and they were both her fiancée. This was going to take some getting used to, but Hinata felt that they had made important first steps today.

Sasuke had tried to open up to her. Itachi had battled her father and she had made her intentions clear. There was still a long way to go towards having a happy marriage, but it was a start.


	3. Something Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Itachi decide to do something nice for Hinata while the Hyuga Heiress tells Sakura of her engagement to the Uchiha Brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Two days later, the Uchiha Brothers were working on reconstruction in their District while Hinata was working at the hospital. It was just as well. Engagement or not, she still had a job to do and they had a District to rebuild.

So they might as well pass the time productively, while they waited. "Move that support beam three inches to the left." That meant that Sasuke was stuck on construction duty and Itachi was supervising while they discussed **everything**.

They still had a lot to talk about. A lot to sort out. Itachi still wasn't sure how they were going to handle "sharing" a wife, but they needed to figure it out. Both for the sake of their own sanity and for Hinata's.

The elder Uchiha Brother was currently sitting on a chair that had been brought out for him to sit in while he read the blueprints to Sasuke. While he was certainly feeling much better than he had in years, Itachi was still recovering from a long-term illness that had very nearly killed him. That meant the wisest course of action for him was to take it easy.

"Alright." Sasuke moves the beam to the right. If nothing else, Sasuke was good at following instructions. Well when it suited him.

Still Itachi couldn't resist teasing him. "You know, you're almost as good as erecting buildings as you are at destroying them." Sasuke was just ridiculously easy to rile up and doing so proved too enjoyable an experience for Itachi to resist.

Unwittingly, Sasuke only further adds to Itachi's amusement by making a very rude gesture at the other man with his hand. Well Itachi supposed he deserved that one. So he couldn't really be angry with his brother for his lack of manners. He had started it, after all.

Sasuke was irritated, but as always...he was focused like a laser on his goals. "Whatever. So how did it really go with Hiashi? I can't imagine that he was happy to hear about my idea." The raven haired ninja then begins pounding on some nails.

At that moment, Itachi was rather grateful that he had always been a fast healer. If Sasuke knew that Hiashi had hit him, it wouldn't have ended well. He would rather not start off their marriage to Hinata with Hiashi's blood on his conscience.

"I'm not going to lie. He's not happy about the idea. I don't think that any father would be." Obviously. "Which father wants their daughter to marry two men at the same time? It does bring to mind many deviant scenarios and the Hyugas have always been a very traditional family." That was putting it mildly. " Particularly, when it comes to matters like courtship. And that's before one takes our unique backgrounds into consideration." It was odd that he had to defend Hiashi Hyuga of all people to Sasuke, but Itachi knew that it was the right thing to do.

Being slapped by Hiashi hadn't been fun, but it was a miracle that was all that he had done. God knows that Itachi would have done worse, if their positions had been reversed. With that in mind, the elder Uchiha decides to focus on more important matters.

"I don't think even the most liberal of ninja would think that this was normal, but you have a point. The Hyugas in particular are so…reserved?" And Itachi couldn't help, but laugh at Sasuke's rather cautious assessment of Hinata's Clan.

As amusing as it was, Itachi was relieved to hear Sasuke exercise such...restraint."That's very good, Sasuke. You exercised some restraint in your word choice. You're going to need to practice that more for Hinata's sake. She seems like a very kind and sensitive young woman." Itachi doubted that he had ever met anyone who was more innocent and sweet, really. "You've become rather abrasive. A gentler touch is needed." Which made this situation all the more ironic. An innocent woman shouldn't be allowed within a thousand feet of them, let alone in their martial bed.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. Itachi knew that his brother's pride had been wounded a bit, but it had to be done. Sasuke had to realize that he couldn't treat Hinata like he did Naruto or even himself.

"I know that. I've just never been good at being _nice_. I am trying though." Itachi nods at Sasuke in acknowledgement of his efforts.

Though that wasn't entirely accurate. "That's not true. You used to be a very sweet boy. It's my fault that you're not anymore, but that doesn't mean that you can't be again. This is a chance to start over, Sasuke." With that, Itachi pokes his brother's forehead affectionately.

Sasuke gives him a dirty look in response. It reminded Itachi of a cat who had just received a bath. He just looked so thoroughly annoyed that it was all that he could do not to laugh.

The other Uchiha's next question was anything, but a laughing matter though. "Well what about you? What happened was not your fault, Itachi. You shouldn't penalize yourself for it. You've more than done your penance. I don't know her well, but I do know this. Hinata wouldn't sit in your lap, if she didn't like you. Let yourself be happy for once."

"I am happy. Happier than I have been in a long time. We've been able to reconcile, despite everything. I just never imagined that I'd actually be getting married. I had hoped that you would eventually find someone that you loved." Sasuke needed to understand that he was not miserable. "That I'd be an uncle. I never intended to have children of my own. I never thought about seeking out romantic love. We'll have to approach this situation delicately." That there was no need for him to feel guilty, but every need to focus on their future wife.

Sasuke nods in agreement as he puts up more beams and some clones start on the foundation of another house. Itachi knew that even with the clones, this was going to take awhile. Still the sight filled him with warmth. Itachi Uchiha couldn't deny that it made him happy to see their District coming back to life.

Thankfully, it looked like Sasuke was actually going to listen. "Delicately. We should probably do something for her. Something that a husband would do for their wife."That was a good idea.

Itachi smiles. His brother might not see it, but he was still the same person deep down. Always wanted to make people happy. He had just forgotten that part of himself in his rage and grief.

"You're right. We should probably start with something simple though. Flowers. Flowers would be a good idea. What's her favorite flower?" Itachi probably shouldn't have assumed that Sasuke knew the answer to that question, but he had anyway.

Assumptions tended to get one into trouble, more often than not. "Her favorite flower? How would I know?" As his foolish little brother had just proven with his clueless response.

"You were classmates. Though I suppose that's a fair point. That's not necessarily something that would come up in casual conversation. Alright. How about her favorite color? We can just get her some flowers in her favorite color." Surely, the other ninja at least knew Hinata's favorite color.

Sasuke frowns and Itachi sighs. His foolish little brother didn't even know his soon to be wife's favorite color. That was not a particularly promising sign.

Damn it. He really had to stop assuming things. "You don't know, do you?" The elder Uchiha didn't know why he had bothered to ask. Clearly, Sasuke didn't know.

It was doubtful that even if Hinata told him, he would have remembered. That was his fault. He had forced Sasuke to dedicate over half of his life to revenge.

For a decade, his brother had focused on little else. Little else, but pain and hatred. That thought saddened him. He had saved Sasuke's life, but at an enormous cost.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to try to defend his ignorance on the topic. "No. We might have been in the same class, but we didn't talk. She's shy and I had other things on my mind. I don't know. She loved Naruto though. So maybe blue, yellow, or orange? Then again, she wears lavender a lot. So she might like lavender." Well that was very helpful, Itachi thinks rather sarcastically to himself.

Itachi smacks his forehead in frustration. While the reasoning was logical, that didn't really help. Oh well. They would just have to compromise.

"We'll just get her a multi-colored bouquet then. Knowing her favorite color and flower would have been ideal, but it's the thought that counts. Come on. We've been at this all day. We can afford to take a break." And with that, the two brothers headed off to the Flower Shop.

* * *

Meanwhile Hinata was checking a patient's pulse. That should have been an easy task, but it was possibly the most difficult thing that she had ever done. The Hyuga Heiress could barely concentrate on anything, except her fiancées.

"Your pulse is good." The Hyuga Heiress smiles at Lee.

It was just a standard physical. Every ninja had to get an exam once a year. The bluenette doubt she could have handled anything more complex.

He was perhaps the most perky patient that she had ever had."That's good news! Though not surprising! The Power of Youth is strong!" Lee beams.

"Yes, it is." Hinata nods in agreement.

Speaking of youth, she had two youthful almost husbands who were still back in the Uchiha District. Most likely working on repairs. It was sweet that they wanted to rebuild it to impress her, but not necessary.

Hinata was more focused on the fact that she was going to marry two men than where they would live. The only house left standing in that District was a nice house. It more than suited her needs as far as she was concerned. Though it would be nice to walk into the District and not feel like she was walking into a graveyard or a ghost town.

"Are you alright, Friend Hinata?" Lee tilts his head to the side in concern.

How was she supposed to answer that question? "Oh yes. I'm fine. I'm just a little distracted today. That's all." Well maybe, being vague was her best bet. After all, Lee was very boisterous. He might not mean any harm, but the entire village would know by sundown, if she told him.

"If you're sure. Well if you ever need to talk, I'm always willing to listen. It's very youthful to help friends!" That was sweet.

Hinata nods in agreement as Lee left. Lee was a bit eccentric, but he was very easy to understand. Itachi and Sasuke not so much.

The Hyuga woman had no idea how she was going to do it. How was she going to become an Uchiha woman? How was she going to juggle two husbands?

How had this happened? How had Hinata ended up engaged to the Uchiha Brothers? "Two husbands and two brothers." She bites her lower lip nervously as she ponders the question.

She couldn't even get Naruto's attention and now she was expected to handle two Uchihas?! this was insanity. Hinata was trying to put on a brave face, but in reality she was more than a little terrified.

Oh she didn't think that they would hurt her. The odds of them physically attacking her was zero. She doubted at this point that hey would even hurt her feelings on purpose. Both of them had been shockingly understanding about all of this, but she was afraid of hurting them or making a fool out of herself.

"Itachi's older and Sasuke is well Sasuke." And to give herself something to do, Hinata begins taking inventory of her office's medical supplies.

Itachi was older than her and Sasuke. Odds were that he was more experienced. As for the younger Uchiha Brother, Hinata had no idea how to get closer to him. That made the prospect of becoming their lover as intimidating as it was exciting.

Either one of them would have been a challenge. Far more of a challenge than anyone in their right mind would have attempted. They were both beautiful, but deeply wounded animals. Just in their own way.

Not to mention, Itachi's words kept echoing in her head about the nature of their Clan. "Itachi said it himself. They're a Fire Clan. It's in their nature to be passionate and possessive." In that respect, the Uchihas couldn't be anymore different than the family she had been born into. How was she supposed to handle the brothers' natural jealousy tendencies, when she barely knew them?!

She knew that they were far closer than any normal pair of brothers, but still. Sharing toys or even a house was one thing, but a wife? That just wasn't normal.

Sasuke was already showing signs of jealousy. As flattering as it was to believe that he might actually be jealous because he cared about her, Hinata wasn't that naïve. More likely than not, it was the principle of the thing. The younger Uchiha had spent his entire life trying to measure up to his older brother. Trying to surpass him and this marriage meant that the two of them might be competing in a completely new way.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted though. "Itachi said what?" By a certain pink haired medic.

Uh oh. This wasn't good. The other medic must have heard Hinata talking to herself. Damn it!

"Oh I was just talking to myself. D-Don't worry about it." The Hyuga woman could only pray that Sakura would leave it at that.

She didn't want to lie to her friend, but she wasn't really sure how Sakura would react to this news. The pink haired woman was obviously in love with Naruto, but you never forgot your first love. Her being Sasuke's wife was going to be extremely awkward for their friendship.

"You're stuttering. You don't stutter unless you're nervous. What are you nervous about? Hinata, Itachi has been through a lot. He might be cruel without meaning to. If he said something to you though, Naruto can talk to him. Itachi respects him. I'd say that Sasuke could do it, but well he's not really good at stuff like that. He's better at breaking things than patching them up." Sakura tries to help.

It wasn't her fault that she was so off the mark though. How could Sakura possibly know the truth? "Itachi said a lot of things to me, but he wasn't cruel to me. He's been very understanding given the situation and I wouldn't know about that. Sasuke seems to be doing a good job at rebuilding the District!" That she was getting married to Sasuke and Itachi and that Hinata wasn't going to allow her friend to unintentionally insult the men who were about to become her husbands?!

Hinata regretted it as soon as the words had left her mouth. While she hadn't been vicious, she had said too much. Sakura was going to be curious now.

Unfortunately, it didn't take the other woman long to connect the dots."Wait. Passionate and possessive? Hinata, are you dating Itachi?" Sakura blinks in confusion.

"Sakura, can we talk about this later? It's complicated." The chances of Sakura leaving it there were low, but one wouldn't blame a girl for trying.

Surprisingly, the other medic's response was shockingly supportive."Wow. Well I know that he didn't do it on purpose, but you're amazing. There aren't a lot of people who could do it. Who could look beyond his past like that. Yeah. I get it. I completely get it. Dating Itachi Uchiha would have to be really complicated. How is Sasuke taking it? Does it he know?" Well at least for now.

Well Sakura was half right. She was "dating" Itachi in a way. Sakura just didn't know about Sasuke.

Hinata doubted that would last very long when Sakura found out that she was marrying **both** of the Uchiha Brothers. "Sasuke knows. Like I said, it's very complicated. I'm actually engaged to Itachi." Hinata looks at her feet in embarrassment.

"I never saw that one coming. Wow. Um congratulations. How is your family taking that though?" Oh boy. Sakura had just stepped on a landmine and didn't even realize it.

Hinata sighs and braces herself. This wasn't going to be easy, but it was going tog come out sometime. It might as well be now.

Oh well. It was probably best to get this over with as quickly as possible, anyway. "My father and Kakashi are the only people who know and Sasuke. My father signed a Betrothal Contract for me when I was a child. I'm engaged to Itachi AND Sasuke. It's complicated, but we don't know if he can have children. Without knowing that, we can't know if we'll be fulfilling the contact. So I'm going to marry them both." And there it was. The truth was now out there for Sakura to see.

"You're m-marrying both?!" Her friend looks at her as if Hinata had just grown another head.

Which wasn't that shocking. How else was her friend supposed to react to that news? "Yes, please keep that a secret for now. We're still getting used to everything." The Hyuga Heiress could only hope that the pink haired ninja would keep her secret. If not, she was doomed.

Sakura blinks. She couldn't believe this. Hinata was getting married. Not only was she getting married, the shyest girl in the village was marrying Sasuke AND Itachi! It was unbelievable!

Was this actually happening? "You're serious. I'll keep it a secret. Wow. How are you processing all this? How is that even going to work? Aren't you worried that they'll get jealous of each other? Won't that be awkward on your Honeymoon?" Hinata was marrying Itachi and Sasuke?!

She knew that she was being less than tactful, but honestly Sakura couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Hiashi Hyuga was going to allow this to happen. Even more astounding was the fact that it appeared that both brothers had also agreed. Wow.

"It's going to be awkward and there are already hints of issues, but we're working on it. I r-really do believe they want to make it work. They're good men. Just very, very damaged." Well, Sakura couldn't argue with that logic.

That was true. She just hadn't seen it when Sasuke was younger, but now it was obvious. Sasuke just couldn't give her what she needed and the reverse was true. Itachi if anything, was even more complicated than his younger brother. (Which was kinda scary to think about).

He had killed his entire family, save for Sasuke and Obito. Obito was now gone as well. The amount of guilt that that that man had to live with was soul crushing. Sakura had no idea how Hinata was supposed to have a romantic relationship with him, let alone a happy marriage.

Still Sakura was going to be there for Hinata. "Well it's a lot to take in, but I'll help you. I'll help in any way that I can. Though you might be better off asking Kurenai Sensei. She's got more experience with this type of stuff. Romantically, Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto couldn't be more different. What works for Naruto, probably won't work for them." Hinata was her friend and deserved her support, even if she was marrying Sakura's first love.

She just had to make the Hyuga Heiress understand that. "You're taking this better than I expected." Because currently, the lavender eyed woman was looking at her, like she thought Sakura wanted to tear her head off.

"Well I'm in love with Naruto now. Sasuke was Puppy Love. I had no idea what real love was back then. Don't worry, it'll all work out. Somehow. I'm not really sure how, but it will." The other medic assures her.

Sakura sees Hinata put on a brave smile and smiles back. The girl was amazing. She was pretty sure that she would have been a mess, if their roles were reversed.

"And look on the bright side. Yeah they're wounded animals, but they're both gorgeous. In a way, this is kinda every woman's secret fantasy." Well at least the fantasy of any **honest** woman who was attracted to men, anyway.

Hinata's face turns bright red in response and Sakura rubs the back of her head sheepishly. Alright. Maybe, she shouldn't have said that. Intimacy was probably still a very sore subject in the Uchiha-Hyuga Household. Still it was the truth.

"There's more to them than just their looks!" Hinata blushes.

Yeah, but it definitely helped to be attracted to the man (well men) that you were planning on marrying."Well yeah. Obviously, but you admit that they're attractive. So that's a start." At least animal attraction shouldn't be an issue in this match.

Hinata's blush only continued to grow. Well that was something at least. Sakura honestly didn't know whether to feel more envious or worried about Hinata in this situation.

Damn. It was really bad luck that the shyest woman in the Leaf Village had to be the one to get two husbands. Two husbands who had a lot of issues. This might not end well.

"I'm not b-blind. Anyone can see that they're attractive." Obviously. Well that was good. At least Hinata was attracted to them and honest enough to admit it.

Now, for some gentle prodding."Good! That's a start! So are you going to see them when you get off work?" If Sakura didn't encourage Hinata, she wasn't really sure who else would and the woman definitely needed some encouragement to deal with this strange situation.

"Yes, I'm supposed to meet them at the Uchiha District. We're going to start planning our wedding. We've only got 20 days. We have to be married by Sasuke's birthday." Hinata was supposed to be married in less than three weeks?!

That was crazy!"Well I guess that's one way to make sure he doesn't forget your anniversary." The medic figured that she might as well help Hinata look on the bright side by pointing that fact out. Sasuke really was never going to forget their anniversary. That had to count for something!

* * *

Three hours and two very annoyed Uchihas later, Sasuke and Itachi were back in the District. More specifically inside their house. Normally, Sasuke would have been rather amused at the sight of his brother in a pink apron. This wasn't normally though.

Shopping in the Leaf Village was torture. "I can't believe that it took us nearly three hours to buy some damn flowers." The younger Uchiha couldn't help, but roll his eyes in irritation.

"I must confess that the shop attendants were far too interested in our personal lives for our liking. If I thought that I had chakra for it, I would have Tsukuyomied them." Sasuke would have loved to see his brother do that. God knows, that the nosy Flower Shop workers deserved it.

Sasuke nods in agreement. Finding the flowers hadn't taken that long. It was getting to shut up long enough to sell them the rainbow rose bouquet that had been the problem.

He supposed that to a degree, it was understandable. One didn't just buy a bouquet of roses like that, if you weren't planning on giving them to someone special. Still it would have been nice to get them without being interrogated.

Hopefully, it would be worth it though. "I really hope that she likes them. It was traumatizing to get them." Sasuke knew that this was their first chance to prove to Hinata that they were sincerely making an effort.

"You really hope who likes what?" Hinata asks innocently as she comes through the door.

Immediately, the brothers turn their attention the Hyuga Heiress. Neither of them seemed sure where to start exactly. Though it was Itachi that finally broke the silence.

Maybe, there were a few benefits to sharing a wife with your brother. "We hope that you like these flowers. It was Sasuke's idea to get every color possible." Itachi was a good translator.

Hinata smiles as Itachi hands her the flowers and Sasuke smiles. They had gotten lucky that the bluenette was this easygoing. The marriage likely would have ended in a disaster otherwise.

That smile made it all their annoyance worth it. "They're beautiful. Thank you." Hinata blushes.

Sasuke thought the blushing was adorable. He didn't know it at the time, but Itachi agreed with him on that matter. Still they had a lot to discuss.

"You're welcome." What more could the Uchiha Brothers say, really?

That was until their fiancee decides to drop a little bombshell on them. "I hate to ruin the mood, but I d-don't want to keep secrets from the two of you. I have a confession to make."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that. He couldn't imagine the beautiful wallflower as having anything that she needed to confess. This should be good.

"You could never ruin the mood. Only make it better. What's troubling you?" Damn Itachi was smooth.

His brother was better at the whole flirting and comforting thing than he was. Probably because he had more practice. Sasuke had never bothered with it before.

"That's v-very nice of you to say. Well I was talking to myself and Sakura overheard me. She knows about our engagement. She knows that the three of us are getting married. She took it better than I expected though. I don't think that she's going to tell anyone." Sakura knew? That wasn't good.

Sasuke wasn't thrilled to hear that Sakura knew. It just had to be Sakura. Oh well. She was going to find out sooner or later anyway.

Despite that, he didn't want the bluenette to think that he and Itachi were angry with her. "It's okay, Hinata. It doesn't matter. It's not like either of us told you that we wanted to keep it a secret. It shouldn't be a secret anyway. People are going to find out and I know that I'm going to be proud to call you my wife. I'm sure that Itachi feels the same way." It wasn't her fault and word was eventually going to get out anyway.

"My foolish little brother is correct for once. I'm sure that must be a new experience for him." Sasuke flips Itachi off again in response. Really, sometimes his brother just asked for it.

"Umpf!" Though the fact that Hinata hugged him to soothe his annoyance was very nice.

Of course, it was Hinata. "Thank you. Thank both of you." That meant that she also hugged Itachi in an almost identical manner, only a few moments later.

Sasuke wasn't going to dwell on that fact for long though. She had hugged him! Well he supposed that was progress. It was a far cry from Clan Restoration, but it was a start.

"You'll have to forgive my brother. He's not used to embracing beautiful women yet. He's both foolish and shy." Itachi apparently wanted Sasuke to Chidori him. That was the only logical explanation for his behavior!

"Itachi!" The younger Uchiha would do it too!

He didn't know what had gotten into his brother. Perhaps, he was simply trying to ease the tension in the room by adding humor. Maybe, he was just feeling playful because he was feeling better. Sasuke didn't know.

He did know one thing though. Sasuke really wished that his brother would stop embarrassing him in front of Hinata. At this rate, there was a Chidori with Itachi's name on it!

Was Itachi actually enjoying this? "I'm just telling her the truth." Was he getting some sort of sick kick out of mocking him?!

"Be nice to each other. I'll put these in some water. They really are beautiful." Hinata smiles and places the roses in a vase.

Of course, Itachi couldn't just leave it there. "Yes, they are though not nearly as beautiful as you." Oh no. He had to get some more flirting in!

Oh he was laying it on thick. Well he was going to get some payback for Itachi's earlier crack. Vengeance would be his.

"Itachi is a really good cook. He made all this. Just so you know though, he can't make a decent egg to save his life. It's the simplest things that elude him. Oh and he snores!" Sasuke states.

He smirks in triumph. Let's see Itachi talk his way out of that! "Foolish little brother. I make only the best sunnyside eggs and I do not snore." Itachi pokes Sasuke's forehead to get even.

"They're okay. If you make like a thousand of them until you happen to accidentally make an edible batch and yes, yes you do." It was the truth damn it and that's when Hinata laughed.

It was a beautiful laugh. She should do that more often. Though he really had to find a way to get Itachi to stop poking his damn forehead! That was just annoying!


	4. Wedding Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto finds out about Itachi's, Sasuke's, and Hinata's engagement as the our triad continue their wedding preparations and learning how to navigate their unique relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will be something of a transition chapter where the trio is getting over their engagement shock and supporting characters will begin to take on larger roles. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Warning: There will be a scene where Sasuke's thoughts take a darker turn. I have put up warnings before and after it. For readers who prefer the "fluffy" vibe of this story, you can easily skip that scene with ease and not be confused. For those of you who do choose to read it, I do hope that you like it.

The next day, Naruto was heading to the ramen shop when he saw something really bizarre. Hinata was going into the Bridal Shop, but that didn't make any sense. His friend wasn't engaged and he didn't know anyone who was getting married. (Which meant that Hinata probably didn't either).

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sakura seems rather perplexed when her lover just suddenly stops walking in the middle of a crowded street.

His answer surprised her. "Yeah. I'm fine, but Hinata just went into the Bridal Shop!" The blonde seemed to think that was some profound observation and maybe to Naruto it was, but not to her.

Sakura sighs in response and Naruto raises an eyebrow. People didn't sigh when they were shocked. Sakura definitely knew something that he didn't.

"Sakura, what's going on?" The Leaf Ninja didn't hesitate to voice his displeasure at the fact that his girlfriend might be keeping secrets from him.

The pink haired woman's response only further cemented the notion that was something was very wrong for the blonde though. "Naruto, I don't want you to overreact and cause a scene."Why was she so worried that he might cause a scene? "Hinata is still going through a lot right. I'll tell you, but first we have to go to the Uchiha District." Wait. What? Why did Sakura want to go to the Uchiha District? "It's the only place that no one else will overhear us and you'll probably want to talk to Sasuke after this, anyway."

He still didn't have any idea what was going on, but alarm bells were now ringing in his head. What did Hinata going into a Bridal Shop have to do with Sasuke? That would only make sense if Hinata was engaged to the bastard. _No way!_

Naruto was sure at this point, that he was gaping at his lover like a fish. "You're joking, right? Sasuke and Hinata?" He didn't care though. This was unbelievable. Though he did have the presence of mind to whisper. The last thing that he wanted was for people to start gossiping about his friends!

That and the bastard would kill him. Sasuke would kill him, if he revealed his engagement to the entire Leaf Village by shouting about it in the middle of the Shopping District! No amount of Rasengans would save him!

"I'm not joking. It's really complicated. Come on!" And with that, she drags the flailing blonde all the way to the Uchiha District.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sakura looks around both in awe and a little fear. It was obvious that the Uchiha Brothers had been working on this place a lot. There were a few "Skeleton Buildings" up, but for the most part it was piles of rubble where houses once stood.

The District was large, but she supposed that it had to be. Scarcely over a decade ago, it had been home to hundreds of people. So it made sense that it was big.

As always, Naruto had a gift for stating the obvious. "This place kinda gives me the creeps. I feel like I'm walking in a graveyard or something." Sakura could only nod in agreement because, well it **was** creepy!

As much as she wanted to tell Naruto not to be rude and shush, the medic couldn't. She couldn't do it because she felt the same way. It felt like they were disturbing the dead just by walking there.

"Me too, but look they're putting up buildings already. I'm sure it'll be really nice, once they finish." It probably would, but that didn't make her feel any less freaked out about walking in the "Ghost District."

She called them Skeleton Buildings because only the support beams and foundation was visible. Skeletons. The buildings had the "bones" on them, but nothing else. Somehow that was creepier than just leaving the rubble out.

Suddenly, Naruto bursts out into a grin. "Awe look! It's a fox!" Her boyfriend gestures around excitedly to show her what he'd found.

A fox? Sakura blinks and looks around. Sure enough, she saw a bushy tail slip into the tall grass of one of the "gardens." Well it had probably been a garden at some point. Now, it was just very tall grass and overgrown weeds.

Privately, she had to admit that the vulpine was rather cute, but still they had to be careful. "Naruto, be careful. There are probably some other animals lurking around here and I doubt that they're all that cute." After all, it was highly doubtful that that fox was the only thing lurking around in the District!

That's when she noticed him. Well more accurately _**them**_. There were a lot of shirtless Sasuke's putting up beams, everywhere.

She was hopelessly in love with Naruto, but the sight of that many shirtless Uchihas…well people were going to look. Of course, she couldn't blame Sasuke or Itachi for ditching their shirts. It was July and a hot one at that. It was probably about 90F out today.

Thankfully, Naruto appeared rather oblivious to Sakura's ogling. "Looks like we found them. Didn't realize the bastard knew how to make houses." That observation was enough to snap Sakura out of her daydreams because it was a good point.

"Neither did I. Though it looks like Itachi is giving him directions." Sakura points at a very much shirtless Itachi Uchiha sitting on a chair, talking to one of the Sasukes.

Naruto nods and bounds over. Oh boy. This was bound to be explosive. She sighs and races off after her boyfriend. Chaos was about to hit.

* * *

Meanwhile Hinata was in the Bridal Shop. It probably wasn't her smartest move, but her fiancées hadn't seemed upset that Sakura knew. So she doubted that they would be upset that the rest of the village was speculating.

"Pretty! Pretty dresses!" Mirai runs around excitedly as she looks at all the beautiful kimonos in the shop.

Hinata couldn't disagree, but she had a very specific reason for being in this shop and it wasn't just to admire the pretty dresses. The Hyuga woman had never thought that she would be a married woman by the end of the month, but it was time to deal with the reality of the situation. They had less than three weeks until the wedding took place. She was going to need a kimono.

That was why she had gone to the Bridal Shop when she finished her shift for the day and brought Kurenai Sensei with her. Her Sensei already knew about her strange situation and it was good to have someone to talk to about it. Obviously, there was Sakura as well. Though Hinata couldn't lie, it was a bit awkward to talk to the pink haired medic about this.

The Genjutsu Mistress wasn't nearly as distracted as Hinata though."Yes, lots of pretty dresses." Kurenai agrees with a smile.

Sakura had taken the news shockingly well, but it still felt odd. The pink haired woman had loved Sasuke in a manner similar to how she loved Naruto. It felt wrong to shop for wedding kimonos with her. It would be like pouring salt into an open wound and Hinata couldn't lie. She was jealous of the other woman.

It was petty and it wasn't fair, but the Hyuga Heiress couldn't lie to herself. Sakura knew more about one of her future husbands than she did. She had been his teammate. She knew the little things. Like his favorite color. Was he a Night Owl or a Morning Person? What was his favorite food?

"And I don't know any of that." Hinata sighs, feeling utterly hopeless.

She hadn't realized she had spoken those words out loud, but she must have. "You don't know any of what?" Because her former instructor was now looking at her with such concern that it made the bluenette wince.

Hinata sighs. She hated that look, but she couldn't blame her Sensei. Obviously, she was worried about Hinata. Anyone in their right mind would be.

She was marrying two men that she barely knew. Two men who were brothers. Brothers who had suffered more in one lifetime than most people would in ten. How was she supposed to make them happy when she didn't even know simple things about them like their favorite food?!

Kurenai had caught her in her moment of doubt though. "It's just that we all have a lot to learn about each other." So the Hyuga Heiress didn't see any point in hiding it. She was terrified. Terrified that she had absolutely no idea how to make either of them happy. Let alone **both** of them.

"That will come with time. I'm sure that they'll answer any questions you might have and the reverse is true." Kurenai places a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder. "You'll get there. Now, why don't we find you something beautiful to wear for your wedding and your Honeymoon. Something beautiful for you to wear to get their attention."

Hinata was okay with all that until she heard the word Honeymoon. The Hyuga Heiress squeaks at that word. The wedding, maybe she could get through without screwing up. The Honeymoon was an entirely different matter.

For the wedding, all she would have to do is wear a wedding kimono, walk down the aisle, exchange vows, and exchange a brief kiss with each of them. Thousands of eyes would be on them, but she could manage. She had to!

Still, the Hyuga woman knew that she had to at least pretend to be keeping it together. "O-Okay." Having a mental breakdown in the Bridal Shop was certainly not going to make things better.

Her mind drifts back to her impending Honeymoon and what she was supposed to do on that night. Obviously, people were supposed to be intimate on their Honeymoon. Did that really apply to the three of them though?

She had no idea how that was going to work or not work. Sasuke would probably try to "perform his husbandly duties." He obviously wanted children more than almost anything. Itachi was another matter. Hinata suspected that he might let Sasuke take the lead out of guilt.

The Hyuga woman couldn't let him do that though. "Not that I can really let him do that without a fight." It was the principle of the thing!

If she was only lovers with one of them, that was unlikely to work. The other would naturally get insecure about it and the first would probably feel guilty. Hinata had never dreamed of having two lovers at once, but it seemed the only fair way to do it.

That brought to mind a barrage of other questions though. Would she only be with one at a time or both? Either way, she could feel her cheeks burning bright red at the very thought of such a thing! She was turning into some kind of deviant! She just knew it!

Her shopping companion was obviously in brighter spirits than she was though. Kurenai seemed quite content to help Hinata pick out a Wedding Kimono. "Oh this one is beautiful, Hinata!" As evidence by the the fact that the Genjutsu Mistress was now excitedly pointing to one of them.

Hinata blinks. It was beautiful."I'll take that one." She didn't think that she had ever seen a more beautiful gown.

Well if nothing else, she could at least look like a proper bride. A proper bride who was possibly going to have a very improper Honeymoon. The entire village was likely to be scandalized very soon, but Hinata didn't see any way around that. So she would just deal with it when the time came.

"Good. Oh and these as well!" Kurenai winks mischievously as she throws a few more things into their cart.

Small and lacey things. Bridal Lingerie. Hinata gulps and decides she really needed to get out of there before she fainted "A-Alright. Thank you for your help, Kurenai Sensei. Um I'm gonna go pay for these and take them back to the Hyuga Estate. It's b-bad luck, if they see the wedding kimono before the ceremony." Hinata tries her best not to faint as she goes and pays for everything.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Itachi sighs as he watches Sasuke try to calm Naruto down. He was torn between amusement and annoyance. That was one very, very loud blonde. His ears were starting to hurt.

Naruto's boisterous personality and Sasuke's reaction to it, could be quite entertaining at times. "HINATA WAS IN A BRIDAL SHOP! SAKURA SAYS THAT YOU'RE ENGAGED TO HER!" Like now, for instance.

"Loser, are you trying to make everyone go deaf?! Shut up and I'll try to explain." Sasuke looked like he was only two minutes away from Chidoring his best friend and Itachi couldn't entirely blame him. It wouldn't have been as much fun to be on the receiving end of Naruto's "inquisition."

Still this was bound to be delightfully amusing for him. How was his foolish little brother going to explain everything to his best friend. Hell, even Itachi was still wrapping his mind around everything. God only knows, how Sasuke felt about it and Naruto was highly unlikely to react to the situation calmly and rationally.

The blonde was often anything but, calm and rational. "Naruto, calm down. Let him explain." So why should this situation be any different, Itachi wonders to himself as Sakura attempts to corral her lover.

"Alright. Go ahead, bastard." The blonde casts a demanding look at an extremely irritated looking Uchiha.

"There was a Betrothal Contract. It was between Itachi and Hinata. It was signed years ago. Before the Massacre. We've been looking for ways out of it, but I doubt we're going to find one and we're okay with that now." They were? That was certainly news to Itachi. "We're going to try to make it work. The thing is, we don't know if Itachi can have children. That was one of the clauses in it. So Hinata, Itachi, and I are getting married. Hinata is going to be our wife." Well what do you know, Sasuke had managed to explain the situation perfectly.

Naruto just gapes at the younger Uchiha like a fish out of water. Not that Itachi could blame him. That was exactly his reaction to his brother's proposal at first.

He should probably step though. Just to be on the safe side. "It's true. It's all consensual. Don't worry. I'll ensure that Sasuke isn't a bastard to Hinata and while I don't think that I deserve the privilege of being her husband, I will do my best to make her happy as well." After all, there was no need for blood to be shed on this day.

"Whoa. You guys are seriously both going to marry Hinata? How is that gonna work exactly?" Unfortunately, Itachi found himself privately echoing the blonde's confusion.

He wasn't the only one though. "W-We're still trying to figure that out." The Hyuga Heiress walks over to them, looking just as uncertain as he felt.

Itachi didn't miss that ruby red blush staining his future wife's cheeks. The fact that she had walked in on her First Love finding out about her engagement AND Sasuke's Clones running all over the place half naked, had clearly been a bit too much for their innocent fiancé.

Still it was good to know that the physical attraction was there. The way that she was blushing and trying desperately to look at her feet, spoke volumes. She was attracted to them.

Naruto seems a bit surprised at her sudden appearance, but quickly gets over it. "Oh right. Um hey, Hinata. Why didn't you tell me?" The blonde sounded hurt, but also slightly curious and really, who could blame him?

"We're still getting used to it. I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to keep it a s-secret. It's just a little overwhelming at the moment. We haven't known about it that long." It was painful to watch the poor girl struggle to answer the other man. He should probably step in.

That or Sasuke could do it for him. "Loser, if you make a big deal about this, I will Chidori you." Itachi could tell by the tone in Sasuke's voice that wasn't an idle threat. His foolish little brother was apparently more than willing to defend their future wife.

Good. Sasuke's protectiveness was a good sign. That implied that he **did** care on some level, even if he was overdoing it.

Naruto was just shocked. Anyone would be. "Sasuke, I believe that threat was excessive.". There was really no need to threaten him with violence.

"He's the one that showed up, demanding answers. I was going to tell him. I just figured we should discuss things first." wonderful. Now, his brother was being stubborn.

He knew his brother's temper. There was no point arguing with him further on this matter. "Of course." Sasuke was extremely stubborn.

"Right. Well um it's weird, but that's okay. It's okay, if you guys are happy about it." The blonde apparently didn't know when to quit.

Sakura pats Naruto on the back approvingly. "That's right." To Itachi, it looked as though the pink haired woman was impressed by Naruto's relatively mature response to the unusual situation.

Itachi didn't miss the way the woman's eyes lingered over their exposed chests though. Hinata was trying to be subtle about it. Sakura wasn't. Though he supposed that had more to do with the shock of discovering their engagement than anything.

She was certainly in love with Naruto and the pink haired woman didn't strike him as the type to stray. It was only human nature to look, he supposed.

"Right. Well you guys probably have a lot to talk about, but I had better be your Best Man, Bastard!" It was like a light switch had been flipped, Itachi muses to himself. Now, Naruto was suddenly completely supportive of their marriage. Amazing.

Sasuke rolls his eyes in response and Itachi couldn't help, but chuckle. "Whatever. You know that you're going to be my Best Man." An annoyed Sasuke was still a very amusing Sasuke. "Itachi, who are you going to ask to be yours?" That was a good question.

As far as Sasuke knew, Itachi was only close to him and Naruto. He couldn't be his brother's Best Man. He was also getting married. Naruto was obviously going to be Sasuke's Best Man. So the younger Uchiha was clearly at a loss for who Itachi would use as his Best Man. Not that Itachi could blame him.

Hmm. Well only one person was springing to mind. "I'll ask Kisame. His teeth may be intimidating, but he does have a good heart. Once you get past his shark fetish." After all, it was important never to judge a book by its cover.

Itachi had been saved and so had Kisame. Though Itachi knew that the Leaf was still reserving judgment in his case. After the truth came out, Kisame had switched sides. He had chosen to fight alongside his partner and by extension the other "good guys." Now, he was living in the Leaf Village under probation.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow."Well if you think he can handle behaving in a civilized fashion, sure." To be fair, Sasuke had a reason to be skeptical. Kisame wasn't exactly known for his civilized behavior and table manners.

"I'll make him handle it." Hinata giggles at Itachi's response.

Sakura seems to take that as their cue to leave. "Well it was great catching up. Naruto is probably right though. You have a lot of things to talk about. We'll see you later." And with that, the happy couple makes their tactful exit.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were all in the kitchen. Sasuke watches as Hinata busies herself, checking to see what they had. It looked like the Hyuga Heiress was going to attempt to cook.

It was sweet and reminded him far too much of his mother doing the same thing, a long time ago. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he and Itachi were perfectly capable of preparing their own meals. That and the view from the back was nice.

Apparently, he had been caught admiring the view though."Sasuke." Itachi was giving him a rather disapproving look.

He rolls his eyes and looks back at Itachi. He was not going to be lectured for looking at his fiancée, especially not when Itachi was doing the same thing. He wouldn't have caught Sasuke looking, if he wasn't looking too!

"Yes, Itachi?" The younger Uchiha decides to feign innocent.

His brother obviously wasn't buying it though. "Well I suppose it's a good thing that you're at least attracted to her, but she's painfully shy. Don't embarrass the poor girl by staring at her in such a lewd fashion." Whatever. She was going to be their wife. He was supposed to look at her!

"Same to you. You wouldn't have known that I was staring, unless you were too. Now, I know why father used to watch mother cook so much." Maybe, their father hadn't been nearly as stoic as Sasuke had been lead to believe.

Itachi gives him a disapproving look, but Sasuke shrugs. They were going to be married. He was allowed to look, unless she said otherwise.

The elder Uchiha's disapproval was starting to get annoying. "Do you need any help?" So Sasuke figures he might as well ask if their future wife needed anything.

"Can you get the sugar? It's kinda out of my reach." Hinata looks up at the highest cupboard rather sadly.

"Sure." Sasuke nods and grabs the sugar for her.

Itachi shakes his head and walks over. Sasuke knew what he was thinking. He probably thought that Sasuke was being foolish, but he didn't care at the moment.

"We should probably talk about what we're going to do about everyone. The others are going to find out soon about the three of us getting married. I don't think my Clan or the rest of the village will be h-happy about it." Hinata begins cooking as she frets over their future.

Sasuke decides to comfort her. "Hinata, if they have an issue with it, I'm more than willing to start throwing out some fireballs as warning shots and if that doesn't work, I'll just upgrade to Chidoris. And if they are particularly stubborn, I'm sure that Itachi will handle them." To the younger Uchiha, this made perfect sense. If someone was bothering you, you threw a fireball or Chidori at them.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me that you would defend me, but I don't want you to hurt anyone for me." Hinata brushes her lips against Sasuke's.

It was a chaste kiss, but it felt nice. Her lips were soft and warm and she tasted like honey and vanilla. Sasuke usually didn't like sweet things, but honey was different. It was a natural flavor and the vanilla made it so it wasn't overwhelming. It was sweet. Just like her.

Instinct could be a powerful thing sometimes. Before he really knew what he was doing, he'd grabbed her and pulled her closer. Deepening the kiss. He'd never kissed someone on purpose before, but this felt good.

"Sasuke!" Itachi glares at him.

Really, really good. It felt even better when he felt her kiss back and her shy hands glide over his arms and chest. He probably never would have noticed her without the engagement, but Sasuke was definitely noticing her now. In a very, very big way.

"Mmm." Hinata sighs in pleasure and leans into him.

Sasuke was enjoying the kiss too much to notice his brother's increasing annoyance at his behavior."SASUKE!" That was until Itachi yelled out his name.

The first time hadn't broken him out of his lust induced stupor. That one did though. His brother was angry with him. He was jealous. That thought made him half want to smirk and half want to apologize.

"Oh God! I'm sorry! It was just sweet that he wanted to protect me. I didn't mean for it to get that out of control!" Hinata blushes..

"It's fine, Hinata. Sasuke is the one who grabbed you like an animal. Really, Sasuke?" Itachi couldn't hide his irritation. "And you were complaining about her sitting on my lap without discussing things?!" His little brother was such a hypocrite.

Sasuke wasn't helping his case by smirking at him either!"She kissed me first. Looks like I'm not the only jealous one though." Sasuke knew that it was probably wrong, but it was difficult to stop teasing his brother.

Ah screw it! He'd gotten the first kiss. He'd beaten Itachi at something! He knew it was childish, but he couldn't help but feel smug at that knowledge.

"I'm still sorry. I really do want to treat you both equally." And Hinata kisses Itachi as if to illustrate her point.

Sasuke blinks. Well he felt less smug now. It was the strangest sensation. He was torn between admiring the beauty that was Hinata kissing Itachi and jealousy. They looked good together. Did they look the same way?

Itachi seemed more than willing to accept her apology though. "I know that you do. You don't have anything to apologize for. However, in the interest of fairness…" Itachi deepens the kiss, after trailing off.

At first, Hinata seemed a bit shocked. Sasuke wasn't surprised by that. His brother generally acted like someone who was above normal emotions, especially as ones as common as lust. Apparently, that was not the case.

Almost as soon as Hinata began to kiss back, Sasuke saw Itachi's tongue begin to glide against Hinata's. Trying to coax her into return the favor. Again, he didn't know whether to be turned on or if he wanted to hit Itachi.

"It's only fair." He tries to remind himself.

Though he did learn one thing. Men varied slightly in their preferences. Sasuke had been aware of that for awhile. Not that he would ever admit this, but he was attracted to larger bosoms. Itachi seemed to favor a rounded backside, if the way his hands were now squeezing Hinata's was any indication.

"Hey! I did not get THAT grabby." Sasuke glares at Itachi and twitches when he saw that his brother was now smirking at him.

"My apologies. Now, I can understand why my foolish little brother got carried away so easily." Itachi broke the kiss.

Maybe, it was as good thing. It was a good thing that the physical compatibility was there. Itachi did deserve to be happy and it would make Clan Restoration a bit easier. Slightly more genetic diversity as well.

He was just going to have to get over his jealousy somehow. Itachi had sacrificed so much for him. The least he could do was learn to share. Though granted this was far different than sharing toys when they were little.

"Thank you." Hinata blushes fiercely.

Hinata wasn't a toy. She was a grown woman. A grown woman with feelings of her own. She had to feel horribly confused and self-conscious about this entire situation.

There was also her reputation to consider. Word was going to spread. Sasuke knew this village. It was filled with sheep. They followed the crowd. Most of them had never had an independent thought in their entire lives.

"You're welcome." Itachi smiles.

**Warning Brooding Sasuke Scene**

He knew that last thought was more than a little harsh and perhaps unfair, but he couldn't help thinking it. When it came down to it, he was in this village out of spite and because he wanted to make Itachi and Naruto happy. Itachi and Naruto loved this village. Sasuke didn't have a clue why.

The Leaf had treated Naruto horribly until he saved their sorry asses. The Leaf had cost Itachi his family and turned him into the villain, until the truth had been shoved down their throats. No. He wasn't in this village because he liked it or he felt loyalty to it. He was here for them and now, for Hinata as well.

"So what are you making?" Sasuke attempts to snap out the darker turn that his thoughts had taken.

Mercifully, Hinata appeared unaware of just what he had been thinking, only moments before. "Oh I thought maybe a pie would be good." Hinata smiles at him sweetly.

This village had almost destroyed his family. It had stolen his childhood and it had very nearly killed Itachi. Uchihas had helped to found this village and he was going to help Itachi repair their family name and District.

He wasn't going to allow the Leaf to get away with it. To get away with pretending that everything was okay. It wasn't. Their mere presence would remind everyone of what the Leaf had done. That was another reason why he stayed. To shame them.

"Pies are nice." Which was true, but mostly Sasuke just wanted to say something that sounded normal.

He had done a lot of horrible things in his life, but Sasuke had never pretended to be the hero. The Leaf did. The Leaf liked to hold itself up as an example to the rest of the Ninja World. Ha. It's foundation was soaked in blood. Uchiha blood and the blood of others.

So were the other villages to be fair. It was just that they didn't put on the airs this one did. So yeah. He was staying and this time things were going to be different. He wasn't going to let the Leaf take his family from him for a second time.

**End of Sasuke Brooding Scene**

"Sasuke, are you alright? You look kinda angry." Hinata looks at him in concern.

Right. He had to act normal. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I have a beautiful fiancée making me a pie and I finally have blackmail on Itachi." He kisses her cheek and smiles smugly at Itachi. He didn't want to scare his wife.

He didn't want her to see that part of himself. Hinata was like freshly fallen snow. She really shouldn't be exposed to the darkness that he hadn't managed to shake off yet.

One day, he'd be a better person. For now though, he'd just try his best to make Itachi and Hinata happy. He owed them that much.

She was really too kind and innocent to be allowed anywhere him, but she was going to be his wife. "Alright. What flavor would you guys like?" Their wife and she was trying so hard to make them happy.

He didn't deserve her. Though he was lucky that she was willing to change topics. Whether she believed him or not when he said he was fine, didn't really matter. Hinata wasn't the sort of woman who pushed.

In that way, she couldn't be more different than his teammates. He liked that about her though. She didn't force an issue. Naruto and Sakura always had. Hinata was different. She didn't pry. A good quality in an Uchiha Bride.

"Mmm if I remember correctly, Sasuke was quite fond of blueberry. Mother would grow rather frustrated when he always tried to steal some before dinner." Itachi smirks.

"Says the man who likes cabbage." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

This was good though. They were arguing about normal stuff. Maybe, they could be a normal family. Well as normal as a family with two husbands and one wife could be anyway.

"You like cabbage?" Hinata glances at Itachi curiously.

"Well yes and there's nothing wrong with cabbage, Sasuke." Whatever. Itachi knew it was weird. Why he pretended otherwise, Sasuke didn't know.

Still, he couldn't resist this wonderful opportunity to tease the elder Uchiha. "If you're a rabbit, maybe." Sasuke playfully rolls his eyes again.

"And I suppose that you view tomatoes as somehow superior." Itachi chuckles.

Sasuke nods. Damn right they were. Cabbage was edible, but he wouldn't eat it by choice. Tomatoes were obviously better.

"That's right." He says smugly.

"As I told you, Hinata. He's foolish. What kind of man prefers tomatoes over cabbage?"Hinata only giggles in response as she goes back to making the pie.

Well if nothing else, Sasuke doubted that he would ever be bored again. Not with Itachi and Hinata around and they had banished the silence. The deadly silence that had haunted the District for years.

That silence had been the worst part about the District. It felt so dead. It was dead, but now…it was slowly coming back to life. Sasuke was happy about that and well, it didn't hurt that his fiancée was also making pie. Pies were nice.


	5. Brotherly Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some awkward bonding time between the Uchiha Brothers and Hiashi informs the rest of the Hyugas of Hinata's engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I hope to get better at updating this.

 

 

 

Passionate Kisses

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Notation:** This chapter may be slightly awkward in some places mostly because Sasuke and Itachi are going to have a heart-to-heart in it.

Chapter 5

A few hours and one pie later, Hinata bites her lower lip nervously. This was usually the part where she would go home. Back to the Hyuga District, but she felt like some kind of line had been crossed.

The three of them had **_kissed_**! Really kissed! Not just a chaste kiss to the cheek or forehead, but passionately. She'd never been kissed like that by anyone. Let alone two people!

Hinata still couldn't believe it, but her thoughts were soon interrupted by Itachi. "If you like, you could stay the night. Your father might raise objections, but he knows that you're going to be marrying us. In the grand scheme of things, it makes little difference whether you spend your first night here today or in a few weeks." He wanted her to stay the night?!

Hinata feels her face burn red in embarrassment at the invitation. While it might been perfectly innocent, the memory of their kisses still burned hotly in their mind. Sasuke's fiery passion and possessiveness. Itachi's experienced seduction. She could still feel their lips against hers and well her thoughts were anything, but innocent at the moment.

As scandalous as the suggestion was, it had merit."W-well I guess you have a point. It might be better, if stayed the night. Helps us get used to each other." They really did need to get to know each other better.

After all, they were going to be married."Yeah. You can just wear what you have on to bed. You might want to start bringing some of your stuff over. Easier than moving everything all at once." And it looked like both Uchiha Brothers were making a sincere effort to make this easier on all of them, even Sasuke.

The younger Uchiha did have a point though. She probably should start bringing some of her belongings over. At the very least, Hinata decides she should bring over a couple outfits.

She nods in agreement. "Y-Yeah. I'll start doing that." There was no reason to object to such a sensible suggestion, anyway.

Fortunately or unfortunately, Itachi was enormously perceptive and seemed to sense her anxiousness with ease."You seem a little tense. I'm certain that this all must be overwhelming. Perhaps a hot bath would make you feel better? We do have bubbles. I'm quite fond of them, myself." Which was both a little unnerving and amusing that she had never thought she'd be discussing _bubble baths with_ Itachi Uchiha!

A hot bubble bath did sound nice. Though it only made her blush worse. Did they want to join her?

This could end very well or very badly, but she forces herself to ignore her terror in favor of getting answers. "A-Alright. Just me or did you two w-want to join me?" If they were going to be married, Hinata had a right to ask them anything that she wanted!

Sasuke looks surprisingly perky at that idea. She was torn between blushing and laughing. The younger Uchiha reminded her of a puppy who was considering playing a game of fetch or something.

She hadn't known that he could look so well cute. Hinata had always associated loneliness or anger at him. That and smugness. (To be fair, he had a good reason to be smug when it came to his fighting abilities though).

Hinata wasn't the only one who noticed Sasuke's perkiness though. "Sasuke, you really are foolish." Itachi flicks his forehead.

Sasuke grumbles and gives Itachi a dirty look that made Hinata wonder. Was Sasuke just naturally falling back into whatever dynamic had existed between them before everything happened? Was that why he was acting so unexpectedly _playful_?

"I didn't even say anything!" Which was true, but it was obvious what the younger Uchiha had been thinking.

"You didn't have to. Your eyes said it for you." And apparently, Itachi thought so too!

Hinata couldn't really argue with either point. Sasuke hadn't said anything, but he did look rather eager. She had started it though. The Hyuga Heiress had kissed them and asked, if they wanted to join her.

"So just me then? Alright." Hinata tries to head off, but she didn't get very far before Itachi stopped her.

Itachi grabs her hand rather quickly, but gently. It was enough to get her attention and stop her though. She turns around and looks at her in confusion.

The young woman was definitely not prepared for what happened next though. "Believe me, the offer is extremely tempting. Unfortunately, it's rather obvious that you aren't ready for that much intimacy with either of us and that's alright. We all need more time to get used to this. Though turning down the opportunity to bathe with a beautiful woman is not something that I plan to make a habit of doing." He kisses her forehead softly.

Hinata feels herself blush. Sasuke was more direct, but Itachi was very much a seducer. A charmer.

It was more likely than not, that he had been trained in the Art of Seduction. She knew that it was a very common thing for ANBUS to be trained in. Itachi had been an ANBU Captain. So it wasn't far fetched to think that much like his regular ninja skills, he had perfected well _other_ skills through training.

She didn't know how to react to Itachi's _forwardness_ at all. "G-Good to know." So the bluenette did the only thing that she could think of. She darts off towards one of the bathrooms.

* * *

Sasuke blinks in shock at what had just happened and Itachi tries his best not laugh. "Really, Itachi? You scolded me for looking eager and then you did that? Laying it on a little thick, don't you think?" The look on his younger brother's face was absolutely priceless.

Itachi shakes his head. Sasuke had a lot to learn when it came to women. His looks would only go so far at this point.

"Women like it when you lay it on thick as you put it. Most enjoy being complimented. The Art of Flirtation is an important one to master. I must applaud your instincts though." Honestly, he **had** been impressed by Sasuke's boldness. "For someone who has never kissed a woman before, you certainly seemed to catch on quickly enough." For someone who was so inexperienced, the younger Uchiha seemed to be taking to the carnal arts as naturally as a fish might take to water.

He knew that he was on dangerous grounds, but he couldn't resist. "Those were accidents!" Sasuke clearly knew that he was referring to the two times that the other man had _accidentally_ kissed Naruto and he obviously wasn't happy about it in the slightest.

The former Akatsuki Member knew that he should lay off. "I know. I won't bring them up around Hinata though. That would just be awkward and I'm not that cruel." It would be the proper thing to do, but he just couldn't. It was too much fun to tease Sasuke. Still, even he had his limits.

There were a fine line between teasing someone and utterly humiliating them. It was a line that Itachi wasn't going to cross with his brother. He had already hurt the other ninja far too much for that.

All in all though, it had been a most enjoyable day. Itachi certainly enjoyed teasing Sasuke and kissing Hinata. Actually, it had been a very long time since Itachi could recall ever being in this good of a mood about well...anything.

Sadly, he knew that his amusement would be interrupted very soon. The Leaf was going to find out about their engagement and it was going one of the biggest scandals in the history of the Leaf Village.

"Good. How'd you know that it was my first time kissing a woman though? Have you been spying on me?" His little brother glares at him.

No. Not really. In Sasuke's case, no spying was necessary. "Because I know you. You were so focused on killing me and winning the war, that you had precious little time to think of anything else. It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Sasuke. We all start off innocent." Besides, he might have been a former Criminal Ninja, but he wasn't that big a deviant. He did respect his foolish little brother's right to privacy.

"Speaking of that, you're not. Are you?" Sasuke looks at him warily.

Itachi chuckles. Sasuke just looked so terribly uncomfortable and unfortunately, it wasn't without good reason. They were going to be married to the same woman. That meant that to some degree it was important to discuss some rather intimate details of their lives. Details that they wouldn't have discussed otherwise.

**Warning Itachi's Romantic History Scene**

Itachi pauses because he knew he had to tread very carefully here."No, Sasuke. I'm not. I've had lovers before. Does that bother you?" He desperately wanted Sasuke's respect and he didn't want to make the other man feel self-conscious about his lack of experience as a lover, but he didn't want to lie to him either.

Sasuke's response surprised him."I figured as much. Not really. It might bother her though. How many?" He didn't seem angry or disgusted.

"I was in love with Izumi though that was more of an emotional than a physical love. There were one or two women that I used Seductive Tactics on for the sake of completing the mission." The elder Uchiha brother decides that it would be best to tell Sasuke everything. "The only one of any significance besides Izumi was Konan though. She was an extremely thorough instructor in that regard." He had no desire to keep anymore secrets from his brother and Sasuke deserved to know the truth about his past.

He didn't feel particularly ashamed or proud of his history in that area. Itachi enjoyed being with women, but he hadn't been with that many. Konan was more about comfort than anything. It hadn't been love. The other women had mostly been instructors who were training him or who he was seducing for the sake of the mission. It hadn't exactly been the most meaningful or scandalous love life by ninja standards.

Sasuke blinks at him in shock. "You and Konan? Izumi, I sorta knew about. I was young, but it was obvious you liked each other. And really Itachi, you slept around for the sake of a mission?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

Itachi wasn't entirely sure what to make of his foolish little brother's reaction. Well rather his lack of one, but he proceeds anyway. "It was more a pleasant distraction in Konan's case than anything. We were good friends who just happened to enjoy a greater degree of intimacy than most friends."Itachi knew that most people would describe that relationship as Friends with Benefits.

Izumi was a bit more difficult for him to discuss though. "Izumi was my first love. As for the missions, is it really that much more scandalous than killing people? Almost every ninja has to employ seduction to accomplish their goals eventually." As a practical matter, it was fairly common for most ninjas to use seduction at least once their ninja careers and in that regard, he was perfectly normal by the standards of their profession.

In all honesty, the elder Uchiha felt more than a little uncomfortable discussing this with Sasuke. Despite everything that the other ninja had done, it seemed that he had a very naïve and innocent view of love. Sasuke was definitely a monogamous creature and the idea of using seduction for the sake of a mission or just for recreational purposes, seemed to offend him.

"Well I didn't. I mean, I guess I sorta knew that you might have. It's fine though. You're not going to take those kinds of missions anymore, anyway." Sasuke sighs.

True enough. "That's right. I do intend to honor our wedding vows. Besides, it's a good thing really. Being each other's firsts is a romantic concept. It's an ideal, but the reality of the matter is that it can be awkward." If nothing else, Itachi Uchiha intended to take his wedding vows...seriously.

**End of Itachi's Romantic History Scene**

Itachi sighs as he finishes explaining everything to Sasuke. Now, Sasuke knew the truth about his love life. Though calling it a love life might have been a stretch, Itachi digressed. It was the principle of the thing.

It seemed that Sasuke had some confessions of his own to make though. "In the Sound, there were times when I saw more than I wanted to see. It was far from a modest village. So I understand the theory…" That didn't surprise him. Who really knew what sort of depraved things the other man had seen in **that** village?

What did shock him was that Sasuke was willing to so openly discuss his concerns when it came to his sexuality. In light of that, the elder Uchiha had a pretty good idea where this conversation was going and he didn't know how to feel about it. Itachi wasn't sure whether to be flattered or disturbed. Sasuke wanted to discuss his _innocence_ in this particular regard.

It was his fault though. Oddly enough, the Ninja Academy didn't really cover this topic much and it wasn't as though Mikoto or Fugaku Uchiha had a chance to explain about kunais and pouches. It was only natural that Sasuke would feel at least somewhat unsure of himself in this regard.

"But you've never applied it. It's alright. I understand it. We'll just have to see what she wants to do when it comes to that. Though you don't need to worry. The Sharingan has many applications. Not all of them are related to battle." After all, explaining some of the lesser known _advantages_ of their bloodline was really the least that he could do for the younger man.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow and Itachi chuckles. His foolish little brother really was an innocent. Oh well. He supposed that it was better just to be blunt when it came to _educating_ Sasuke.

"I'm not sure that I even want to know." Sasuke looks at him in a rather disturbed way.

"Well I'll just start with the most basic sensual advantage that the Sharingan can provide someone with. As you're aware, the Sharingan allows you to copy an opponents movements." Itachi couldn't help, but think that this was going to be interesting. Sasuke's reaction to this information was bound to be endlessly amusing.

Sasuke nods, but was still looking at him warily. Not that Itachi could entirely blame him. In the past, Itachi referencing the Sharingan hadn't worked out well for his brother before. So it was only natural that he would be cautious now.

"Yes. So?" The raven haired ninja asks.

"It can copy movements inside and outside of battle." Itachi wasn't really sure how to explain this tactfully, so he decides to just be blunt. "So if you were to just watch me with her, your Sharingan would take care of the rest." That should do it.

"…" Sasuke is speechless for a moment.

It became obvious that the other man didn't know how to react to that. Any other time, Itachi would have been highly amused at the scene. Sasuke was gaping at him like a fish, but not now. He might have crossed a line.

Perhaps, some clarification was necessary. "Of course, that's only if she's comfortable with the idea. You as well. I'm just suggesting it because it might make things less awkward for you." He didn't want his foolish little brother actually faint from embarrassment, after all. "I can tell that you want to be a good husband to her and you're too prideful to admit it directly, but you have concerns about this particular aspect of our impending marriage." Which was actually starting to look like a real possibility at the moment.

"I'll think about it. Like you said though, only if she's okay with it." Sasuke sighs.

Well that was a start."Good. Perhaps in time, I'll even show you all the wonderful ways that Tsukuyomi can also be utilized in one's sex life." They'd just have to work their way up to more advanced techniques later.

Sasuke blinks rather comically at Itachi. It might have taken him a moment to two to fully understand his meaning, but his younger brother had always been very bright. He apparently was able to read between the lines.

The younger Uchiha growls at him."You pervert." Itachi couldn't help, but chuckle at that reaction.

Perhaps, he should have seen it coming though. "I can't deny that charge in all good conscience. It is fairly accurate." Itachi shrugs as he walks off, leaving a gaping Sasuke behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiashi Hyuga sighs. Word was spreading. Someone had seen Hinata in the Bridal Shop. That meant that he would have to break the news of Hinata's strange engagement to everyone.

As much as he wanted to pretend otherwise, the Hyuga Patriarch couldn't think of a way to get them all out of that contact. Hiashi didn't think that he could ever approve of such a deviant arrangement, but right now it was the only acceptable solution. That meant that he would have to convince his Clan of that.

This wasn't going to be easy. "Everyone, I have an important announcement to make. I would appreciate it, if everyone would conduct themselves with dignity as I make it. You are all Hyugas. Our Clan is a Noble one and should behave as such." He observes the large crowd of his kinsmen and kinswomen who had gathered around him warily.

That certainly got everyone's attention and for good reason. Hiashi seldom gathered all of the Clan in one place like this. That was mostly because of practical considerations. It was very difficult to get everyone together in one place because their Clan numbered in the hundreds. That and they had ways of keeping everyone informed without private spectacles like this.

Well at least getting their attention had been easy enough. "Yes, Lord Hiashi!" Now, he just had to find a way to keep chaos from breaking out.

Tragically, he knew that wouldn't last for long. Once they heard the truth, the calm and dignified atmosphere of the Hyuga Estate would likely vanish instantly. Still, he had to find a way to manage his family's reaction. He couldn't very well allow things to spiral out of control.

He was the head of the Clan! "Thank you. Hinata is engaged. Her engagement is an unusual one. Years ago, I signed a Betrothal Agreement with the Uchiha Clan. Itachi was supposed to marry Hinata when they came of age. Obviously, things didn't go as planned." It was his job to protect all of them and that included preventing fights over Clan honor from breaking out. "In light of the fact that we do not know if he is sterile or not, creative measures had to be employed to ensure that the contract was followed. Hinata will be marrying Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha."

As predicted, that didn't go over well. There were gasps and cries of out rage. Hiashi fully understood why. A woman with two husbands (or the reverse) was not something that was within the sphere of socially acceptable behavior.

It was legal, but most people weren't aware of that. Those laws had been crafted in cases of emergencies to preserve Clans. They hadn't been used in years, but the laws were still in full operation.

"QUIET! I told you all to conduct yourselves with dignity. This is far from what I would consider to be an ideal situation, but a Clan War will happen without it." One way or another, he was going to make them understand the gravity of the situation. "That or our Clans could BOTH lose official Clan Status! Hinata has agreed to enter this marriage to prevent that. Her sacrifice is noble and not deviant. As far as her husbands go, if they mistreat her…we will not tolerate that." Hiashi Hyuga wouldn't give up, until they did.

His family soon fell silent. While he Hiashi knew that they didn't approve, none of them were foolish enough to go against his will. He was the Head of their Clan. His word was law when it came to his family.

Quiet. Ah, yes. That was a good sign. "Good. I'm glad that we understand each other. Should I hear of anyone mistreating her or her future husbands without cause, I will punish that person severely. You are all dismissed." He waves his hand, dismissing all of them.

He sighs as he watches them leave. Hiashi couldn't believe that it had come down to this. His daughter was going to marry two horribly ill-suited men for her. He never should have signed that contract.

* * *

An hour later, Hinata had finished her luxurious bubble bath. She was feeling much more relaxed. Which meant that it was time to jump over a very big hurtle in their relationship. Sleeping arrangements.

"Itachi? Sasuke?" She might as well address this now, while they were both in relatively good moods.

Thankfully, it didn't take her long to find her future husbands. "We're in here." Itachi's voice lead her straight to them.

The brothers were inside a beautiful bedroom. A bedroom with a really, really big bed. She had heard of King Sized Beds, but this was more like an Emperor Bed. It was easily big enough for all three of them and red silk blankets and black velvet pillows were a very nice touch.

Sasuke once again, seemed surprisingly amiable for the moment. "Do you have a side of the bed that you prefer?" He was asking her what she wanted and that made her smile.

That was nice of him to ask. They were getting better at asking her, what she wanted. Not that she held their initial reactions against them.

It wasn't exactly shocking that the two brothers had bickered with each other before consulting Hinata about her opinion. They were in shock and both of them were just naturally more dominant in personality than she was.

It seemed like they were making more of an effort though. It was kind of them. Still that meant that she was placed in a rather uncomfortable position. She didn't want to be seen as favoring one over the other. So that meant that there was only one logical answer in this particular situation.

"The middle might be better." The Hyuga Heiress mumbles.

"Good idea." And with that, the two brothers quickly get out of the way and let the Hyuga Heiress get in the middle of the bed.

They were both shirtless. This time wearing only their boxers. In Sasuke's case, midnight blue. Itachi was wearing crimson red.

"A-Alright." She looks at her future husbands and promptly blushes at their semi-dressed state.

Itachi and Sasuke were probably just trying to get her used to it. Used to seeing them half naked. That had to be it or else they just preferred running around without their shirts most of the time. (Which was fine by her).

"I have to say that my foolish little brother's shirt looks far better on you than him." Itachi gets on the right side of the bed.

Hinata had grabbed one of Sasuke's shirts after getting out of the tub. It seemed more comfortable than laying in her regular clothes for the night and it had been nearby. Besides, Sasuke was bigger than her. So his shirt came to her knees.

"T-Thank you. I hope that you don't mind that I borrowed it." She glances at Sasuke apologetically.

Sasuke didn't seem to mind though. "No. He's right. Hinata, you're going to be our wife. Whatever is in this house belongs to all three of us equally. You can wear whatever you like." He joins them in bed and places a soft kiss on her temple.

Hinata smiles in response. Good. He wasn't upset. Still that didn't change the fact that she was now sharing a bed with two men. With that thought in mind, she knew that her face was rapidly turning redder than either of their Sharingans.

"Okay." And just like that, Itachi wraps the blankets around the three of them as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Sasuke was behind her and Itachi was in front of her. It was both very cozy and nerve-wracking at the same time. What if she did something wrong?

Itachi was the first to broach the topic that none of them had dared to address before."I think that it would be a good idea for us to get to know each other better. We can talk for awhile. I'm more than willing to answer any of your questions and I'm certain that Sasuke feels the same way." That they didn't know each other. After doing so, he kisses her gently. Probably to calm her.

"He's right. I do." Sasuke agrees as he places a gentle kiss to her shoulder.

Hinata returns the kiss and signs in contentment. This was different than she expected. Maybe, they just didn't want to overwhelm her. They were probably just trying to ease her into the idea and she appreciated it.

"Alright. I guess that I'll find out if you really snore soon enough." She giggles.

Itachi seemed slightly mortified at that suggestion."I do not snore. Sasuke most assuredly made that up." Which only made it more funny.

"I didn't make it up. We should probably start with the basics though. Tell us what you like. Your favorite things. Foods, colors, and things of that nature. Are you more of a morning person or a night person?" The younger Uchiha looks at her encouragingly.

She smiles at the knowledge they both wanted to establish a deeper bond. It was hard to concentrate though. Two shirtless Uchihas was very distracting and the way that they would both kiss her was even more so.

Though she still had to answer his question. "I like cinnamon buns. My favorite color is white. I'm more of a morning person." It would be rude not to do so.

"Mmm good to know. I bet you'll look beautiful in your white wedding kimono and I can handle making you cinnamon buns for breakfast." Itachi kisses her again, with more passion this time.

The younger Uchiha apparently didn't want to be left out because he soon joins in on the game."Tomatoes." He kisses her ear. "Red." Her forehead. "Night owl" And her neck. "Though I am growing more fond of lavender." Sasuke smiles at her as Itachi kisses her more on her lips.

It was a dizzying feeling, but it also felt really feeling of Sasuke's lips against her skin and Itachi's against her own. It made her want to moan, but she held it back. She didn't want to appear too wanton.

"Mmm right. Where are my manners? I should probably answer as well. Cabbage, purple, and dusk. I like that time best." Itachi glances at her with crimson red eyes.

Hinata couldn't see it, but Sasuke's Sharingan was also on. Why Itachi had activated his, she didn't know. The effect was memorizing though.

That's when she notices that his eyes were also red. His were more like rubies though "Good to know." She says as she glances back at Sasuke. Why had they both activated their Sharingans? Was it linked to arousal somehow?

Hinata pushes that question to the side. She'd ask it another day. Right now, she wasn't nearly brave enough to do so.

She notes with some amusement that Itachi was the more practical of the brothers."Yes, what do you look for in partner? Sasuke and I, do want to make this as easy on you as possible." He was very much the type of person to cut straight to the heart of the matter when he felt comfortable, it seemed.

She knew that he meant that. There was a certain sincerity in his voice that the Hyuga Heiress doubted anyone could fake. Still she wasn't sure how to answer that, but she knew she had to try.

"I want someone who cares about me. Loyalty and honesty are important, of course. Someone who is kind. Someone who wants me. Romantic maybe?" What more was there to say, really?

Sasuke didn't seem completely convinced by her answer though. "Hinata, we're going to be your husbands. You don't have to censor yourself like that." He knew that there was more that she wasn't saying.

"I think it's rather clear what she's asking for. She'll grow bolder in asking and taking what she wants in time. For now, you should get some rest, Hinata. Our wedding planning will begin in earnest tomorrow." Itachi reaches over and turns the lights off.

Hinata nods in agreement. She was grateful that Itachi seemed able to read between the lines. She would probably die of embarrassment, if she had to clarify what she meant by all that.

She wanted someone who wanted her. Someone who loved her. Hinata wanted kindness of course, but she also wanted passion. Someone who would throw her against the wall and make love to her. That's what she wanted.

"Alright. Goodnight." Sasuke curls further into her and Itachi does the same.

For right now, this was good. This was very good. It felt nice to be between them. Hinata felt protected. Cherished and very, very warm. Considering all that, maybe it wasn't surprising that she soon joined her fiancées in the Land of Dreams.


	6. Pleasant Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke, Hinata, and Itachi begin to grow closer, but not everyone approves of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notations: Lots of pillow jokes and the Uchiha Brothers comfort Hinata after a public backlash. Oh and for those of you who are interested, the next chapter will be up tomorrow with lots of lemonade.

The next morning, Hinata wakes up feeling ridiculously warm and comfortable. That and there was a weight on her chest. It wasn't particularly heavy, but it was noticeable. Noticeable enough that she decides to open her eyes and see what it was.

It turned out not to be a what, but a who! Sasuke was currently treating her breasts like his own personal pillows! Not that she could really judge him. Her head was on Itachi's chest!

"Sasuke!" She squirms and just knew that her face was turning bright red in embarrassment!

Her younger fiancee looks at her in sleepy confusion. "Hinata, what's wrong?" Obviously, he wasn't awake enough to realize what was "wrong."

Well it wasn't wrong, wrong! But it was rather indecent! She couldn't believe that he had been using her cleavage as his pillows! Then again, she was being even more improper in some ways by using Itachi's bare chest as her own!

On the other hand, Itachi apparently was awake enough to know what was going on. "Foolish little brother, your head was resting on her breasts. While I'm certain that were very comfortable, you seem to have greatly flustered our future wife."Hinata wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not though.

Sasuke hadn't even known he was doing it. That made it worse. He hadn't been trying to seduce her or anything. She had overreacted.

Hinata had thought that she had outgrown her shyness. That she was no longer the Academy Wallflower, but apparently she hadn't. At least, not around the Uchiha Brothers.

The bluenette had embarrassed Sasuke over nothing!"Oh. I was kinda wondering about why the pillows were so comfortable. Hinata, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you." And now, he was apologizing for something that wasn't even his fault!

For once, Hinata wasn't the only one blushing. It was more subtle than the brilliant red that was now staining her cheeks, but Sasuke's own cheeks were now turning a rosy shade of pink. Somehow, that made her own embarrassment more bearable.

Hinata decides that the best way to deal with this humiliating situation was simple though."It's o-okay. We're getting married. So t-things like that are going to happen. It's nice that you're so c-cuddly in your sleep, really." She simply had to assure Sasuke that she wasn't mad at him for his _interesting_ sleeping habits.

Itachi chuckles and Sasuke gives him a dirty look. Hinata couldn't help, but laugh. It seemed that it didn't matter how many years that those two had spent apart, they were both easily falling back into the big brother-little brother dynamic.

Sasuke was clearly less than amused by his brother's reaction."What are you laughing at?!" Which just made Itachi chuckle, even more.

At this point, Hinata wasn't sure who Itachi was making blush more. "Nothing. I just think that it's sweet. Hinata is right. You are surprisingly cuddly. I can't blame you though. Those are some very, very lovely pillows. I doubt there's a finer place to rest one's weary head." Her or Sasuke.

Uh oh. As cute as it was to see them tease each other, Itachi was now entering dangerous territory. Sasuke had an explosive temper at the best of times and Itachi did seem to love pushing his luck.

"Now, who is the one embarrassing her?" Sasuke glares at his brother.

Itachi was undaunted though."I'm merely complimenting our beautiful fiancée's lovely figure. There is absolutely nothing wrong with doing so and foolish little brother, don't swat me!" Itachi pokes the younger Uchiha's forehead in response to Sasuke's glare.

Hinata laughs and decides that they weren't in the Danger Zone anymore. That had been a close one. She really didn't want to find out what happened when the two Uchiha Brothers seriously decided to go to war.

"Well don't poke my forehead! Anyway, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you, Hinata." Sasuke apparently, decides to ignore Itachi after scolding him for the poking in favor of focusing on her.

Which was unexpectedly sweet."It's okay." And the Hyuga Heiress couldn't help, but smile at this development.

"Why don't you go grab some of your things and when you come back, we can all have breakfast together?" The younger Uchiha always seemed to be making plans, Hinata notes. Sasuke was very goal-oriented, even when it came to something as mundane as breakfast.

Still, that was the closest to subtle that Sasuke ever got. He wanted to give her some time to get over her embarrassment. Itachi must be rubbing off on him.

"A-Alright. That sounds like a good idea." She nods.

"Yeah." Sasuke leans over and kisses her.

Hinata wasn't expecting that, but she wasn't about to protest. It felt too good to protest. Sasuke was still all fiery passion, but there was one key difference. This time, his tongue was exploring every inch of her mouth.

That was new and good. Really good. Hinata couldn't bite back the moan this time as she shyly tries to glide her tongue along his. Sasuke growls in approval as he breaks the kiss.

Itachi wasn't one to be ignored though. "I believe that was Sasuke's way of encouraging you to hurry back and a foolish attempt at making me jealous." He kisses Hinata's forehead as if to reestablish the fact that he was still there.

"Oh. Well I s-shouldn't be gone that long." The bluenette tries to catch her breath, after that amazing kiss.

She didn't know that Sasuke could do that with his tongue. Then again, so could Itachi. Hinata decides it must be an Uchiha Thing.

"Good. Well we'll have breakfast cooking by the time that you get back." Itachi also kisses her. (It almost felt like they were keeping score, but Hinata decides to worry about that later.)

The young woman kisses back and sighs in contentment. It was easy to get intoxicated from their kisses. Sasuke's was like vodka. It was powerful and easy to lose yourself to. Itachi's was more like a fine wine. Elegant and very seductive.

While the technique was almost disturbingly similar, there was something about the way they both reached for her that couldn't be more different. Sasuke tended to almost grab her and pull her in. Itachi on the other hand, well he was more of a coaxer. Their kisses did share one thing in common besides technique though. They were both very, very passionate.

After that, Hinata wasn't sure that she wanted to leave. "A-After that, I'm not really sure that I want to leave just to pick up clothes." She ends the kiss shyly.

"I'm perfectly fine with it, if you prefer just to prance around the house naked." Sasuke smirks.

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata squeaks as her face turns bright red once again.

Itachi shakes his head and snorts in amusement. Apparently, he thought that brother's newly discovered deviant side was funny. Hinata didn't know how to react to it.

They were both so different than what she expected. It was obvious that each brother was still struggling with their own personal demons, but they were so well affectionate. Competitive and sometimes, even childish.

"I'm just saying that it's your house as well. You should feel comfortable doing whatever you want." Sasuke smirks more, obviously feeling rather pleased with himself.

In all honesty though, Itachi was certainly inclined to agree with Sasuke."On this matter, I must agree with Sasuke. Do feel free to wear as many or as few clothes as you like. Come on, Sasuke. You can help me make breakfast." And with that, the two Uchiha men head towards the kitchen...leaving a very flustered Hyuga behind.

* * *

A short while later, Hinata heads to the Hyuga Estate. The way that everyone was staring at her was unnerving. Her father must have announced her engagement.

That meant that this was likely going to be a very awkward visit. "Hinata, there you are. When you did not come home last night, I was worried. Are you alright?" The Hyuga Patriarch strides towards her.

It was like magic, really. There were times when Hinata truly wondered, if her father had some sort of Mind Reading Jutsu that he wasn't telling anyone about. On more than one occasion, it seemed as though Hinata merely thinking about Hiashi Hyuga was enough to summon him.

Well it would probably be best to put his mind at ease."Yes, I'm f-fine. I was with my Itachi and Sasuke. They were both gentlemen though. We're still getting to know each other before the wedding and the more time that we s-spend together, the easier that becomes." Ideally, the sooner, the better.

"Good. I'm glad. If they mistreat you in any way, I assure you that your family will come to your aid. All you have to do is say the word. I'm still trying my best to get you out of that contract, but so far I haven't been able to find any openings. I'm so sorry, Hinata. Truly, I never meant for any of this to happen." Her father sighs.

Hinata nods in understanding. She knew that her father meant that. Arranged marriages were still fairly common in Bloodline Clans. It wasn't as if Hiashi could have ever predicted the Uchiha Massacre or what effects it would have on her fiancées.

She couldn't be angry with him. Not really. He had done what he thought was best for the Clan at the time and it looked like it was going to work out alright in the end.

Besides, maybe this would work out...somehow."I know, but I really don't want our family to fight them. They treat me well father. It's going far better than I could have ever hoped for." Sasuke and Itachi were making and effort and so was she. So there was a chance that they could all still have a happy ending.

A rather scandalous ending, but a happy one nonetheless. Alright. So she may have exaggerated about the proper gentleman thing. Sasuke and Itachi were getting more and more bold in their attempts to be affectionate. Her father would be scandalized, if he knew about them sleeping together and the passionate kisses.

Not that Hinata was going to tell him about any of that. Hiashi Hyuga was not an oblivious man. He must understand that at some point she was going to share a bed with one or both of her husbands. There was just no need to pour salt in that wound.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. I presume you are here to commence more wedding plans or to gather some of your belongings?" Her father guessed correctly.

She nods in confirmation. "I'm taking a few of my clothes over to the Uchiha District. It just seems easier. Maybe, we can start formal preparations tomorrow. I already have my wedding kimono." Hinata smiles.

"Excellent. I'm certain that you will look lovely in it." Hiashi kisses her forehead.

"Thank you, father. I'll see you tomorrow." The young woman bounds off to her room and throws some clothes into a bag.

* * *

It didn't take her long to complete her task. About five minutes later, Hinata was heading back towards the Uchiha District. That's when she was suddenly thrown up against the wall by a group of women.

They had grabbed her and thrown her against the wall of one of the little alleys in the village. Alleys were almost never a good sign in Hinata's experience. This likely wouldn't end well.

"What do you want?!" Hinata instinctively tries to get into a defensive position.

Unfortunately, the blueneette soon got her answer."There are some rumors swirling around. That the Hyuga Heiress is going to marry not one, but both Uchiha Brothers. Those rumors true or is someone just messing around and lying about you? I heard it from a friend who claims they overheard some Hyugas talking about it."

Hinata vaguely recognized them as Jonin. Most of them had graduated the Academy before her. The Hyuga woman didn't know any of them particularly well. This was either an ambush by jealous admirers or a Concern Ambush.

Well there was no point in denying it."That's true. There was a Betrothal Contract. I was supposed to marry Itachi, but circumstances made fulfilling the contract difficult. So I'm marrying both." They were going to find out soon enough, anyway.

"Never thought I'd see the day when a Hyuga woman agreed to be a plaything for two criminals." Jura narrows her eyes at Hinata in rage.

Jura was a twenty something Jonin with long brown hair and dark blue eyes. She would have been quite pretty, if it wasn't for the sneer on her face.

That made something inside Hinata snap."They aren't criminals and I'm not their plaything!" She wasn't going to tolerate anyone talking about Itachi and Sasuke like that!

Jura just wouldn't stop."Oh don't get me wrong. We all know why the Massacre really happened. That doesn't change the fact that Itachi was in the Akatsuki for years though." The other woman's judgment was swift and unforgiving. It doesn't change the fact that Sasuke abandoned this village and attacked the Kage Summit! You're either under a Genjutsu or out of your mind to agree to be the wife of those two criminals!" How dare she speak about things that she knew nothing about?! It was infuriating!

**_Smack!_** Hinata just couldn't take it anymore. These women had no right to judge Itachi and Sasuke for they had done or to lecture her about the morality of their relationship! She'd never been more angry in her life.

"If you ever speak about my husbands like that again, I'll lock up your chakra points and I won't unlock them!" Hinata wasn't making an idle threat either. She would do it!

Hinata should have known that one slap wouldn't solve her problems though. "Aren't you their well-trained toy?! Look at you, defending them. So how does that even work? Do they take turns or do you have them both at once! Judging by the way you're attacking your own comrades, I'd say it's the second. That's sick! Everyone thinks that you're so innocent, but you're letting two men share you! Brothers at that! Brothers with an ocean of blood on their hands!" Kira glares at her.

Kira was another Jonin. She was probably about sixteen. Her short blonde curls and green eyes had always made her rather popular with the boys and men of the village, but like Jura she was also showing her ugly side.

Unfortunately for her, the Hyuga woman had been pushed well passed her limits."Stop it! You don't know anything about them or me! Right now, you're the ones who attacked your comrades. You're the traitors! Not them!" Hinata locks up their chakra points on instinct and soon, her tormentors were both laying helplessly on the ground.

It wasn't enough! Hinata knew that she needed to drive the message home."Don't ever talk about them or me like that again! I'm the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan and they're two of the most powerful ninjas to have ever lived!" The Hyuga Heiress hated threatening people, but apparently there was no other way to maek them see reason. "It's not smart to pick fights that you can't win!" Feeling exhausted, Hinata storms off.

* * *

Back in the Uchiha District, Sasuke was helping Itachi make breakfast. It was such a surreal experience, Itachi muses to himself. Not only was he engaged and making breakfast for his fiancée, the elder Uchiha Brother was also cooking with his brother.

"I saw what you did earlier. I'm impressed. You applied what I taught you about the Sharingan, very well. At the very least, Hinata certainly seemed to enjoy it." Itachi mixes the pancake batter.

"It was…useful. You're still a pervert, but it was useful." If nothing else, Sasuke Uchiha was an honest man.

His foolish little brother was blushing. How adorable. Honestly, it was difficult to believe sometimes that the man standing only a few feet away from him had fought against Madara Uchiha and lived to tell the tale. In some ways, his brother was still such an innocent.

The younger ninja apparently had a long way to go before he was comfortable with his own sexuality though. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with enjoying the sensual side of life. Just as long as one does so in a responsible manner." That was alright. Itachi didn't mind guiding Sasuke in the right direction.

If he didn't, their marriage to Hinata was likely to end horribly. Clearly, his brother had issues with intimacy. Most likely because the vast majority of people that he had ever loved were dead were dead.

That was obviously unacceptable."Define responsible." So Itachi was more than willing to answer all of Sasuke's questions. Like that one, for instance.

"Purely consensual and preferably monogamous, but always with mutual enjoyment in mind." It was probably best just to be blunt.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that response."Alright. I can live with that, if Hinata can. Though I still think you're a deviant. Really, Itachi? You've used your Genjutsu for THAT?" Itachi could only shrug. What more was there to say really?

Once Sasuke got a taste of erotic contact though, he was clearly a creature of instinct. The way that he would grab Hinata spoke volumes. It wasn't that his foolish little brother didn't have the desire to forge closer bonds; it was just that he didn't know how to do so.

That was the best way to deal with this."Yes, Sasuke. Tell me that you can't see the sensual applications of being able to go somewhere that no one else can see with your lover for three days. You're innocent, but you're not that innocent." Itachi would have to force Sasuke to confront his issues with intimacy head on. Be it emotional or physical intimacy.

His brother gapes at him in response and Itachi chuckles. He really did have so much to teach them. After all, Sasuke would be much happier if he was in love and that love was returned. He provided the other man with a familial love, but Sasuke was going to need more than that to be completely happy.

Itachi had been blissfully happy about his reconciliation with Sasuke. For awhile, he thought that was all that he needed to be happy. Then along came Hinata. She was swiftly dispelling that foolish notion on his part. Apparently, he did desire more.

"Pervert. I think she's getting more used to us though. She returns our kisses and slept in our arms." Itachi nods in agreement at Sasuke's assessments.

They were true enough."Yes, I would say that's definitely progress." It was a start.

That's when he hears the door open. Itachi smiles and leaves to go greet her. Sasuke could handle the pancake batter for a minute or two.

It didn't take him long to realize that something was wrong though. Hinata hadn't seen him yet. She was trying to run up the stairs and quietly sobbing. Itachi blinks in confusion.

Obviously, she was upset about something. He wasn't sure what yet though, but he was going to find out. Itachi immediately follows her up the stairs.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" He watches the bluenette throw her bag of clothes onto the bed and try to wipe her eyes.

He'd never seen her act this way before."Nothing. Nothing's wrong!" Itachi hadn't known the woman for very long, but obviously she was lying. There was obviously something wrong. Very wrong to make her cry like that.

"Hinata, you really shouldn't lie to one of the men that you're about to marry. I should think doing so would be very bad luck." Itachi sits on the bed with her and tries to brush her tears away.

That seemed to do the trick."It's nothing. I k-knew that this would happen eventually. It's okay. I don't want you two to kill anyone for me." Well slightly. She hadn't told him everything, but the elder Uchiha Brother could connect the dot as well as the next ninja. (Better in fact).

At that moment, the door opens and Itachi wasn't sure if Sasuke had the best or the worst timing in the world. He supposed it didn't matter. The other Uchiha certainly had a right to know that their future wife was upset.

It seemed that Sasuke had figured it out too. "Someone said something to you. Something about our relationship and I'm going to go out on a limb and say that it wasn't particularly kind." Sasuke sighs as he sits down on the other side of Hinata and kisses her cheek.

"I should have guessed. Hinata, who said what to you?" Sasuke nods approvingly at Itachi as he tries to get answers out of their shy future wife.

It wasn't hard to guess what had happened. A woman with two husbands was scandalous. Everyone was likely going to assume that either he and Itachi had forced her into it or that she was a some kind of deviant.

Nothing could be further from the truth, of course. That didn't matter though. This was the Leaf Village. It was filled with sheep. The fact that Hinata had been a shy and kind woman all her life wouldn't mean anything to them. As soon as the other villagers heard that she was taking two husbands, her reputation was going to suffer. A lot.

Of course, Hinata was too kind to want that. "I don't want to give names. I already locked up their chakra points. They aren't going to say such horrible things to me again. There's no need to h-hurt them." Sasuke wasn't though.

Sasuke couldn't agree with that. In his mind, there was every need to hurt them. They had hurt his future wife and as her future husband it was his **_duty_** to defend her honor.

Hinata wasn't just Hinata Hyuga anymore. She was about to be Hinata Uchiha. She was going to be their Clan's Matriarch and if those sheep were going to go around and besmirch her reputation, they were also dishonoring his Clan. He wasn't going to let that stand.

Itachi tries to calm him."Sasuke, drop it. I'm sure that Hinata dealt with the situation more than adequately. Besides, I think that she's more in need of a pleasant distraction than for you to commit mass murder at the moment." As much as it killed Sasuke to admit it, his brother had a point.

Damn it. Itachi was right. Hinata needed them now. He could deal with those scum later.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Hinata. Whatever they said doesn't matter though. You have us." Sasuke wraps his arms around her comfortingly and Hinata smiles in response.

He was trying to comfort her, but Hinata wasn't like them. Sasuke gotten used to living on his own. While he was naturally a people pleaser deep down, he no longer cared what the village thought about him. As for Itachi, he was used to being the villain. It was highly unlikely the villagers' words were going to impact him directly. That wasn't true in her case though.

Their words did affect her. Sasuke liked to think that she was happy with them, when it was just the three of them. That all changed when she stepped outside though.

Into a world where one woman having two lovers at the same time was not socially acceptable. For someone like Hinata, other people's opinions mattered and she was so kind that she tried to please everyone. The Hyuga Heiress wasn't going to be able to do that in this situation though. People were going to be cruel to her about their engagement and their marriage. There was just no getting around it.

"That's accurate. You're going to be the Matriarch of our Clan. If someone upsets you, they are indirectly offending our Clan. We'll defend your honor. It's one thing for the villagers to gossip about myself and Sasuke. It's an entirely different matter for them to start besmirching your reputation. You didn't ask for any of this." Itachi kisses her forehead.

Sasuke nods."What Itachi said. We'll take care of it. Don't worry about the opinion of insects." He glances at her and kisses her ear as if to offer further reassurance.

Sasuke smiles when he sees Hinata shiver in response. If nothing else, they were all attracted to each other. That was something. They could build off of that.

"We'll take care of them and you as well, but especially you. You don't need to worry about anything." His older brother was most assuredly right about that much!

Sasuke nods in agreement. It was strange, but Itachi's presence was a bit of a relief during times like these. The younger Uchiha really didn't know what to do with a crying woman. Itachi apparently did though.

"Alright. I know that I shouldn't have gotten as upset as I did. I knew this was going to happen. It's just going to take people awhile to understand. That's all." Hinata puts on a brave face.

His future wife's greatest strength and weakness was her kindness. Hinata was far too forgiving. Which was a good thing when it came to him and Itachi, but some people just didn't deserve such mercy.

"Yes, I'm sure that things will get better soon." Sasuke kisses her..

"Much better. In the meantime, allow us to distract you from that unpleasantness." Hmm. Itachi might have just offered an _excellent_ suggestion there.

That's when Sasuke saw Itachi reach for the Hinata's pants and blinks. Itachi apparently **_really_** wanted to distract her. Well if Itachi was willing, Sasuke definitely was. The only question was whether or not their beautiful future wife would agree to such a thing.

"D-Distract me how?" Hinata cheeks turn ruby red.

Sasuke knew that she knew what Itachi was implying. It was cute that she pretended otherwise though. He supposed that he and Itachi were about to find out, if Hinata was willingly to go beyond a few passionate kisses. They were going to find out, if she was willing to become their lover.


	7. Very Much in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and the Uchiha Brothers are very much in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. As promised, there is a very large glass of lemonade available in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Chapter Notation: There are no scene breaks in this one because it's all one big scene.

_She's far too innocent for us,_ Sasuke thinks to himself. Hinata was stammering and blushing redder than any tomato at Itachi's offer. The youngest Uchiha knew that Hinata had to know what Itachi meant by distracting her, but he was more than willing to pretend otherwise.

"Oh there are **_numerous_** ways that we could distract you." Itachi assures her as bestows a trail of soft kisses upon her throat. "It all depends on what intrigues you the most at any moment." The elder Uchiha looks up at her with smoldering crimson red eyes expectantly.

He expected to be jealous, but for some reason Sasuke wasn't. There was something erotic about watching Itachi attempt to tempt Hinata into becoming their lover before their Wedding Night.

His eyes unconsciously bleed red and Sasuke could feel his Sharingan activate. The raven haired ninja decides to ask Itachi about that fact later. Sometimes his Sharingan activated without him consciously deciding to do so.

"O-oh, I see." The Hyuga Heiresses eyes go half lidded at the well-place kisses as she tilts her head to the side, exposing more of her neck to her fiancée. "W-Well maybe a little distracting is a good idea. They were very m-mean."

One way or another, Sasuke decides he was going to make whoever they were pay for upsetting his future Bride. It almost didn't matter **what** they had said. Their crime wasn't necessarily the cruel words that they hurled at Hinata, but how they made her **feel.**

He really needed Itachi to teach him how to use the Tsukuyomi. At the moment, the younger Uchiha was suddenly feeling endlessly creative with all the potential ways he could use that technique to punish those sheep.

"Forget them. They don't matter." Sasuke gently nudges the Hyuga woman onto her back as he kisses her forehead. "No one else matters, but us and our family." And another kiss to her nose. "Their judgment can't touch any of us here." And another to cheek. "This **our** home. Not theirs. Let them whisper as much as they want outside of the Uchiha District, but here we get to set the rules." And finally to her lips.

Hinata kisses back and runs her fingers through Sasuke's dark tresses. "My foolish little brother is right. Their opinions are of no more consequences than a bird's views are to a fish." Itachi places more kisses to her neck as deepens the kiss that he shared with her.

Their eyes were red again, Hinata notes as she returns Sasuke's kiss and the feeling of Itachi's lips on her neck. It couldn't be a coincidence. The Sharingan was tied closely to emotions. She had just always assumed that it was only to negative amounts. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

"You're right." The young woman nods as she breaks the kiss and looks at her fiancées uncertainly. As cruel as those other women had been to her, the Jonin had raised several valid points. "I'm still not sure how thoroughly I want be to d-distracted though." Were they both going to take her at the same time or was one just going to politely excuse himself and "wait his turn." Hinata really didn't know. "Or in what way." And she was far too embarrassed to ask directly.

"You don't have to know. We'll only go as far as you are comfortable with and there is something to be said for experience." Itachi caresses her cheek reassuringly. "Sasuke had never kissed a woman before you and he seems to have caught on quickly enough." The elder Uchiha chuckles as he glances back at his suddenly rather irritated looking brother.

"You just had to bring that up." Sasuke glares at Itachi as he tries to resist the urge to throttle him. "Really?" The younger man suddenly considers gagging before his brother could embarrass him further.

Hinata rubs the back of her head sheepishly. Itachi did love to tease Sasuke and Sasuke, would always take the bait. It was equal parts adorable and scary. Either one of them could easily destroy their house, if things got out of hand.

"It's a compliment, really." Itachi pokes Sasuke's forehead. "You're learning quickly." The other ninja says with a shrug. "You've still got a lot to learn about pleasing a woman, but you've always been a capable student. I'm certain you'll figure it out and I'm more than willing to assist you in that regard."

The bluenette shakes her head and decides to intervene. "He pleases me a great deal, but I'm sure that anyone could benefit from your instruction." The Hyuga Heiress then proceeds to kiss Sasuke and Itachi again.

That might distract them for now, but she had no idea how she was going to go about anything beyond kissing. "In a way, I'm g-glad this happened. I don't think that either of you would have chosen to be with me without the contract, but I c-care for you both a great deal and I've never had anyone n-notice me as much as the two of you two." With that, Hinata slowly sits up and tugs off her shirt.

"You're probably right. We were both too caught up in our pasts to notice what was standing right in front of us in the present." The younger Uchiha's eyes roam over Hinata's lace clad appreciation. "Really, we should thank your father for opening our eyes." Again, his eyes lingered along the valley of her breasts for just a few seconds too long for it to be a coincidence.

He wasn't the only one though. "Yes. I agree. Perhaps we should send him a gift basket. Something colorful, with lots of flowers. The card should include script written in glitter." Itachi's eyes were also glued to the Heiress's semi naked form. "Hiashi Hyuga seems like a man that would appreciate the little touches, glitter most especially."

Hinata laughs at that. "Oh yes, I'm certain my father would appreciate that very much." For the moment, the image of Hiashi Hyuga receiving such a gift makes her overcome the feeling of self-consciousness that being partially disrobed gave her. "At the very least, he'd never forget it." Hinata giggles more.

**Warning Lemon**

"That is most assuredly true." Itachi reaches for the clasp of her bra behind her back. "I do like lavender on you. The color suits you." After fiddling with the clasps for a moment or two, Itachi gives up in frustration and just uses a mild Fire Jutsu to melt them off and remove the bra.

Sasuke blinks. Did Itachi really just melt her bra off? Ha! It seemed that Itachi wasn't nearly as patient as he pretended to be.

"Itachi, you just ruined her bra!" Not that Sasuke could complain about the view. Hinata's breasts were large, firm, and perky. "Apologize. Though you're right about the color. It did look nice on her. Though she looks even better without it on." While Tsunade's might have been larger, the younger Uchiha was certain that Hinata had one key advantage over the former Hokage. Hers were natural.

"Lingerie can be a difficult opponent to defeat in some cases, drastic measures are necessary." After making that decree, Itachi smiles and caresses her breasts. "Besides, it's not as if I burned her. Just the clasps."

Hinata blushes, but sighs in pleasure. That felt good. Really, really good. The feeling of Itachi's hands on her bare skin felt incredible. "T-hank you, Sasuke. I'm sure that Itachi will get me a new one though and we'll break him of his lingerie destroying habit. Though I s-shouldn't be the only one getting undressed." And as if to prove her point, Hinata reaches over and tugs off Itachi's shirt.

Sasuke was rather surprised at Hinata's boldness. He never would have expected her to just partially disrobe Itachi like that. Then again, they did say that it was always the quiet ones. And Hinata was definitely one of the quiet ones.

"That's true." To display his sincerity, Sasuke kicks off his pants. He still had his red velvet boxers on, but Hinata quickly blushed anyway. "Like Itachi said, we'll only go as far as you're comfortable with." Sasuke promises as Itachi swiftly follows suit. The other Uchiha's pants were soon found a new home. The corner of the bedroom, alongside Sasuke's.

"A-Alright." It didn't take long for a third pair of pants to join the corner because Hinata had soon slipped out of her own. "S-So you're both going to stay then? We aren't t-taking turns?" Having decided that the sooner she was disrobed, the less likely she would be to lose her nerve.

There was a pause and Itachi knew that Sasuke was debating about the same thing that he was. Should one of them respectfully bow out now and be with Hinata later or would it be better just to have them all present?

That way everyone would know everything. There would be no secrets. Though it was still likely to be very, very awkward. The urge to compete against each other would be a powerful one and then there was the embarrassment factor.

"I'm not entirely sure which would be better." That much was true. Itachi wasn't even going to bother to lie about that part. "It depends on what you feel most comfortable with and what Sasuke agrees to. Both choices have their merits."

Hinata slowly slides out of the rest of her undergarments. The lacey lavender panties were just going to get in the way at this point. "B-both might be better. It wouldn't be fair to force one of you to wait and not the o-other." The Hyuga Heiress could feel her face turning the darkest shade of red in her life.

She was completely naked in front of both of them and it was likely that they'd both be soon as well. It was as exciting as it was embarrassing. Though there was something that she couldn't overlook. Whether her father had intentionally done so or not, he had certainly selected two very handsome husbands for her.

Itachi was her black panther and Sasuke was her Moon. The younger Uchiha Brother's ivory skin and sleek muscles were on full display. Though she had never actually expected to touch the Moon before. Itachi was all subtle sensuality and grace with his own sleek muscles and skin that was slightly darker than Sasuke's in tone.

"Both is fine." Sasuke shrugs as he kicks off his boxers. It was probably better this way. As much as he was loathed to admit it, this was Hinata's first time. "This way everyone knows that we're all equals." He kisses her to offer reassurance. Itachi's experience was an asset in this situation.

That and his brother was right. He could just use his Sharingan to copy Itachi's _techniques_ while the other man gently took Hinata's virginity. Sasuke wasn't good at gentle. This was the smarter move, but he was going to do his damnest to ensure that his firstborn was the eldest!

"Good. Women are like snowflakes in a way." Itachi kicks off his own boxers. "Each one is different. Some women prefer to be made love to in a slow and gentle fashion. Others prefer a more…vigorous style of passion." Itachi caresses Hinata's cheek as if to illustrate his point. "There are many who fall between those two extremes and then there are some like our Hinata who simply don't know what they want yet."

Sasuke snorts at the snowflake thing. That was probably not the most fortunate analogy that Itachi could have made. They were from a Fire Clan. "Got it. Hinata, you can look. You don't have to be so shy." Snowflakes would melt, if touched by fire.

"You disagree?" Itachi raises an eyebrow at the other man's snorting. "It's true. Women are like snowflakes."

"We're from a Fire Clan, Itachi." Sasuke rolls his eyes as if to emphasize exactly why he thought the analogy was ridiculous. "What happens to snowflakes, if fire touches them?"

"Foolish little brother. There are some types of melting that are very enjoyable." The elder Uchiha then lays down on the bed and pulls Hinata on top of him. "And I shall prove it to you. Hinata, just follow your instincts. Do what feels good and don't be afraid to ask for anything you desire." He was more than willing to give their little Byakugan Princess as **thorough** an education in the Carnal Arts as she wanted. Itachi doubted that he'd ever deny her anything at this point.

At this point, Hinata doubted that her face was ever going to go back to its regular color. It was likely stained permanently red. "I w-want you both to t-touch me everywhere." The Hyuga Heiress couldn't believe that she was actually naked and in bed with two men. Two very attractive men who were going to be her husbands in less than three weeks at that!

"We can definitely do that." Sasuke brushes her hair away over the side of her neck and kisses her now exposed shoulder. "And anything else that you want." He bites down lightly as if to prove his point and then licks the lovebite soothingly.

"Of course." Itachi leans up slightly and covers her throat and her breasts in kisses. "Anything that you want, you can have here." To further emphasize his point, Itachi's hands caress her breasts as he takes a nipple into his mouth.

Hinata sighs in contentment at the feeling of Sasuke's lips and teeth against her shoulder and neck, but then moans when she feels Itachi wrap his hot mouth around her nipple. "I-Itachi!" The Hyuga Heiress had never felt anything like that before. That spark of white hot need that was sent rushing through her veins and straight down to her core.

Not to be outdone, she could feel Sasuke smirk against the back of her neck as he rubs her other breast more firmly and his other hand begins slithering its way further south. "Just relax and let us make you feel good." Which was very fitting considering he had a Snake Contract.

Hinata didn't know about relaxing, but it definitely felt good. "O-okay." Itachi was now sucking harder on her breast and making her moan. It didn't take long for Hinata to feel herself getting soaked with desire as Itachi teased her with his lips, teeth, and tongue while Sasuke continued his gentle explorations.

"Beautiful. You're beautiful." The younger Uchiha's hand glides over her stomach and over the curve of her hips, before coming to rest between her thighs. "And already wet. You want this. Almost as much as us."

That's when Itachi arches underneath her in such a way that she could suddenly feel his very much ready _kunai_ against her womanhood. "Y-yes." To say that he was well endowed was an understatement. Hinata hadn't actually summoned up the courage to look yet, but she could feel Sasuke's arousal pressed against her backside and Itachi's underneath her. In THAT area, it seemed that the two brothers appeared to be evenly matched.

Hinata whimpers a moment later when Itachi released her breast from his mouth. "Sasuke, touch her clit and do your best to distract her." The elder brother then shocks Hinata by sliding one of his fingers inside her.

"Got it." With that, Sasuke does exactly as he was asked and brushes his thumb against her clit, hard and fast. Hinata moans in response, feeling herself grow even more wet in desire as she bucks against Itachi wantonly.

Itachi pauses. He did feel guilty. No matter how well they prepared her, Hinata was still an innocent. This was going to hurt. "Such sweet moans. Can you make more of them for us?" Itachi slides a second inside her, searching for her spot.

It didn't take long to find. Hinata throws her head back in pleasure and arches against Sasuke. "I'll take that as a yes." Sasuke squeezes her backside as he rubs her clit more.

He knew what Itachi was doing. His brother was trying to prepare her. Sasuke might be an innocent, but he wasn't completely naïve. This had to be handled very delicately.

That wasn't something that he could probably do at the moment. The way that Hinata's midnight blue tresses contrasted against her creamy skin that was covered in beautiful blush was irresistible. Her soft moans and her scent. The way that she let them touch her with complete trust. "Good girl. Just relax." If he had followed **his** instincts, she would have already been on her back or against a wall and he would have been buried deep inside her. Taking her fast and hard. Luckily, Itachi had more self-control.

"Such a brave princess." Itachi kisses her. "This will hurt at first, but soon it'll be only pleasure." The other Uchiha says as he slowly thrusts into her.

Hinata returns his kiss, but Itachi didn't miss the whimper that had been mostly swallowed up by it. It was regrettable that such things were unavoidable. "We'll go as slow as you want." Itachi immediately stills as he allows Hinata to adjust.

It was one of the hardest things he had ever done in his life. She was so hot, wet, and tight. None of his other lovers had ever fit this perfectly with him before. Idly, he wonders if Sasuke would feel the same way. He pushes that thought to the side though. This wasn't the time to ponder such things.

"It's okay." Hinata begins to slowly rock against him. "It h-hurt at first, but it doesn't hurt as much anymore and it hurts less when I move." Itachi didn't miss the way that Sasuke was now rubbing her clit rather insistently as he lavished her shoulders with kisses. If nothing else, his little brother was obedient. He had always been that way though.

There was something disturbingly beautiful about watching Sasuke kiss and touch Hinata so reverently. The way that his dark hair and fair skin contrasted against her blue tresses and creamy skin and how Hinata was looking down at him with her eyes now filled with pleasure, after he thrust inside her and hit that special spot. The one that he knew would make her see stars.

"I-Itachi!" Hinata rides him faster, wanting more of that feeling. It felt so good when he touched her there. She could feel him deep inside her and the way that he stared up at her made her feel like she was some kind of goddess. There was nothing but affection and lust shimmering in those crimson orbs of his.

He grabs onto her hips and begins to move faster. "You feel so good." Itachi wasn't proud of it, but he knew he was quickly losing control. It felt not too good not to drive himself into her welcoming depths over and over again.

Hinata didn't seem to mind though. "Itachi!" The sounds of her moans only spurred him on more and Sasuke's Sharingan was watching them rather attentively as he kissed, nipped, and licked every inch of beautiful skin that was within sight. Not that Itachi could blame him. He would have done the same thing.

"I think that after the wedding, we should Honeymoon here." Sasuke kisses her neck. "It's not as if we're going to let you leave the bedroom anytime soon after the ceremony, anyway." Itachi didn't miss the dark purr of a promise in his brother's voice. He felt oddly proud. He had indirectly taught him that. (That or maybe it was just a family trait, but he digressed).

Hinata moans and rides Itachi faster and harder. Everything was so intense. The feeling of him inside her. The heated groans of pleasure from both of the brothers. His sight. The way that he looked at her, it was all sending her spiraling closer and closer to something that she knew was going to be wonderful.

"Be a good girl and show us how good we make you feel." Sasuke pressed his arousal against her backside more insistently. He didn't need to elaborate. Hinata knew what he wanted and her body was more than willing to comply with the subtle command. She came fast and hard. "Oh God!"

"H-Hinata!" Sasuke didn't think that he had ever heard his brother stutter before, but he supposed that there was a first time for everything. "You're a wonder. Truly." Itachi pulls her down for a heated kiss and a few minutes later, slides out of his new lover.

Itachi smiles up at their future wife. She was glorious. He had never seen a more beautiful image than Hinata after she had found her release. The way that her hair was spilling all over her rosy skin and eyes were cloudy with pleasure was nothing short of ethereal. It reminded him of some of the paintings he had seen long ago of nymphs.

"Do you need more time?" The other Uchiha nips at Hinata's neck playfully. Hinata didn't have to ask what Sasuke meant by that. It was sweet. "I can wait, if you're not ready." He was willing to wait for her, even though she could feel that he definitely _didn't_ want to wait. The undeniable evidence of his arousal was pressing up against her from behind.

"I don't need more time." Hinata crawls off Itachi and turns around to face Sasuke. It wouldn't be fair to make him wait and she wanted to feel it again. That all consuming rush of pleasure that practically made her delirious with ecstasy. "I want you too."

Maybe, the other girls were right. Hinata might actually be a deviant of some kind, but did it really matter? They were going to be her husbands and they clearly enjoyed indulging in their erotic impulses as much as she did.

Sasuke pauses. He probably should wait a bit, but Hinata had given permission. "I'll try to be gentle." He couldn't make any promises though. Sasuke doubted that he had ever been **this** aroused in his entire life and she was going to be his wife. Why shouldn't he make love to her?

"Alright. How do you want to…do this?" The Hyuga woman eyes him shyly. Sasuke was anything, but shy though. She quickly finds herself sitting in Sasuke's lap with her back facing Itachi. "Oh. T-this works." She was sitting in his lap and in the center of the bed. So there was no danger of any of them falling off. (Which was a relief because that would have been humiliating and possibly painful).

"Just let me know what you like and what you don't." Sasuke kisses her as his hands start to wander. "I don't want to hurt you." He caresses her breasts and her back for a moment, allowing one hand to trace the curve of her hip before squeezing her ass.

Itachi watches the entire scene with crimson red eyes. Well his brother was learning faster than expected. At least he wasn't diving right in. (Though Itachi certainly knew how tempting that option was)!

"Feels good." Hinata returns the favor by kissing his neck and sucking lightly on his collarbone. Sasuke's neck seemed rather sensitive, judging by the fact he rewarded her with a moan. A moan that sent a jolt of white hot lust rushing straight to her womanhood once more. "You both have such beautiful voices. I like it when you moan." The Hyuga Heiress runs her hands over his biceps appreciatively as she dares to look down.

She knew that they were about the same size. Honestly, she had no idea how Itachi had managed to fit inside her or how Sasuke was going to. For now though, she was more than content to let him do as he wanted.

"I'm certain that I speak for both of us, when I say that we're very glad to hear that and that the feeling is most assuredly mutual." Itachi kisses her back and runs his fingers through her silken hair.

Sasuke smiles and slides his hand between her thighs. "Good." She was so soft, warm, and wet. Distinctly feminine in a way that he couldn't fully articulate, but he knew that it excited him. "I've never wanted anyone was much as I've wanted you. Hiashi deserves his gift basket." He smirks as he captures one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking hard as he teases her with his hand.

"Nhhh!" Hinata instinctively bucks into both of his touches. It was almost dizzying, how good it felt. Sasuke was such a CopyCat. Itachi had done the same thing to her breasts earlier, but that didn't make it feel any less good. Perhaps, it was fitting in a way. He had been taught by the CopyCat Ninja, after all.

Itachi admires the sight of Hinata's slender back and ass. There was something strangely erotic about watching her be coaxed into another round of lovemaking by Sasuke. Was this how Sasuke had felt when he watched them?

Hinata surprises both of them by taking Sasuke's arousal into her hand and stroking. "Fuck! That f-feels good." The Uchiha thrusts into her hand in response, eager to get more of her touch.

"I feel the same way about you and Itachi." The Hyuga Heiress continues stroking him. He was big and hard. She could feel his desire pulsing in her hand. There was no questioning whether Itachi and Sasuke wanted her. They both did. It would be very **hard** not to notice that fact.

"Good." Sasuke shoots her a brilliant smile as he slowly slides into her. "Because I doubt that either of us is ever letting you go, after all this." He kisses her in an effort to distract her from further pain.

His efforts were heartwarming, but unnecessary. "It's okay. It doesn't hurt. Itachi made sure of that." Her innocence was gone. There was nothing to tear anymore. No pain. Only pleasure.

In a strange way, it was sweet. Itachi had likely done that on purpose. He didn't want her first time with Sasuke to be associated with any pain. No matter how brief it was. And that was her last coherent thought for awhile.

Sasuke growls with approval. "You feel so **_fucking_** good!" The younger Uchiha begins thrusting inside her while Itachi kisses the back of her neck and caresses her breasts.

"Yes! Y-yes!" Hinata didn't have any control over what she was saying anymore. All that she knew was that it felt good and she wanted more. "D-Don't stop!"

He should have noticed her sooner. Sasuke should have taken her to his bed sooner. This was nothing short of pure, raw ecstasy. "Roll your hips. Helps you slide faster." He places his hands on hips as if to illustrate his point.

"I have to say that the two of you do look beautiful together." Itachi watches with lust-filled eyes. He thought that he was going to be jealous, but he wasn't. "Beautiful." The sight of them together was simply beautiful to be overcome with such an ugly emotion.

The movements were far from graceful at first, but neither seemed to care. The moans and the sounds of the bed shaking underneath them, said it all. They might be inexperienced, but clearly they enjoyed being together. "The technique will come later." Itachi watches them more, completely transfixed. "All that matters is that they enjoy being together." Both lovers were far too lost to each other to hear his musings and Itachi smiles at that thought as he covers Hinata's back in kisses.

"More!" Hinata rides him faster, allowing Sasuke to set the pace. His strong hands on her hips adjusting their speed. It all felt so good. She could scarcely keep up, but she wanted more. "Harder!" She wanted to go faster and Sasuke seemed more than willing to give her that.

The fact that she could feel Itachi's lips on her back only made her desire magnify. There was something arousing about knowing that he was watching their every move. She could practically feel his Sharingan boring straight into them and instead of making her blush, it emboldened her.

The two of them began to move as one. Each thrust made Hinata scream in bliss and Sasuke groan in ecstasy. It didn't take long for them both to spiral over the edge.

"Hinata!" Sasuke came hard and with a roar, but he wasn't the only one. His lover soon followed him.

"S-Sasuke!" Her release overwhelmed Hinata. The Hyuga Heiress wasn't sure how she stayed conscious during her lovemaking with either brother. That much physical pleasure should have been lethal. "So good." But what a way to go.

After a few moments, Sasuke slowly slides out of her. Hinata pants and kisses them both. After that, the three of them laid on the bed together. Content to embrace each other and enjoy the afterglow of their lovemaking.

**End of Lemon**

"Of course, it would have been more proper to wait until our wedding night." The elder Uchiha caresses her cheek. "But I can't bring myself to care too much about being proper at the moment."

Hinata blushes and nods. Nothing about their marriage was proper. "That's o-okay. You don't have to worry about being proper and neither does Sasuke." So why should they follow tradition when it came to intimacy?

Sasuke nods in agreement and kisses her cheek. He hadn't felt this relaxed in…years. Actually, had he ever felt this relaxed? He doubted it.

"Good to know. Though Hiashi would kill us, if he knew what we had just done to his innocent daughter." Sasuke smirks.

Hinata squeaks at that thought. Yes, he would kill them. He'd kill them slowly and painfully and she wasn't entirely sure that even she would be spared.

"Lets just make sure he never finds out." And with that, Hinata snuggles into her lovers and soon falls asleep in their arms. There was no place that she would rather be. The rest of the world ceased to matter in that moment. She'd deal with the public backlash later. For right now, the only thing that mattered was that they were together and very much in love.


	8. Sharing and Wedding Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchiha Brothers plot how to navigate their unique relationship with Hinata as she continues planning for the wedding with her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

The next morning, Hinata wakes up to a now somewhat familiar weight on her chest. Her head was pressed against something warmer and firmer than a pillow. She almost didn't need to open her eyes to confirm what was going on, but she did anyway.

She blushes and smiles at what she saw. "Well, I guess we've figured out our sleeping arrangements." Sasuke was using her breasts as his own personal pillow **_again_** and she was resting her head on Itachi's chest. His naked chest.

Glancing at them, it was almost hard to believe that they were the same people she had barely known less than a week ago. "They both look so peaceful." Sex apparently really, really agreed with them.

The thought brought a giggle to her lips. "I bet that the Hokage wishes he had known it was that easy to settle them down." It seemed that some things were nearly universal amongst men. It didn't matter whether their last name was Uchiha or not.

"Yes, I suppose one could say that." Itachi's now smoky gray eyes were now open and looking straight at her.

Right. Right. Sasuke was a night owl. Itachi had chosen dusk as his favorite time of day. That implied he might be more of an early riser than his younger brother. She probably should have expected him to wake up first.

Her face was burning red again. "G-Good morning." It had been easier last night when instinct had taken over. Now, it was morning and she had time to process just how wanton she had been. With **both** of them!

"I would think that after last night, you wouldn't feel so shy around us anymore." He had a point. She had asked them to touch her everywhere and like the _gentlemen_ that they were, they had complied with her request. "You're going to be our wife. There's no need to blush over sharing a bed with us." Itachi kisses her temple.

That was true. They were going to be married in less than three weeks and she had already given them her virginity. Well specifically, she had given Itachi her virginity, but she had become Sasuke's lover shortly after. That and he had gotten the first real kiss. "Y-Yes, I am." That made things equal, right? She wasn't playing favorites?

Either way, she didn't particularly feel like going anywhere. Embarrassment or not, the night before had been wonderful and she wasn't really sure that he legs would cooperate with her anyway. She felt like she was made of jello at the moment. A lot of very satisfied jello, but still.

"That's right. You should rest a bit longer. There's no immediate need to get up." He was kind and considerate. "You were an innocent and we were rather _enthusiastic_ with our affections." That was an understatement.

Hinata nods. "Alright. I don't want to wake Sasuke up, anyway." He looked so peaceful and Itachi certainly seemed content to just bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking. So why argue?

Itachi nods his head in agreement and Hinata snuggles into him as Sasuke did the same to her. The Hyuga woman smiles and runs her fingers through the slumbering Uchiha's dark tresses. It was tempting just to spend the entire day in bed, but she knew that they couldn't.

"Mmm." About a half hour later, Sasuke's eyes slowly flicker open. Not that Hinata minded that he wanted to sleep in a bit. After all, they had a very _eventful_ night. "Morning."

"Morning." Hinata shyly kisses him and Itachi. She smiles when she feels them both return it. "I was thinking that I'd go and speak to my father about wedding plans. We do have to really start planning, if we're going to be married before your birthday." It was true. There was so much to do and she just knew that her family wasn't going to allow them to have a simple wedding.

It was a matter of Clan Pride. Clan Pride was everything. It'd likely be the same way, once their own Clan had more than three members. And technically, the Uchiha Clan only had two members at the moment. (Hinata hadn't taken their last name yet, but she digressed).

"Of course. Sasuke and I shall continue repairs on the District while you're away and discuss some potential wedding plans as well." That was Itachi. He was always thinking two or three steps ahead. "If that's agreeable, of course."

She nods. "That sounds good. I'm going to go shower, first. Then I"ll go and speak with my father." Hinata couldn't possibly speak to her father while the scent of their lovemaking still clung to her skin and her hair was likely a mess.

Hiashi Hyuga was many things, but oblivious wasn't one of them. It would only take one look at her for him to know what had happened. So in the interests of preventing a bloodbath, Hinata decides to make herself presentable before going to see the Hyuga Patriarch. Things were just easier that way.

"We'll see you later." Itachi's eyes trail over her naked form appreciatively as she gets out of bed. He wasn't the only one though. Sasuke was just as much of a deviant as his older brother it seemed. "Be safe."

"And if anyone bothers you again, I want names." That was hardly surprising coming from Sasuke. God help those poor women, if her future husbands ever discovered their identity.

Hinata was still hurt and angry at their words. "I know you do, but I don't want you to hurt anyone for me." That didn't mean that she wanted them dead though. "Not unless it's absolutely necessary."

Sasuke looked less than convinced, but it would have to do for now. Hinata quickly showers and dresses and heads off. That mean that the Uchiha Brothers were all alone in the District now and they had much to discuss.

* * *

It didn't take long for Hinata to arrive back at the Hyuga Estate. Her father was waiting for her and she mentally braces herself. She could only hope that he wouldn't be able to tell what had happened the night before.

"Good morning, Father." Her best hope was to act normally. "Shall we begin making wedding preparations?" Hiashi would probably know that something was going on, if she acted differently than normal.

Hiashi nods to Hinata in acknowledgment. "Good morning, daughter. Have your fiancées been treating you well?" She probably should have seen that question coming. It was only natural that that he would be concerned.

"Yes, I was wondering about where we are going to hold the wedding." If the entire Hyuga Clan was going to show up, they were going to need a large venue. "Is everyone from our Clan coming? That's a few hundred people and I'm sure that the Rookie Nine will want to come." This was going to take awhile. "Oh and of course, Kurenai Sensei and Mirai." There was no way that she wasn't going to invite her Sensei to her own wedding!

"Most likely we'll host the wedding on our grounds. They should be sufficiently large enough." That was true and the gardens were beautiful. "What do you think?"

It was a fine idea. The gardens were lovely, especially at night. Underneath a starry sky. "I would like that very much." It could be quite romantic.

By the end of the month, Hinata would be a married woman. She still hadn't fully process that fact, but the bluenette knew that she should have. She was already their lover. The ceremony was more a formality at this point than anything else.

"Wonderful. Have you thought about who you want to be your Maid of Honor?" Oh right. That was a good point. "Kurenai Sensei. She's done so much for me." And that was definitely true.

Hiashi nods approvingly at her choice. "Very well. I do hope that the Groom's Best Men aren't going to cause trouble." Hinata did as well. "Naruto is an inspiration to us all, but he is sometimes like a Bull in a China Shop." That was true. Naruto definitely had a habit of being loud and destroying things, even when he didn't mean to. "And I can't even begin to imagine who Itachi will select as his Best Man. It can't be Sasuke. He's getting married as well." Hinata simply nods at that.

"We're going to need to decide on a cake. Well probably a lot of cakes" It was doubtful that one would be enough to feed hundreds of people, no matter how big it was. "I'll ask Itachi and Sasuke about that though. I don't really know what flavor they like." Well other than cabbage and tomato. Though Hinata doubted they made cakes in those _unique_ flavors.

It looked her father agreed with her. That or he didn't think it was worth arguing about. Well he would call it a _discussion._ In reality though, it was an argument.

"Very well. Do you have a preference on the flowers?" Now, there was a question Hinata had never imagined her father asking her. Hiashi Hyuga was discussing flowers. She almost burst out giggling at the silliness of the situation, but Hinata manages to refrain. Barely.

Laughing wouldn't be a good idea right now. "Well I was thinking white and red roses." Her father obviously wasn't happy about her impending marriage. "They'd be really beautiful." Teasing him about it would just be cruel and Hinata wasn't a cruel person.

As she was talking to her father, Hinata could feel it. Well more accurately, she could feel **_them_**. They were being watched. Being watched by other members of their Clan.

Not that Hinata could blame them. Her wedding to Sasuke and Itachi was positively scandalous. It was only natural that the rest of their family would be curious about the whole affair.

"White and red roses are an excellent choice. Now, what about dinner or did you wish to consult them on that matter as well?" That didn't make Hinata feel less self-conscious about it though, even ironing out the finer details of her wedding was making the young woman feel flustered. "A little bit of everything might be ideal. We have such a large Clan. It's the only way to ensure that everyone can find something that they like." Eventually, she'd get over it though. The bluenette had to.

Her father doesn't raise any objections to that and Hinata considers that a good sign. It looked like they had both accepted the fact that the contract appeared largely unbreakable. The Hyuga Heiress was suddenly relieved about that fact. If it wasn't, she probably would have had to choose between the two brothers and doing so would have been unbearable.

"A fine choice." Yes, her father was being very agreeable about this. Almost suspiciously so. "Now there are many other matters that we'll have to decide upon. You'll have to take their last names for obvious reasons." Hinata knew that. The Hyuga Clan was large and the Uchiha Clan had almost been wiped out. Though she wasn't going to insult her father's intelligence by saying so. "Hanabi will take your title as Heiress and you will become the Uchiha Matriarch."

Hinata nods. "Of course." Hanabi would be a better leader for her Birth Clan than she could ever be anyway. The Clan that she had been born into was a very proud, but cold family. Hanabi might be able change that, but Hinata doubted that she would have been able to.

In less than a week, they'd become an integral part of her life. Hinata could scarcely believe the reality of her new world, but it was one that she treasured. She knew that the rest of the village (and the world) would have a hard time accepting her unconventional marriage, but maybe they were right. Maybe, it didn't matter what happened outside of the Uchiha District that much.

* * *

Back in the Uchiha District, Sasuke was working on erecting more buildings. He'd managed to get a couple houses up and was thinking about dealing with some of the overgrown gardens. "Be careful. There might be some snakes in the grass." Sasuke rolls his eyes at that advice.

"Itachi, I have a Snake Summoning Contract. I think I can handle a garden snake." Honestly, did Itachi still think he was a little kid or something?

"That's true. Sometimes I forget that you aren't the same child that wanted to practice throwing kunais with me." That was an understatement. That sort of innocence was ripped out of him long ago. "You certainly proved that to Hinata last night. Did you have feelings for her before this arrangement came to light?"

Sasuke blinks. He didn't really know how to respond to that. "I barely knew her. Hinata was the quiet one in the background." If he recognized her at all it would only have been because her eyes marked her as a Hyuga. "She's less quiet once you get to know her though." He smirks.

"That's true of most people. Well I suppose you always were one to attach to people quickly, when outside circumstances don't intervene." There it was. The guilt. The guilt that Itachi tried to hide from him, but Sasuke still saw anyway. "You'll never know, how truly sorry I am about everything Sasuke." He knew. Sasuke knew. That wouldn't bring them back though.

He wanted to say that it was alright, but it wasn't. "I know, Itachi. I forgive you. You saved my life. You did what you thought was right. You did what **was right."** It wasn't pretty, but Itachi had likely prevented a Great Ninja War. Sasuke couldn't hold that against him. "I don't blame you for what happened. I blame the Council and this village." He might as well be honest about it.

Itachi had always been able to read him like an open book. "I understand your fury at the Council, but not at the village. Almost no one knew what truly happened." Itachi was coming to the Leaf's defense again. Sasuke doubted that he would ever understand why his brother always did that, but he supposed that it was just part of who the other man was.

Sasuke sighs. His brother was so damn forgiving. Almost unbelievably so. He almost felt guilty for his less than charitable thoughts about the village, but he just couldn't forgive the Leaf that easily.

"Most of them had no idea what was going on. That's true." Though that wasn't his only problem with them. "They're mindless, Itachi. They follow whatever the crowd says. Look at how they used to treat Naruto, until they needed him." One second he was a pariah and the next, he was their savior. It was sickening.

What made it even worse though was how easily the blonde pretended as though nothing had ever happened. The Nine Tails was able to just forget years of neglect and borderline abuse. It left a bad taste in Sasuke's mouth.

"Most people are like that, Sasuke." Itachi places his hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "If you give them a chance though, people do have a way of surprising you. Look at Hinata. She's certainly not that shy girl in the background anymore. Is she?" Itachi smiles at him.

That was true. Hinata had surprised him in a big way. The transformation was astonishing, really.

Sasuke pounds some nails and nods. "Definitely not. So how are we going to do this?" Hinata seemed bound and determined not to play favorites, but realistically she couldn't be with the two of them all the time. Sooner or later, she was going to be alone with one or the other of them.

"I'll admit that there is some jealous that naturally emerges in a situation like this." Itachi was jealous? Good. That made Sasuke feel a bit smug. "But we've both already been with her. We know that she desires both of us. So it shouldn't be an issue, if she happens to be alone with you or me." Well that was logical enough.

The question was would Hinata go with that? "I feel largely the same way. Though I don't know, if she does. Hinata's very kind." Probably not. "She'll be worried about hurting our feelings or the perception of favoring one of us over the other."

Itachi nods in agreement and Sasuke knew that his brother was thinking the same thing that he was. They had to get Hinata more comfortable with being alone with them. The only question was how?

"When she comes back, I'll tell her that I'm going for a physical evaluation." Alright and then what? "It's not a lie because I fully intend to go and that will give you an opportunity to bond with her more alone." Ah, that was brilliant! "It's up to you to get her more comfortable with the idea that eventually, she's going to be alone with us over the years and assure her that we're big boys. We can handle sharing."

"Alright. That's probably our best bet." Itachi was surprised by how easily Sasuke agreed. Then again, that was likely because it was for Hinata. Frankly, it was a relief to see that the younger Uchiha was still able to form bonds (and apparently very quickly) with people besides himself and Naruto.

A few minutes later, Hinata returns to the Uchiha District. Itachi smiles and goes to greet her. "How did it go with your father?" It was probably best to casual at first.

"Better than expected." That didn't tell Itachi much. The fact that the village was still standing meant that it had gone better than expected. "I think that he's given up on trying to break the contract." Good. Itachi no longer wanted it broken.

"That's excellent news. I'm going to head to the hospital." It was a reasonable excuse. "The medics like to keep a close eye on me. I should be back in a few hours." There. That should do it.

Hinata blinks. Itachi knew why. She had already done the math. That meant that she was going to be alone with Sasuke.

"Oh a-alright." As nervous as she obviously was about that fact, it didn't seem like she was actively going to protest. Good. That was a good sign.

"Hinata, don't look so terrified." Ah there goes his foolish little brother. No doubt, Sasuke was about to behave in a very foolish manner. "I won't bite, unless you want me too." Sasuke smirks.

Yes. He was being foolish. "Sasuke, don't tease our Blushing Bride so much." Itachi kisses Hinata's cheek reassuringly. "I'll be back soon." He left without giving her any further time to protest.

* * *

Hinata gulps. She was alone with Sasuke. A Sasuke who had recently just discovered his more sensual side. It was all that she could do not to squeak.

"I won't tease you, if you're that uncomfortable with it." He caresses her cheek and Hinata smiles, kissing his hand slightly. Maybe, Sasuke wasn't as good as reading between the lines as his brother, but he was still able to get the gist of the story.

"It's okay. I mean, I have to get u-used to it eventually." That was the truth. The Hyuga Heiress still couldn't believe that she was actually going to marry two of them. "Right?" And after last night, she had a very good idea of what being their wife meant.

Sasuke nods approvingly and kisses her. Hinata feels his hand cup the back of her head as he deepens it. She never would have guessed that he'd be this affectionate. Though maybe, she shouldn't be surprised.

He had cut himself off from most of his bonds for years. While the younger Uchiha might not admit it, he was probably starved for real connections. Preferably ones that didn't involve fists flying.

The raven haired man nods in agreement, after ending the kiss. "Right. We didn't plan this, but we want to do this right. Well as much as there is a right in a situation as _unique_ as ours." He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her against his chest.

"There isn't really a rule book for a marriage like this." That much was obvious, but she liked it when he held her. Well that and other things. "How are you two…taking all this? It can't be easy." To share a wife.

Sasuke pauses and Hinata bites her lower lip in response. She had probably touched a sore spot. Still she had to know.

The other ninja smiles and places a few soft kisses to the back of her neck. "About as well as can be expected." Between every word, he added a new kiss. "It's going to be an adjustment, but we don't want you to worry about choosing a favorite." Which was so distracting! She almost didn't hear that last part.

"I'm not choosing a f-favorite." Damn it. She really didn't want them to feel that way. "I c-care about you both equally. Just in different ways." There. Surely, he could understand that.

"We know, Hinata. It's alright. We're just trying to say that you don't have to be worried. And you really shouldn't worry yourself like that." Sasuke nuzzles her affectionately and rests his head on top of hers.

She shouldn't worry herself like that? Sasuke did know that she was a ninja, right? Hinata was not fragile. Worrying about something wasn't going to send her into a fainting spell. Well at least, not anymore.

"That's good to know, but you don't have to worry about me worrying." That was kinda counterproductive. "I don't faint as much anymore." She wasn't sure how convincing that sounded, but she had to try. Hinata had to try to prove that she wasn't some beloved China Doll that they were sharing.

Hinata was a ninja. A ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village and damn it, she was a Jonin. She should be taken seriously!

"I know that." He embraces her more, kissing her ear. "I mean it's still early and the odds are extremely low, but it's still possible."

The young woman could only tilt her head and look upon her lover with confusion at that declaration. What was still possible? What was he so concerned about.

"Sasuke, what are you talking about?" She couldn't for the life of her understand what he was so concerned about her health for. Hinata had always been a healthy person. A little stress wasn't going to kill her.

The fact that her lover paused, upon hearing her question was troubling. Sasuke wasn't the sort of person who hesitated. He'd come up with a plan and then charge in. Fear of failure didn't seem to paralyze him in the way it often did others or at least not as much.

"You shared our bed last night." Yes, she remembered that. God, how could Hinata forget that?!

"Yes, I remember." She giggles and tries not to blush at the memories. "But what does that have to do with you treating me like a China Doll? I'm not made out of glass, Sasuke." She really wasn't.

More pausing and more kissing followed suit. His hands gliding along the skin of her arms tenderly. Almost reverently. It felt good, but it only made her worry more.

She sighs in pleasure and leans back against him. The sensation of his touch too powerful to resist, completely. "Well you didn't use the Jutsu and we didn't use anything either." He nips her ear affectionately. "Like I said, the odds are low. It's possible that you _could_ be pregnant though."

Hinata blinks. P-Pregnant?! He was right. She might be. It was far too early to tell, but the Hyuga woman hadn't used the Jutsu.

"I d-didn't think of that." How could she think of anything, but the way they made her feel the night before? "Do you t-think that I am?" Hinata didn't know why she was asking that question. Despite all the useful abilities that Sharingans blessed a person with, she doubted early pregnancy detection was one of them.

"It's probably selfish of me to say this, but I never claimed not to be selfish." He caresses her cheek. "I don't think that you are, but I hope that you are. I want to start a family with you and Itachi." Another kiss to her temple. "And I think that he wants that as well, even if he's understandably skittish about the concept."

That was a good point. How would Itachi feel about it, if she was pregnant? "H-Have you spoken to him about this yet?" She had no idea what to say.

Sasuke shakes his head. Maybe, Sasuke was scared that Itachi would be terrified of his potential fatherhood or the thought of becoming an uncle. Maybe, he didn't want to get Itachi's hopes up. It was hard to say.

"No. Not yet." Sasuke holds her close to him. "But he knows that it's something that I want. Do you though? We can be more careful from now on, if you'd prefer to wait." That was possibly the sweetest thing that Sasuke had ever said to her.

She knew how badly he wanted to restore his Clan. "I'll have to think about it." The fact that he was willing to wait was beyond touching. "I d-do like children and I eventually want them. I j-just don't know. It's all so sudden and then there's Itachi to consider." He was being so sweet and she had no idea how to respond.

"It's alright. You don't have to have an answer right now." Though the unspoken, it might be too late to matter still hung heavily in the air. "Come to bed. Itachi will be back soon and we can talk about it." Sasuke was too kind to say it though. In his own unique way, Sasuke was capable of being just as kind as anyone else.

Hinata didn't know what else to do at that moment. So she nods and follows her future husband back to the bedroom. The two of them quickly get back into the bed and Sasuke wraps his arms around her protectively.

"We would take care of you and our child." He pulls the blankets over them. "It doesn't matter whether it was planned or not. Our marriage wasn't planned and we still love you anyway." He snuggles further into her. "It would be the same for our child or our nice and nephew."


	9. Sasuke's Passion and Itachi's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Hinata enjoy some quality time together as Itachi seeks his revenge on Hinata's tormentors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Sasuke and Hinata get to spend some quality time together and Itachi gets up to some mischief. (Don't worry, Itachi will get to enjoy some lemonade with Hinata soon too)!

It didn't take long for Itachi to make his way to hospital. He doubted it took more than five minutes to journey from the Uchiha District to the hospital and find himself in Tsunade's Office. Really, it was something of an unspoken rule that only the busty former Hokage would handle his treatments.

"It's good to see you, Lady Tsunade." Itachi thought this was because the other medics were either terrified of him or wanted to seduce him. "I trust that your day is going well?" That wasn't him being vain. The female medics seemed far more interested in giving him sponge baths than could ever reasonably be considered normal.

Tsunade shakes her head in amusement as she checks his vitals. "Yes, it does. It's sometimes hard to believe that you and Sasuke share the same parents." Itachi smirks at that. He knew why. "He is a far less cooperative patient than you." His foolish little brother **hated** hospitals.

Not that Itachi could blame Sasuke. Very few people liked them in general and ninjas especially, despised them. As always though, his foolish little brother took everything to extremes. The only way to get the raven haired man into a hospital was for him to be knocking on death's door and even then, he'd probably argue about the matter.

"Yes, well he hasn't had the best experiences with hospitals in the past." Itachi doubted that it was anything personal. "So please don't take it to heart. I'm certain that he has nothing, but the utmost respect for you." That was probably stretching it a bit, but it seemed like the proper thing to say.

Tsunade chuckles as she makes a few notes on his Patient Chart. "Ever the charmer. Hinata is going to have her hands full with you." She then takes some bloodwork.

So she already knew. The medic already knew about his engagement to Hinata. He supposed that he shouldn't have found that surprising though. His fiancée had already been ambushed about the matter and it was likely her attackers' tongues were already wagging.

"That's most certainly true." If Tsunade knew about it, that meant that the rest of the Leaf probably knew as well. "How did you find out about our engagement and do you know all the more _unique_ details about it?"

The busty blonde sighs and Itachi mentally braces himself. "I won't lie to you. There is some gossip going around." Damn it. That was exactly what he was afraid she was going to say. "Some of it complimentary and some of it, well not so much." He figured as much. "I'm worried that Hinata might take it more personally than she should. People love to gossip and there are few rumors more juicy than the Hyuga Heiress marrying two Uchiha Brothers." That was true.

He was going to have to deal with this. Sasuke's way lacked the necessary subtlety to do so. His brother would probably kill them or put them in the Intensive Care Unit. He had a better idea though.

"Well thank you for being honest with me." He did appreciate that. "I assure you that I will find a way to handle this situation." Itachi was definitely going to handle it, alright. "Without spilling a single drop of blood, I assure you." Sasuke wasn't the only Uchiha who had a temper.

* * *

Back at the Uchiha Estate, Hinata snuggles into Sasuke's embrace. She still wasn't sure how to feel about the fact that she might be pregnant, but decides it would probably be better to air on the side of caution. The Hyuga woman was going to use The Jutsu till they all discussed that possibility.

"I like it when the two of you hold me." Which was the truth. "It feels nice. Safe." But at the moment, she needed something to ground her more. Her thoughts were threatening to spiral out of control and Sasuke's embrace would likely do the trick.

Sasuke smiles and kisses her forehead. "Good. I'm glad." It was a beautiful smile and he was using it more liberally now than he had in the past. "This is all…a little surreal. I understand that." Maybe, he just felt safer in the Uchiha District. When he was away from the judgment of the rest of the village, the younger Uchiha could be himself more. "But that doesn't make our feelings for you any less real." And the real Sasuke, could be very sweet in his own way.

She still didn't understand the Uchiha Forehead Fetish though. That was one that was going to take some getting used to. Still Hinata supposed that she should be grateful that they preferred to kiss her forehead instead of poke it though.

"I know." She wanted to say that she loved him. That she loved Itachi, but it wouldn't be right to say it without both of them there. "We'll get used to it in time." Hinata kisses him.

Kissing was safe. Had to be. Itachi wouldn't get jealous over a kiss, after everything that they had done together. Surely.

Sasuke smiles and returns the kiss, breaking it long enough to whisper a few more words of reassurance. "We'll get used to it though." Before returning to it and leaning over until he was on top of her.

There was something very reassuring about feeling Sasuke on top of her like that. He was just so _warm_ and all she could feel was hard, sleek muscle everywhere.

"Yes, we will." She smiles and kisses him. "It'll just take some time." Speaking of hard and time though, his muscles weren't the only thing that was hard. "Do you think that it's okay for us to be together like this or for me to be with Itachi without you?" His _kunai_ was apparently fully ready to do battle again. There was really something to be said for ninja stamina.

**Warning Lemon**

Sasuke places a few soft kisses to her neck and slides his hand underneath her shirt. "He wouldn't have left us alone, if it wasn't okay." Slowly caressing her stomach and moving upwards. "I'm not going to lie and say that there isn't some jealous involved." Towards her breasts. "That's just human nature." Over her breasts! "But it's okay. We both know how important it is to you to treat us equally and we're both big boys. We can share." He yanks off her bra from underneath her shirt, tearing it in half.

These two were going to be murder on her wardrobe. Not that Hinata minded too much. She could always get more, but she couldn't let them destroy everything.

"And you scolded Itachi for destroy the clasps." The bluenette squirms as she realizes that Sasuke's hands were on her bare breasts under her shirt. "I'm not going to have any clothes left at this rate." She sighs.

Sasuke smirks and moves away long enough to slide out of his shirt. "You're more than welcome to parade around naked in our District. No one else is going to see, but me and Itachi." He really was becoming a deviant! "And I doubt that he's going to protest that anymore than I would." Sakura would never believe it, Hinata ever told her about this! That her antisocial teammate was saying and doing things that would make Jirayia blush!

She soon loses her train of thought though. It was hard to concentrate on much of anything, when you had a shirtless Uchiha in bed with you. A shirtless Uchiha who was quickly stripping the rest of the way.

She had felt his arousal a few minutes ago, but now she could **see** it! Now, would probably be a good time to use the Jutsu. Her younger future husband was definitely a pouncer and it was far too easy to get caught up in the moment with him and Itachi. With that in mind, she performs it rather quickly and tries to ignore the flash of disappointment she saw in his eyes.

"Maybe, next time." She couldn't help, but feel a bit guilty. Sasuke obviously wanted a family. Though she wasn't entirely certain about Itachi. "We all need to talk about that first." Sasuke nods and Hinata breathes out a sigh of relief. Good. She hadn't hurt his feelings. Well at least not too much.

Thankfully, Sasuke was a rather goal-oriented individual. Apparently, his current goal was to get rid of her clothing. Something that he was becoming rather skilled at doing.

"It's alright." He kisses her throat, after tugging off her shirt. "I understand." His hands rubbing her breasts roughly and fingertips teasing her nipples, making her moan. "And I'm not mad. You're just being smart." God, that felt good. "Which is good. I wouldn't want a simpleton for a wife." Perhaps not the most romantic declaration, but it made her smile all the same.

Thank goodness for that. "G-Good." She quietly moans and takes him into her hand. Sasuke seemed to enjoy being touched as much as she did. "I'm glad."

Sasuke groans and thrusts into her hand instinctively as he reaches for her pants. He yanks them off rather unceremoniously and the rest of her lingerie soon followed suit.

"Very good. If you don't like anything, tell me." He was soon on top of her again and Hinata could feel the warmth of his breath on his ear as he gave his order. "Because I'll stop, if you want me to." It made her shiver with anticipation.

Sasuke watches as his future wife nods slowly and shivers. "A-Alright." Though it definitely wasn't from fear. Which was good. "I'll tell you. I promise." He didn't' want Hinata to be scared of him. These were the good kind of shivers.

He hadn't expected her to say anything differently, but it was still nice to get the confirmation. While Itachi was at the hospital, Sasuke figured it would be a good idea to prove to prove to himself that he was fully capable of satisfying the Hyuga Heiress without his brother's _help._

"Thank you." While he appreciated Itachi's advice, he didn't want to be just a cheap imitation of his brother. He did want Hinata to recognize him as a separate person and he knew that Itachi likely felt the own way. The elder Uchiha most likely wanted to craft a role in Hinata's life as something other than just Sasuke's older brother. "Now, let me take care of you. Let me make you feel good."

Hinata nods shyly. "And let me do the same for you." She wasn't really sure how it would be different. Being with both brothers at the same time was bound to be different than being with just one of them. "Because I want to."

Sasuke smiles at that and covers her neck with kisses, making her sigh in pleasure. His hands begin to wander. One over her exposed breasts and the other over her hips.

"Feels good." His tough was gentle and yet, rough at the same time. Sasuke's hands were different from Itachi's. His were rougher. More calloused. Itachi's was like silk. "Really good." Most likely because Sasuke often wielded fire and lightning and Itachi favored Genjutsu over Taijutsu.

The younger Uchiha smirks at her response and lightly nips her neck, before taking nipple into his mouth. After all, she had liked it when Itachi did it. Though there were a few things that he wanted to try with her, that the elder Uchiha hadn't.

He'd gotten more than a few eyefuls at the Sound. "Your skin is so soft." And beautiful. It was creamy white and felt so soft and smooth underneath his finger tips. Her breasts felt warm and soft in his mouth as he teased the rosy pink nipple in his mouth until it became erect and he sucked on it harder in response. "

"S-Sasuke!" He really loved it when she said his name like that. If he hadn't been fully aroused before, he definitely was now. "Don't stop!" As if he had any intention of stopping.

Stopping was the furthest thought on his mind as he glides his tongue over her breasts and lavishes them with kisses and nips. His one hand fondling the other breast while his other traced the curve of her hips and he bucked into her hand.

"Don't worry. I won't leave you wanting." He could only hope that he'd be able to keep that promise. Her hand wrapped around his cock felt incredible, but he knew that it would feel even better when he was inside her. If she ever found out what power she truly had over him, he was a goner. He'd do anything to feel that way again.

Hinata nods and leaves a trail of kisses along his neck. Still caressing his arousal with her hand as her other hand explores his back. Her gentle touch soothed him in ways that couldn't explain and paradoxically, made him want to burry himself inside her. Taking her hard and fast until she was screaming his name again.

She looked beautiful laying against the blankets. Her bare skin on fully display. "I know." Her every womanly curve completely exposed and those lavender eyes looking up at him shyly with desire. Her skin covered in a light pink blush. "You never have before." It was almost too much.

"Do you trust me?" He had seen this in the Sound. Women seemed to enjoy it as much as men did. Hinata nods to answer him. "Good. Don't try to hold back. I like watching you when you lose yourself." Hinata might be the same way.

Hinata looks at him in confusion. Though that didn't last long. Sasuke soon moves down the bed and parts her legs. "Sasuke?" The positioning was strange. Shouldn't his kunai be closer to her womanhood and his head closer to her lips? Where they could kiss more easily?

Her husband glances at her reassuringly, but she had no further warning. Almost immediately, his head was buried between her thighs and she felt his tongue _there_! Touching her most intimate place!

"S-Sasuke!" She had heard of such things, of course. Even in a Clan as proper as her own, one did hear about carnal acts such as oral sex. "Oh God!" Apparently, hearing about it was much different than actually experiencing it though.

Nothing could have prepared her for how good it felt when he made love to her with his mouth. "Y-Yes! Oh God! Yes!" His wonderfully wicked mouth. The feeling of his warm, rough tongue lapping at her folds as if he was a cat and she was fine cream. It was enough to make her scream. It **did** make her scream!

She tasted sweet _everywhere._ He'd never done this before, but judging by the way she was screaming, he was doing something right. Sasuke smirks at that thought and licks her hard and faster. He could already taste her desire on his tongue. She was wet. Wet for **him**!

That's when he feels her stroke him faster and he groans. Her other hand moved from his back and back to his hair. Her fingers were running through his hair in a gentle massage and also lightly tugging on it at times.

"So good! Nhh! P-Please!" He didn't mind though. It just showed that Hinata wanted him and the way that her thighs were quivering around him, well that spoke volumes. She was close. "Don't s-stop!" It wouldn't take much to push her over the edge.

Hinata was practically drowning in a sea of sensations. His tongue and the sight of his head between her thighs, occasionally looking up at her with those ruby red eyes was almost too much. It felt too good. She was so close.

Before she knew what was happening, he teases her clit with his thumb and slides two fingers inside her as he continued licking her. "S-Sasuke!" She couldn't hold back any longer. It felt too good. She came with a scream.

"Looks like I was right. Women enjoy it as much as men." Hinata could only blush in response. It wasn't as though she was going to be coherent, anytime soon…anyway.

She did want to return the favor though. Hinata bites her lower lip nervously. "Lay on your back." And she was going to. Her nerves be damned.

Sasuke shoots her a confused look, but he does as she said. In his own strange way, the younger Uchiha seemed to be like her. "Alright." His default state seemed to be focusing on whatever his goals were at the time and being a follower. He didn't naturally bark out orders and if he liked someone or respected them, he didn't seem to mind taking them.

Itachi was more of a leader than either of them. "L-Lets see, if you're right about that." While he didn't seek out leadership roles either, he was clearly the teacher in this marriage. Partially because he was older and more experienced and partially because of his personality, Hinata thinks to herself as she takes Sasuke into her mouth.

"Nnh fuck!" Sasuke lightly bucks against her. There was something rather satisfying about seeing one of the most powerful ninjas in the world completely lost in pleasure and at your mercy. "Just relax and let me take care of you." Might as well give him a taste of his own medicine.

Speaking of taste, he didn't taste bad. A bit salty, but not what she was expecting. Hinata had heard women whisper about this act. Well at least a few of her fellow Hyugas and to say the least, most of them didn't seem to enjoy sucking their husbands off. It was something they did to make them happy or as a reward mostly.

It didn't really bother her though. The sounds that Sasuke was making as she slowly bobs her head up and down the length of his cock were erotic all by themselves. "W-where did you learn how do this?!" Besides, it was only fair. He'd done it to her.

Hinata licks, sucks, kisses, and nips. Taking as much of him into her mouth as she could and then releasing him before doing it again. This time, it was Sasuke who grabbed her hair as he held her in pleasure. It didn't take long for him to spill his own release. She didn't mind that either though. It just meant that she had made him feel good too.

"Well I heard some of the women in my family talking about it and I just kinda guessed the rest." That was true, but she supposed it didn't really matter much. Before she knew what was going on, Sasuke had gotten up and flipped them. She was on her back again.

Those smoldering ruby red eyes said it all. "Remind me to thank them later." He growls at her in approval as throws her legs over his shoulders with one leg over each of his shoulders.

"O-Okay. I will!" Apparently, no further confirmation was needed because Sasuke soon buries himself inside of her.

Both of them moan at the feeling of being joined together again. Hinata always felt so _full_ when she was with either of them. "I missed this." It hadn't even been a full day and she was already addicted to this. Addicted to his touch. Addicted to Itachi's. Addicted to both of them.

Sasuke nods in agreement as he captures her lips in a heated kiss. This was bliss. She was always so hot, tight, and wet. They fit together so perfectly. He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed her before the contract. Though he was determined to make up for lost time.

"I missed this too." Hinata arches against him, driving him deeper inside her. "So **fucking** much!" The way that they fit together and it felt to be inside her was almost too perfect. It was hard not to find his release inside her right then and there.

He held back though. He wanted to make sure that she was equally satisfied. With that in mind, he begins thrusting into her. Enjoying the way her beautifully shaped creamy legs looked draped over his shoulders. Damn, she was beautiful.

Hinata moans and tries to match his pace. It was difficult to exert any control in this position though. Not that she minded. "Yes! Yes!" Sasuke seemed to know exactly what he was doing and she was more than willing to allow herself to be consumed by his passion. His fire.

Every touch, every sound, every sight, every smell, and every taste all felt so good. The way that he would look at her with those smoldering eyes. How good he felt inside her. The taste of his kiss as he devoured her mouth with passionate kisses. The scent of the forest and sandalwood that always clung to his skin. All of it felt amazing. More than words could ever say.

"Damn it!" He kisses her hungrily. Hinata didn't miss the growl in his voice and she knew why. He was close and so was she.

While Itachi was a natural seducer and preferred a more sensual and slow approach, Sasuke was more like a tiger. He pounced. Which was just fine by her. Both approaches left her completely breathless and desperate for more.

"Mmm. It's o-okay! I'm c-close!" Hinata was more than a little amazed by her ability to actually form complete sentences at this point, even small ones. Especially, since she had just returned his kiss. Her every cell was alive and on fire. A wonderful fire though. One that made her practically delirious with pleasure.

Sasuke nods as he drives into her again and again. The bed was beginning to shake under the force of their lovemaking, but neither particularly cared. If it actually broke, Hinata doubted that would have actually stopped him.

"Hinata!" Sasuke came hard and fast. The Hyuga Heiress wasn't far behind though. "Sasuke!" They both achieved their release together.

It took several minutes for Sasuke to slide out of her. The high that accompanied their release had an almost stunning effect on both of them. Hinata didn't mind though. It was perfect and she wouldn't have traded either of her lovers for anything.

**End of Lemon**

"Wow." Hinata snuggles into her lover, after Sasuke placed her legs back on the bed and curled up next to her. She didn't know what else there was to say. What did you say, after something like that?

"Yeah. I'd say wow about covers it." Well apparently, you said that. Hinata nods in agreement. Nothing more needed to be said at the moment.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Leaf Village, Itachi was heading back to the District when he saw them. Jura and Kira. The way that they looked at him, said it all.

Terror, anger, disgust, and yes, lust. It was no longer a mystery who had harassed his future wife. Well he was going to address this issue right now.

"Ladies, may I have a moment of your time?" Sasuke's approach was too blunt. This caused for some finesse.

The two women give him an absolutely panicked look and he smirks. It was likely the Jonin assumed Hinata had told them. That wasn't the truth, but that didn't really matter in this case.

Were they stupid enough to run? "I'm sorry, Itachi. The Hokage just summoned us a few moments ago." Liar. Jura was a liar. Kira likely was as well though.

"Why don't I believe that?" Because he wasn't born yesterday. "You can both come with me and we can discuss your objections to my impending marriage like civilized adults or you can try to run." And he would catch them. "The choice is entirely yours." Resistance would be an utterly futile endeavor, but if they wanted to do things the hard way…he would indulge them.

The women look at him and hesitate. Obviously, they knew that running would just seal their fate. After a moment or two, they slip into an alley with him.

"That's much better." So they weren't complete foolish, after all. "Now, I understand that you had a run in with my fiancée. And the conversation was not particularly civil, if I'm not mistaken." That wasn't going to be tolerated and he would ensure that they realized it.

"She told you!" Well he had expected that. He had expected them to assume Hinata told him. "We just asked her about her deviant engagement between you and your brother. It's sick! It's wrong! You must know that!" Alright, they were apparently going to do this the hard way. Fine, by him.

He activates his Tsukuyomi. There would be no escaping him now. He felt a bit irritated that was forced to use such an illustrious technique on fools like this, but his future wife's honor (and Sasuke's) was at stake.

"This is a technique known as the Tsukyomi. In this world, I control everything. All of your senses. Everything. That includes your perception of pain and time." He wasn't completely heartless. They should know what they were in for. "While days might pass here, only seconds will pass in the outside world. It's rather convenient for situations like these." Enormously so.

"Wait! No! Please!" Jura's eyes widen in terror. Obviously, she had connected the dots. Good. That was very good.

Normally, he didn't delight in frightening people. For Jura and Kira though, he was more than willing to make an exception. They had gone too far.

There were times when a show of force was necessary. "In this world, I control everything. You're both Jonin." Itachi pulls out a kunai and drags it along their throats. "So you should be reasonably intelligent. Why you didn't think that I was going to find out about your mistreatment of Hinata, I don't know. Don't do it again though. This is more a warning than anything." He drags it more firmly against their throats, drawing blood.

Kira and Jura were now completely terrified. As they should be. How dare they taunt his future wife in such a fashion? Trying to shame her for her relationship with him and Sasuke. It wasn't as if the marriage had been her idea and even if it had, that was truly none of their concern.

Kira foolishly thought she could beg for mercy. "We're sorry. We weren't thinking straight. We'll apologize to her." She was a foolish one, if she really though tit was that simple. "Just release the Genjutsu."

"This isn't a negotiation and the apologies of two jealous harlots mean little to me and I doubt that Hinata would believe you." Did they really think that he was that oblivious? He knew the real reasons behind their objections. "I've seen the way that you two have looked at Sasuke and me." Like starving dogs after bones. "You were cruel to her because you wish that you could take her place and I'm not going to tolerate your cruelty to my future wife because of your petty jealousy." He slashes their throats, causing their hot blood to spill everywhere and stain their Jonin Uniforms. (Itachi thought that was rather fitting because they certainly did not deserve to wear them, but he digressed).

It was only a Genjutsu though. "I could drive you both straight into madness here, if I wanted." No one would ever know. "I could cut you both up into a thousand pieces until your corpses were no longer recognizable." It was the truth. "And then release the Genjutsu and no one would ever know, but you'd be little more than vegetables." He'd make good on this threat too, if they didn't learn their lesson.

They were both choking on their own blood, but that didn't concern them. The women would be fine, once he released the Genjutsu. Still he was going to make sure the message sunk in.

"That's the fate that is in store for both of you, if either of you ever upsets my future wife again. That also extends to Sasuke and any children the three of us might have together. Today was a warning. Next time, I will not be so lenient." With that, he releases the Genjutsu.

As soon as he releases it, the two women run away screaming. Good. That should do it. "They really should know better than to insult an Uchiha's woman, especially when she is marrying two of us." He mutters in disgust as he heads home.


	10. Brotherly Bonding and Itachi's Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Itachi engage in some extremely awkward brotherly bonding as Itachi gets to indulge in one of his biggest fantasies with Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: I was a bit hesitant to post the Itachi and Sasuke scene. It's a hit or miss thing. Most likely, people are either going to find it hilarious or strange. I'll put warnings up before and afterwards. Skipping it will not alter the plot. For those of you who do choose to read it, enjoy.

A half hour later, Sasuke smiles as he watches Hinata sleep. Though one thing was bothering him. Itachi really should have been back by now.

"Where is he?" The younger Uchiha caresses his sleeping fiancée's cheek as he waits for his brother to return. "It shouldn't take this long just to get a check up." Granted, Itachi had been sick for a long time. Maybe, Tsunade was just being really thorough. Still, Sasuke doubted it.

"My apologies." Sasuke looks up as he sees Itachi through the doorway. "I was unexpectedly detained a bit." Itachi raises an eyebrow as he looks at the younger Uchiha and the slumbering Hyuga woman. "Though it seems you found an _enjoyable_ way to pass the time."

Sasuke feels his face heat up slightly in embarrassment. He probably should have asked, but Itachi had _implied_ he was okay with it. They had agreed that it was important to get Hinata used to being alone with them and well, this was definitely one way to do that.

Despite that fact, the raven haired ninja found himself uncertain what to say to his brother about it. "You could say that." Sasuke pauses. "Are you angry? I know that we didn't explicitly say that we could be **with** her when we're alone with Hinata, but we didn't not say it." Suddenly, Sasuke felt like a child who had gotten caught with their hand in the cookie jar. This was ridiculous!

He was a grown ninja and Hinata was going to be his wife. Sasuke shouldn't feel like he was being sneaky because he wanted to share a bed with her, but that didn't change the fact that he did feel sneaky. Damn it.

"I'm not angry." He wasn't? "This was bound to happen sooner or later." Yeah. Yeah! It was! "Besides, I'm certain that when the sandals are on the other foot, you won't be a hypocrite." Wait. What? "And complain when I'm with her and you're not around. Assuming that she's agreeable to such a thing, of course." Oh. Right.

Sasuke did feel a little jealous at the idea that Itachi would enjoy some quality time with Hinata without him, but his brother was right. "I won't complain." He'd be a hypocrite, if he did.

Well at least Itachi wasn't angry with him. And if Itachi wasn't angry with him, he wouldn't be angry with Hinata. Which was good. It hadn't been her idea and he didn't know how their future fiancée would have coped with an angry Itachi. (Hell, he didn't know how **he** would have coped with an angry Itachi)!

**Warning Awkward Bonding Scene**

"Good. Well it looks as though she didn't have any complaints either." That she most certainly didn't! "This may be awkward, but how was it different than all three of us being together?"

It was awkward. Really, really awkward. "Well…I was a little anxious at first." Itachi had more experience. In some strange and twisted way, it was actually reassuring to have him there while he was with Hinata. "I couldn't just copy you. I wanted to…you know, prove that I could do it."

Itachi shakes his head in amusement. Maybe, Sasuke should have kept his mouth shut. Oh well. He'd get his brother back for being such a smug bastard soon enough.

"Prove that you were fully capable of satisfying her without assistance." Exactly! "Yeah and I was. Also she's really good with her mouth." Take that!

Itachi raises an eyebrow, but Sasuke didn't miss the flash of jealousy in his eyes. "Childish, Sasuke. Truly. Though I suppose any man would be smug after that." Damn right!

Alright. Maybe, that had been a little childish. Still though, Sasuke thought that he had a pretty good reason to be smug.

"You'd be smug too, if she did it for you." And the younger Uchiha wouldn't let Itachi deny it, if he tried to claim otherwise. His brother wouldn't be human, if he didn't.

The other ninja just shakes his head in response. "I'm not going to lie. Such a thing does wonders for one's ego." Yes, yes it does. "Were you at least a gentleman? Did you return the favor?" This was getting weird.

Sasuke blinks. Yeah. He wasn't really sure how to react to that. "Of course, I did. Though _**she**_ was the one who was returning the favor." He had done it to her first, after all.

"Oh. Well that's rather chivalrous of you." Apparently, Itachi had a different definition of chivalry than he did, but okay. "And proactive. I'm impressed." Really? Sasuke doubted that he would ever understand Itachi at this point.

Seriously, he could live to be a thousand and the younger Uchiha would never understand him. The man made no sense sometimes. On the bright side, he had finally impressed his brother. Just not in the way that he had planned. Whatever. He'd take it.

**End of Awkward Bonding Scene**

He just really hoped that he wasn't blushing. Discussing his love life with Itachi was awkward, especially since they were going to marry the same woman. "Thanks. So how'd it go with Tsunade?" That would be humiliating.

Itachi pauses and immediately, Sasuke knew that something was up. "The appointment went well. I just ran into a few friends on my way home." Friends? Itachi didn't have friends.

Well other than Naruto and Kisame, maybe. He was Itachi's brother, but Sasuke supposed that still counted as a friend and Hinata had been with him. So had the elder Uchiha run into the blonde and the shark lover?

"It was either Naruto and Kisame or you went after those women who harassed Hinata." Sasuke suspected it was the latter. "You sound too guilty for it to be the former. Are they still alive?" He wanted to kill those stupid women, but he knew that would upset Hinata.

Hinata had been sleeping, but the sound of her lovers' voices woke her up. She lays very still though. She didn't want them to know that she was awake.

So far, it didn't sound like Itachi was angry. Surely, he would have been louder…if he was. Though it did sound like Itachi might have done something to those women and that thought disturbed her.

"No, foolish little brother. I didn't kill them." Itachi sounded slightly disappointed in that fact, but Hinata mentally breathes a sigh of relief. "I merely had a discussion with them about why it would be a good idea for them to treat our family with respect and the consequences of failing to do so."

A discussion? That didn't sound good. What qualified as a _discussion_ in Itachi's mind?

Sasuke sounded less than convinced. "Then what did you do to them? I know that you didn't just have a heart-to-heart with them." Hinata was inclined to agree.

"I may have put them in my Tsukuyomi to reiterate my point." He what?! "Don't worry. No permanent harm was done." Oh God! "I think that I got my message across though."

"Alright. You're going to tell Hinata about though." That was a good point. "She deserves to know and it's not a good idea to keep secrets from your fiancée." Would Itachi tell her on his own?

Hinata bites her lower lip as she feigns more sleep. She didn't know. As much as she adored them both, she was still getting to know them and Itachi had proven that he was very good at keeping secrets in the past. This was especially true when it came to "protecting" the people that he cared about.

A few tense seconds passed before Itachi answered. "Of course, I'm going to tell her." That was a relief.

"Good. I'll just go cleanup and start working on repairs again." Sasuke wanted to give them a chance to talk. "You two need some privacy. This is more your moment and I already had several very enjoyable ones with her." Hinata feels her younger lover place an affectionate kiss to her cheek. "So I don't mind." She hears Sasuke get off the bed and presumably head to the bathroom to shower.

Hinata waits about ten minutes, before slowly opening her eyes. Sasuke had already left. Now it was just her and Itachi. She wasn't sure how she was going to talk to him about well everything, but she had to try.

Itachi chuckles. "So you finally decided to stop pretending to be asleep, then." He knew?! He knew that she hadn't actually been asleep.

"What gave me away?" The bluenette decides it would be best to fix her mistake next time. One never knew when such things would come in handy.

Her future husband caresses her cheek and smiles. "You were blushing in your sleep." Oh. Well that would do it. "People generally don't do that. So I figured you were awake." He was right about that much.

Hinata nods shyly. She was going to have to think of something to say to him and quickly. The Hyuga Heiress just didn't know what.

"I heard everything. They were mean, but I hope you meant it when you said that you didn't permanently traumatize them." That would be cruel. "That would only make things worse." Itachi was a kind person. He just was misunderstood. Being sadistic just wasn't in his nature. Well at least not usually.

There. She had said it. Now, she would just have to wait to see how he would react.

Itachi kisses her forehead. "They'll be fine. I promise you that." He didn't seem concerned about them. He seemed more concerned that she might be upset than anything. "Come, Sasuke is working on putting up some buildings. We should probably work on cleaning up the house a bit and maybe have a look at what's left of my mother's garden."

She smiles and nods. Hinata decides to let the issue drop for now. It was nice that Itachi wanted to restore his mother's garden and make their house more of a home.

"Alright." She smiles and takes his head. With that, the two of them head off to do a bit of cleaning.

* * *

At that same time, Sasuke continues on reconstruction. This time, he was disposing of the debris. This was going to take awhile.

Just as he was finally starting to make some progress, he sees a familiar head of hair approaching. "Naruto, what are you doing here?" Oh boy. This was so not what he needed right now.

All he could think about was Itachi and Hinata. What if she liked him **better**? The Hyuga woman had definitely enjoyed being with him, but what if he just wasn't as good at it as Itachi. He was known as a genius and had been at the top of his class at the Academy, but Itachi had always been one or two steps above him in everything. That probably included sex as well.

"Hey, bastard. Figured that I'd give you a hand!" Sasuke raises an eyebrow skeptically at that. This should be interesting. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

About a hundred Naruto's appear out of nowhere. Just another day in the Leaf Village. Though that was still entirely too much orange than should be allowed.

Still he wasn't about to turn down the help. Sasuke had been using shadow clones himself. "Alright. Just try not to destroy the place. You can clear the debris. I'll work on the buildings." There was no way that he was going to trust Naruot to build stuff. He was better at destroying it.

"Alright! Sounds good!" That was a little too easy. Naruto was being suspiciously not annoying. He was up to something. "So how is everything going with you, Itachi, and Hinata?" Ah, so that was it.

The loser was fishing for information. Well he wasn't going to get much. Sasuke was certainly not the type of man who would gossip about his future wife and brother. Much.

It was such a simple question though. A simple question, without a simple answer. "Better than expected." Much better actually, Sasuke thinks to himself as he starts putting up more buildings.

"So you two aren't like jealous of each other or anything?" They were, but they were managing it. Mostly. "Are you in love with Hinata now?" He was, but Naruto didn't need to know that.

"We're still getting used to it." The raven haired ninja could only hope that his irritating wasn't showing in his voice. "And less talking, more doing. It's going to take awhile to get everything back to normal. Ideally, I'd like the District to be restored by the wedding."

Naruto blinks at that and Sasuke knew why. It was going to take a lot of work, but it would be worth it. Itachi and Hinata deserved no less.

* * *

A few hours later, Hinata sneezes. There was dust all over the place. That's when his future wife breaks out the feather duster.

"You now, this is the start of more than one of my fantasies." That was true. Who could resist the sexy maid kink?

Hinata looks at him in confusion and Itachi chuckles. It still amazed him that she was so innocent after becoming their lover. "I'll show you, if you'll let me." He smiles at her as he caresses Hinata's cheek.

She was a smart woman. The elder Uchiha could only assume that she'd be able to read between the lines. The bluenette should be able to figure out what he was asking.

"Well I g-guess that's okay. It's only fair." She blushes. The woman was just too endearing to be allowed to exist. She was **still** blushing? "Though I don't really understand the feather duster thing."

That was alright. He was more than willing to show her. "Don't worry. I'll show you." He smiles and walks over to her.

After Sasuke had left, Hinata had thrown on some clothes. Those were simply going to have to go though. They were an obstacle between him and her beautiful bare skin and quite frankly, Itachi wasn't going to stand for it.

**Warning Lemon**

"A-Alright." Hinata blushes as she looks up at him with those gorgeous innocent lavender orbs. Itachi still had no idea how such an innocent creature was going to be his wife, but he wasn't about to argue with the good luck that Fate had finally thrown his way. "I should probably strip. You and Sasuke are destroying my clothing at an alarming rate." Itachi smirks in response.

He couldn't deny that. He nods encouragingly. "That's true. I do apologize for that." Well not really, but it was the proper thing to say. "I assure you that we'll both replace any clothes that we destroy." After all, she was going to be their wife. It was their duty to take care of her in every way possible and that included her wardrobe.

Itachi smiles as Hinata strips. It seemed she hadn't even bothered with lingerie that time. That was probably a smart move on her part. She probably knew that this was going to happen.

"You look beautiful as always." He grabs the presently clean feather duster and glides it along her silky smooth skin. "We're very fortunate that Hiashi signed that contract. I can't imagine a woman who was better suited for either of us." Hinata giggles in response.

"That tickles." She was ticklish. Good. This was going to be fun. He smiles and gets behind her, bestowing several soft kisses to the back of her neck and shoulders. "Mmm." The Hyuga woman tilts her head back in pleasure, obviously enjoying the attention.

Itachi smirks in response as he traces the curve of her hip and the valley of her breasts with the duster. "And I mean that most sincerely." Hinata giggles more as the feather teases her.

The other ninja smiles and turns around, kissing him hungrily. Itachi was more than happy to return the kiss, enjoying the feeling of her lips against his own. Her sweet taste as he grabs her by the hips and gently sets her down on the nearby desk.

"I know that you do." That was good. She should know that. "I still shouldn't be the only one who is naked though." Hmm. She was starting to lose her stuttering habit. Good.

Hinata reaches for his shirt and tugs it off. And she was most assuredly eager. He and Sasuke should probably take it easy on her soon. She was still new to the carnal arts and going from having no lovers to two, well that had to be exhausting.

Later though. "That's a very good point." Just one more time and then, he'd have to talk to Sasuke about their habit of pouncing the poor girl. Maybe, give her a day or two off from their ravishing.

Definitely though. How as he supposed to resist a naked Hinata on his father's desk. "I though so." She says with a smile as she kisses him and yanks off his pants and boxers.

She was definitely getting less shy. Hinata was still prone to blushing, their lover was getting more assertive about taking what she wanted. That was also good. Very good, actually.

Hinata blushes as the sight of Itachi's arousal. Well there was not noticing that they both wanted her. "It's very easy to get you two excited." Maybe, there was something in the water of the Uchiha District?

"I have the most beautiful woman in the world…sitting naked on a desk." Hinata could only blush more at that comment. "It'd be very hard not to get aroused." He chuckles at his pun before covering her neck in kisses and lovebites, while his hand slips down over her ample breasts suggestively and over her toned stomach.

Hinata sighs in pleasure at the gentle teasing. She could already feel her womanhood growing wet with desire. Itachi was a coaxer and apparently had a thing for feather dusters. Which was fine. The feathers felt good against her bare skin and the way he was looking at her with those crimson red eyes said it all.

Itachi's hand slips between her thighs and he rubs her. The Hyuga Heiress couldn't help, but moan in response. "I-Itachi!" That felt good. There was a certain elegance to the way that he touched her and looked at her. Like she was a fine wine or something of that nature.

"Have I told you how much I adore it when you say my name in that fashion?" A natural seducer who also seemed to appreciate her breasts as much as Sasuke in his own way, judging by the fact that Itachi suddenly captures a nipple in his mouth and begins sucking while pumping his fingers inside her.

She gasps and arches against him as she looks around the room. The baby blue walls and plush green carpet, combined with the handsome book shelf and sturdy oak desk provided an ironic backdrop for their lovemaking. It was such a respectable study. It had probably been Fugaku's.

Not that was going to stop them. For some reason, that made it even more exciting. "Y-You might have mentioned it. It's kinda h-hard to focus on much, when you're touching me that way." Damn it. Her stuttering habit was back!

"Mmm. I see." He releases her breast and kisses her again. This time tugging on Hinata's lower lip with his teeth as breaks it. "Well I suppose actions do speak louder than words. You're already so wet for me." There was just a trace of smugness to his voice that made Hinata giggle and blush at the same time.

She could already feel the evidence of her desire between her thighs and see Itachi's. It wouldn't be long before they were joined together again. "That's just because of the wonderful things that you do to me." Her heart skips a beat at that thought.

Itachi nods approvingly and then slides his fingers out of her, sucking on them lightly. Hinata's eyes go wide at the move. Sasuke might have made love to her with his mouth, but that seemed well…dirtier than she had come to associate with her more refined lover. Sasuke was a volcano of passion. Itachi was more like a tsunami. "Good. I'm glad you feel that way. You taste as sweet as you look, by the way." He tells her as he pushes her onto the desk.

Hinata blushes as she feels her back against it and Itachi gets on top of her. Though the positioning was off.

It took her a moment to realize what he was asking for. His mouth was by her core and his arousal was by her lips. "Oh." What more was there to say? Itachi apparently wanted the same treatment that Sasuke had gotten, just in a more efficient way.

She was okay with that. It was only fair. "Alright." Hinata shyly takes the tip into her mouth and sucks. Itachi didn't need further prompting apparently. Almost immediately, she feels his warm tongue licking her.

"Nhh!" Hinata moans in bliss as she sucks him harder, trying to take more of him into her mouth. It was hard to concentrate though when she could feel Itachi's tongue against her. Lapping at her. Teasing her. Driving her to the brink of madness.

Itachi groans in response and bucks lightly against her mouth. It seemed some things were truly universal. "P-perfect." There was something very empowering about hearing a ninja like Itachi stutter because of something **she** did. With that in mind, she redoubles her efforts. Licking, kissing, nipping, and sucking even more. Feeling her core grow more soaked with desire with every stroke of his talented tongue.

The elder Uchiha brother tries his best to resist the impulse to just thrust into her hot, welcoming mouth. He knew better though. He didn't want to choke her.

"So good." He licks her harder and faster, looking up at Hinata. The sight of the beautiful woman laying flat on her back on his father's desk with his cock in his mouth was an unbelievably deviant, but erotic one. It only took a few more sucks and licks for him to tumble over the edge. "ITACHI!" Though the same was true of his beloved. He could taste her satisfaction when she came hard against his mouth.

He pants for a moment, but then pulls away from her. Itachi helps her sit up and smiles as he wraps her legs around his waist. "This will be easier. Are you ready my love?" Itachi wouldn't take her unless she was ready. He just prayed that she was.

"I'm ready." And as if to prove her point, Hinata wraps her legs around him tightly and kisses him. Itachi smiles. Well that was certainly a clear answer.

Thank goodness for that too. He had just spilled his release, but was already rapidly getting aroused again. It was hard not to when you had a naked Hyuga Princess sitting in front of you.

Just before he thrusts into her, he sees Hinata perform The Jutsu. "Good. We can discuss the usage of that Jutsu later." Itachi buries himself inside her.

He knew that Sasuke would want children. Itachi didn't think that he deserved them, but was it really that much different than having a niece or a nephew? That was his last coherent thought for awhile though.

How could he think of anything else, but how good Hinata felt? So hot, tight, and wet. She fit against him perfectly every time. It was almost impossible not to spill his seed inside her right then and there.

"You feel so good." Hinata kisses his ears and nibbles on them playfully as she wraps her legs around him tighter. Arching against him and rolling her hips encouragingly. Not that Itachi needed any encouragement.

He drives into his beautiful over more recklessly than he normally would have. "My sweet, beautiful Hinata." Between every word, he kissed her. "So good." First on the forehead. "So perfect." Then on her nose and lips. "Wonderful." And on her neck.

Hinata tries to match his pace, but Itachi was beyond that point. The desk was now shaking underneath them. "I-ITACHI!" Her screams just drove him more mad with desire. Itachi covers her body in kisses and love bites. As if he was a man possessed and determined to cover every inch of her wonderfully soft and creamy skin.

The Hyuga Heiress was suddenly lost in a world of pleasure. She moans and pants. Hinata was trying to keep up with him, but she couldn't. Not that Itachi seemed to mind. She didn't either. Every thrust made her scream and moan.

It was perfect. The world was nothing, but a blur of pleasure. Her every sense was consumed by him. The way he looked at her with such desire. The taste of his kiss. His apple and rain water scent. The sound of his moans. Everything!

"Mine." He kisses the pale column of her throat and thrusts into her faster and faster. The display of possessiveness shocked Hinata, but she wasn't' going to complain. It felt too good. "Always." Itachi rubs her clit with his finger tips and his other hand glides the feather duster all along her body as he slams into her like a wild animal that had cornered its prey.

The only difference was that he was devouring her in a way that made her practically dizzy with pleasure and desire. "Y-YES! YES!" The Hyuga woman doubted that she could have been more articulate if she tried.

Itachi seems to almost growl in satisfaction at her response and with one final thrust. He sent them both over the edge again. Filling her with the evidence of his desire for her and Hinata screams as she came again.

It took a few minutes for Itachi to come down from his high long enough to be able to form a coherent thought. Eventually, he does though and slides out of his lover. He smiles and kisses her as he scoops her up into his arms Bridal Style and starts carrying her back to the bedroom.

**End of Lemon**

"I love you. I know that it might be too soon to say that." It was definitely too soon to say that and Itachi knew it. "I know that Sasuke does as well. He's just more stubborn than I am." That didn't make it any less true though.

Hinata blinks. She didn't know what to say. "Itachi, I d-" He presses his fingertips to her lips, silencing her and Hinata blinks up at him in confusion.

"You don't have to say anything. I know that you don't want to respond to that until we're all together again." He knew his future wife. Hinata wouldn't day say that she loved him, without immediately telling Sasuke the same thing. "But I just wanted you to know that." He tells her and with that, he carries her into the bedroom and sets her gently on the bed.

"Alright." Hinata smiles up at him and kisses him. She'd tell him later. "I'm really sleepy now." Hinata would tell them **both** that later. For now, she just wanted some sleep.

Itachi chuckles and kisses her forehead. Thankfully, her lover seemed to understand what she was trying to say perfectly. Which was frankly a relief. Having two Uchihas for lovers was blissful, but it was also a bit difficult to keep up with the both of them. She knew that she'd get used to it eventually, but for now…she just wanted to snuggle into Itachi's arms and fall asleep.

She'd wait for Sasuke to get back. Then she'd tell both of them. The lavender eyed woman would tell them both how she felt and then, they'd continue on with their wedding plans.

"Get some sleep, My Love." Itachi pulls the blankets over her. "I'm sure that Sasuke will be back soon. There's much that we have to discuss, but it can wait. For now, you need your rest." Hinata nods and smiles at her understanding lover as she yawns cutely and falls asleep, almost instantly.

Her lover joining her for a nap, only a few minutes later. After all, he'd had a long day as well. Keeping up with the beautiful heiress, his foolish little brother, and dealing with the gossiping insects wasn't easy. Still he wouldn't trade the two of them for anything.


	11. Annoying Insects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchiha Brothers and Hinata continue planning their wedding, but not everyone is happy for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

A week had passed and Hinata was making her way home, after ordering a few things for the wedding. As _attentive_ as her lovers were, they didn't seem to have much interest in planning the more mundane details of their wedding. Itachi and Sasuke would express their opinions on simple matters like what kind of cake they preferred, wedding colors, and so forth. In the end though, it was rather clear they were more interested in the Honeymoon than the actual ceremony.

_"What kind of cake would you two like?" Hinata knew that they didn't have much time to plan their wedding and it was really only thanks to their families' money that this wedding was going to be held on time. "I need to let the bakers know."_

_Her future husbands gave her amused expressions. "The kinds of cake that are available are of little consequence to me." Itachi was going to be difficult by being so accommodating! Hmpf! "I'm far more interested in you than any cake, at any rate." And now he was going to be difficult by being so damn distracting with his seductive words!_

_The bluenette needed to get them to focus! Maybe, Sasuke would be more well-behaved in this respect. Perhaps, Itachi just saw the wedding as more of a formality than anything. They were already essentially living together and lovers. Sasuke might view such things as more important than his elder brother did._

_"Itachi, this is important! We're going to have a lot of cakes. My family is so large. One cake would never be enough, but I want to make sure that we have at least one that you'll both like." Money could only go so far though. At the end of the day, the bakers did need a certain amount of time to prepare the cakes. No matter how much they paid them._

_The elder Uchiha brother chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Alright. Red Velvet then." Good! An answer! "And while I'm certain that the bakers will produce a fine cake, it will never taste as sweet as you, My Love." And…seductive Itachi was backkk!_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. Her younger lover was better at physical displays of affection than whispering sweet nothings, but that was fine with Hinata. He was getting better at the latter and well the former certainly made up for any lack of gushiness._

_"Vanilla with strawberry filling." She should have seen that coming. Sasuke didn't like sweets, but just plain vanilla would have been too predictable for him. "I don't like sweets, except for you." And…seductive Sasuke had decided to make an appearance as well, it seemed._

_Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You're such a CopyCat. You do know that, right?" Sasuke shrugged in response._

_"I like chocolate cake. Alright, now onto wedding colors and invitations." Her lovers groaned in response and Hinata giggled. This was going to be harder than she thought, but it would be worth it in the end._

There was just so much to do and so little time. They were getting there though, even if she had to nag at them to focus. Itachi and Sasuke would much rather drag her off somewhere and ravish the Hyuga Heiress than focus.

Though they seem to have some unspoken rule where after two three pounces, they'd just snuggle with her for a day or two. She was pretty sure that was the Uchiha Version of taking it easy on her.

* * *

**Warning Fight Scene**

"Hey, it's the Uchiha Slut!" Hinata winces. Unfortunately, she had known that something like this was bound to happen sooner or later. "What are you doing out and about without your Masters? I figured they'd have you on pretty short leash." Jura and Kira were far from the only ones to have an issue with her relationship with Sasuke and Itachi. She couldn't even walk home without someone trying to pick a fight with her!

She sighs and keeps walking. It was best to just ignore them. Maybe, they'd get the point and go find someone else to harass them.

That didn't work. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Someone grabs her arm and Hinata whirls around to face them.

There were times when Hinata sincerely wondered, if people forgot that she was a Jonin. "And I wasn't talking to you." She was a formidable ninja in her own right. Just because she was "nice" didn't negate that fact.

"What? You think that you're too good to talk to us?" Well yes, actually. She did. "Just because you're the Uchiha Brothers' Plaything." It hurt to know that was very likely how most of the village viewed their relationship, but she tries to tell herself that it didn't matter. "Because you're not!"

Itachi and Sasuke had done their best to assure her that it didn't matter and it usually didn't. "I don't want to fight and I don't want to be the ones responsible for your deaths." It was so easy to forget the rest of the world when she was in the Uchiha District.

There she was lavished with praise and love. Often a very physical kind of love, but she digressed. Outside of the District though, Hinata was smart enough to realize that every time she went somewhere, encounters like this were an all too real possibility.

"Our deaths? What are you talking about?" Sasuke and Itachi would kill them for talking to her like that. "They ain't gonna do nothing. They're on a short leash." Obviously, this man didn't know her lovers very well.

He thought that Itachi and Sasuke wouldn't kill him because they were on probation so to speak? He was being ridiculously naïve. The man was named Kosva and he would be lucky to see another sunrise, if the Uchiha Brothers found out about this.

Kosva wasn't alone though. His teammates Gonzo and Bika were with him. Bika was a woman, but Hinata would be lying…if she didn't admit that she'd often mistaken Bika for a man. The woman was more masculine than her teammates sometimes.

Gonzo places his hand around her waist. "You know, he's being mean. He can be nice though." Hinata doubted that. "If you were really that interested in threesomes, there are a lot of other men who would be interested in giving you what you want." She hadn't been before her engagement, but that was besides the point.

"Gonzo, let go of me." The Hyuga Heiress really didn't want their blood on her hands. As much as they were being cruel or making her feel uneasy, she didn't want to be the cause of their deaths. "For your own safety."

Gonzo's red eyes narrow at her, upon hearing that. The man certainly had a distinctive look. Hinata had to give him that much. With his apple red eyes and long lime green hair, he'd stick out in any crowd and it didn't help matters that he was probably as tall as Jugo was.

"Looks like she's not going to play nice." Kosva wasn't going to stop, apparently. His violet eyes gleam with malicious intent as he sizes her up. The man's short midnight black hair billows slightly in the wind as he moves closer. Like a tiger stalking its prey. A very skinny tiger, but she digressed.

Bika seemed to be having second thoughts. "Alright, guys. You've made your point. If she wants to be their little toy, that's her business. What a disgrace to the Hyuga Clan, but let's go." The tall and willowy woman turns to go. "We don't need her Masters showing up." Her long straight purple hair that reached to the middle of her back sways slightly as she does so. "Come on." The woman's dark blue eyes were getting rather nervous and Hinata knew why.

Bika clearly wasn't as foolish as her teammates. Not that it did her any good. A punch sends her flying straight into the nearest wall. Uh oh.

"You know, I normally don't particularly care to hit women and I was considering letting you go as you were being fairly reasonable until now, but you just had to go and ruin it." Sasuke's voice. That was Sasuke's voice. "Stay down and that will be the end of it though. Get up and I'll enjoy tearing you apart."

He wasn't alone though. Itachi was standing next to Sauske and his Sharingan was now activated. "My brother is right." He saunters over to Gonzo and removes his hand from Hinata's shoulders. "What kind of men would we be, if we allowed someone to dishonor our future wife in such a fashion?" This wasn't going to end well.

Bika's eyes go wide with fright and Hinata couldn't blame her. The woman had a very good reason to be in fear of her life. While the Hyuga woman was used to associating the red eyes of her husbands with passion, the other Jonin wasn't. Right now, they looked positively demonic.

"Very poor excuses for men." And Sasuke was egging Itachi on. Hinata winces at that knowledge because she knew what it meant. Normally, Itachi was the less impulsive brother. So the fact that he was engaging in this behavior and Sasuke was encouraging him, meant that they were both going to overdo it.

_CRUNCH!_ The bluenette hears a crunching sound and screams of agony. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had just happened. Itachi had likely just broken every bone in Gonzo's hand.

Itachi smirks. "If you ever touch our fiancée again without her permission again, I won't be as merciful." That was merciful?! "I'll start breaking more vulnerable body parts." She really hoped that Itachi didn't mean what she thought he meant.

Sasuke slams Kosva into the wall with a mighty kick and unsheathes his sword. Slicing a large gash across his cheek. "And if you ever say such things to her again, I will cut out your tongue." Hinata knew that he wasn't bluffing about that. "And then as my brother said, I'll move onto softer body parts." He really meant it.

"You damn demons!" Kosva stares at Sasuke hatefully. "The Leaf would have been smart, to just have killed you all off years ago. Ripped out your treacherous hearts, if you even have hearts!" That was going just too far.

Sasuke and Itachi looked like they were going to murder him and honestly, Hinata was half tempted to let them. "Don't speak to my husbands in such a way, if you want to live." With that, Hinata walks over and knocks him out.

It was really the only way that he was going to get out of this encounter alive. "Now, are you going to do the intelligent thing and leave or do you want to see how much of a demon we really can be?" Itachi really wasn't helping matters!

"We'll leave!" Bika says as she grabs Kosva and runs off with her other comrade. Well at least that was over.

**End Fight Scene**

Hinata watches as her attackers leave. Only two of the three were still conscious, but she digressed. They were lucky that was all that Itachi and Sasuke had done to them.

"Are you alright?" Itachi looks at her with concern. She could see it. The guilt shining in his eyes. Itachi blamed himself for what had happened and Sasuke, if anything looked even more guilty.

She sighs and kisses both of their cheeks. "I'm fine. They were just being cruel." That was true. "With their words, nothing more." Well at least it hadn't escalated beyond that point before they showed up.

Sasuke looks less than convinced as he caresses her cheek. As he does so, Itachi scans her up and down. Most likely looking for any signs of injuries.

"You're not fine. The way that they treated you was unacceptable." The elder Uchiha brother murmurs. "And it won't be tolerated." Yes, Hinata could see that.

The younger Uchiha wraps his arms around her waist and sighs. "Come on. Let's get you back to the District." That did sound nice. "I think that's enough wedding planning for the day." Hinata nods in agreement.

She hated that this was going to be a reality of their world for the foreseeable future. Most people saw their relationship as unusual at best. That or a secret fantasy that they would never express. At worst, it was deviant to them. This was unlikely to be the last time someone would try to pick a fight over it.

"Alright." Itachi begins to head off. "Itachi, where are you going?" Hinata asks in confusion.

"I'm going to speak with the Hokage about this." Hinata blinks. He couldn't be serious. "They might be foolish enough to report it and I'd rather have our side of the story known." Well maybe he had a point.

It would look a lot better, if they "confessed." Though Hinata didn't think they'd done anything wrong. Those other Jonin had clearly been intentionally trying to pick a fight. That much was obvious.

Sasuke nods approvingly. "Alright. I'll take her back to the District. You can handle Kakashi." With that, Sasuke Flickers off with Hinata.

* * *

Itachi sighs and heads towards the Hokage Tower. As much as he didn't want to do this, he knew that it had to be done. Not that he felt they had done anything wrong. Quite the contrary, they'd showed far more restraint than those scum deserved…but Kakashi might not see that way.

"Itachi, you can come in." Hmm. The Sixth Hokage must have sensed his chakra. Good. That meant that he wouldn't have to wait around while someone told the other man that the eldest Uchiha was there.

The younger ninja walks inside and glances at Kakashi warily. "It gives me no joy, but I have to report an innocent. Bika, Gonzo, and Kosva were harassing Hinata about our relationship." That was putting it mildly, Itachi thinks to himself. "Sasuke and I took care of the matter."

It didn't surprise him that Kakashi looked rather alarmed at that information. Itachi knew what the other man was thinking. He was wondering, if he and Sasuke had killed them.

"Are they still alive?" It was a reasonable question. "I was afraid that something like this was going to happen." So was Itachi. "It was almost inevitable to a degree." True.

Itachi glances out the window towards the Uchiha District in response. His brother should have made it back there with Hinata by now. The Body Flicker Technique was a highly useful one.

Itachi nods. "They're still alive. Gonzo will need to see a medic about his hand, but other than that…they're largely fine." They had use threats more than actual force that time.

"Good. That's a relief." He knew that it was. They had put Kakashi in a very difficult position. "I know that you were just defending Hinata, but I can't have the two of you terrorizing the village." Itachi understood that.

He and Sasuke already had reputations. Beating up everyone who upset Hinata was not going to do much to improve them. And for their lover's sake, they should really work on improving their reputations.

"Yes, I know. Hinata didn't ask for this, but as a woman marrying two men…she is going to be the target of all sorts of vile behaviors." That was just the simple truth of the matter and they both knew it.

Kakashi sighs. "I'm aware of that. I will see what I can do. I'll overlook the minor injuries that you caused this time. I suppose I can put out a bulletin that harassing fellow Leaf Villagers about their personal lives won't be tolerated and will be punished accordingly." That might help. Slightly.

"I would appreciate that greatly and I know that they'll feel the same way." It was a start and Kakashi was trying to help. "Fortunately, we're all getting along very well with each other. It's the rest of the world that is proving more difficult." That was most assuredly true.

Eventually, the Leaf would get used to it. It generally just took people awhile to get used to anything different and their relationship was definitely that. Two men sharing a wife was not something that happened often. It was even more rare when those two men happened to be brothers.

Itachi didn't want to know what sort of deviant scenarios that the likes of Bika, Gonzo, and Kosva had dreamed up. He was certain of one thing though. They were likely far more deviant than his fondness of feather dusters.

Kakashi nods in understanding. "Good. Has jealousy been an issue?" It was sometimes, but Itachi liked to think that he was managing it.

"I can't lie and pretend that it isn't." Though things were going much better than expected in that regard. "Sasuke and I are doing our best not to let it become an issue though. It's an adjustment, but as I said…our relationship with Hinata is going wonderfully. Sasuke and I are growing closer as brothers as well." It had been so long since he was last able to be a proper brother to Sasuke. It was refreshing in a way to spend this much time with him.

Though he knew that their parents likely would have been scandalized at such an arrangement, at least now Itachi was able to help Sasuke. To offer him advice. Just not the kind of advice that he had ever expected to give about his own lover. Advice to help Sasuke seduce Itachi's lover. Life could be strange sometimes.

The Hokage pauses for a moment. Not Itachi could blame him. "Good. I'm glad. Well if you need anything, please don't hesitate to tell me." This situation was throwing everyone for a loop. So why would Kakashi be any exception?

"I'll be sure to do so." Itachi smiles. "Believe me, we are trying to make this work and not to destroy the village in the process." Truer words had never been spoken.

* * *

Back at the Uchiha District, Sasuke sighs. He hated that Hinata had to put up with such comments from the villagers. None of those sheep would have ever **dared** to speak with him or Itachi in such a fashion.

**Warning Brooding Sasuke Scene**

Cowards. The lot of them. Just another reason why he would never be able to understand his brother's loyalty to this village. Sasuke was loyal to Itachi, Hinata, Naruto, Taka, and Team Seven. Other than that, he felt no real attachments to anyone else in this village.

"How about I show you the Clan Hotsprings?" That might take Hinata's mind off her ordeal. "They're very nice."

Well he did make some notable exceptions. He would step in to protect Hinata's sister or her team as well. Maybe, Hiashi because he was his future wife's father and the Hyuga Clan in general. Other than that though, he didn't particularly care what happened to about 90% of this village.

He wouldn't go on a rampage and destroy it, but that was mostly because of his precious people. They did care about this village. "That sounds nice." Hinata smiles bravely.

He knew that she was probably only a breath or two away from crying. Though she was trying to be brave. "Great." For his sake. She was unfailingly kind in that respect. Trying to make him feel like less of a failure.

Sasuke should have protected her more. He should have known that she was going to get harassed. How could he have been that stupid? Itachi was right, he really was foolish.

**End of Sasuke's Brooding Scene**

"Sasuke, it's not your fault." Hinata was a perceptive woman. She obviously knew where his thoughts were heading. "You and Itachi can't be with me all the time." The bluenette walks with him to the hot springs. "That and even if they weren't saying these things, they'd be thinking them."

That was supposed to make him feel better? "They don't deserve to breathe the same air as you, let alone to speak to you like that." Sasuke strips and gets into the hot spring with her.

There was no need to bother with towels. They were already lovers and this was the Uchiha District. The only one who might dumb enough to come charging in unannounced was Naruto (and maybe Sakura). And if they did, he'd kick their ass.

Hinata sighs and disrobes quickly, joining him in the hot spring. "Well no. It was more intended to be a rational observation." She snuggles into his arms.

"I'm not feeling very rational at the moment." He kisses the top of her head and embraces her tightly. "They hurt you and we should have hurt them worse than that." He wasn't nearly as forgiving person as Hinata and Itachi. Sasuke just wasn't wired that way.

It just infuriated him. Hinata and Itachi were two of the kindest people on the planet and yet, they were baring the brunt of the village's judgment. And he was supposed to be okay with that?

"I don't want you to hurt anyone for me, unless it's self-defense." Of course, she didn't. She was too kind. "Alright?" Damn it.

She was going to make him promise. Sasuke just knew it and he couldn't go back on a promise to her. That wasn't any way to start a marriage.

How was he supposed to resist though? "Alright." When she was giving him _The Face._ The Face was the adult version of the Bubble Eyes Jutsu. Which was still lethal. No one could resist a big pair of pleading bubble eyes.

"Good. I w-was thinking that if Itachi was okay with it, I'd be okay with it." Okay with what? "I mean we are getting married. It might be smarter to wait awhile until everyone gets used to the idea of us all being together, but nine months is a long time and we do have a Honeymoon coming up." _Oh!_

Hinata was offering to have their children. Obviously, she had somewhat already consented just by marrying them and well, they all knew the terms of their contract. Still he hadn't expected her to be willing to do that so soon.

He kisses her. "Are you sure about that?" Sasuke wasn't an idiot. Hinata obviously didn't him to kill those idiots. "You don't have to just to protect those insects." And this was a very, very good way to distract him from killing said insects.

"Well if you're both okay with it. Would you…be upset, if it was niece or nephew instead of your son or daughter?" That was a fair point. They didn't know if Itachi could have kids, but if he could…it was as fifty-fifty shot.

Sasuke couldn't lie to her. He'd be disappointed. Really disappointed, but he was a big boy. "I'd be disappointed, but it'd be okay. I'd love my niece or nephew unconditionally, just like our son or daughter." Sasuke would find a way to cope with the disappointment. With that thought in mind, he kisses her forehead reassuringly.

Maybe, it might be better without the Paternity Test though. They'd never know. That way no one's feelings could be hurt, but not knowing might drive them all crazy.

"Good." She smiles, after returning his kiss. Good was good. Good meant that he'd given the correct answer.

Hinata pauses. "We'll talk to him about it when he gets back." She snuggles into him and Sasuke smiles. "I'm sure that either way, our first child will be beautiful. Whether you're the biological father or Itachi is." That was true!

"And ridiculously spoiled." Sasuke smirks at that. That was **very** true. "Just like the two of you spoil me." Again, that was **definitely** true!

He smiles more and caresses her. "The most spoiled child in the Five Nations." He wasn't kidding. "But if they're anything like their mother, also the most beautiful and kind." He kisses her cheek and Hinata smiles.

He could live with it, if Itachi was the father. Sooner or later, he'd have a child with Hinata. Maybe more than one. Though if they each had two children with her each, that was four. They were really going to have to figure out the math.

Oh well. They could worry about that another day. For now, Sasuke was perfectly content to just enjoy the fact that he had a beautiful, naked woman in the hot springs with him. A beautiful, naked woman who was going to be his wife and sooner or later, also the mother of his child. Life was good, even if there were far too many annoying insects buzzing around.


	12. We'd Like to Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our triad's bond continues to grow even stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Oh and again, there are no scene breaks in this chapter because it's basically one big scene.

A few minutes later, Itachi returns the Uchiha District. Once inside the house, he looks around for Hinata and Sasuke. "Sasuke, Hinata, I'm back." Upon hearing no answer, the elder Uchiha Brother frowns. "Are you here?"

Again, no response. Was it possible that Sasuke had decided to show their future wife how the repairs were going? "Maybe." Deciding that was a realistic possibility, the former Akatsuki focuses and tries to sense their chakra. Luckily, that worked easily enough. "He's such an opportunist."

He was gone for a few minutes and Sasuke was already showing Hinata the Clan Hotsprings? Well on the bright side, it seemed that there was no need to worry about Sasuke when it came to _bonding_ with their wife.

"You're just as impatient today as you were when we were children." That was the truth. Sasuke could never wait for anything. Whether it was for dinner or to seduce their beautiful Hyuga Princess, his younger brother was so impatient.

He might be impatient, but Sasuke had good hearing. He immediately breaks the rather passionate kiss that he had been sharing with Hinata and looks back at Itachi. "Like you're any better." A fair point.

Sasuke still looked like a child who had gotten caught with their hand in the cookie jar. It was most amusing. Was that a blush staining his cheeks? He'd expected that from Hinata, but not from Sasuke.

Itachi couldn't be angry though. Hinata looked glorious in their Clan's hot springs. Her midnight blue hair clinging to her creamy shoulders. Water droplets slowly sliding down the valley of her ample breasts and sitting so sweetly on Sasuke's lap. It was very kittenesque.

"Mmm I think that I wait a bit longer to ravish her, after you're gone." He doubted kittenesque was a real word, but it was now. "I do have **some** restraint.

Sasuke glances at Hinata for confirmation. "He did wait a little while before he got creative with the feather duster." Damn it.

The younger Uchiha raises an eyebrow at Itachi. Well that was a little embarrassing. It seemed that Sasuke wasn't the only one who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Feather duster?" The raven haired ninja looks at him incredulously. "Do I even want to know?"

No. Probably not. It wasn't Itachi's fault that he was more experienced and had more thoroughly explored the carnal arts than Sasuke.

Hinata smiles and kisses Sasuke again, before giving Itachi the same treatment. "The feather duster felt nice though. He just used it to caress and tickle me." That was damn right, she had enjoyed it!

"Itachi, come join us." She smiles at him. Well like he was going to turn down that invitation. Itachi was about to start disrobing when his future wife just drags him into the water with them, giggling madly.

Sasuke smirks. "That expression is priceless." Foolish little brother! He'd get him back later.

He was no completely soaked and so were his clothes. The elder Uchiha grumbles and quickly discards the wet outfit into the nearby bushes. Though he supposed that this was a good sign. Hinata was clearly feeling more comfortable around them, if she was feeling confident enough to pull these types of pranks.

"How did it go with Kakashi?" Hinata caresses Itachi's cheek apologetically as Sasuke smirks more. Itachi leans into the gentle touch and then leans over to poke Sasuke's forehead. The action achieved the desired result. Uchiha Death Glare.

Back to his future wife's question though. "Better than expected. I think he understands why we did what we did." Being "friends" with the Hokage did garner one certain advantages such as avoiding being disciplined for attacking insects. "He's going to issue a bulletin, reminding everyone not to attack someone on the grounds of their personal life." Itachi doubted that it would do much good, but it's the thought that counted.

Sasuke shakes his head. "There's no way that's going to actually work." Itachi didn't think so either.

"It's a start for now." Hinata kisses Sasuke's cheek and smiles at him. And suddenly, her eyes got much bigger and she was slowly fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Damn it. It was the Bubble Eyes Jutsu. "Yes, it is. What is it that you want?" He knew that look all too well. It was the one that Sasuke used to give them when they were children all the time. "And do not pretend that you don't want something." He knew that look!

Hinata bites her lower lip nervously and now, it was Itachi's turn to raise an eyebrow. The bluenette was definitely up to something and whatever it was, it was likely important. At least in her view. Then again, this was Hinata. She might just want to ask if they could get a dog or something.

She really was that innocent. Well most of the time. Unless she was in their bed or on his father's desk.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me." The elder Uchiha decides to encourage her. "And Sasuke."

Hinata nods and leans over. "Sasuke and I were talking before you got here." Her lips brushing against his ear. Was she trying to butter him up?"

Sasuke watches anxiously. Neither of them would go further, unless the other man gave his permission. Hopefully, he would.

"And what were the two of you discussing?" Sasuke adverts his gaze when Itachi looks at him. He didn't want to give anything away. "That could possibly have made the two of you this nervous?" Apparently, he had though.

Hinata kisses him. "We're going to be married and it is part of the contract." More kisses. He kisses back, even though he knew that the Hyuga woman was trying to butter him up. "We'd like to try for our first child." _Oh._

This was the moment of truth. Itachi probably wasn't ready. His brother had been through so much and was still trying to get over his guilt over their first family. Still Sasuke wanted to try.

"Ideally, it would be far more wise to wait." Sasuke's heart sinks. "People need a chance to get used to us being together." Damn it. "And we still have so much to learn about each other."

The younger Uchiah couldn't argue with that logic. "Not to mention, I'm not really sure that I should…become a father or an uncle." It was a fifty-fifty shot! Though still, even becoming an uncle might be a stretch for Itachi. "But…" Wait. But?!

Sasuke looks up at Itachi hopefully. He could see that Hinata was watching his brother's every move as well. She looked so lost. Like someone that wasn't sure, if she would be able to grab the lifeline in time.

"This is obviously something that you both want." Yes, yes it was! "And it is in the contract." Indeed!

"Is that you're longwinded way of saying yes?" The bluenette kisses his cheek. Hinata was getting much more playful, teasing Itachi like that. Maybe, it had something to do with the feather duster.

Maybe, he should start using things too. Chakra cuffs, maybe. Whip cream could be fun too. Hmm. An endless world of possibilities was opening up!

Itachi chuckles. "Yes, I suppose you could say that." Yes! That meant no Jutsu this time!

"Good." Hinata kisses him. "Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll be a wonderful father or uncle." Itachi returns the kiss and Hinata breaks it. "Just like Sasuke." Just long enough to say that.

**Warning Lemon**

Hinata smiles. She couldn't believe that Itachi had agreed so easily. Though she suspected the fact that they had asked him while they were all in the hot spring, probably helped.

"How did you two want to.." Hinata didn't know how to ask. Not really. Usually, they just pounced. As much as she loved being with them more than anything, being with them both at once was a little complicated.

Sasuke shakes his head and pulls Hinata back into his lap. Hinata blushes as she feels her backside exposed to Itachi's no doubt crimson red gaze. "I think that it's my turn to go first." He smiles and kisses her.

The bluenette kisses back, moaning into it as her lover deepens it. Claiming every corner of her mouth. His tongue gliding against her own in a way that was both reverent and possessive.

"Mmm always so impatient, but I'm certainly fine with that." Itachi kisses the back of her neck and glides his hands over the curve of her hips. "There is something beautiful about watching the two of you together." Only Itachi could somehow make being a voyeur sound sophisticated and elegant.

She shivers at the feeling of Itachi behind her and Sasuke's hot kisses. The bluenette knew that she was becoming something of a deviant because her nipples had already tightened in anticipation and she doubted that the hot springs was the only reason why she was wet.

Perhaps not surprisingly, Sasuke's hands almost immediately find her breasts. Rubbing them. Both rough and gentle at the same time. She moans deeper into the kiss and sighs in contentment when Itachi leaves a trail of kisses and lovebites along her back.

"You're such a voyeur." Sasuke breaks the kiss and glances at Itachi slyly. The Hyuga woman couldn't disagree with her younger lover's assessment of Itachi. "I think you get off almost as much watching us as you do being with her." Hinata's eyes widen in shock.

She'd never really heard Sasuke talk that way. It was only a breath or two away from the type of lewd conversation that would have earned people Gentle Fists in the Hyuga Household.

Itachi chuckles as he squeezes Hinata's backside. "Perhaps, a little bit." A little?! There was **nothing** little about what Hinata felt pressed up against the curve of her ass at the moment or Sasuke's own _kunai_ pressed so dangerously close to her entrance.

"Well as long as you admit it." Sasuke covers Hinata's neck with kisses and sensual licks. Itachi soon joins in, one of his hands fondling her breasts as his other caresses her backside.

Not to be outdone, her younger lover captures a nipple in his mouth. Causing Hinata to arch and moan against him as she whimpers wantonly against Itachi's own talented touch. It was almost too much.

It was a beautiful summer day, but the blue skies and calm waters of the hot springs couldn't possibly compete with the lust and adoration shining in Sasuke's eyes. Eyes that she knew were so similar to the man behind her that was watching their every move with undisguised desire.

Itachi reaches around and rubs her clit. "And to think, when you first came to use you were so shy." Fuck! That felt incredible! As Sasuke brushes his arousal against her soaked womanhood.

"And now you're already dripping wet and ready to ride our cocks again." Hinata blinks. Apparently, Sasuke had a mouth on him. Itachi was all elegant seduction, Sasuke….was the opposite.

"Foolish little brother, you can't tell that." Itachi actually wanted to debate at a time like this?! "She's sitting in a hot spring. Of course, she's wet." Well that was a good point.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Believe me, I can tell. Just by the way she's looking at us and the quivering of her thighs." Oh. Well another good point.

The younger Uchiha rubs her harder and faster for a moment. His fingers teasing her womanhood by sliding inside her. Preparing her.

"That's more perceptive of you than expected." Sasuke gives Itachi a dirty look and slides into Hinata, after removing his fingers.

Hinata moans and rocks against her lover. She never got used to this feeling. The feeling of being completely connected to Itachi and Sasuke. Of feeling them inside her and feeling so completely full.

Sasuke immediately forgets about Itachi's taunting. How could he ever focus on anything else, but how _good_ it felt to be doing this again. Being this addicted to her touch probably wasn't healthy. Feeling this good shouldn't be allowed, but he wasn't going to question it.

He thrusts inside his lover. "You always feel so fucking good." He kisses her neck adoringly as he moves faster and faster, enjoying the sounds Hinata's moans.

They sent a fire through his blood. "S-Sasuke!" That burned hotter than any Jutsu, even the Amaterasu!

Hinata moans and rides him faster. Feeling him move deeper inside her. The warmth of his skin against her own and the sound of his moans. All of it driver her desire higher and higher.

"Beautiful." Itachi nips her neck and his hands roam over her back and over her breasts. "I love you." That only added to her pleasure and she smiles at the declaration.

She loved him too. Both of them. "I love both of you." She glances back at him as she kisses Itachi and rolls her hips, moaning as Sasuke slams into her faster and faster.

Maybe, Itachi was a voyeur. Though it looked like he was too. His brother was right. There was just something _beautiful_ about the sight. The sight of Hinata lost in pleasure.

"And I love you as well." Though he loved Itachi in a _very_ different way than Hinata. "Be a good kitten. I'm so close." No further elaboration was necessary.

Hinata had to know what he meant. The three of them were now moving as one and it wouldn't take much for Sasuke to cum. He knew Hinata was the same way.

The fact that Itachi was watching them, well that only added another element of eroticism. That's when the bluenette nipped his ear affectionately and rocked her hips in just the right way. It was enough to send them both over the edge. He came fast and hard, Hinata joining him almost instantly.

"Glorious." Itachi kisses Hinata's cheek and looks at Sasuke approvingly. "Simply glorious."

It took Sasuke a minute or two to come down from his high enough to slide out of their lover. He smiles and kisses Hinata. "Yes, she is." That was definitely true.

Hinata smiles at him as she returns the kiss and slowly moves over to Itachi. "So are the two of you." She wasn't sure what her older lover was going to try next, but she knew that it would be wonderful. It was always wonderful.

"Sasuke, go lay on your back on the edge. Outside the water." Surprisingly, the younger Uchiha immediately follows the order. "Good. Hinata, lay on your back on top of him." Itachi nods approvingly when the Hyuga Heiress also does instructed.

Perfect. That was much better. "Now, I'll be able to see those beautiful eyes of yours and Sasuke can also touch you." Itachi soon walks over and gets on top of the Hyuga woman.

She quickly blushes, but Itachi kisses her. He'd never wanted a woman this much better. Not even Izumi. "There's no need to be embarrassed." He glides his hands over the toned expanse of her stomach as if to reassure her. "We both love you and want to be with you." Of course, that did complicate things a bit.

"That's true." Sasuke kisses her ear and massages her breasts from underneath her. "We do love you." Itachi was still amazed to know that was the truth.

They hadn't been with each other very long. It was amazing how fast and powerful a bond could be made and so unexpected, but he wasn't about to argue with their stroke of good fortune. "He's right." Itachi smiles and kisses her breasts, her stomach, and her inner thighs.

"Mmm I love you both too." Hinata sighs in contentment as she shyly parts her legs. Sasuke was already ahead of her though. Itachi could see his brother's hand, rubbing her. Moving his fingers inside her.

Itachi snorts in amusement. "Always so impatient." He moves down and starts lavishing her womanhood with teasing licks. The sounds of Hinata's moans, quickly made his arousal borderline painful.

The sensations were so intense. Every time. "You always taste so sweet." And that was the truth.

Hinata moans and squirms. The feeling of Itachi's tongue down there was almost too much. Her lower half practically humans with pleasure as her thighs quiver in anticipation.

Sasuke kisses her neck and glides his hands over her breasts. After all, he didn't want to tease her when Itachi was in the middle of doing so. That would just be awkward.

The feeling of her soft and warm kiss though, that definitely wasn't. That was always nice. As far as Sasuke was concerned, the rest of the world didn't exist outside of this District at the moment.

"I-Itachi!" Hinata moans and arches against his talented tongue. She was so close. The feeling of Sasuke's hands on her and Itachi's tongue was too much to resist.

Itachi also wasn't shy about licking her clit or anywhere else. Occasionally, he would glance up at her. Sharingan smoldering with desire as Sasuke nips her skin playfully. It was impossible to resist. She came hard and with a scream of pleasure.

The elder Uchiha smirks. Obviously, feeling rather smug at his ability to please his lover. "Good girl." He kisses her and slowly slides into her.

Hinata moans and wraps her legs around him tightly. "Nhh!" The sounds of her moans were always music to his ears. He doubted that he'd ever heard such a beautiful symphony before, she became their lover.

"Mmm m-more." It felt amazing to become one with her again. Everything was always better when he was making love to the beautiful kitten underneath him. The colors were brighter. The sounds sweeter. The tastes and touches more intense, even the scents. "Please!" She wiggles against him encouragingly.

He had no problem giving her exactly what they both wanted. Itachi slides in and out of her faster and faster. Every thrust making them both moan and sending them higher.

It was akin to flying, really. "He's right." Itachi kisses her passionately. "You feel so good." He kisses her between every word and groans in pleasure as she melds his body against his.

For Hinata, it was hard to tell where her body began and the Uchiha Brothers' ended. The feeling of Itachi inside her and Sasuke underneath her was done that she doubted she'd ever forget. Everywhere she looked or moved, she was completely surrounded. Surrounded by her lovers and their love.

She wiggles her hips against him and runs her fingers through Itachi's hair. His silky hair. "So do you. A-Always." He always felt so good.

Every part of him from his hair down to his more _southern_ regions. So did Sasuke. She doubted that she'd ever get used to this. This feeling of complete bliss.

"Ours." Sasuke's hot breath blows into her ear and she nods in agreement. Theirs. Always theirs. "Forever."

Hinata was about to respond that when Itachi aims another powerful thrust inside her. "I-ITACHI!" One that had her screaming his name as she came and her elder lover soon joins her in finding complete satisfaction.

Sasuke smiles as he watches Hinata and Itachi achieve their own bliss. There was something about being with them that was somehow…disturbingly reassuring. He should have felt jealous and he knew that, but during the actual act of loving making…he didn't.

A moment or two later, Itachi slides out of Hinata and kisses her temple. Sasuke does the same and the two of them hold their future wife closely as they both try to come down from the high that always accompanied their lovemaking.

**End of Lemon**

"Well, it's probably a good thing that our wedding day is so close." Itachi runs his fingers through Hinata's hair. "Things could have gotten awkward otherwise."

Hinata looks at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" What did Itachi mean by things could have gotten awkward?

Sasuke chuckles. Well whatever was going on, apparently her younger lover understood. Hinata frowns, feeling a bit out of the loop.

"He means that it would have been awkward to find a wedding kimono for you while you were pregnant." Oh. Well that made sense. "Now, it doesn't matter though. We're getting married so soon that you wouldn't be showing, anyway." Oh right.

Hinata smiles and then blushes at that thought. At the rate they were both going, she'd probably be pregnant before the end of the month. And if not, well almost assuredly before Summer ended. That was a difficult fact to wrap her head around.

"Well that's true." She didn't know what else there was to say. "I think the wedding preparations are going well."

Sasuke nods in agreement as he kisses her cheek. "Very well. I'm sure that the cakes will be ready on time." Which was a good thing. God help anyone who got between Itachi and his red velvet cake. It was second only to cabbage in the other Uchiha's mind, it seemed.

Itachi looks around the District and smiles. The rubble had been cleared and more and more houses were slowly going up. Though with Naruto's help, he knew the slowly part was about to change.

"And so are the repairs." That was good. He wanted a real District for their little Byakugan Princess. Their adorable kitten. "Which is good, we're going to have children. I don't really want them running around a District that has all sorts of debris in it."

He could just picture an innocent toddler stumbling around and cutting its foot on broken glass. That most assuredly was not going to happen. While he wasn't entirely sure that them having children this early was the wisest course of action, Itachi wasn't going to allow any harm to come to his children or his nieces and nephews.

Hinata pauses. "Maybe, it would be better not to know." Both men look at her a bit incredulously.

Though it was obviously something the Hyuga Heiress had given a great deal of thought about because she didn't stop there. "Not to know who is the father of which child. That way, they'll all be treated equally and neither of you will have a reason to get jealous." A fine proposal in theory.

Itachi didn't have the heart to tell her it probably wouldn't work in reality though. "That sounds fine with me. What do you think, Sasuke?" While he and Sasuke looked similar, there was enough differentiation between them that their children would probably also be fairly easy to identify. For instance, Sasuke's ivory skin was distinctive and so was Itachi's nose.

"That might the better way to go about it." Sasuke scoops up Hinata and starts towards the house. "Come on. Lets get a bit of sleep and then head off to finish off a few last minute wedding details." Another fine idea.

Itachi nods in agreement and follows them. At this point, none of them cared about modesty. This was the Uchiha District, only a handful of people would dare to come here…and most of them were already here.

"Coming." The elder Uchiha quickly follows them and


	13. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're finally getting married!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy the wedding chapter.

The day of their wedding had finally dawned and Itachi didn't know whether to be amused or concerned by his foolish little brother's actions. "Sasuke, please stop pacing." The other Uchiha just couldn't stop pacing and fidgeting.

At the moment, they were preparing for the wedding that was due to take place in about an hour. He and Sasuke were inside one of the many rooms in the Hyuga Estate and doing last minute "checks." Itachi personally thought the Hyugas were forcing them to preen like peacocks for their own personal (and sadistic) amusement, but he digressed.

"I can't help it." Was his foolish little brother nervous about the ceremony itself or just because of his potential in-laws. "I know that they can all see through walls. We're probably being stared at by hundreds of people right now." Oh.

As Itachi looks around the improvised dressing room, he concedes that was a good point. He didn't particularly care though as he looked into a seven foot tall, ornate silver mirror. Let them look.

He was getting married to Hinata and well, so was Sasuke. That last part didn't bother him though. Neither did the grandness of this room.

The elder Uchiha tries to shoot his sibling a reassuring look. "Let them look. It's only natural that they'd be curious." He places his hand on Sasuke's shoulder comfortingly in a gesture of solidarity.

The walls were a creamy shade of white and the carpet was a pale silver. "I guess you're right." Sasuke sighs as his eyes join Itachi's in roaming around the room.

Various nature paintings around the room, mostly of flowers. There was also a massive wardrobe in front of them made out of some rather fine looking rosewood. Other than that, the room was disturbingly _bare._

"While this wedding is far from ideal, I must say that you both look the part of suitable husbands in your wedding kimonos." Itachi snorts in amusement at that. "Now, I have to go and find Hinata. It is my duty to walk her down the aisle."

Sasuke and Itachi merely nod at this. It was better not to say anything. Their Father-In-Law obviously wasn't that fond of either of them. It was better not to start a fight on their wedding day, if it was avoidable.

Luckily, Hiashi didn't seem to take offense to their less than attentive response. He turns and leaves. "Well he's right. Lady Hinata, certainly can't find fault when it comes to your appearances." A Hyuga Branch Member attempts to strike up an idle conversation.

Well it was an awkward attempt, but still Itachi wasn't going to be picky. "Thank you." After all, it would be nice to get along with at least some members of their new extended family.

"You two look amazing! This is going to be great!" Naruto was of course there with them. "I wonder, if there will be ramen!" The blonde was going to be Sasuke's Best Man and seemed to relish the role.

Itachi chuckles and then sighs when he realizes something. Kisame had been conducting himself in a fairly dignified fashion while the Hyuga Patriarch was in the same room as them, but now Hiashi was away. And when the Hiashi was away, the Kisame would play!

Kisame gives the other Best Man an incredulous look. "Your friend is getting married to the same woman as his brother and that's what you're curious about? Ramen?" Itachi privately concedes that the shark lover had a point.

"Kisame, I will let Suigetsu turn you into shark fin soup, if you ask." Itachi smirks at his brother's threat. "I'm serious." The youngest Uchiha glances over at Suigetsu and Jugo as if to prove his point.

His foolish little brother had invited Taka there as well. Not that Itachi minded. It was nice to have a few people who weren't Hyugas or them at the wedding and really, Itachi didn't have that many friends.

Mostly, he had Sasuke and Hinata. Itachi also had Kisame and to a lesser degree, Naruto. That was about it. Maybe, he should really consider establishing more bonds…now that he thought about it.

Kisame smirks. "Oh come on. Everyone was thinking it." Oh boy. "So how does that work?" Sasuke glares at Kisame in warning. "Do you two like schedule it and take turns or is it a Sharing is Caring Scenario?" Damn it.

**SMACK!** His friend got hit twice. "I warned you." Once by Sasuke and once by the closest Branch Member. "Itachi, do you mind if I have Suigetsu turn him into sushi?"

Hmm. It was certainly tempting. Really, Kisame should have known better than to ask that question. "Well his behavior certainly would warrant such a response, unfortunately…he is my Best Man." Kisame breathes a sigh of relief. "So it will have to wait until after the wedding." Itachi smirks as he heads off with Sasuke and the other Groomsmen.

* * *

Meanwhile Hinata watches as Mirai and Hanabi share Flower Girl duties. The toddler was a bit too small to do it on her own. That didn't bother Hanabi though.

"Pretty flowers!" And as if to illustrate her point, the toddler throws more white and red rose petals into the crowd. The crowd of hundreds of people. "Pretty flowers for everyone!"

Hanabi nods in agreement and holds the basket with a smile for the toddler as they both proceed down the aisle. "Very pretty." Both girls looked lovely in their pale lavender kimonos underneath the clear blue July sky.

The Hyuga Gardens were magnificent. Just about every flower possibility had bloomed and their colorful radiance was only accented by the fine sculptures, fountains, and fish ponds that dotted the vast grounds of the Hyuga Estate.

"Are you ready for this?" Her father was at her side and looking at her. His eyes filled with concern. "You may still change your mind. No one would blame you." He was really worried about her. "We could find another way."

Hinata sighs and embraces her father. "I'm sure. I want to do this." How could she ever explained that she was in love with both of them to her very much traditional father. "For our Clan and because I made them a promise. A ninja never goes back on their promises." He'd never understand.

As she gazes out at the crowd, she knew there was no turning back now. "Very well then." Not that she wanted to.

There were dozens of long tables laid out throughout the gardens with beautiful, pristine white tablecloths on top of them. Each table was piled high with foods and drink, of almost every imaginable kind.

The beauty of the scene didn't stop there though. There were tapestries and flowers draped everywhere. Symbols of the Hyuga Clan, the Uchiha Clan, and of the Leaf in general. Though she notes with more than a little amusement, the Hyuga Symbols seemed to outnumber the Uchiha ones by a margin that she doubted was a coincidence. (No doubt her father's not so subtle dig at the Uchiha Brothers).

"Everything is so beautiful." Hinata smiles as she begins her descent down the aisle with her father by her side. "Thank you." Classical music was playing in the background.

Perhaps most disturbingly or amusingly, several summons could be seen trying to assist to the musicians. Gamabunta was the most insistent. "That's not how you do it!" The giant toad summon seemed to fancy himself something of an artist.

Aoda was the most apologetic. The giant snake looked somewhat mortified by his "friend's" behavior. Though that wasn't surprising. Sasuke had always told her that the snake was more like a golden retriever than anything.

Garuda and Itachi's crows seemed content to just watch the metaphorical fireworks. "She's beautiful!" Someone in the crowd shouts. Apparently, Hinata had been spotted.

She smiles as she walks closer to the aisle. There was a gorgeous white marble alter in the center of the gardens by the fish pond. A fish pond that had dozens of red and white roses planted around it at the moment and with waters so clear, that Hinata could actually see the fish underneath the water.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to celebrate a most unusual, but happy Union." Kakashi smiles at her. "If there is anyone who has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." He would be the one presiding over their wedding.

At this, Hinata notices both Uchiha Brothers activate their Sharingans menancingly. The ruby and crimson red of their eyes serve as an unmistakable warning. If you object, it might cost you your life.

She didn't know whether to find it funny or to be a little worried. Itachi and Sasuke were both very much capable of making good on their implied threats, if they wanted to. They were always so gentle with her, but she was well aware of their tempers.

Kakashi smiles, seemingly at least somewhat aware of the potential danger that they were all in. "Though I would sincerely think twice before objecting."

Hinata giggles at this and so does Kurenai. The bluenette smiles as she takes in the impressive visual that both her husbands presented. They wore the same kimono, but both wore it so differently because of their demeanor.

It was a navy blue silk kimono with the Uchiha Crest hanging proudly on the back and a black sash. The fabric hung regally on both of them and flattered their athletic, lithe builds. Despite that, they both looked very different in it.

"Ah good. No objections!" Kakashi smiles.

Unfortunately, Kisame was Kisame. "Well yeah. That's because no one wants to die!" This draws mutters of disapproval and some laughter from the crowd.

Sasuke was standing proud and tall. He half looked like he was ready to fight anyone who objected. He was very much a volcano that was about to erupt at the slightest sigh of trouble.

Itachi smiles and was the picture of serenity. A certain regal grace seemed to almost surround him. Though the way his Sharingan was activated was at odds with his seemingly calm demeanor. Like his brother, Hinata knew that he would spring into action…if something didn't go as planned.

"Yeah! He kinda has a point!" Naruto laughs and Sasuke glares at his Best Man. "Sorry! Sorry! I'm just saying!"

Kakashi chuckles and proceeds. "Where are the rings?" That's when a crow swoops down and drops the rings in the Hokage's hands.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at this and looks at Itachi incredulously. Obviously, his elder brother was feeling more than a little theatrical today. That was alright though.

As long as Kisame's and Naruto's stupid comments were the worst things that happened, he could live with it. He was marrying Hinata today and she looked beautiful.

She always looked beautiful, but even more so today. Her kimono was an elegant shade of ivory cream and the silk fabric caressed her womanly curves like a lover. (He should know because he had enjoyed caressing said curves many a time himself in the past three weeks)!

"Right." Kakashi smiles. "Well I suppose it's time to get this wedding officially started then."

The neckline was a bit lower than Hiashi probably approved of. Much to Sasuke's and Itachi's delight, of course. The younger Uchiha didn't miss the way that his brother's eyes lingered over Hinata's bosom a second longer than was probably proper.

That wasn't all though. The gown came all the way to her ankles and the Uchiha Crest was now on her back. There was elaborate beading work in the center of it with pearls and diamonds. Her sash was midnight black to match their own.

"Do you, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha take Hinata Hyuga to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor, and cherish? To stand by her side in good times and in bad? In sickness and in health? And to forsake all others until death do you part?" His former Sensei beams at him.

Her hair was down. Just the way that he liked it. He loved her hair. The midnight blue locks always felt so soft in his hands and slide through his fingers like the waterfall the stands so resembled.

Itachi smiles and nods as he slides the wedding ring on her finger. "I do." He'd never seen his brother look so happy before.

Their wedding rings were identical. Golden bands with a large pearl in the center and two rubies framing either side. The pearl was to represent Hinata. The rubies were him and Itachi. (It was debatable which ruby was supposed to represent him and which was supposed to symbolize Itachi, but Sasuke digressed).

Sasuke also smiles. "I do. Always and forever." As he glances at his soon-to-be wife, the younger Uchiha had never meant anything more sincerely in his life.

"Wonderful." Kakashi smiles encouragingly at Hinata. "Do you, Hinata Hyuga take Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husbands? To love, honor, and cherish? To stand by their side in good times and in bad? In sickness and in health? And to forsake all others until death do you part?"

Hinata didn't hesitate. "I do." Which made Sasuke smile more.

It was amazing that this was actually possible. He and Itachi had both not only survived, but found love. Ironically, with the same woman. Then again, they had never been normal brothers. So why should their marriage be any different?

Kakashi winks at the crowd. "Then by the power vested in me by the Fire Nation and well, me…I pronounce all of you man, wife, and man." He was such a show off. "Or should I say, man, man, and wife?" Oh boy. "Or maybe wife, man, and man, would be better?"

Sasuke twitches. "KAKASHI!" Honestly, the man was just asking for a Chidori upside the head at this rate!

"Right. Well you may both kiss the bride." The CopyCat Ninja grins at the crowd.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. Kakashi was Kakashi. Deciding to ignore him in favor of kissing Hinata, Sasuke does exactly that. He captures his lips with her own.

A minute or two later, the crowd was still staring in shock. "Sasuke, it's my turn." He hears Itachi sigh as he taps him on the back gently.

Hinata and Sasuke both blush in response as they break apart and Itachi claims his own wedding kiss. What a kiss it was. The younger Uchiha knew that this was most assuredly going to set everyone's tongues wagging in the Leaf Village, but he didn't care. It was a glorious day.

"Perhaps we should throw the bouquet and garter belts." That was a good point. Sasuke finds himself nodding at Itachi's suggestion as he has Hinata sit down. "Sasuke, you take one and I'll take one." With that, Itachi slowly slides off one off the lacy garter belts and throws it into the crowd.

Hinata was blushing ruby red. "Sorry." Sasuke really hated embarrassing her in this way, but it was tradition. After grabbing the belt, hurls it into the crowd as well. He didn't particularly care where it landed.

The new Uchiha Matriarch just smiles at Sasuke in understanding and gets up. Itachi watches in an almost trancelike state as she throws the bouquet. He still had no idea how they had gotten so lucky.

"Sasuke!" He was sudden rudely jolted out of his pleasant state when the women began fighting like rabid dogs over the flowers. "Get out of the way!" Those women were psychotic!

He grabs Sasuke and pulls him back as the fighting grows even more intense. "Hey, I caught the garter belt!" Naruto beams.

That was nice and everything, but Itachi would like to live long enough to actually celebrate his wedding night. So in the interest of that, he ignores Naruto as he watches the feuding women warily. A Byakugan would have been very useful right about now!

"Damn it! Brat, did you throw this lacey thing at me?!" Kisame demands.

Sasuke smirks. Oh so his foolish little brother's garter belt must have landed on Kisame. Itachi doubted that the other Uchiha had done it on purpose, but it was still most amusing to put it mildly.

"I GOT IT!" Sakura grins as she holds the flowers out for everyone to see. She was the picture of pride and Itachi rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Perhaps, he should have seen that coming. She **was** Tsunade's apprentice, after all!

"Why don't we go cut the cake?" Hinata smiles as she leads them to one of the many tables. Ah ha! Her chocolate cake. Sasuke's vanilla cake with presumably his requested strawberry filling and his, red velvet cake. They were all lined up rather nicely next to each other.

Itachi grabs a knife and cuts his cake with Hinata. His hand easily dwarfed her own as he places his on that of his bride's, but that was no matter. This was a tradition and traditions should be respected when possible.

"Now for mine." Sasuke copies his previous actions and cuts his own cake with Hinata's "help." Both is brother and bride were glowing. It was truly, a beautiful day.

A few moments and several slices of cake later, Itachi guides Hinata and Sasuke to the dance floor. Well more like the section of the garden that everyone was dancing on. It wasn't technically a floor, but he digressed.

Their wife seemed more than a little flustered by the fact that the three of them had a very large audience watching them. "Don't worry about them. The hard part is over." Sasuke caresses her cheek as he sways with her to the music.

Itachi nods in agreement and twirls her around. The two of them began taking turns doing so. He wasn't really sure whether or not Sasuke actually knew how to dance. So it might best just to stick to this.

"I guess you're right." Hinata nods as she looks around curiously. Naruto had already drug Sakura off for some dancing. Kisame was terrorizing and delighting some small children. Suigetsu was showing off his swords to some pretty Hyuga Branch Member. Karin was eating cake. Oh and Kakashi was chatting with Kurenai about something.

Hmm. Where was her father though? Oh her father was giving Kakashi disapproving books. She tilts her head to the side as she tries to figure out why. That's when she saw a familiar flash of orange in his hands and Kurenai giggling.

She couldn't believe it. "Kakashi is showing Kurenai Sensei, Lord Jirayia's books." The Hyuga woman giggles.

Sasuke smacks his forehead. "You've got to be kidding me."

Hinata couldn't help, but laugh at her husband's annoyed expression. It seemed some things never changed. Kakashi was well Kakashi.

"Well it's not a bad series." Itachi shrugs. "Though honestly, I do believe we have the more _interesting_ love life."

The bluenette promptly blushes at that. She couldn't believe Itachi had said that! Both that he had actually read that series and compared their love life to those of the romantic leads in Jirayia's books!

Sasuke rolls his eyes and leads them both to the table where Hanabi was sitting down. It seemed more and more people were of a similar mind. Lots of people were now moving away from the dancing floor and towards the food.

"Attention, everyone!" Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that. "I would like to propose a toast." What was Hiashi playing at?

He wanted to propose a toast? Why? The man most certainly didn't approve of the marriage. So why was he pretending otherwise? It didn't make any sense.

Everyone's eyes suddenly turn to the Hyuga Patriarch and Sasuke suddenly understands. "To Hinata, Sasuke, and Itachi." It was a matter of Clan Pride. His reputation. He couldn't be seen unhappy about a match that he had created. "While their union is rather unorthodox, I believe that we can all see that it is a most loving one and I wish them many happy years together."

It was a loving one. Though the younger Uchiha Brother doubted Hiashi was aware of that. No. This was a matter of optics and Clan Politics.

"Thank you, Lord Hiashi." Itachi smiles kindly at him. "Or should I call you father?" Oh boy.

He might have been irritated with Hiashi, but his brother was now hitting way below the belt. It would be a miracle if the elder ninja managed to keep his temper throughout the rest of the wedding.

True to form though, the Hyuga Patriarch shoots Itachi such an icy glare that Sasuke was amazed his brother didn't turn to ice, right then and there. Sheesh. Talk about glacial!

The lavender eyed man manages to school his features and cool his temper though. "Father will do just fine." Sasuke highly doubted that the same would go in private.

"And thank you all for coming to celebrate our wedding." Hinata smiles. That was his wife. "We really do appreciate it." Always trying to make everyone feel at ease.

Though now that he thought about it, Sasuke was no longer the youngest Uchiha. Hinata was a few months younger than him and there was a chance that she might already be pregnant.

If she wasn't yet, odds are she would be after their Honeymoon. So he needed to stop thinking of himself as the youngest Uchiha because it was no longer accurate.

"We were glad to come." Kurenai smiles at Hinata encouragingly.

The woman certainly played her part as the Maid of Honor perfectly. If only the Best Men were so well behaved. "Yeah! That's right! How often does the bastard get married, anyway?!" Sasuke was going to kill Naruto later.

He glares at the idiot and he shuts up. Thankfully, Hiashi throws him a lifeline. "Right. Well I merely wanted to say that I wish you all the happiness in the world and welcome to the family." He raises his glass. "To Itachi, Sasuke, and Hinata." There was a chorus of agreement and with that, everyone drinks from their cup and soon begins eating.

Sasuke doubted that he had ever seen so much food in his life. There was enough food to feed an entire village here. Which was probably a good thing. The Hyuga Clan was massive.

"The food is delicious." Itachi tears into a rather juicy looking piece of meat that Sasuke couldn't properly identify. "The caterers certainly outdid themselves."

Mercifully, the rest of the evening passed mostly uneventfully. Well other than some rather creative wedding presents that ranged from swords, to fine china, to some rather skimpy bridal lingerie for Hinata.

It was really impressive how red his wife could turn. Sasuke had never seen anything like it. "Thank you, Kurenai. That was very thoughtful." He smirks in appreciation.

"You're welcome." The Genjutsu Mistress smiles at him cheerfully.

By the time that the wedding was over, the Moon was high in the sky. The lovers take that as their cue to make a tactful exit. After all, many of their guests had already slipped off or were obviously thinking about it.

"A carriage for our Lady." Itachi opens the door of said carriage and Hinata giggles as she gets in.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. "Here. Take us to the Land of Tea and don't worry. We're more interested in our Honeymoon than we are in hurting you." And with that, the younger Uchiha brother joins his wife and brother on their romantic carriage ride.

He smiles as they take off and looks out the window. Sasuke knew that they would be there soon. Which was good because he was sure that it would be one fantastic Honeymoon.


	14. This Was Her Life Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newlyweds go on their Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

She was moving! Hinata slowly opens her eyes and looks around in confusion at this development. It didn't take her long to realize what had happened. Hinata must have fallen asleep at some point during the carriage ride and now, Sasuke was carrying her bridal style into a rather charming looking Inn.

"I believe you were supposed to wait to be awoken with a kiss." Itachi chuckles as he glances over to them, directing one of the hotel workers to carry their bags into the Honeymoon Suite.

After all, Itachi was still recovering from his illness and Sasuke had his hands full. So it only made sense to make use of the hotel staff. Though the Hyuga (well Uchiha) woman did notice that Itachi slipped the Inn Employee a rather large tip for their efforts.

"Who knew that you were so fond of fairytales?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow at Itachi in amusement at his Kissing Reference.

Hinata giggles. She didn't know that either. Itachi Uchiha knew about fairytales. One truly did learn something new, everyday!

Itachi shrugs as if it was a normal occurrence for him to discuss such things. "Everyone knows fairytales. It's just a matter of how well they know them." The bluenette supposed that was true. "Besides, there really is no denying that she's our princess." Hinata blushes at this.

"I'm pretty sure she just graduated to Queen." Sasuke carries her off past the receptionist, letting Itachi get the keys.

It was just easier to allow the elder Uchiha to do it. His hands were free and Sasuke's weren't. Hinata didn't mind though. She was enjoying the ride as she cuddles up to Sasuke's chest.

A few minutes later, they arrived at their hotel room and Hinata blinks. It was beautiful. It had snowy white walls and a handsome gray carpet with red spirals on it. That wasn't all though. There was a pristine white hot tub on the corner and a magnificent King-Sized Canopy Bed with red lacy curtains and red silky blankets with floral patterns on them.

She smiles. "It's beautiful." As she continues looking around, she saw a mini kitchen and a bathroom were also included. Oh and the large wardrobe was a nice touch. They could easily fit all their clothes inside it. (Which was good because she doubted they were really going to need their clothes much on this trip, anyway)!

"Yes, you are." Sasuke smiles as he lays her down on the bed and kisses her. "Our beautiful Uchiha Queen." Her younger lover had apparently been taking lessons from Itachi when it came to flattery, it seemed. Not that Hinata was going to complain! It was nice.

It was definitely going to take her awhile to get used to that though. Uchiha Queen. Uchiha. She was no longer a Hyuga woman in name. Only in blood. She'd taken their last name.

"Well he's right about that." Itachi smiles. "Why don't you go and change? It would be rude not to properly utilize Kurenai's thoughtful wedding gifts to us." Uh huh.

Right. Hinata was sure that was Itachi's primary concern. He didn't want to be rude. He didn't just have a lingerie fetish.

Sasuke nods in approval. "I like that idea." He kisses her cheek affectionately.

The bluenette would have been very surprised if he didn't. Sasuke clearly liked playing Dress Up with her. Well maybe, Dress Down was more accurate. Really, the Uchiha Brothers were absolute murder on her wardrobe!

"I'm sure you do." HInata blushes as she saunters off to the bathroom, carrying a small bag with her.

Sasuke smirks and Itachi chuckles in response. "Is the room soundproof?" The elder Uchiha seemed to be on the same wavelength as his brother.

Sasuke nods. "Of course, it's soundproof. I'm not an amateur."

He and Itachi had been planning this Honeymoon for about a week. The two of them were rather pleased at what they'd been able to come up with on such short notice, really. And now, both of them were eager to enjoy the results of all their hard work.

Hinata came out a few minutes later, wearing a white lacy little number. Somehow two very tiny straps managed to hold up her ample breasts which were currently being caressed and held in place by a rather fragile looking, white lacy bra. The bra had a sheer white gown attached to it that came to her inner thighs. He could see a white thong underneath the outfit and there was a tiny bow that held it in place.

"Wow." Itachi stares at Hinata in awe and Sasuke nods dumbly in agreement.

What more was there to say? The gown was half opened. It exposed some of her toned stomach and was held in place by a small white ribbon in the middle of the bra.

Quite frankly, it looked extremely alluring and fragile. One good tug should take care of that! Actually, the younger Uchiha had absolutely no idea how it was staying on in the first place.

Sasuke smiles and walks over to her, caressing her cheek. "You look amazing. You always do, of course. But Kurenai has very, very good taste." The younger Uchiha Brother smirks.

"Indeed. She most certainly does." Itachi smirks as well. "Though I'm really not sure how long that beautiful gown of yours will stay in one piece at this rate." He gets behind her and places a soft kiss to the back of her neck as he slowly slides the fabric cover her stomach to the sides, exposing more of it.

"If you were up for it, Itachi and I have been discussing it…we'd like to try something a little different tonight." Sasuke kisses her forehead and looks at her with adoring ruby red eyes.

**Warning Honeymoon Lemon**

Itachi wasn't entirely certain that Hinata would be up for it. "What do you mean?" The woman was obviously growing just as addicted to their touch as she was to theirs, but she was still somehow so innocent in some respects.

Sasuke slowly slides the straps of her top off her shoulders, kissing the exposed skin. Itachi watches the motion as if transfixed as Hinata tilts her head to the side and sighs in pleasure. His foolish little brother was getting much better when it came to the art of seduction. (Not that Itachi was going to tell him that)!

"Normally, one of us waits." Sasuke slides the top of her lingerie down past her breasts until it hung around her stomach. "And watches while the other makes love to you." His hand caresses the curve of her hip suggestively.

Hinata nods and looks at him in confusion. "I know. N-Neither of you have ever seemed to mind that before though." That was true. Though Itachi was clearly going to step in.

As hard as it was to think properly when he was staring at a half naked Hinata, the elder Uchiha knew that this matter had to be approached delicately. The last thing that Itachi wanted was to push her too hard and too fast. To scare her. This wasn't about that. This was about only pleasure.

She was right though. "It's not that. It's just that we're all equals in this relationship." They hadn't complained because it was an erotic sight to watch Hinata in the throes of passion, no matter who she was with. "You have the right to refuse, of course. But we would like for us all to be together at once."

It had also been a matter chivalry as much as practicality. Hinata had been an innocent. Asking her to be with both at them simultaneously, wouldn't have been realistic. At least not right away. She needed time to adjust to them.

Hinata's face turns redder than either of their Sharingans. There was no question as to whether or not, she understood what the two of them were asking for. Whether she would be agreeable to the idea though, that was an entirely different matter.

"All purely optional." Sasuke kisses and nips at her shoulder. Itachi nods in agreement and walks over to her. "We love you and wouldn't push you into doing something that you didn't want." That was also true.

Hinata nods shyly. "H-How would that w-work? Exactly?" Ah good. She wasn't dismissing it out of hand.

It was probably best to distract her. Itachi smiles as he unties the sash of his wedding kimono as he lets it fall off of him. The beautiful outfit was now laying in a pool of silk at his feet.

"I would fill you here." Sasuke's hand slides over her stomach and slowly sneak underneath her thong, cupping her womanhood suggestively. "And well Itachi…" Sasuke didn't need to elaborate as his brother trades places with Sasuke and squeezes her backside. "Well he would take your other entrance."

Itachi was now behind her and Sasuke was in front of her. She didn't think that mattered much though. Itachi had to know that she was as red as a tomato and Sasuke could see that she was!

"Oh." Well it would be fairer and there was something incredibly erotic about the thought of being with both of them at once. "Well…we could try and see, if we like it." Something about the taboo aspect of it, she supposed.

Sasuke smirks at her and kisses her. "Good. Don't worry. We'll go slow." His kiss was reassuring and Hinata returns it. "At least at first. If you don't like it, we'll stop." She knew that part, but it was nice to hear anyway.

"Why don't we start off with something that we're all already familiar with?" What was Itachi suggesting? "Hinata, you can use that wonderful mouth of yours on my brother and I'll taste you." Taste her?!

She was pretty damn sure she knew what that meant and could feel herself growing wet as a result. The memory of what Itachi's tongue was capable of was still firmly planted in her mind. It would probably stay that way as long as she lived.

Hinata meekly nods. "A-Alright." What more was there to say? Apparently, nothing as Sasuke slides out of his own wedding kimono and yanks off his boxers rather quickly.

It didn't matter how often she saw them naked, it was still a glorious experience. She knew that Itachi still had his boxers on, but she could feel his own arousal pressed against her backside and she could actually see Sasuke's.

"I'm sure that Itachi can help you out of the rest of your bridal lingerie." With that, Sasuke goes and lays on the bed. On his back. "He's a gentleman that way." And as if to prove his point, Itachi slides Hinata's thong and the rest of her top off in one fell swoop.

She blushes. "Thank you." After that, she quickly heads to the bed to join Sasuke. She could feel Itachi throw his boxers on the floor a moment later and soon enough, they were all on the bed.

Sasuke smiles at her encouragingly, after giving her a quick kiss. It didn't take long for his smile to turn into moans though as she wrapped her mouth around his arousal. God, that felt good.

"Mmm we're so fortunate to have such a loving wife." Slap! "Aren't we, brother?" Itachi had just slapped Hinata's backside and Hinata didn't seem to mind!

He groans as he bucks into her hot, wet mouth. "Y-Yes, we are!" God, the things she could do with her mouth. The way that her tongue would tease him and her lips would suck him off fast and hard was nothing short of exquisite!

Itachi smirks at his reply and gently nudges Hinata's legs apart. He notes with more than a little smug satisfaction that she was not dry. She was already wet from their teasing and possibly because she was currently sucking Sasuke off. Perhaps, she enjoyed giving that form of affection as much as she enjoyed receiving it?

Either way, she tasted so sweet as he begins to lick her. Her moans were half muffled as she continues teasing Sasuke with her wicked mouth, but Itachi still heard them all the same.

"Beautiful." Sasuke was right about that, Itachi thinks to himself as he hears his brother praise Hinata and the younger Uchiha runs his fingers through her midnight blue tresses. "And so talented." Itachi certainly couldn't argue with that.

Hinata moans and sucks on Sasuke harder as she arches against Itachi. The feeling of Sasuke's desire and Itachi's tongue was driving her half insane with desire. She could feel heat pooling low in her belly as her lower half practically hums with pleasure, growing wetter with every moan and every tongue stroke.

"That she is." Itachi smacks her ass again as he licks her faster. "And such sweet little moans, she makes just for the two of us." He teases her clit with his thumb.

Sasuke groans as he watches Itachi actually spank their little queen and said queen suck him off. There was something just unbelievable hot about the sight. He knew that it probably wasn't right, but that didn't stop him from responding.

Nor did it stop, Hinata. They both came hard and fast. Him against her mouth and her against Itachi's tongue. Both of them desperately panting to catch their breath.

"Itachi, do you want me to do you next?" Hinata glances back at him as she tries to catch his breath. The way she asked that was unbelievably innocent considering what she had just been doing! Sasuke could feel himself getting hard again in response.

Itachi shakes his head. "I want to be inside you, when I do." Judging by the pretty blush on Hinata's face, she knew exactly what Itachi was so tastefully eluding to. "And I'm sure that Sasuke feels the same way." Damn, right he did!

Hinata blushes more and nods as she straddles Sasuke's waist, kissing her younger lover. While she did so, the bluenette got on her hands and knees, completely hovering over Sasuke as she exposed her backside to Itachi.

Sasuke returns the kiss and smiles. "Just let us make you feel good and if something doesn't, let us know. Alright?" He flicks his tongue against one of her nipples.

The Uchiha woman moans in response and nods shyly as she slowly slides onto Sasuke. Both of them groaning in pleasure at the feeling of being joined together again.

"I've said this before, but you're both beautiful together." Itachi really was such a voyeur. Not that Sasuke minded. "And I do enjoy seeing how eager you are to be with us." Apparently, Sasuke must have his own voyeuristic and exhibitionistic tendencies as well. This might might not have worked otherwise.

Hinata blushes as she rocks against Sasuke encouragingly. Itachi had a way of whispering naughty things to her in such a way that it came out elegant. Sasuke well he was the opposite. He had a mouth that could make a sailor blush, when properly motivated.

"That's because you both make me feel so good." Hinata arches her breasts against Sasuke's tongue. That wasn't all though. Sasuke takes a nipple into his hot mouth and sucks. Fast and hard, nipping and licking excitedly as he begins to thrust inside her, making her moan. "E-Everytime!"

Sasuke growls in pleasure as he buries himself inside Hinata. Fast and hard. Normally, he would have tried show some restraint, but there was just something about the way she said that that made him lose whatever small thread of self-control that he might have been holding onto.

She was always so hot, tight, and wet. "I feel the same way." Every single time. "I love you!" So fucking much!

Itachi watches as Hinata rides his brother's cock. The two of them moving as one. Her dark blue hair spills across her back and over her shoulders like a waterfall as her breasts bounce. Every time that she rocked against Sasuke, her breasts bounced and so did her backside.

The look of sheer ecstasy on Sasuke's face was one that the elder brother didn't think he'd ever be able to fully articulate, but it was one that he knew he'd likely be sharing soon. There was something indescribably perfect about being with their wife. "Ours." He kisses her ear hotly as he rubs his arousal against her soaked womanhood.

Sasuke was buried too deep inside her to notice and after all, Itachi did need to prepare Hinata somehow. She'd never been taken from behind before. He smiles and kisses the back of her neck as he rubs against her more.

"Always." Hinata moans as she rides Sasuke faster and Itachi notices Sasuke's hand wrap around her throat. "Oh God!" Hinata didn't seem to mind the more aggressive lovemaking style. The fact that Sasuke was currently taking her like an animal, didn't seem to bother her in the slightest.

Deciding that she was suitably distracted, he slowly slides into her. In a way, Itachi supposed that he was taking her innocence for a second time. And it felt incredible!

Hinata tenses up almost immediately and stops bouncing on Sasuke. Itachi was inside her. A feeling that she had grown accustomed to associating with nothing but pleasure, this was a bit different though.

"Just relax." Sasuke kisses her, caressing her breasts. Probably trying to distract her, but it was hard to think of anything else other than the fact they were both inside her at once! "It'll feel good soon. Itachi knows what he's doing."

Itachi nods and rubs her clit as he slowly begins to move inside her. "He's right. It might take a few minutes or a few thrusts to get the mechanics right, but it will feel very good soon." He kisses her shoulder. "I promise."

It didn't feel painful. Not exactly. She was just so full that at first, it felt a bit uncomfortable. Though as Itachi began moving, he struck something inside her that made her moan. That combined with the touches to her clit and the Sasuke's gentle kisses was enough to make it feel good!

"Nnh! F-Feels better now!" She moans, desperately trying to rock against her two lovers. "It's okay." She tilts her head back just enough to kiss Itachi reassuringly as she rocks against Sasuke.

Sasuke had been in Tiger Mode two minutes ago, but now he was slowly thrusting into her. Gently. Slowly. "You sure?" He probably was as concerned about her as Itachi was at this point.

Hinata nods as she wiggles her hips and her ass encouragingly. While Itachi adored her breasts and she knew that for a fact, it was rather clear that he preferred her other assets, if push came to shove. Sasuke was definitely a breast man though, he did seem to like her backside more than well enough.

"I'm sure!" After breaking the kiss, she hovers over Sasuke and begins riding him slowly. Both Uchiha brothers making love to her slowly. Filling her completely and making her moan and so wet.

Sasuke smirks up at the sight of his wife riding him. God, she was glorious when she was just about to lose herself to pleasure. He'd never get tired of this.

How perfectly she felt around him. The beautiful glazed over look in her eyes as she came. Her moans. Her scent and the taste of her kiss. Everything.

He wanted to be gentle. He really did. "Mine!" Gentle went out the window though when he saw her moan as she rode him and Itachi taking her from behind as he took her.

It seemed that he wasn't the only one though. "Mine!" So Itachi wanted to play that game, huh?! The bastard was squeezing her backside like he owned it as he took her harder and faster!

"Yes!" Hinata didn't seem to notice their little possessive display though. "Yes!" She was too lost in pleasure as they both slammed into her with a reckless sense of abandonment. "Oh God, yes!"

That was probably just as well. Itachi had heard the possessiveness in Sasuke's voice. He knew that it was ridiculous, but he felt a surge of jealousy at it and he knew that his brother felt the same way.

He couldn't be angry though. Not really. "My perfect little queen." He kisses her temple as drives into her faster and harder, making her scream.

It was very hard to be angry when you were making love to your beautiful wife. Itachi supposed it was only natural. "I-ITACHI!" Brothers were naturally competitive with each other. Why should sharing a wife be any different?

Sasuke apparently heard Hinata scream Itachi's way and retaliates by sucking on a nipple and pounding into her harder and faster. "S-SASUKE!" Making their wife shake with desire and passion as well as the bed.

It only took a few moments of a delirious sexual frenzy to drive them all over the edge. Itachi wasn't really sure who came first. It didn't really matter, he supposed. It was all the same in the edge.

"I love you." Sasuke kisses her as he pulls out of her.

Hinata smiles and returns the kiss. "I love you too."

Not to be outdone, Itachi slides out of his lover and Hinata around. "And I love you as well." With that being said, he kisses her deeply.

**End of Honeymoon Lemon**

The rest of the Honeymoon passed in a blur. A blur of heated moans and tangled limbs. And a blur of sexual exploration.

By the end of their Honeymoon, Hinata still hadn't left the Inn once. Hell, she hadn't left their room once. "It's a bit of a shame that we never got to explore the Land of Tea." Not that she had wanted to. "I've heard that it's quite beautiful."

"I'm sure that it is, but I doubt that it's nearly as beautiful as you." Sasuke kisses her cheek and Hinata smiles.

After the unspoken taboo of the three of them being together at the same time was broken, well more taboos quickly followed suit. The bluenette doubted there was a single spot in their Honeymoon Suite, that they hadn't made love on.

Itachi chuckles at Sasuke's praise. "I believe I'm rubbing off on him." The brothers were now getting just a smidge competitive with each other though.

Neither of them had come out and directly said it, but Hinata had noticed a slight shift in their behavior during sex. They weren't fighting though. So she didn't think that it needed to be addressed. It was more like a childish competition than anything and really, why should she complain if they had some sort of silly game going on?

She was pretty sure at least one of those silly games was seeing who could make her moan more. Hinata honestly had no idea who was winning that one. She always lost count, rather early on.

"Maybe." Sasuke shrugs in response and Hinata laughs.

It was almost a shame to return to the Leaf. "We should probably get going, if we want to be home before dark." In their little Honeymoon Suite, they faced no judgment. The same couldn't be said for their village.

Itachi nods in agreement and so does Sasuke. Sasuke makes a few clones and quickly begins packing. Thankfully, at least some of her clothes were still in one piece. (Hinata wasn't really sure how, but she digressed).

"Alright. Let's head back." Sasuke smiles, after everyone was dressed.

After that, it didn't take them long them to head outside. To their carriage ride. Hinata smiles and blushes as Itachi opens the door for her and Sasuke just scoops her up, carrying her inside.

They were taking that whole Uchiha Queen thing very seriously, it seemed. Which was fine with Hinata. She supposed that her life had become something of an erotic fairytale in a way.

"Thank you." She smiles at Sasuke for helping her into the carriage as Itachi soon joins them.

Sasuke nods in acknowledgement. "You're welcome." And with that, he pulls her into his lap as Itachi hands the money to the driver who had just walked over to collect the fare.

"Here you go." Itachi smiles at him. "There is some extra in it. We'd ideally like to get back to the Leaf as soon as possible." The driver nods and swiftly heads back to his post.

Itachi's eyes glance out the window as they take off. "Maybe, you should have been named Taka instead of Weasel." Sasuke smirks.

The elder Uchiha pokes Sasuke's forehead in response. "You really are foolish sometimes." Taka meant Hawk and Itachi's name meant Weasel.

Hinata giggles. "Well you were watching everything like a hawk." Sasuke kinda had a point.

"You're more than beautiful enough to get away with the occasional bout of foolish though." Itachi smiles and kisses her.

Hinata smiles and returns the kiss. This was her life now. She was married to not one, but two Uchihas. And she couldn't be happier about that.


	15. An Uchiha Prince or Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our triad adjusts to married life and prepares for parenthood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

A week later and Hinata didn't know whether she wanted to kiss Itachi or smack him. They were back in the Leaf Village and she was _trying_ to resume her duties at the hospital. The eldest Uchiha apparently had other ideas.

The keyword there was _**trying**_ _._ "I'm certain that they would understand." Itachi playfully nips her neck. "They know that you've married the two of us." She wasn't getting very far. "Two husbands should equal a four week Honeymoon instead of the traditional two weeks." He did have a point there, but still.

She really should get back to work. Not that she really needed to work. The Uchihas as a whole hadn't been nearly as wealthy as her Clan in liquid assets, but they had been more comfortable than the average ninja individually. And collectively, Sasuke and Itachi's respective inheritances meant that, none of them ever had to work again.

The Uchihas had been a Clan that preferred to invest their resources in buying land or weapons for the military police force. The Hyugas preferred buildings, luxury goods, and keeping a good portion of their wealth in banks for easy access.

"Itachi, I'm going back to work." As tempting as it was to just lounge around in bed all day with her gorgeous lovers, Hinata had responsibilities. "I'll be back later."

She had expected this from Sasuke. Not Itachi. Her younger lover was currently leaning against the wall and watching the entire scene with great amusement though.

While Sasuke might not be saying it outright, the implication was clear. He was more than happy to let Itachi try to convince her to play hooky. So that's how it was, huh?

Itachi sighs and kisses her temple. "Are you certain that you wouldn't prefer to stay?" Her ear. "You could claim Maternity Leave." That was so _sneaky_!

"Itachi, we don't even know that I'm pregnant!" That was true! "Even if we assume that I conceived the first time that I was with the two of you, I'm not even two months along!" Women didn't take maternity leave at two months!

At this, Sasuke's eyes drifted to her stomach. You've got to be kidding! It wasn't like he'd be able to tell if she was barely more than a month along! There was no way that she would be showing!

She gives him a dirty look. "Sasuke, you know that it's far too early to tell." Her younger husband shrugs, but has the decency to look somewhat apologetic.

"It's a possibility." That was true. "A very strong one." He smirks.

That smug bastard! Hinata was beginning to understand why Naruto had given Sasuke that nickname. There were times when he really did deserve it!

He was just so _smug_ about it! "It's possible, but I haven't been tested. And even if I was, people don't take maternity leave when they're not even two months along!" Alright. So he had a good reason to be.

He and Itachi had kept her in that hotel room for two weeks and done things to her that would have completely scandalized her father. Actually, Hiashi Hyuga probably would have had a heart attack…if he knew.

"Most people aren't the new Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan either." Really? Bad Sasuke! "You're potentially carrying the future of our Clan." He was really going to try this, wasn't he?

She sighs. "Sasuke, Itachi, it's only for a few hours." On the bright side, it was nice to know that the brothers _could_ work together. Very well. It was just that she didn't appreciate being double teamed in _this_ fashion!

The brothers glance at each other. They were doing that thing again. That thing where they communicated without words. It wasn't telepathy, but they seemed able to use their own little eye language. It wasn't because of any Jutsu. They just knew each other too well.

"We were only teasing." Sasuke smiles at her and kisses her forehead. "Mostly." Uh huh.

Itachi shakes his head and caresses her cheek. "He was teasing. I wasn't." Hinata half believed that. She doubted that Sasuke was actually teasing. "Though I feel like I should warn you about something."

Hinata was almost afraid to ask, but she did anyway. It was probably better to know. God only knows, what Itachi felt merited a warning.

"Warn me about what?" She looks at them warily.

Itachi chuckles. "The odds are greater than not, that you're already expecting." She knew that. "And once you get the confirmation, my foolish little brother is going to drive you absolutely crazy with because he's going to become ridiculously overprotective." The Uchiha woman nods.

She had expected that. Judging by the way that Sasuke had glanced at her stomach. It was only natural. He'd lost his family when he was so young and so had Itachi.

"I already knew that though." Hinata nods.

Sasuke smirks. "We know that you know. It's the next part that you probably didn't know." The next part? "Itachi is likely going to be worse." HInata **highly** doubted that!

The young woman could only shake her head in disbelief. Honestly. Sasuke didn't think that she was actually scared, did he?

"I'll keep that in mind." She kisses them both. "I love you two, but I can't just sit around all day and do nothing." Hinata smiles at them.

"Oh you wouldn't be doing nothing. If memory serves, you were doing a lot on our Honeymoon." Itachi smirks.

There were times when it was hard to tell who was the bigger deviant. Sauske or Itachi. She supposed they were probably relatively on par or they traded the title at random.

Itachi was starting to smirk more now too. "That's true, but you know what I mean." He and Sasuke were rubbing off on each other. Sasuke was getting a little more elegant in his flattery and Itachi was getting more aggressive. "I'll be back later." And with that, Hinata Flickers off.

Itachi glances at Sasuke once Hinata was gone. There were two potential reactions that the younger Uchiha might have. He was either going to go on a building spree or a shopping spree.

"Baby shopping or building?" He chuckles.

"You can handle the shopping." Sasuke smirks. "I'll work on the District."

Itachi nods in acknowledgement and quickly heads off towards the Shopping District. Sasuke could handle more repairs on his own. It was probably better that he handled the shopping anyway.

His foolish little brother meant well, but Itachi knew the truth. While Sasuke might understand the basics of what to get, the finer points eluded him. That and his brother wouldn't have responded well to all the stares.

"Ah you're back from your Honeymoon!" Itachi hears a familiar voice.

It was Kisame. This should prove entertaining or highly annoying. The raven haired man wasn't entirely sure which yet.

He smiles nonetheless though. "Yes, I am." There was no reason not to greet his comrade with respect, after all.

"So how'd that go?" He grins at him.

Itachi rolls his eyes. "You do realize that I'm never going to give you the details you're seeking?" The man was persistent though. Itachi had to give him that.

"Eh. Can't blame a guy for trying!" Another sharp toothed grin was shot his way.

Itachi chuckles and nods. He supposed that he should have seen this coming. It was only natural that people would be curious. Who wouldn't be?

"Of course." He pauses for a moment. "What are you doing in the Shopping District?"

Kisame shrugs. "Getting some sushi and figured I'd have a look around." Ah. Now, Itachi knew what the other man wanted. "Going to see, if they have any decent swords."

Right. He was probably looking for something that he could show off to Suigetsu. The two sword lovers and former Mist Ninjas had hit it off. In a strange way, Itachi supposed that Kisame had "adopted" the Prodigy in the Art of Murder. Whether this was in a brotherly or even more disturbingly, parental fashion…the elder Uchiha brother was uncertain.

"I'm sure that you'll find something suitable." He smiles.

The other former Akatsuki Member nods his head. "Of course. So what are you doing? Looking to surprise the little wifey?" Itachi raises an eyebrow at this.

Little wifey? "Where do you come up with such things?" Oh well. It was Kisame. Itachi supposed that was the only explanation necessary. "Though you're essentially correct. I've been tasked with finding the necessities for our firstborn and Sasuke is still working on repairs to the District."

Kisame blinks. It was obvious that he was processing what the other man had said. This should be interesting.

"That was fast!" Kisame smirks. "So do you think it's yours or Sasuke's?"

Itachi sighs. He should have seen that one coming. "We aren't entirely certain, if she is or isn't yet. It's a bit early to tell." That last part was potentially concerning though. "And it doesn't matter. We'll love the child no matter which of us sired them. Whether it's my niece, nephew, son, or daughter…makes little difference to me in the end."

Kisame raises an eyebrow. "That's you know, all nice and fuzzy in theory." Indeed, it was. "But in reality, come on. You can't tell me that it wouldn't make a difference."

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. It doesn't make a difference!" He hated how shrill his voice suddenly sounded. "At the moment, we aren't planning on doing a paternity test." That would ensure equality.

His partner pauses as if considering this and Itachi sighs. He knew that Kisame was only trying to help in his own strange way, but this was bound to be annoying.

Thankfully, Kisame did seem to possess at least **some** survival instincts. "Well even without the test, I think you'd be able to tell. You do both kinda look alike but you know…there are differences." Or not.

"That are irrelevant." He needed to get out of here before his temper. "The paternity doesn't matter. I've got some shopping to do." That felt so surreal to say.

Kisame smirks. "Already turning into such a dad. You're almost respectable now." Itachi rolls his eyes and flips his partner off as he departs.

He wasn't proud of that gesture. It was ridiculously childish, but Kisame deserved it. "It seems that my foolish little brother is rubbing off on me." The elder Uchiha sighs.

* * *

Meanwhile Hinata finally makes hers way back to the hospital. She sighs. It **had** been tempting, just to stay with them. It wasn't like they needed the money, but she was a ninja.

A ninja who needed to actually be productive and help her village and right now, that village was in desperate need of medics. Her abilities as a medic were more useful to the village than just lounging around in bed all day with her husbands and helping them restore the Clan. Besides, Hinata could do both at the same time!

"Hey, Hinata!" Sakura smiles at her. The bluenette was still shocked that the pink haired woman wasn't upset with her. "You're back already?" She had "stolen" the other woman's first love from her, after all.

She smiles back. "Hey, Sakura. Yeah. Two week Honeymoon and then a week to get settled back in." It would have been more if the Uchiha Brothers had their way though.

Her friend seemed happy to see her, but there was something else that was off about Sakura. Hinata soon found out why. There were some other giggling medics, "hiding" behind them.

"No. I'm not going to explain what happened on my Honeymoon." Hinata would have to be firm. "That's private!"

The medics pout, but one presses on. "Oh, come on! Everyone is dying of curiosity!" Hinata was assuredly aware of that, but she didn't care.

The other medics seemed bolstered by the Zara's egging on of Hinata. Zara was another medic. Though unlike Hinata, she was fully trained and had been for a couple years.

The brunette's hair shoulder-lengthed hair was billowing around her as she hops around excitedly. Her orange eyes sparkling mischievously as the petite girl prattles on.

"No. That's private!" Hinata blushes.

"Oh, come on!" Zara apparently wasn't going to give up that easily. "I mean, if everyone's being honest…you're the luckiest girl in the village. They're both gorgeous!" That was true, but Hinata feels herself twitch.

Sasuke and Itachi hadn't really made any secret that they were jealous individuals. It came with being part of a Fire Clan, she supposed. Hinata just hadn't expected to ever be on the receiving end.

Well she had to a small degree with Sakura. Only at first though and only because the pink haired woman had been Sasuke's teammate. So she knew Sasuke better.

She sighs. "Yes, they are and I am." It was still none of her business though.

"I mean how does that even work?" Hinata gives her a warning look. "You're so shy and they're probably not. I'd love to be in your position." Which she promptly ignored.

"GENTLE FIST!" Hinata moved before she even realized what she was doing. It was just so infuriating. "They're **my** husbands and I don't appreciate you talking about t-them that way!" Emphasis on my!

Sakura blinks and the Hyuga, well Uchiha, woman knew that she might have gone too far. It wasn't like her to actually strike someone. Well not outside of battle, anyway.

"Now, unlock my chakra points!" Zara glares at her.

No. The woman needed to be taught a lesson and so did the other gigglers. It might have been mean, but Itachi and Sasuke were her husbands and the other women of this village needed to respect that.

After all, there was a decent chance she was already carrying one of their children. "No. I'll unlock them at the end of the day. I hope that this teaches you to respect other people's marriages more, even if they are unconventional." And with that, Hinata walks off to see her first patient.

* * *

Later that day, Sasuke blinks when he sees Itachi walk back into the District. With a wheelbarrow behind him. Filled to the brim with what he generically dubs as _Baby Stuff._

"Itachi, we aren't sure if she's pregnant and even if she is, it's probably only one child." Sasuke blinks as he looks at everything his brother had purchased.

Itachi shrugs. "Well twins do run in her family." That was true. Twins, not quadruplets.

"I think you got enough stuff to feed, clothe, and amuse an entire village of newborns." And that was the truth!

His brother chuckles in response. Apparently, Itachi was highly entertained by his observations. Sasuke didn't care though.

They were still true. "Well I think it's safe to say that you got everything." The younger Uchiha rolls his eyes playfully.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi pokes his forehead. "It's better to have too much than not enough."

Sasuke supposed that Itachi had a point there. He shakes his head and helps the other man bring in all the baby stuff. Sasuke had never seen so many baby clothes, toys, and bottles before in his life. There were also some books.

He wondered what the books were for. "What's with the books? Are you planning on reviving the Clan Library?" So he decides to ask.

"One well is a book of names." That made sense. "The others are various books about the stages of childhood development." Right.

About five minutes later, Itachi finally finishes explaining what all the books were and Sasuke blinks. "I thought that I was overprotective." He blinks some more. "Itachi, it's not really that complicated. People have been rising children forever."

"Foolish little brother." He pokes his forehead again. "It's better to be over prepared than under."

"WILL YOU STOP POKING MY DAMN FOREHEAD?!" That was getting really, really annoying!

Suddenly, Sasuke hears giggling and he blinks in confusion. The younger ninja looks around, trying to locate the source of the giggling. Eventually, his eyes fall on Hinata.

"You're back from the hospital." Itachi smiles.

Hinata nods as she walks inside the kitchen and kisses each of their cheeks. "Mhm." Hmm. She must have snuck up on them while they were busy bickering.

That was a bit disturbing, really. A ninja should be aware of their surroundings at all time. Ninjas who weren't, tended to end up dead.

"How'd it go?" It was her first day back at work. "At the hospital." He should probably try to be a good hospital and ask normal things like that.

Sasuke was pretty sure he had the warm martial bed aspect of a happy marriage thing down. He'd need to work on the other stuff though. It was still a little bizarre. He couldn't believe some days, that he was actually married.

She sighs. "About as well as can be expected." Which means not well.

He glances at Itachi uncertainly. His brother was better at this type of thing. Well at least Hinata wasn't crying.

He really wouldn't have had any clue how to handle a crying wife. He knew that much for certain. Itachi might though.

"What happened?" Yeah! Sasuke had been thinking the same thing as Itachi!

Hinata sighs more and rests her head on Itachi's shoulder as she caresses Sasuke's cheek. "It's only natural, I guess. They're curious." She blushes.

Curious? Curious about what? And who was curious? Hinata was being more than a little vague and it was starting to concern him.

"About us." _Oh_. "More specifically, they're curious about our Honeymoon." Right. He should have seen that coming.

Damn. That had been a great two weeks. It was too bad that they couldn't just convince Hinata that they should all retire early and just keep the Honeymoon going forever.

As tempting as it was though, Sasuke knew she wouldn't do it. "Well that's to be expected." Her sense of duty was too strong and eventually, guilt would get to him and Itachi.

The Uchiha Clan was a Ninja Clan. They just weren't wired to stay home and do nothing, but enjoy domestic bliss. That their nature and it wasn't in the Hyuga Clan's nature either.

"I wouldn't take it heart." Itachi kisses her cheek. "In their own way, they were just trying to bond with you most likely."

That was probably true. The Leaf's villagers had never been all that concerned about respecting other people's privacies. They were all so nosey.

It was just yet another reason, why Sasuke would have preferred to leave and never look back. He couldn't though. Itachi and Hinata loved this village and Sasuke had seen enough oft the outside world to know that no village's hands were completely clean.

She sighs. "I know that I shouldn't, but now I know what it's like to be on the other end of it." The other end of what?

"Hinata, what are you talking about?" Sasuke looks at her in confusion.

Hinata blushes and looks at her feet. Hmm. Well that was interesting. Their wife was still very much a blushing bride, but now it was usually only if it was in response to something sexual. Not just casual conversation.

Her reaction caught even Itachi's attention. "Hinata, you're our wife." That was true. "You can tell us anything." Also true!

"I've never really had a reason to be jealous before." She was jealous? "The way that one of the other medics talked about the two of you, it upset me. I know that I got lucky. The two of you wouldn't have married me, if it wasn't for the Contract." Oh.

Sasuke shakes his head and pulls her into his arms. That might be true, but that didn't make their feelings for her any less real. Did it really matter how they got together? What mattered was that they did!

He kisses her ear affectionately. "You don't have any reason to be jealous of them. We love you." Her cheek. "You're our wife." Her jaw. "And the woman that we're going to restore our Clan with." Her neck. "And I doubt any of them could handle both of us. Let alone nearly as well as you do." And finally, her lips.

Itachi nods in agreement and Sasuke smiles when Hinata kisses back. "He's right about all that. I couldn't have said it better myself."

Hinata smiles and kisses Itachi as well. She was always so careful to treat them as equally as possible, Sasuke thinks to himself. It was probably for the best though. Less fights started that way.

"I know, it's just hard not to feel a little insecure sometimes." She sighs.

"You have absolutely nothing to be insecure about." Itachi smiles at her. "You're our Uchiha Queen."

Sasuke nods in agreement. That was definitely true and if he had his way, the Queen wouldn't leave the Royal Bedchambers much. Unfortunately, their Queen could be quite the stubborn one…when she wanted to be.

Damn straight, she didn't have anything to be insecure about. One would have thought that their Honeymoon would have proven that. Oh well. Sasuke was sure that that a few more rounds (or a lot of rounds) of lovemaking would drive the point home.

Hinata sighs and snuggles into them. "Mmm. I guess you're right." There was no guessing involved!

"Of course, we're right." Itachi smirks. "Why don't we take you back to the bedroom and prove it to you." His brother really was a genius sometimes!

Hinata laughs and smiles. An adorable little blush was forming on her face. "That does sound nice." Though the laughter didn't last for long.

Sasuke blinks as Hinata races off. "What the Hell?" He looks at Itachi in confusion.

Itachi shrugs. "I'm not certain what got into her either. Perhaps we should go and check on her." Sasuke nods in agreement, but before they could do that… the sounds of someone vomiting could be heard.

"Well it looks like it was a successful Honeymoon." Sasuke smirks.

Morning sickness. That had to be morning sickness. The timeline did line up, even if it was on the early side. She must have gotten pregnant on the first night they were all together.

"An Uchiha Prince or Princess is on their way here." Itachi agrees with a smirk of his own.


	16. A Clan to Revive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata finds out what it means to be pregnant as news of her pregnancy travels far and wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

A few days later, Itachi wraps his arms around Hinata comfortingly. Morning Sickness was a rather inaccurate name, it seemed. He knew that it could happen during any time in theory, but their wife tended to get sicker in the evenings.

"He'll be back soon." He kisses her cheek.

Their innocent and sweet Queen had been anything, but sweet and innocent a few minutes ago. She had been downright terrifying actually. The eldest Uchiha shivers as he remembers what had happened earlier.

_"Do we have any ice cream?" Hinata looked at Itachi._

_Hmm. He didn't think so. "Not sure. I'll go look." Itachi headed to the kitchen and checked._

_Nope. No, ice cream. Well they could always pick some up later, he supposed._

_"Sorry, My Love." He kissed her cheek. "We don't have any ice cream."_

_Hinata actually growled at him. He wasn't exaggerating either! She had actually fucking_ _**growled** _ _at him!_

_"Go get some!" Itachi blinked at her unexpected bossiness._

_Sasuke came down the stairs and looked at them in confusion. "Hinata, you alright?" His little brother was just as baffled as he was, it seemed._

_Apparently, their little Queen had decided to exercise her Royal Power. Itachi had never seen their lover like this before. She was so…_ _**aggressive** _ _!_

_"Sasuke! Go get me some ice cream!" And definitely bossy._

_Sasuke blinked. Itachi just shrugged in response. What more was there to say really? Their Queen wanted her ice cream._

_He tilted his head to the side. "Alright? Any particular flavor?" For once, his foolish little brother wasn't being foolish!_

_"Get them all." Must be food cravings, Itachi decided._

_She was pregnant. Such things were only natural, really. Of course, she was going to get food cravings._

_Itachi supposed that the two of them should count their blessings that she wanted something as normal as ice cream. His father used to tell him horror stories about how exotic Mikoto Uchiha's cravings had been._

_Sasuke nodded. "Alright. I'll be back soon." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek._

_"NOW!" Hinata said as she herded him to the door._

_Obviously, his brother didn't know how to handle Hinata's sudden aggressiveness anymore than he did. "Alright! Alright!" He was being manhandled by their normally sweet and gentle wife._

_It was truly equal parts amusing and disturbing. Itachi didn't know whether to laugh or be terrified. He settled on a combination of both._

_"What are you laughing at?!" Hinata glared at him._

"I hope so. I'm starving." Hinata sighed as she snuggled into him.

Hot and cold. Apparently, the pregnancy hormones were reeking habit with their wife. Well it was her first pregnancy. They did say that the first was the hardest.

He smiles at her reassuringly. "I know. He'll be back soon though." True enough, a few minutes later…Sasuke walks back in.

Itachi chuckles as he notices the other man was carrying a lot of ice cream flavors mixed into one bowl. Hinata had certainly terrified the other Uchiha into submission. Though he couldn't blame Sasuke.

Their wife was apparently more fearsome than most people would initially expect. Still, Itachi supposed that there was nothing more terrifying than a pregnant woman who was having mood swings and could lock up your chakra. They should have expected this.

"Here, Hinata." Sasuke smiles at her as he gives her the ice cream.

A sudden transformation occurs. The terrifying demon who wanted her ice cream magically morphs back into their beloved little Queen. "Thank you!" She smiles sweetly at him and begins to eat.

Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly and Itachi just shrugs. There were some things that men would never understand. .What went on in the minds of pregnant women was most assuredly one of them.

"It's probably best not to question it." Itachi decides to warn his brother.

The last thing that they needed was for Sasuke to say something foolish and set her off again. Who knew that their little kitten had such a temper? Itachi certainly hadn't!

Hinata blushes. "I'm sorry that I lost my temper like that." Itachi nods in understanding.

"It's alright, Hinata." Sasuke kisses her cheek. "It's just hormones." And the Hyuga woman nods in agreement.

* * *

A week later, Hinata looks in the mirror. She was getting ready for dinner. Sasuke had bought her a beautiful blue silk kimono with lavender floral patterns on it. One that apparently he had found in the _maternity section_.

"Are you ready for this?" He kisses her ear affectionately.

Right now, she wasn't even out of her first Trimester yet. Hinata wasn't showing, but she knew that wouldn't last much longer. So it was probably a good thing that her younger lover had been insightful enough to get her a kimono that she could wear throughout her pregnant, if she wanted.

Though that didn't solve their most pressing issue of the moment. They had to tell her father that she was pregnant. Of course, they were married and their Betrothal Contract specifically said that they had to have children. So he should expect it.

She sighs and looks at him. "As ready as I'll ever be." Hinata pauses and leans back against him. "Where's Itachi?"

"He's putting the finishing touches on dinner." Oh right. Itachi was an excellent cook. Well unless it came to eggs. "Your father is supposed to be here shortly."

Her father who was about to become a grandfather. Her father who likely wouldn't be pleased over the fact she didn't even know who her child's father was. Was it Itachi or Sasuke?

Did it even matter? They were all married. Sasuke and Itachi were both her lovers. She loved them both with all her heart.

"Right. Um maybe, it would better for me to tell him." She wasn't entirely sure that she trusted Sasuke to do it. He could be pretty cocky. "Let him get used to the idea." Or even Itachi.

Itachi really didn't like her father. Hinata knew that, despite the fact that her eldest lover tried to hide it. Most likely, it had something to do with whatever conversation the two had had, after Itachi had gone to see him on that fateful day.

That fateful day where Sasuke had proposed they all get married. Itachi had stepped up and gone to speak the Hyuga Patriarch. Her husband had always been very vague about what had happened next. Itachi had only told them that Hiashi had given his reluctant Blessing.

Sasuke smirks. "Alright. You tell him." He cuddles her a bit. "He has to know we utterly corrupted his little princess, anyway."

"Well yes, but there's no need to throw that fact in his face." Hinata sighs.

Alright. She needed to do three things. The first was tell her father that she was pregnant and hope that a war didn't break out over dinner. Second, she'd have to deal with Sasuke's smugness. He was so smug over her pregnancy and it was cute, but it was also very dangerous. Third, the Uchiha Matriarch needed to ask her other husband what was going on between him and her father.

That was quite the list. Damn it. Now, that she thought about it…that list was also rather intimidating.

Sasuke shrugs. "I'll play nice for your sake. He does have a kunai stuck up his backside though." The Ninja Version of saying someone had a stick shoved up their ass.

Hinata shakes her head in amusement. Well she couldn't really argue with that. Hiashi Hyuga had always been a man who was very stern to say the least.

"True enough. Let's go, My Love." Hinata offers him her hand and heads down to have dinner with her family.

* * *

Meanwhile the Fire Daimyo was having his own dinner. His dinner with his advisors and royal family. The man had heard the rumors spreading around. The Hyuga Princess had married the sole Uchiha Survivors.

"How long do you expect it will be until she's expecting?" He asks his advisor.

Tamika glances at the Daimyo warily. The advisor wasn't entirely certain if this match boded well for them, but he supposed that he should be honest. Anything else might get him beheaded.

The red head was now thirty years old and the youngest of Raiden's advisors. There were times when his age was an asset and times when it was a liability. Though he always felt like he had something to prove.

"She has two husbands and it's the Honeymoon Period. That and they have a Clan to restore. I would be shocked, she wasn't pregnant before the year was out." There was really no point in lying to Raiden, especially when the truth was so damn obvious.

Raiden nods as he considers this. "I want all of their files. Everything that we know about the new Uchiha Clan." To say the least Tamika didn't like where this was going.

Though he didn't really have a choice. Going against the Daimyo was nothing short of career suicide. And that was if you were lucky.

If you weren't lucky, well Tamika gulps when he thinks about the possibilities. There were far less fates than losing one's job. While it wouldn't have been ideal, Raiden was capable of doing far worse to him.

"Of course." He bows respectfully to the other man. "I shall go and get them at once." With that, Tamika rushes off.

He didn't know what Raiden had planned for the Uchihas and their children, but he knew that the Daimyo had an ulterior motive. He always did. All the Daimyos did.

In truth, the world would have likely been better off without them. Still, couldn't be a strand of kelp in a sea forest and expect to change the ocean. All you could do was try to survive.

If nothing else, Tamika was certainly a survivor. "Now, to get those files." That wasn't going change now.

He blinks when he finds their files. To say the least, it was all quite interesting. Itachi was a Master at Genjutsu. Sasuke was essentially the second coming of Madara and Hinata had the Hyuga Clan's formidable abilities.

"So that's why he wants to know about their children." A child resulting from such a union could grow up to be the strongest ninjas that the world had ever seen. "Perhaps, he or she could even rival a Tailed Beast in power."

That last part was a stretch, but there were many different kinds of power. Not all of it was about raw strength. The abilities this child could have were almost too numerous to list.

He probably just wanted to know what sort of fire power the Leaf would be adding to its arsenal in the future. Most likely it would be over a decade before the child was of any real use to them, but in the long-term… the potential advantages of having such a ninja fighting on their behalf was almost unbelievable.

* * *

Back in the Leaf Village, Sasuke heads downstairs with his wife to see his Father-In-Law. That wasn't something that he liked doing on a good day, even less on today. "If he upsets you in any way, we'll kick him out." Sasuke promises Hinata.

He knew that there was a very good chance that Hiashi wasn't going to react well to the news. As far as Sasuke was concerned, that didn't really matter. The only reason it mattered at all was because if the Hyuga Patriarch was upset, that meant that Hinata would likely be as well.

"Good evening, father." Hinata smiles at him.

That was something that Sasuke most assuredly didn't want. Hinata was still their Beautiful Queen, even if she turned into a Wicked Queen when they ran out of Ice Cream. He wanted her to be happy.

"Good evening, daughter." Hiashi completely ignores Sasuke and Itachi as he smiles at his daughter.

Normally, that would have been just fine with the younger Uchiha Brother. Not today though. Today, he was going to be recognized. Hiashi had to recognize him because there was about a fifty percent chance that he was the father of Hiashi's eldest grandchild.

A few minutes later, the awkward family was sitting down for a meal. Sasuke knew that Hiashi liked the food, even if he wouldn't say so. That's why he was grabbing second helpings.

"Father, there is something that you should know." Hinata glances at him.

This was it. This was the moment of truth. The moment that the Hyuga Patriarch would find out that his daughter was pregnant with their first child.

Hiashi sighs. "And what is it?" He looked like a man who had just been told that he was about to be executed.

_He knew._ Sasuke wasn't sure how exactly, but somehow Hiashi knew. Hiashi knew that Hinata was already with child and he was far from happy about it.

"I love them. I do, father." Ah. So she was definitely going to try to ease him into it then. "I know that our match wasn't a conventional one." That was putting it mildly! "But I do love them and I want you to keep that in mind as I tell you the big news." Oh boy!

The Hyuga Patriarch sighs again. "I already know that you're pregnant."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. Sasuke didn't really understand why. It was apparently rather obvious what was going on.

"How did you know?" The young woman gapes at him.

The proud ninja rubs his temples in frustration. "You're married to two men. You've just had your Honeymoon and you were declaring your love for them." Hiashi had a point. "You have to be pregnant. There's really no other logical explanation." True.

That was all true, of course. Still, did Hiashi had to sound so upset about it? Hinata being pregnant was a wonderful thing, even with her mood swings!

"Oh. Well, yes." Hinata pauses. "You're right. I am. We're very happy about it. Itachi and Sasuke are going to make wonderful fathers."

Hiashi snorts at that and Sasuke feels himself twitch. Surprisingly, it was Itachi who acted first. _**SMACK!**_ Suddenly, the Hyuga man was thrown up against the wall.

Itachi glares at him. "Your daughter is telling you that she is carrying her first child and you mock our skills as parents." Sasuke nods, sharing his brother's outrage.

"Of course, I mock them!" Hiashi rises to his feet. "You're both deviants! You're sharing her as if she's some member of your harem!"

Hinata's eyes widen as she sees her lovers both activate their Sharingan. This was going to come to blows! She had to do something!

She quickly races between them. Shielding her father from her lovers. "Please! Stop this! This is happy news! Please don't ruin it by fighting!"

Thankfully, the three men break apart. As angry as they were with each other, none of them wanted to upset Hinata. The Uchihas didn't want to upset their beloved pregnant wife and Hiashi didn't want to upset his beloved pregnant daughter.

"Very well then." Hiashi sighs. "It seems that all the terms of the contract are being fulfilled very nicely."

"Oh yes, we fulfilled her **very** nicely." Sasuke glares at him as he kisses Hinata's cheek. "We love our wife and while our marriage isn't conventional, we **are** going to take excellent care of her and our children." The younger Uchiha glances at him as if daring the Hyuga Patriarch to say something.

Hinata bites her lower lip. She could feel tears threatening to spill from her eyes. This wasn't how she wanted it to go.

"PERVERT! Vile beast!" Hiashi rushes at Sasuke.

He didn't get far though. Itachi blocks him. "It's one thing for you to strike me, but I won't allow you to strike my brother." He makes sure that Hiashi's hands were firmly tied behind his back. "What he said is true. We love Hinata and want what is best for her. The same as you. So for her sake, we shall simply have to learn to tolerate each other."

The Uchiha Matriarch could only sigh in relief at this development. Itachi was slowly calming things down. He was good at that though.

She smiles as she remembers on incident in particular from their Honeymoon. Her elder husband had such a way with words. He could calm almost anyone down, really.

**Warning Lime(ish) Scene**

_"Sasuke, you don't have to worry about hurting her." Itachi places his hand on the other man's shoulder._

_The three of them were naked and had been exchanging some passionate kisses on their bed, when Itachi had proposed his idea. He wanted to employ the use of chakra cuffs in their lovemaking. That and tie her up to the wall._

_The prospect was an exciting one to Hinata and apparently, Itachi. Her younger beloved was a little less convinced though. He apparently had some concerns._

_"Are you sure that Hinata would like that? Hinata, are you sure you want to do this? What if I don't do it right and you don't like it?"_

_Itachi chuckled and poked his forehead. "The fact that you care enough to worry so much, means that you could only do it right."_

_Hinata smiled and pinned Sasuke to the bed lightly. Kissing him. " I love you. You don't have to worry." She looked down at her husband and admired his flawless naked form. "I trust you and I'm not made of glass. I want you. I want both of you." She licked his ear._

_The bluenette could feel Itachi watching them. He always did. Though Sasuke was the same way too._

_It was probably wrong, but she always responded the same way. She always grew wet with desire. There was something erotic about having a pair of crimson red or ruby red eyes following your every move._

_"Alright then. Itachi, get the cuffs." Sasuke kissed her lustfully and Itachi wandered off to get the cuffs._

_To say the least, that had been a rather interesting night. It went against her ninja training to allow herself to be cuffed like that, but she trusted them. It had been a blissful experience._

_And later on in the evening, she had turned the tables on them. She had gotten to cuff_ _**them** _ _up. Hearing Uchihas beg was quite good for one's ego._

**End of Lime(ish) Scene**

"I suppose that's true. I'd ask who the father is, but I know that you can't tell yet." Hiashi pauses. "Can you?"

Hinata feels herself blush scarlet. She couldn't believe that he had actually asked that! Unbelievable!

Sasuke glares at him. "That's none of your concern! I know that you're worried about her, but it doesn't matter who fathered this child. We're both going to take care of her and them!"

Despite the tense situation, Hinata finds herself smiling at Sasuke. It was sweet how protective her was. There were times when she felt borderline invincible.

She had two of the strongest ninjas in the world for her husbands. Neither would ever let anything happen to her. It was hard not to feel safe and secure with that knowledge in mind.

"I'm glad to hear that." Hiashi looks at Hinata, his eyes searching for answers.

Her father just couldn't understand it. Not really. He didn't understand that she loved them. Their marriage was just too different than what he had been taught was an acceptable form of love.

Hinata doubted that he would ever really understand. That was okay though. He was trying. For her sake, he was trying and she loved him for it.

She embraces him briefly. "Father. I mean it. I'm happy with them." The bluenette smiles at the Hyuga Patriarch. "Deliriously happy. I never thought that I could feel this way about anyone, even what I felt for Naruto is a pale comparison. Be happy for us. Be happy for me."

Hiashi pauses and hugs her back. "Very well. I shall leave the three of you be. You have much to celebrate." And with that, he makes his departure.

Sasuke watches as he leaves. He didn't think that he'd ever particularly like Hiashi, but there was no denying that the man loved his daughter. And really, that's what mattered most.

"Are you alright?" He caresses her cheek in concern.

Hinata nods and Sasuke sighs in relief. Good. At least, she was alright. The last thing that he wanted was for their Queen to be stressed, especially in her condition.

She snuggles into Itachi and Sasuke's arms in response. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry." Hinata could hear the embarrassment in her voice and it made him wince.

"Hinata, you didn't do anything wrong. He was the one that behaved poorly." Itachi kisses her forehead.

Sasuke nods in agreement. Damn straight, he was. This was not Hinata's fault and it wasn't their fault. Hiashi would just have to learn to live with the fact that they were all married now and very much in love.

Though, he knew that Hinata would need some reassurance. "He's right."

They'd figure something out. Their marriage was still in its infancy, but Sasuke knew that they would. Honestly, he had never expected to be married to the same woman as his brother…but he couldn't be happier about the development.

He had his brother back and a beautiful wife. Not to mention, his first child was on the way. Whether it was really his or his niece or nephew, that didn't matter. Not really. He'd love them anyway.

"Of course, I'm right." Itachi smiles smugly. "Honestly, Sasuke. Your life will proceed so much more smoothly, once you realize that I'm always right." Here, his brother smirks.

Sasuke feels himself twitch. Well he supposed a little sibling rivalry was healthy. It was perhaps, even inevitable considering their unique situation. That didn't meant that Sasuke didn't sometimes fantasy about hurling a Chidori at Itachi though.

He was only human and sometimes the other man asked for it. Yeah. That's right!

"You're a smug bastard." Sasuke glares at him.

"Foolish little brother, we both are. We have a very good reason to be though. We're married to the most beautiful woman in the world and Uchihas."

Well Sasuke couldn't really argue with that logic. He chuckles as he sees Hinata playfully roll her eyes at Itachi's assessment. And neither could Hinata, even if she might try to deny it.

"Let's go to bed." He smiles as he heads up the stairs.

Hinata and Itachi soon followed him. As he knew they would. If nothing else, Sasuke wasn't lonely anymore. Those days were long since past.

Now, they merely had to wait for their child to be born and for their Clan to grow. Three would become four and four would become five and so on. After all, they had a Clan to revive.


	17. Reassurance and the Scroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi and Sasuke reassure Hinata as a mysterious scroll from the Daimyo arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

A few weeks later and Hinata was three months pregnant. Twelve weeks. Apparently, that was enough along to start showing.

"Are they even going to want me?" Hinata feels her lip quiver at the thought.

She knew that it was only natural. The Hyuga, well Uchiha, woman was pregnant. It was only natural that her stomach was going to get bigger. Still, she couldn't help it.

Hinata just felt _fat_ and she didn't like it. Her rational mind, knew that she was being ridiculous. Her normally toned stomach was just a little softer. It was only the barest beginning of a baby bump. If she wasn't a ninja and used to being in peak physical condition, she probably wouldn't have even noticed it.

She sighs as she adjusts her pregnancy kimono. "But I'm definitely noticing it." The expectant mother sniffles.

The ninja woman knew that she had to do something to feel attractive again. That was when she decides to come up with a plan! And in her mind, it was a brilliant plan!

She brushes away her tears and goes looking around for their home for an apron! Surely, there had to be one around here somewhere. There was only one way to tell, if Sasuke and Itachi still wanted her! She was going to try to seduce them for a change!

* * *

"Don't do it, Sasuke." Itachi glances at his brother in concern.

He had seen the other Uchiha watching their wife. Their wife who had been staring at her reflection in the mirror for the better part of an hour. Quietly crying.

Luckily for them, there were two doors out of that room. Hinata had taken the other door. So she hadn't noticed that they were watching her.

The younger Uchiha whirls around and looks at him incredulously. "She's crying about something though!"

Oh his foolish little brother could be adorably naïve. He really didn't know why their wife was upset? Oh well. Itachi supposed that it was up to him to educate him in these matters.

"She feels fat because she's pregnant." He might as well be honest with him.

Sasuke just gapes at him. "You're kidding, right? She's barley showing and it's normal for women to get bigger!"

Itachi chuckles. Yes, it was normal for women to get bigger during their pregnancies. He'd be more concerned, if she **didn't** get bigger! Still, that didn't change the fact that Hinata likely already felt fat.

Women were just not logical creatures during their pregnancies. Itachi might not be an expert on the matter, but he knew that much for certain. He couldn't help, but shiver he remembered their Queen's Ice Cream Tantrum.

"I'm not kidding." He sighs and pat pats Sasuke on the back. "It's a woman thing. There are certain things about women that we are just never going to understand as men."

That was the truth. Itachi was sure that he could live to be a thousand and he'd still never completely understand women. That was alright though. It was just the natural order of things. Women were going to confuse men and the reverse was likely just as true…as nature intended.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at the pat pats. "Right. Well how do we help her feel better?"

"Sasuke, the first rule of dealing with a pregnant woman is don't go near her when she's crying about how "fat" she feels." Itachi nods sagely.

One would live a lot longer, if they followed that rule. That and Itachi honestly didn't have any idea how to handle a crying woman. That meant that Sasuke definitely didn't either.

His brother sighs. "Alright. So we'll let her calm down naturally then." Good. He was beginning to understand how things worked now.

"Well…I suppose that we could always go and get her flowers or something." He shrugs.

The raven haired ninja raises another eyebrow at Itachi. "That's your brilliant plan? Flowers?"

Itachi nods. He didn't see what was wrong with his plan. It had worked before and it had worked very well!

"Yes, that's my brilliant plan. Flowers." He pokes Sasuke's forehead. "Now, let's go get them." And with that, Itachi Flickers off.

He knew that Sasuke would follow him. His brother always did in the end. There were certain things that were just a fact of life and that was one of them.

* * *

A short while later, the Uchiha Brothers return to the District with the flowers in tow. This time, red roses. Sasuke didn't know much about flowers, but he knew that red roses were supposed to be romantic. So he went with that.

"Well that's certainly a lovely sight." Itachi chuckles.

The younger Uchiha tilts his head in confusion. At first, he wasn't sure what his brother was talking about. That's when he saw Hinata in the kitchen.

**Warning Lemon**

She was wearing an apron and nothing else! A pink satin apron. Her back was towards them and what a view it was. Itachi was actually getting a nosebleed.

"You're so pathetic." Sasuke rolls his eyes at his brother.

"You were staring just as much." Well that was true. The younger Uchiha couldn't really argue with that logic.

There was a lot to stare at though. Sasuke preferred her bosom, but Hinata did have a very nicely shaped backside. The curve of her hips and her long legs were also inviting.

Was this some kind of test? "Do you think we should…you know?" Was she messing with them?

"If that's not an invitation, I don't know what is." Itachi glances at him as he heads further into the kitchen and wraps his arms around their wife's waist.

Well that was a good point. Hinata wouldn't be parading about half naked, if she didn't want them to pounce. Right? That wouldn't make any sense. With that in mind, Sasuke darts inside the kitchen.

Hinata smiles when she feels Itachi's arms around her waist. That was better. "Mmm whatever you are making, it can wait." He kisses the side of her neck.

She sighs in relief at the feeling of his lips against her skin again. It was working. At least Itachi was still attracted to her and Hinata could sense that Sasuke was in the kitchen now. Maybe, she had been worried over nothing.

"I've never seen an apron look sexier." Sasuke smiles at her as he walks over and kisses her cheek.

That's when she notices the flowers and smiles. That was sweet of them. She turns around and kisses them both.

The Uchiha woman had been a basket case earlier. Practically sobbing over her weight. Now, she just really, really wanted her husbands' hands on her. Pregnancy hormones were a lot more potent than she expected.

Itachi nods approvingly as he pulls Hinata away from the stove and stands her between himself and Sasuke. "It does look rather nice on you." He nips her ear playfully.

"It's still going to have to go though." Sasuke reaches over and slides the loop around her neck off.

The younger Uchiha didn't stop there though. Sasuke continues onward, pushing the fabric over her breasts and past her stomach. Itachi was reaching for the ties behind her waist, undoing them. From there, gravity did the rest.

Sasuke takes a moment to admire the sight. Everything about her must have been designed to drive him crazy. From her silky midnight blue tresses that spilled over her shoulder and ample breasts like a waterfall all the way down to her dainty little toes.

"You know, I don't believe that we've ever made love standing up before." Itachi smirks. "Sasuke, why don't you see how you like the view from behind this time?" The elder Uchiha Brother suggests as he kisses Hinata.

Hinata kisses back happily. Enjoying the feeling of Itachi's lips against her own and the warmth of her lover's being so close to her. "You're both wearing too many clothes."

That didn't last long though. Hinata watches as Itachi quickly tugs off his clothes, displaying more and more of that gorgeous lightly sun kissed skin. Sleek and toned muscles everywhere.

The sound of more clothes hitting the floor, told Hinata that Sasuke had also stripped. She shivers in anticipation. One of them alone was more than enough to drive her half insane with desire, but both of them was…well almost too good to be allowed.

"Maybe." Sasuke nips the back of her neck and licks the same spot almost apologetically.

He'd never taken her that way before, but he had seen Itachi do it. He had memorized it with his Sharingan. Sasuke should be able to do it right.

Itachi smiles slyly as he glides his hands slowly over Hinata's breasts in the most suggestive manner possible. Evoking a contented sigh from their lover. "I've always heard that a woman's breasts become more sensitive during pregnancy." He smirks at her reaction. "That does appear to be the case."

Not to be outdone, Hinata feels one of Sasuke's hands cup her backside and the other part her thighs. From there, it didn't take long for him to begin to stroke her. Petting her in the most intimate way possible.

"Nhhh!" She had missed this. After finding out that she was pregnant, her lovers had gone into overdrive when it came to restoring the District and baby shopping. "So good!" That and she had been busy at the hospital.

It'd been awhile since they had done more than cuddle and kiss. Maybe, a week. In the grand scheme of things, that wasn't long. But it felt like forever when you had become this accustomed to your husbands' touch.

She didn't need to look behind her to know that Sasuke was smirking. He could be so smug sometimes. Then again, so could Itachi. And they both had very good reason to be.

"I know that we've been a little distracted as of late." Itachi takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks, causing Hinata to moan. "And not as attentive as we should have been."

Sasuke nods in agreement as he teases her clit. Feeling himself get hard again, really quick. "But we'll make that up to you, right now." He rubs her harder and faster.

Hinata moans and pumps Itachi's arousal in her hand. As she does that, she grinds her ass against Sasuke's own erection wantonly. God, she missed this.

"Mmm. You're not nearly as shy as you used to be." Itachi nips on the rosebud playfully as he lavishes it with his hot, rough tongue.

The expectant mother squirms and moans. "No! Ah, oh God!" How could she be when she knew how good this felt?!

"And you're already getting wet for me. Such a sweet little Queen, you are." Sasuke licks her ear suggestively as Itachi fondles her breasts roughly.

Hinata doubted any of them would last that long. It had been far too long. She was already dripping wet and they'd barely touched her.

"Sasuke, I've changed my mind. Why don't we see how strong our kitchen table really is?" HInata had no idea what Itachi was talking about, but arches against him anyway.

His brother apparently did though. "You want me to just bend her over the table?" _Oh!_

"I don't see why not." Itachi smirks and he gives Hinata another passionate kiss. "I think that I'd rather enjoy the sight of her lovely backside bent over the side of the table as take her. Making her wet for me."

Itachi was definitely a voyeur. Sasuke probably had some voyeuristic tendencies, but he wasn't in the same league when it came to that kink. Well at least in Hinata's mind. Sasuke had his own unique preferences though.

Sasuke glances at Hinata. "You okay with that?" Hinata nods dumbly.

As if she was actually going to say no to being made love to by her two very much gorgeous husbands. Gorgeous husbands who were so good with their hands. And their mouths and their… well everything else, actually.

"Alright. Go ahead then." Hinata blushes as she bends over the kitchen table, feeling her backside exposed to Sasuke's and Itachi's hungry eyes.

She knew that she was being a bit ridiculous. They'd already been lovers for months and there wasn't a single part of her that they hadn't each thoroughly explored. Well except for taking Sasuke in this position, but still.

Hinata could somehow feel Sasuke smile as he parts her legs and licks her, causing her to moan again. "Nhhh!" The feeling of his tongue teasing her down there was incredible. It always made her soaked with desire and moan in a way that should have embarrassed her, but never did. At least, not anymore.

Itachi was apparently more happy to add some commentary. "She still tastes so sweet." Hinata feels her face burn brightly at that. "Even sweeter than her beloved ice cream." Alright. She probably deserved that one.

Sasuke growls in agreement as he teases her with his tongue. His thumb brushing against her clit and fingers moving inside her.

All she could do was arch against him and thanks to her Byakugan, she could see that Itachi was now stroking himself as he watched them. He was definitely aroused by this.

A few minutes later and the bluenette moans and squirms even more frantically against the table. Sasuke's fingers inside her were driving her insane as was the feeling of being watched her other lover. She came fast and hard.

"Mmm so sweet and responsive." Before she could issue a retort, Hinata feel Sasuke brushing his arousal against her. Most likely trying to coat himself in her own desire to make it easier to enter her.

Itachi chuckles approvingly. "He does learn fast."

Sasuke mutters something rather unflattering at Itachi and scoops Hinata up. He gestures for Itachi to lay on the table. The elder Uchiha nods and walks over.

Hinata blushes at the sight of Itachi laying on the table. Naked and fully aroused. She slowly hovers over him and slides onto him. Moaning at the feeling of them being connected again.

They were always so big. "Oh God!" And filled her so completely. There would never be anything better than this. This feeling of being completely consumed by someone.

"God, you're beautiful." Sasuke grinds the length of his impressive erection against the curve of her ass.

She shivers. Hinata knew what was going to happen next. She should have been scandalized or nervous, but she wasn't. She never was. She trusted them completely.

"And so tight." Itachi thrusts inside her and groans at the feeling.

Always so hot, tight, and wet. Their own personal little piece of paradise. He couldn't believe that he had denied himself this for a week.

Well the eldest Uchiha was going to rectify that mistake right now. He kisses her hotly and slams into his lover. The sounds of her moans only half swallowed by his kiss, but still heating his blood in a way that almost nothing else could.

Sasuke watches in awe as Hinata rides Itachi and he moves in and out of her. There was a certain elegance to the motion. It was still animalistic, but so _precise._

Deciding that she was sufficiently distracted, Sasuke slowly buries himself inside Hinata's other entrance. To say the least, it was a completely different experience. "Fuck!"

She wasn't as wet here. The only real lubrication that they had was that of her own desire, but she was even more tight. He didn't think that was possible, but apparently it was.

"Nhh! S-Sasuke! I-Itachi!" The sound of her calling out their names just made it even better.

He loved her little cries of passion. The way that she would arch back against him or into Itachi. Her hair spilling over Itachi like summer rain. Her eyes glazed over with passion. The curve of her hips and the sight of her shapely backside as he took her. The warmth and taste of her skin as he kissed the back of her neck. All of it.

Hinata moans as she writhes against her lovers. She could feel another release pooling low in her belly. She could feel them both inside her. Itachi taking her fast and hard and Sasuke tentatively exploring her other depths.

It was all too much. It felt so fucking good. The pure white hot lust rushing through her veins and hearing them moan her name, it made her tumble over the edge. "Itachi! Sasuke!"

Itachi groans as he feels Hinata's inner walls tighten around him. There was nothing more glorious than watching Hinata as she found her release and feeling her do so. Knowing that he and Sasuke had given her that.

Who could possibly resist such bliss? Her tight, hot, and soaked womanhood milking his arousal for all that it was worth as the three of them moved as one. He growls in pleasure as he gives one final powerful thrust and spills his seed inside her. "Hinata!"

Sasuke felt the same way. "Hinata!" He came hard and fast, spilling his own release inside his lover underneath him.

It took him several minutes to come down from the now familiar high that always accompanied their lovemaking. By the time that he did, the raven haired ninja slowly slides out of Hinata and moves away from her. Giving her the space to get up.

Hinata seemed to sense what he was doing and slips off of Itachi. After that, it didn't take the eldest Uchiha long to get off the table and smile at them. "So which way do you prefer?" He asks smugly.

**End of Lemon**

Hinata feels her cheeks heat up, after their latest round of lovemaking. Despite everything that they had done together, she still couldn't believe that Itachi had just asked Sasuke that question!

"Mmm being with our Queen is glorious, no matter the position." Sasuke smiles at her and kisses her forehead, caressing her cheek lovingly.

Itachi nods in agreement. Thankfully, it looked like he was prepared to let the matter drop. Hinata sighs in relief at that.

"That's true enough. Hinata, how are you feeling?" Her elder husband's voice was suddenly filled with concern.

Hinata smiles reassuringly at him. "Wonderful. I missed you both so much." She kisses the two of them sweetly. "I was going mad without your touch."

Itachi smiles back. Good. They hadn't accidentally hurt her. That was good.

"We missed you as well." He snuggles closer to her. "Let's try to make an effort not to ignore each other in such a way again."

Sasuke nods as he joins the embracing. For some reason, Itachi could get away with snuggling and cuddling and still sound like well _Itachi_. To Sasuke though, calling it that out loud…just sounded **ridiculous.**

"I love both of you." Hinata burrows against them and sighs in contentment. "So much and I'm sorry for…snapping at you over the ice cream."

That was embarrassing. She couldn't believe she had acted that way or tricked them into pouncing. Still, she had done it. Pregnancy hormones weren't easy to deal with, it seemed.

"It's alright." Sasuke smiles. "We wanted this. We wanted you to get pregnant." That was true. "We'll deal with the minor inconveniences that go along with it."

Itachi chuckles. "That's true. Though neither of us is going to get in the way of you and your precious ice cream."

Hinata blushes. Well she had deserved that. Still, she was happy to know that they still wanted her. They wanted her a lot, judging by what they had just done with her.

"That's probably a good idea." Hinata nods and that's when she heard something against the window.

Itachi stretches and throws on a bathrobe. They all knew that sound. It was the sound of a Messenger Hawk knocking on the door.

About two minutes later, Itachi blinks. That probably wasn't a good sign. What could possibly make her very composed husband look so shocked?

"Itachi?" Hinata looks at him uncertainly.

He pauses and then places the scroll out on the table. "Read it for yourselves. It seems we've been invited to the Daimyo's palace."

Hinata blinks and looks down with Sasuke. Both of the younger Uchihas had equally confused looks upon their faces as they read it.

**Dear Itachi, Sasuke, and Hinata Uchiha,**

**Congratulations on your recent marriage. It warms my heart to discover that the Uchiha Clan hasn't died out and new bonds are being formed between two of the largest Clans in the Leaf. As the leader of the Fire Nation, I know that can only mean good things for our country.**

"He's laying it on thick." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

**When your Honeymoon Period is over, I should very much like all of you to stay at my palace for awhile. After all, the future of the Leaf is very important to me. It is the heart of our nation's military strength.**

Itachi sighs. "I agree. Nothing good will come from flattery of this magnitude."

**Please come as soon as possible. Everything that you need will be provided. So you need not worry about packing.**

**Sincerely, Raiden…the Fire Daimyo.**

Hinata stares at the letter for a moment. Sasuke and Itachi were probably right. This entire situation seemed very off for some reason.

"What are we going to do?" The Uchiha Matriarch had no idea what the proper response to a situation like this was. Maybe Itachi or Sasuke did.

Itachi glances at them warily and sighs. "We don't really have a choice. If we don't know, he's going to take offense and we don't want that." While he and Sasuke could easily handle almost any foe, their wife was pregnant. Offending someone with an army wasn't a good idea.

"So you're saying that we're going?" The younger Uchiha looks at him incredulously.

Itachi nods in agreement. His brother and wife frown, but he knew that there was little that he could do about the matter. It would be foolish not to go.

"Well in that case, I guess we should pack. I don't care what he says, a ninja should always be prepared." Hinata sighs.

"That's my wife." Both Uchiha Brothers say proudly.


	18. The Daimyo's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Triad visits the Daimyo's castle and find various ways to ease their anxieties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

To say the least, Itachi wasn't happy about their current situation. The Fire Daimyo had invited them to stay at his palace and the eldest Uchiha doubted that was purely out of the goodness of his heart. He'd never particularly cared for the Daimyos, but their existence did keep the world from slipping completely into chaos. So Itachi respected their rule.

"You're nervous." Sasuke glances at him warily.

Two days ago, they had received the invitation and now, they were inside Raiden's Palace. Inside his palace and in one of the guestrooms. At the moment, Hinata was fast asleep in their arms. That meant that it was just him and Sasuke.

Itachi sighs. "I'd be lying, if I said that I wasn't." There was no point in hiding the truth from his foolish little brother.

Sasuke may have been foolish, but he wasn't an idiot. The other man was perfectly capable of noticing when someone was upset. And as much as Itachi might have liked to believe otherwise, it was clear that his agitation was very, very visible at the moment. Of course, Sasuke was going to notice.

"What do you think he really wants?" The younger man runs his fingers through their wife's hair.

That was difficult to say. Though Itachi had a hunch. It likely had something to do with their firstborn.

While the current Uchiha Patriarch doubted that the Fire Daimyo was aware of Hinata's pregnancy at this early stage, he knew that they were married. He knew that Hinata was married to two young men and at least one of them was obviously capable of siring children. Raiden probably assumed that Itachi could as well. It was only natural that he would suspect that Hinata would be a mother in the relatively near future.

Itachi didn't want to tell Sasuke that though. "If I tell you about my suspicions, I don't want you to destroy this palace." Unfortunately, there was no getting around it.

Sasuke was going to find out. He was a clever and even if he wasn't, odds were that the Fire Daimyo was going to tell him anyway. That meant that it was truly a fruitless endeavor to hide the truth from him.

That and Itachi didn't want anymore secrets between them. For most of their relationship, Itachi had kept secrets from Sasuke. He had done so to protect the other ninja, but still. A bond that was forged mostly on secrets was one that was easy to break.

"I'm not going to make any promises." Sasuke kisses Hinata's temple as he stares at Itachi rather defiantly.

Oh boy. He needed to find a way to calm his foolish little brother down. This simply wouldn't do any of them, any good.

Itachi sighs. "I do hope that you'll be able to control your temper. For Hinata's sake." He pauses as he decides to fight dirty. It had to be done. "For the baby's sake as well."

Say what you will about Sasuke, but he was very protective of their wife and their child. Presently, none of them had any plans to do a paternity test. That might change in the future, but either way…Hinata was at a minimum carrying Sasuke's niece or nephew. It was only natural that he would be protective.

The younger ninja had already lost so much. It didn't take a genius to realize what was really going on in Sasuke's head. As ecstatic as undoubtedly was about Hinata's pregnancy, he was also equally terrified.

"Alright." Sasuke sighs. "I won't blow up the palace." Good. "Just tell me what's going on."

"I don't have any actual proof of this, but I assume that the Daimyo is very interested in the restoration of our Clan." He might as well be honest about it.

Sasuke blinks and for a moment, Itachi wondered if he had gone too far. Had he said too much. It was possible that his brother might fly into a rage without any warning. There was really no way to tell until it happened or didn't happen.

Luckily, he just stares at Itachi a moment before answering. "Why would he care? The Daimyos barely cared when the world almost ended during the War." That was a fair point.

The Daimyos often took a rather hands off approach when it came to the affairs of ninjas. As long as ninjas were willing to fight for them when they ordered it, the ruler of the Five Nations were more than happy to let ninjas do whatever they wished. They rarely interfered.

"Because our child will have Hyuga and Uchiha blood in their veins." At the very least, they would be a carrier of two powerful bloodlines and express one. Surely, Sasuke could see that.

Sasuke twitches in response. "He's interested in the potential of super soldiers." He was connecting the dots.

"Essentially. Well that's one of the more flattering interpretations." Itachi really didn't want to get into the less flattering ones.

Apparently, Sasuke was already doing so. His face was getting angrier by the moment. Thankfully, Hinata was still in their arms. His younger brother wouldn't completely lose his temper as long as their pregnant wife was with them.

Itachi shared in his anger. "We'll see what he's up to." He just knew how to control it better.

"That's right." He nods reassuringly. "We will." Itachi sighs as he glances at both of them. "Nothing is going to happen to our family, Sasuke. I promise you that much."

He wouldn't let it happen again. History wasn't going to repeat itself. Whatever the Daimyo had in mind was not going to harm their wife or their child.

* * *

Meanwhile Raiden was back in his throne room and speaking with Tamika again. The Uchihas had arrived only hours ago and he couldn't help, but feel giddy at the possible implications.

Normally, he wouldn't have cared what ninjas did amongst themselves. They were just tools. Tools that any smart Daimyo would utilize. This was different though.

"What are your first impressions?" Tamika was smart. Raiden had to give him that much. "Do you think that she's already expecting?"

Tamika blinks. Hmm. Perhaps he'd gone a little too far with his excitement. "It's a bit early to tell." Oh. Fair point.

Hmm. Yes, women didn't show immediately. It took a few months. Pity. A test would likely be the only way that they could know for sure at this poitn.

"I suppose you're right." He sighs.

His advisor nods in agreement. One of the things that he liked about Tamika was that the other man was quiet. He only spoke when it was important. An important quality in any subject, especially an advisor!

Tamika frowns and Raiden raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" He didn't particularly care for that frown. That meant that something was amiss.

"Well I'm not entirely certain what you wish to do with them, but if the Uchiha Brothers suspect that you have less than honorable intentions…they're very dangerous." Oh. So what was his issue.

He was worried about Raiden's safety. That was unexpected sweet in a way. Still, he needn't be so concerned. The Fire Daimyo was smarter than any ninja. That much he knew for certain!

Raiden chuckles. "Don't worry. Sasuke has a temper and Itachi may be a ruthless killer, but neither of them are stupid." He'd seen their files and knew that much.

Their files had clearly indicated that he was dealing with two exceptionally intelligent men. Of course, Raiden could only assume that their intellectual prowess had been greatly exaggerated, but still. If the files were only half accurate, he was dealing with geniuses.

"True enough, but it wouldn't due to underestimate them." Tamika pauses. "And don't forget, their wife has the Byakugan. She can see through walls." That was a good point.

A wife who could see through walls, now that was a troubling situation. Privately, Raiden was suddenly glad that he wasn't married to the Hyuga woman. As beautiful as she was, a wife that could see through walls…now that was a terrifying thought!

He nods in understanding. "I won't. Right now, I simply wish to get a feel for their personalities and perhaps, another contract could be drawn up." That would be ideal.

Odds were that Hinata was going to have more than one child. Assuming that Itachi was capable of fathering any, it was likely she'd at least have one of each. One fathered by each brother. Which worked out perfectly in his mind.

They could spare one. One could marry a marry of the royal family when they came of age. A permanent foothold in the Leaf Village and in the new Uchiha Clan. A Clan that presumably would have at least one or perhaps even two powerful bloodlines. Hell, there was even a chance that it could result in the formation of a new bloodline.

"Another contract?" Tamika blinks. "Are you sure that's wise?"

He could certainly understand his advisor's hesitation. Ninjas were such barbarians, but Raiden wasn't too concerned. They would be monitoring this child from early on. He or she could be groomed to become a suitable husband or wife for nobility in time.

He shrugs. "I do have concerns, of course. Though I don't believe they're insurmountable." That was the truth.

Hinata seemed a kind and gentle woman. Perhaps, that would balance out the fire that was apparently in the Uchiha Gene Pool. Hyugas were like ice and water. Uchihas were like Fire and Lightning. The combination of all those elements was bound to be an intriguing one.

That and as much as he might not trust the Uchiha Brothers or even Hinata to an extent, they were all rather fortunate looking individuals. If nothing else, it was fairly safe to assume their children would be equally fortunate in that respect. It likely wouldn't be a hardship to marry at least on of them off.

"Very well. I suppose that only time will tell." Tamika bows respectfully.

Yes, only time would tell. In the end though, Raiden was certain his plan would work and it would be glorious. He just had to bid his time and approach this situation very, very carefully.

* * *

About three hours later, Hinata wakes up in the middle of the night and smiles at her sleeping husbands. They looked so innocent at the moment. One would never be able to guess what the two of them had been through just by looking at them.

"So protective." She smiles as she tries to wiggle out of their embrace.

She was hungry. Hinata was eating for two now. Instead of ice cream, this time….she wanted cake. Cake or steak. Either would be good. Her child apparently wasn't much of a health nut.

That was a little odd. Her son's or daughter's fathers were both healthy eaters. Sasuke loved tomatoes and Itachi loved cabbage. Hmm. Maybe, the baby's sweet tooth just came from her. It was possible.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke's eyes slowly open.

His red orbs weren't the only ones that were opening though. A second pair of eyes were now gazing at her. Itachi was also awake. Well, so much for sneaking off to get some cake!

She laughs and kisses them both. "Mmm. I was just going to sneak down to the kitchens to get a midnight snack." It was amazing how soft and warm their lips were. "That's all."

"Mmm you should have woken one of us up." Itachi caresses her cheeks. "We would have gotten you something to eat."

She smiles and nods. Hinata knew that, but she didn't want to become too spoiled. She was a ninja. She could get her own food.

"That and I've grown a lot more fond of kitchens recently." Sasuke smirks. "So I wouldn't really mind going with you."

Any doubts that she might have had about them not being attracted to her, were no longer an issue. Itachi and Sasuke were both definitely still attracted to her. She wasn't sure why she had felt so insecure only a few days ago.

It had to be the hormones. Pregnancy hormones were not to be underestimated. The former Hyuga Heiress had always thought that people exaggerated about them, but apparently not. They were a very real issue.

Itachi chuckles. "You, My Love, have created a monster." Obviously, the elder Uchiha found the entire situation endlessly amusing.

"I know, but I don't regret it." Hinata smiles as she gets out of the bed and gestures for them to follow her.

She probably shouldn't indulge in it as much as she did, but Hinata did like the feeling of having her protectors by her side. It was hard not to feel ridiculously secure when you had the Uchiha Brothers by you at all time. It was also very tempting just to take the damn Maternity Leave and curl up with them for the next several months.

She could bask in their attention. Clearly, Sasuke and Itachi were more than willing to dote on her. As much as Zara's interest in her husbands had irritated Hinata earlier, she knew the truth.

"How far is the kitchen?" Itachi asks.

The other woman had been right. This was every woman's secret fantasy. Well every **honest** woman's secret fantasy, anyway. The thought made Hinata giggle.

"Byakugan!" Hinata actives her Byakugan to locate the kitchen in response.

It didn't take long for her to find it. There were definite advantages to having such a versatile bloodline. This was one of them.

"It's two floors down and the first door on the right." The Uchiha Matriarch smiles in delight at her new discovery.

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi nod. The two of them allow her to lead the way and Hinata smiles as she does so. They really did make her feel like a Queen.

Sasuke decides to "guard" her from the back while Itachi walked by her side. If anyone tried to sneak up on them, he was going to deal with it. That and he really did like the view.

"So do you want more ice cream?" Itachi chuckles.

Hinata really did love her ice cream, but Sasuke really loved watching her walk. There was something very hypnotic about the sway of her hips and the slight jiggle to her breasts.

Despite that, she was still completely silent as she strove forward. It was a habit for most ninjas. A habit to walk silently. It was something that could save your life when you were out on the field.

Hinata laughs. "Mmm this time I was hoping for cake."

Between her laugh and the sway of her hips, Sasuke felt his Sharingan activating. That was almost a constant thing though. Apparently, it wasn't just tied to negative emotions.

Any strong emotion would do. Lust qualified. It qualified a lot, it seemed. Speaking of ice cream, that could be funny. Hinata had really opened his eyes up to benefits of kitchens. Maybe, they should explore that some more!

**Warning Citrus Fantasy**

_Hinata really liked ice cream and she looked glorious in that apron. So it was a simple matter for Sasuke to imagine her in the kitchen in the apron._

_"Mmm it seems that our Queen has her own royal robes and aren't they unique?" Itachi kisses Hinata._

_Sasuke smirks. His brother was very good at distracting their wife. With that in mind, he quickly grabs some ice cream and sneaks up behind her._

_He generously applies it to her breasts and her womanhood. Causing their beautiful wife to shriek at the feeling of the ice cold ice cream against her most sensitive places._

_That didn't last long though. Itachi pushes her apron off and begins to lick the frozen treat off her ample breasts as Sasuke sinks to his knees. "God, you're beautiful and you taste so sweet." He licks at her womanhood._

_Hinata liked being made love with their mouths as much as they enjoyed getting sucked off. "S-SASUKE! I-ITACHI!" And he really, really liked her moans!_

_It didn't take long for her to reach her peek. Not that Sasuke or Itachi had any intentions of letting her rest for long. He gets in front of her and Itachi gets behind her._

_Sex while standing up was a new one. The prospect was exciting though as he thrust inside his beautiful wife. Itachi doing the same from behind. The three of them moving as one._

_The high that always accompanied their lovemaking burning hotter and hotter. The coldness of the ice cream long since forgotten. Faster and faster. It all felt so good. He was so damn close!_

**End of Citrus Fantasy**

"Umpf!" Sasuke rudely jolted out of his nice little fantasy by a door.

Itachi chuckles. "Sasuke, honestly. You helped to defeat Madara, but were bested by a door?" His brother's eyes dance with mirth.

Sasuke twitches. He didn't appreciate his daydream being interrupted and he certainly didn't appreciate Itachi teasing him about it! Damn door!

"Are you alright?" Hinata looks at him in concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sasuke kisses her temple. "Don't worry. I just got a little distracted is all."

It was her fault! She was the one giggling and swaying her hips like that! How was he supposed to focus when she did that?!

* * *

Hinata smiles and cuddles to him briefly. "Alright." And with that, the bluenette searches through the kitchens for something to eat.

"And why did you really walk straight into a door?" Itachi looks at him, once Hinata was out of earshot.

That was just embarrassing. Sasuke wanted to lie, but he knew that was pointless. Itachi would see through a lie, a mile away. A ninja must see through deception, after all and Itachi was the master of doing so.

He sighs. "I was imagining some of the more sensual ways that ice cream could be used when it comes to our love life." That was humiliating to admit, but they were already sharing a lover. There was very little about Sasuke that Itachi didn't already know.

If Itachi had a thing for feather dusters, Sasuke could have a thing for ice cream. It was really that simple! He was in no position to judge him!

"Really? Well I'm proud of you." Wait. What?! "I had no idea that you could be that creative."

Sasuke twitches. He wasn't sure whether or not to feel insulted. Itachi was Itachi though. He'd still never understand that man. Not even if he lived to be a thousand.

It was far from the first time Sasuke had thought though. He also knew that it wouldn't be the last time either. Itachi Uchiha would always remain an enigma in some ways.

"Thanks." He glares at him in annoyance.

"And I think that it'd be a good time to start bringing Jutsus into the bedroom." Uh huh? "She's clearly comfortable with us now." Obviously.

God only, knows what Itachi had on his mind though. It really could be anything. After all, he had never thought that his brother had a sex drive. Let alone that he was actually some kind of voyeuristic sex fiend!

Sasuke glances at Itachi warily. "What did you have in mind?"

"The Tsukuyomi." The other Uchiha smirks as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

At that same moment, Hinata smiles when she finds a nice big, fat juicy steak. "No cake, but they do have steak!" She begins cooking it happily.

The Uchiha woman was in her happy place. The scent of the cooking meat was delirious and she was sure that it would taste even better. "Do you guys want any?" The expectant mother glances back at them.

After all, it wouldn't do to be selfish. She should ask, if Sasuke and Itachi wanted any steak too!

"I think that we'll just save room for dessert." Itachi smirks.

Hinata didn't notice it though because her attention was already back on the steaks. "Alright! I'm sure that they have something sweet somewhere. It is a palace." She flips the meat.

Sasuke nods as he walks over to her. "I doubt they have anything as sweet as you though." He kisses her cheek and smiles.

Hinata smiles back. Who would have thought that the Uchiha brothers could be so _affectionate?_ Certainly, she hadn't. Not at the beginning, anyway.

"Thank you. That's kind of you to say." She smiles.

"Why don't you finish up eating and then we'll all satisfy our sweet tooth?" The eldest Uchiha glances at her.

Hinata nods. Though there was just one problem. Sasuke didn't really like sweets that much. "Alright, but I think that their sweets might be too sweet for Sasuke's tastes."

Itachi and Sasuke exchange a smirk. Hinata didn't notice that though as she sets her food down on her plate and begins cutting it up into tiny pieces. She was completely unsuspecting.

"Oh I'm sure that we can find something." Itachi nods as if this was a profound observation.

Hmm. That was weird. They were acting a little weird. Why were they taking the whole dessert thing so seriously?

"Yeah." She sits down and eats.

The entire time she was eating, she felt their eyes on her. That wasn't that unusual by itself. They were her husbands. Hinata had grown used to them looking at her. That was normal.

It was the way that they were doing it that felt a bit exciting and perhaps concerning. She looks up and sees two pairs of red eyes staring at her. Uh oh.

"Itachi?" She gulps a bit nervously and then looks at her other husband. "Sasuke?" Hinata licks her lips anxiously and squeaks as they pounce.

Sharingan activations outside of the battlefield usually meant only one thing. Frisky Uchihas. Very, very frisky Uchihas.

Which was normally just fine with Hinata. More than fine actually. There was just one problem. They weren't home alone. They were in someone else's home.

"Don't worry." Sasuke holds her flush against his chest as Itachi kisses her forehead. "You'll like it. Itachi knows what he's doing."

Hinata meeps. She wasn't really sure what they had in mind, but she was pretty sure that it wasn't something civilians could do. "L-Like what?"

Itachi shakes his head and kisses her. The Uchiha woman eagerly returns the kiss. There was something enormously reassuring about it.

"Just a more sensual application of one of my Jutsus." He pauses. "It's certainly understandable that you would feel more flustered about intimacy here than in the comfort of our own District, but we have a way to fix that."

Hinata was going to ask what he meant about that, but she soon found that she didn't have to. Itachi's meaning became rather obvious when she found herself in a mostly black and red world. Itachi's Tsukuyomi.

"Oh. Um I guess that's one way to be together without getting caught." She smiles shyly at her husbands in response.

Hinata knew enough about this Jutsu to fill in the blanks. Itachi controlled everything about the world inside this Jutsu. Including the perception of time. They could be together in this world and no one would know in the outside world. It would just look like they had been standing around for a few seconds. In short, this was the perfect Jutsu for their stay at the palace.

"This is going to be fun." Sasuke smirks.


	19. Tsukuyomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi shows off his Tsukuyomi as Raiden's plotting becomes more obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: There are no scene breaks in this chapter.

Hinata looks around a bit anxiously. She had heard of Itachi's trademark Genjutsu, but she had never actually seen it. It was amazing.

The inside of his Genjutsu looked exactly like the Uchiha District, save for coloration and the fact that this version was in one piece. This must have been what their childhood home had looked like once upon a time and what the Uchiha Brothers had been working on recreating since their reunion.

"It's beautiful." She smiles.

Sasuke smiles and walks over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It is." He rests his head on top of hers and kisses her temple. "But not nearly as beautiful as you."

The bluenette snuggles back against him. While the younger Uchiha would never admit this, he was definitely a snuggler. That fact had surprised and delighted her really.

Itachi was different. He was more of a protector. His arms usually ended up draped around her and to a lesser extent Sasuke while the three of them slept. That or she'd wake up to a pair of smoky gray (almost black) or crimson red eyes watching over them as they slept.

"He is getting better." Itachi chuckles and Sasuke shoots him a dirty look for that comment.

The brothers did have a habit of rubbing off on each other. Their behavior definitely influenced the other brother to a startling degree at times. It was amazing to see how Sasuke would revert back to his younger brother role as if nothing had happened and how Itachi would tease him like a normal brother.

What was even more amazing was the fact that she was currently trapped in a Tsukuyomi with her two gorgeous husbands. Her two gorgeous husbands who happened to be brothers and more than willing to share her. That still shocked her.

Hinata giggles and kisses them both. "Mmm he's perfect just the way that he is." Sasuke smirks at Itachi smugly upon hearing that. "And so are you." The younger Uchiha almost seems to sulk slightly at that.

"Such a diplomatic wife, we have." Itachi laughs as he deepens the kiss.

**Warning Tsukuyomi Lemon**

Not to be outdone, Hinata could feel Sasuke slice off her shirt. That's right he _sliced_ it off. With a kunai.

"S-Sasuke!" She whirls around and gives him a dirty look.

God help her, she loved these two men. She loved how they lavished her with affection and they were such wonderful lovers, but they were absolutely _murder_ on her wardrobe!

Sasuke just smirks. "It's a Genjutsu. Your clothes are just fine." Oh. Right.

Hinata feels herself blush at her overreaction. Of course. Sasuke might be a deviant, but he wouldn't have her prance around the castle half naked. He might do that in **their** castle, but not in the Daimyo's!

"My foolish little brother is just impatient." Itachi licks her ear as she feels **him** give her bra and panties the same treatment that Sasuke had given her shirt and pants. "But who could really blame him?"

Sasuke wasn't the only one who was impatient! Itachi had just ruined her lingerie! Well not ruined, ruined, but still!

Sasuke smiles and kisses her. "Don't be angry. You can cut off our clothes, if you want as well." And with that, he deepens the kiss.

It was hard to stay mad at Sasuke when he kissed her like that. Really, she knew that it was a futile effort. Hinata decides just to give up.

"I just might." The Uchiha woman warns him and squeaks when she feels Itachi rub her womanhood.

She didn't even have to look behind her to know that he was smirking. "That sounds rather promising." Sasuke smirked more than Itachi, but Itachi did smirk on occasion. And when the mood struck him, he was quite good at it.

They should probably go into one of the houses, but Hinata doubted they'd make it that far. Besides, it wasn't like anyone was actually going to catch them and they had never made love in a "public" place before. Though she really wasn't sure if this counted as a public place.

"Hinata, you're overanalyzing it." Sasuke chuckles darkly as he kisses her neck and bites down lightly, drawing a moan from the now naked Uchiha woman.

Itachi nods in agreement. She was definitely overanalyzing things. That was alright though. He was more than confident they could help her relax and just follow her instincts.

For instance, he knew exactly how she preferred to be touched down there. He starts off gently, caressing her womanhood and teasing her clit. Then rubs her faster and slower, but firmly. Tracing little circles around her clit.

He glances at Sasuke biting down on her neck. "Careful, Sasuke. You're going to bruise her beautiful skin." Though Hinata didn't seem to mind.

"Mmm that's the point." His brother could be so foolish and possessive sometimes. "I like it when people know that she's ours." The marks weren't even going to be on her when he released the Jutsu.

Hinata moans and bucks against Itachi's talented hand. "Mmm a-and marrying you didn't do that?" The young woman tilts her side to allow Sasuke to mark her up to his heart's content though.

As soon as she felt Sasuke's powerful hands move to her breasts and Itachi slip a finger inside her, she knew that she wouldn't last that long. While she had "seduced" them with the apron, Hinata wanted more than that. She wanted to take more active role in their lovelife this time, particularly since this was a world entirely of Itachi's creating.

"It did, but there's always more ways that we can show everyone that were bound together for life." It was sweet in a strange way, how her lovers apparently were.

She laughs and pulls away from him. "I want you to be the one to watch this time." Hinata caresses his cheek. "And then I want you to take me against the wall and remind me I'm yours. We all belong to each other." She takes his hand and kisses the knuckles before pulling away from Sasuke and turning around to strip Itachi.

It didn't matter how many times she saw them naked. Their bodies were certainly works of art. Itachi was all sleek muscle. Tall and willowy in an enchanting way with lightly sun kissed skin. Sasuke was slightly stockier with the same almost feline like elegance and strength to his build and almost appeared to be sculpted out of ivory white marble at times.

"Mmm I'd give our Queen what she wants." Itachi kisses Hinata as the bluenette hears Sasuke strip behind them. "After all, you'd be foolish to resist such an wonderful offer." Very foolish indeed!

Hinata smiles and pushes Itachi to the ground. It was a mark of how much he trusted her and how in control he felt in this world, that his natural ninja self-defense instincts weren't triggered by the unexpectedly bold move.

She smiles at him and straddles his waist. "I love you." Hinata kisses his lips. "So much." His neck. "You both know that, right?" The bluenette covers his chest in affectionate kisses and licks as she takes his arousal into her hand and strokes him.

Itachi groans. He knew that, but he never got tired of hearing it. "We love you too." He bucks into her hand. "More than words will ever be able to say." He reaches down and rubs her womanhood with one hand and caresses her breasts with the other.

They seemed wonderfully more sensitive now. Of course, they had always been sensitive, but now they were even more so. Itachi lightly sucks on a nipple and smirks as he pumps two fingers in and out of her.

"Fuck." Sasuke mutters under his breath as he watches them. Hinata was just straddling Itachi and playing with his cock while his brother teased her with his fingers. He could actually see her arch against him and make quiet moans of pleasure as Itachi's fingers were undoubtedly getting wetter and wetter with every stroke.

This wasn't normal. He shouldn't be aroused by the sight of **his** wife with another man, especially not his brother. But he was. "Nhhh I-Itachi!" And upon hearing Hinata's moan, Sasuke decides it didn't matter.

Screw it. Being normal was vastly overrated. Itachi had told him that they weren't normal brothers when they were children. That they were exceptional. That brothers competed, but they were different. Though Sasuke doubted this was exactly what Itachi had in mind when he said that, his words were still true.

They loved each other and they loved Hinata. Just in different ways. That didn't make the bond any less strong. He loved Hinata romantically and with all his heart. And he would do anything for his brother, even share the woman he loved.

"Such a beautiful Queen, we have." His fingers were moving faster. "Why don't we see, if we can get you to scream for me?"

Hinata moans and rides his fingers faster. She was so close, but she needed more. Though she was getting distracted. She was supposed to be seducing him! Not the other way around!

"Mmm I was thinking that we could reverse roles this time." She kisses him and wiggles off his fingers, slowly sliding down on his impressive erection and moaning at the feeling of being filled. "I want to be the aggressor."

Itachi blinks. Well that was new. "Alright, My Love." He smiles at her. After all, he would be an idiot to refuse a beautiful woman who wanted to ride him. (And while Itachi Uchiha was certainly many things, an idiot wasn't one of them).

Hinata smiles and kisses him more as she moves with him. Her back arching in pleasure as she does. "So good!" She wraps her hand around his throat to hold him in place better.

Itachi didn't seem to mind though. He groans and thrusts into her. As fast or slow as she wanted. Right now, Hinata apparently wanted slow.

"Yes, you are!" The feeling of being inside her was always euphoric. So hot, wet, and tight. They fit together perfectly and it was all that he could do not to spill his seed right then and there.

She was beautiful with her long hair cascading over her ample, jiggling breasts and over her slightly more rounded stomach as her hips wiggled and she took more and more of him inside her. The way that she would arch her back and sway her gorgeous backside as she rode him was the height of eroticism in his mind.

Sasuke watches the entire scene with lustful ruby red eyes. It would have been different, if Hinata had only wanted one of them. But it seemed their bride was more than happy to be shared between them.

Well if those moans were anything to go by, anyway. Judging by the fact that Hinata had suddenly started riding Itachi faster, they were both close. They moved together so perfectly. So elegantly and as if they were one person. It was just as beautiful as it was sexy.

"Itachi!" Hinata moans as she rocks against him faster. She always felt so full whenever she was with either of them. "So close!" Or both of them!

Everything was always magnified with them. The colors were brighter. The scents stronger. The sensation of touch stronger. The sounds more glorious. A perfect symphony of the senses.

It was that symphony that sent her spiraling over the edge. Itachi joined her almost immediately, filling her once again. And it felt so damn _good_!

"Mmm I love you." She kisses him, once more before slowly sliding off of Itachi and looking at Sasuke expectantly.

Her younger lover didn't need to be told twice. He Flickers over to them and then Flickers them to the nearest wall. "I believe my Queen wanted to be ravished against a wall?"

Sasuke was very good at following instructions, when he wanted to. Hinata blushes and nods. There was something incredibly erotic about feeling him pin her against the wall, when they were both naked and she knew that Itachi was watching them.

"Yes." She looks up at him adoringly.

Sasuke smirks and captures her lips in a heated kiss. His hands started to roam _everywhere._ Over her breasts. Her hips. The curve of her ass. Her thighs and even between them.

He nips her neck playfully and then moves down to the same to her breasts while squeezing her rear. "You're such a tease." His voice was thickly coated with undisguised lust. "Making me watch you with him like that, but I can see why Itachi enjoys it so much."

She blushes as she moans and bucks against his hand which was now teasing her soaked womanhood. There were times when Hinata couldn't believe her own boldness when it came to her husbands, but she never regretted it.

"She most certainly is." Itachi smirks.

Yep. Uchiha Smirks were a thing. There had to be something in their genes. Smirks like that should be illegal, Hinata thinks to herself as she moans. The feeling of his fingers down there, teasing her was too much to hold back her cries of pleasure.

Sasuke admires the sight of Hinata against the wall and then gets a wicked idea. He smirks and turns her around so that her back was facing him. He tilts his head as he admires the sight more.

"Itachi does have a point." His hands glide over her hips and her backside suggestively. "This view is quite nice too."

Hinata shivers at the pure, raw seduction in Sasuke's voice and dares herself to glance back at her younger husband and the one who was watching them from a few feet away.

She feels herself get dripping wet again. There was just something almost unbearably carnal about knowing that she was about to be taken hard and fast against the wall by her one gorgeous lover, while her other equally gorgeous lover was going to watch.

"Mhm." She didn't now what else to say.

Itachi watches eagerly. "And it seems she's not the only tease." Sasuke had a very obvious reason for choosing that position. He knew what it would do to Itachi.

He didn't know whether to be impressed or a bit annoyed that Sasuke apparently wanted to peacock. It didn't seem to bother Hinata though and Itachi wasn't about to argue with the view. So with that in mind, the eldest Uchiha decides just to sit back and enjoy the show.

"Must run in the family." Sasuke kisses the back of her neck and enjoys hearing his wife sigh in contentment. "Tell me, if it's too much." He licks her ear suggestively.

She was already soaking wet from her lovemaking with Itachi. She should be able to take him with ease. At least Sasuke hoped that was the case because after watching her ride Itachi like that, his self-control was essentially gone.

"I w-will." She shivers against him and with that, the younger Uchiha Brother buries himself inside his lover again.

He never got tired of this. God, she was always so hot, wet, and tight. They fit together so perfectly. Like she was made just for him (and Itachi).

He groans in pleasure. "Remind to thank your father later." Without him, he'd never have had the chance to experience this.

This all consuming feeling of dizzying desire and love. The warmth of her smile. The taste of her kiss. The sound of her moans and the feeling of being inside her was a rush far better than any battle had ever been able to give him.

"I will!" Hinata arches back against him.

Even with her face towards the building and her back towards him, they somehow just lined up perfectly. Her softness against his well not softness. How someone as sweet as her could ever align with someone like him, Sasuke didn't understand.

At this point, he was done questioning it though. "Perfect." He bites down on the back of her neck lightly as he thrusts into her. The how wasn't as important as the fact that she _did_!

Hinata moans and squirms against the cool stone building. Most of the Uchiha Buildings were made out of wood. This one was an exception though. Which was probably a good thing.

Getting splinters during lovemaking wouldn't have been fun. It also definitely wouldn't have been sexy. Speaking of sexy, oh fuck! He had just hit that spot again.

"S-SASUKE!" She feels her eyes glaze over in pleasure.

Both of her lovers knew her body better than she did at this point. They seemed to instinctively know just where and how to touch her and today was no exception. The Genjutsu hadn't altered that!

Itachi watches. The way that she was shoved up against that wall as Sasuke took her fast and hard was rather enticing to put it mildly. Neither of them had had any real experience in the Carnal Arts before their engagement, but they were apparently very quick studies. Much to everyone's mutual delight.

The sounds of her moans and the feeling of being joined with her was wonderful. Blissful. Addicting. He probably should be gentler, but he just wasn't in the mood to be gentle. Not after that little show she'd just put on for him.

"Mine!" He thrusts inside her, causing her to moan deeply. "Always!" And be pressed further against the wall.

Hinata pants and tries to match his pace. "Yes!" She was lost in a sea of pleasure.

Thank goodness for the wall. She never would have been able to keep her balance without it. There was no way that Hinata would have been able to focus on anything else, but how good she felt. Not even standing.

Her moans and mews of pleasure said it all though. She wanted this just as much as him. The way that her inner walls were clamping down on him was driving the younger Uchiha Brother insane. He couldn't hold back anymore. "Hinata!" He screamed her name as he came.

"Sasuke!" Hinata soon joins him in finding her release and they tumble over the edge together.

The next three "days" passed in a blur. Itachi's strongest Genjutsu was a thing of beauty, it seemed. So was the Uchiha District at the height. There were just so many places to see and explore.

The Uchiha Brothers were wonderfully attentive lovers and endlessly creative. Completely devoted. Who could ever ask for more?

**Warning end of Tsukuyomi Lemon**

Sasuke smiles as he lays with Hinata and Itachi. They had just finished lovemaking again. There were a lot of benefits to this particular Genjutsu, it seemed.

The younger Uchiha Brother idly bemoans the fact that he had just never been that gifted in this particular art. He was far better at Taijutsu and Ninjutsu than Genjutsu. That was just how he was wired.

"You're amazing." He kisses the top of Hinata's head.

Itachi nods in agreement as he runs his fingers through her long blue tresses. "Yes, she is."

The ground was starting to spin underneath them though. Itachi knew what that meant. They were about to return back to the real world. Pity. Well it had been wondrous while it lasted.

"Ah good evening. Are you three quite alright?" It was Raiden.

Raiden, the Daimyo, was standing in the kitchen with them. That man must have the absolute worst timing in the world. For a minute, Itachi sincerely considers burning him alive with a fireball.

Surprisingly, Sasuke seemed to have more self-control in this instance though. "Yes, we're fine. It's just been a long night." Well you could say that;. More like three very long and delightful nights, but Itachi digressed.

"Ah, of course." He nod in understanding. "Well nothing like a midnight snack to make a long night seem sweeter."

Oh they had snacked on something sweet, alright. Just not in the way the Daimyo thought. Not that Itachi was going to inform him of that fact.

Hinata nods and tries her best not to blush. This was embarrassing. Well it wasn't like Raiden knew what they had just done, but still!

God, she missed their District. The privacy of it! This was ridiculous. She shouldn't have to slink around to be with her husbands! It was really none of Raiden's business!

"Good night, Lord Raiden." She bows to him politely as she gestures for her husbands to follow her.

He nods. "Good night, Lady Uchiha." The Fire Daimyo pauses for a moment. "Do inform me, if you need anything. I do hope that you'll all enjoy your stay here."

Sasuke chuckles. "Well some more ice cream would be good." Naturally, the younger Uchiha Brother wasn't going to explain why he wanted more ice cream. The last thing that he wanted was for Raiden to know that Hinata was expecting.

"Ah. A man after my own heart." He winks.

That wink creeped Sasuke out on so many levels. Again, he wasn't going to tell the other man that, but still. Nevermind. It didn't matter. All that mattered was finding a polite way to excuse themselves out of that kitchen.

Itachi nods. "True. My wife and brother do have a sweet tooth when it comes to ice cream. Good night, Lord Raiden. We do apologize, if we disturbed you." Itachi walks towards the door.

Preferably, without causing an international incident. That was right at the bottom of the list of things that Sasuke wanted to do. Of course, it would be Raiden's own damn fault if that happened.

He should know to leave a man and his wife alone at this hour. Well technically two men and their wife, but whatever. It was really the principle of the thing. Just how dumb was this Daimyo?!

"Oh. No apologies necessary!" He smiles at them and with that, the Uchihas made their tactful exit.

Hinata sighs once they were out of earshot. "That was a close one."

Yeah. Close. Too close. Itachi could live without the Daimyo knowing about their love life.

"Yes, it was. Don't worry." He caresses her face, wanting to reassure her. "We'll be home soon enough."

Sasuke nods in agreement and Itachi smiles. His brother was at least perceptive enough to pick up on social cues. It was just that he didn't bother to act on them most of the time.

With Hinata though, it was different. Clearly, his foolish little brother loved her just as much as Itachi did. Which was why, they really needed to get her out of here as soon as possible. Before something bad happened.


	20. Long-Term Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchihas have long-term concerns about the fate of their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

_Why did no one warn him about this?!_ Seven days after Itachi's sensual application of his strongest Genjutsu, Sasuke was pretty sure he was in Hell. His normally sweet and content wife was currently clinging to him and crying.

Well to be fair, people had sorta warned him about this. Pregnancy hormones were supposed to impact a woman's mood and he had seen her crying in front of a mirror once, but this was just on another level. Those were Genin Warnings and he was currently dealing with Kage Level Tears. (Which were apparently a thing)!

"Hinata, it's alright." He rubs soothing circles into her back.

Sasuke was trying his best to remain calm. He really was, but he just didn't know how to handle a crying Hinata! He really, really wished that Itachi would get back.

Hinata sniffles. "I want to go home." Sasuke couldn't disagree with her there. "It's not safe here." Or there.

Clearly, her maternal instincts were kicking in. It was only natural that Hinata would want to go somewhere that she perceived as being safe while she was pregnant. While he was happy that she associated their District with safety, he really wished that she wouldn't cry over her concerns.

"I want to go home as well." He kisses her temple. "Don't worry about it. Itachi is handling it."

The younger Uchiha Brother knew that it wasn't very fair to keep doing this to Itachi, but the other man was better at being diplomatic. Sasuke's instinct was just to remind the Daimyo that he could kill him without batting an eyelash, but that probably wouldn't be too wise.

He was more than strong enough to take down the Daimyo's Army on his own and so was Itachi, but they had a pregnant wife. Hinata was vulnerable and even after she gave birth, an innocent baby wouldn't stand a chance against the might of the Fire Nation's more generalized army.

Hinata curls up closer to him and looks up at him with tearful eyes. "I know that you're right and t-that I'm being ridiculous, but I just can't help it."

Sasuke sighs. The young ninja wished that he was better at this. This whole comforting thing. Making love, cooking for her, rebuilding the District, or fighting someone physically to protect her… well all those things he was very good at doing. Comforting a crying woman, not so much.

"It's alright, Hinata." He rubs her back more as he holds her tightly, trying to reassure her. "You're not being ridiculous. It's just you don't really have much control over your physical reactions at the moment. We'll be home soon." He hoped. "I promise."

The bluenette snuggles against him. "I'm still sorry. I love you."

Sasuke sighs and kisses the top of his head. Now, he felt like a jerk for panicking. It was still Hinata. Just a really scared Hinata and she probably had a good reason to be.

"I love you too." He smiles at her. "You, our baby, and Itachi. More than anything."

He said our baby, but Sasuke really didn't have any way to know for sure. Did it matter? To a degree it did, but it would probably be better not to know. That way they couldn't play favorites.

He'd love his niece or nephew and he would love his son or daughter. Did it really matter which kids were his and which were Itachi's? That was even assuming Itachi **could** have children, which they weren't entirely certain of. Wait. He was getting off track again.

"Sasuke?" Hinata looks up at him in concern.

"Yes, My Love?" He looks back down at her and mentally slaps himself for getting caught spacing out.

His wife was a very perceptive woman. She could probably tell when he was going off on a mental tangent.

She shakes her head. "You were doing it again. Overthinking things." Hinata kisses his cheek.

"I can't deny that. It looks like we're both doing a lot of that today though." He sighs.

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi was speaking with Raiden. He was getting more and more agitated by the minute though. It was a damn good thing that he had volunteered for this task. Sasuke or even Hinata, would have lost their tempers by now.

"So as you can see there could be many benefits to such an arrangement." Raiden smiles.

He had volunteered to secure them a graceful exit while Sasuke comforted Hinata. At first, Itachi though that he was actually doing himself a favor because he had no idea how to comfort a crying woman. He **did** know how to handle spoiled Nobles though.

Well at least he thought he did. Now, the eldest Uchiha was beginning to question that assumption. Of course, the Daimyo hadn't noticed his annoyance yet. If Itachi was going to keep it that way though, he'd need to wrap this up quickly.

"Well I'm flattered that you think so highly of our family, but that wouldn't be for quite sometime. Children do take time to grow up." The idiot wanted a Betrothal Contract between one of their children and a Noble Child.

While their own contract had worked out beautifully, Itachi sincerely doubted that lightning was going to strike twice in a similar matter. Hinata would likely perform her own Massacre, if she heard about this. Sasuke would be even worse.

Raiden nods. "Of course. I do understand that. They aren't just born and ready to walk down the aisle. It will take time." How reasonable.

Itachi nods as well. "That and I would need to discuss it with my wife and brother." He may have been the "Patriarch," but this was a marriage of equals. "I do hope that you understand why." Not that the Daimyo cared about such things, he was sure.

Naturally, he was pretending to be sympathetic. Itachi didn't buy it for a minute. The man was a viper. He had seen his kind before.

"Of course. Take all the time you need." The Fire Daimyo smiles at him. "As you said, it takes awhile for children to grow up, anyway." He pauses for a moment. "Truly, it has been a joy to have your family here. I do wish to create strongest ties between the Leaf and the Capital."

Itachi nods and bows respectfully. It was a good thing that he had long ago learned to control his impulses. He was rather tempted just to end the man, right then and there.

It would have been too suspicious though. Everyone knew that the Uchiha Family was staying with him. If the Daimyo ended dead while they were still inside his palace walls, it wouldn't end well.

"Thank you." Itachi smiles. "I shall be taking my family back to the Leaf now. My wife's Birth Clan is likely anxiously awaiting her return."

That was true, but he was mostly using it as an excuse. He doubted that Raiden really wanted to deal with an anxious Hyuga Clan. No one did.

The Hyugas were a large and powerful Clan. Not only that, they were also wealthy. They were a force to be contended with, both in the Ninja World and the Civilian one.

Raiden sighs. "Of course, I understand. Give my best wishes to your wife and brother. Oh and to her family as well. I do feel that this has been a productive visit." He smiles.

Well Itachi wasn't sure if productive was the right term for it or not, but he nods his head in feigned agreement anyway. After all, there was very little that he could do to rectify this situation at the moment. For now, discretion was the better part of valor.

"I will be sure to do so." And with that, Itachi heads off.

* * *

He sighs as he makes his way back into their room. Hinata was cuddled up to Sasuke and he could see that had recently been crying. Her eyes were puffy red and there were still tears glistening on her cheeks.

Oh boy. He suddenly felt rather guilty. There was no way that his foolish little brother was prepared to handle a crying, pregnant wife.

"We can leave, but there is much that we have to discuss." Itachi pauses for a moment. "We're not in any immediate danger, but I do have some long-term concerns."

Sasuke nods as he looks up at Itachi. The elder Uchiha Brother could see the relief shining in his eyes and it almost made **him** want to cry. In some ways, the other man would forever be that child who wanted piggyback rides to Itachi. It didn't matter how old Sasuke got. He'd always be his foolish little brother.

His foolish little brother who had no idea how to handle a hormonal Hinata. Not that Itachi could blame him. It wasn't as though he would have performed much better than Sasuke in this particular respect.

Hinata bolts up and starts packing. "Well, I guess we can talk about it later." He chuckles.

Their wife really wanted out of there and as much as it pained Itachi to admit it, she had a good reason for being this anxious. It was just that she didn't know exactly why she was reacting this way yet. Maternal Instincts were a powerful force.

He sighs as he remembers his own mother's final words to him. _"Such a kind son. Take care of Sasuke."_

Itachi very much doubted that this is exactly what she had in mind, but he felt that he was living up to his promise at the moment. It had been Mikoto Uchiha's dying wish and he was doing his best to keep it.

"Hinata, we can do the packing." Sasuke places a hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't overexert yourself."

Hinata gives him a dirty look. "Sasuke, I'm pregnant. I'm not crippled." Uh oh.

Sasuke blinks. The utterly confused look on his face was priceless. Though Itachi knew why. It was jarring to see their sweet kitten turn into a tigress and then into a lost kitten and back into a tigress again in rapid succession.

"Don't take it too personally, Sasuke." Itachi chuckles. "Pregnant women are not always in control of their emotions. They change faster than the tides."

For his explanation, Itachi receives a pillow to his face. The eldest Uchiha blinks and does his best not to gape at Hinata. "I can't believe that you just threw a pillow at me!"

* * *

Two days later and Hinata sighs in relief as she gets in some last minute snuggling with her lovers. Well kinda. Itachi was more holding them than anything. Sasuke was the one who was really snuggling.

She smiles. In some ways, they couldn't be more different. In others, they were exactly the same.

"I really am sorry for terrorizing both of you." She blushes.

Hinata couldn't believe the way she had acted. She should have had more self-control than that. She had been a basket case towards Sasuke and thrown a pillow at Itachi.

In a strange way, it was rather comical. The Hyuga, well Uchiha, woman had thrown a pillow at one of the strongest ninjas to have ever lived and faced no consequences.

Itachi smiles and kisses her forehead. "It's alright, Hinata. We understand. Such reactions are normal at this point in a woman's pregnancy."

Her elder lover was essentially a very sexy encyclopedia in a lot of ways. There were times when she wondered, if there was something that he didn't know. Sasuke was also a genius, but less of an academic. Most of his knowledge was used for practical purposes. While Itachi seemed to delight in learning for the sake of it.

"Well still. You've both been so wonderful about all of us." She sighs. "And I've conducted myself with well less dignity than I would like."

Sasuke shakes his head. "I'm not going to lie. I don't like seeing you cry." He caresses her cheek. "But it's not your fault and you know how we feel about you. We'd do anything for you."

It was still rather amazing how quickly they'd all become attached. Hinata supposed in a way that they were both starved for genuine bonds. And they both tended to express that in very, very physical ways.

"I feel the same way." She should probably get going though. "I'm going to be late for work, if I don't hurry though." She kisses them both on the cheek and moves out of the bed.

It was tempting just to cuddle up to them all day. The hospital would probably grant her the maternity leave now, if she wanted to. She wasn't that far into her pregnancy yet, but it was a special circumstance.

She was carrying the future of an entire Clan. That and who was really going to argue with an "Uchiha Dad?" Only a very suicidal person. God help anyone, who got in the way of Sasuke or worse, Itachi, when they were feeling paternal.

"You could just send them a hawk and tell them you're taking maternity leave." Sasuke looks at her.

She should have known that he'd pull something like that. Sasuke was absolutely paranoid, even if he was trying to hide it. Paranoid that something was going to happen to her and their child (or his niece/nephew).

Itachi nods. "I do have to agree with Sasuke on this. The hospital would understand. I'm sure of it."

Not Itachi too! Now, Itachi was going into overprotective mode. Hinata wasn't really sure how to handle this. She was used to Itachi being the "Reasonable One" and Sasuke being the "Emotional One." If they were both being emotional though, she was outnumbered.

Itachi smiles and pulls her back into the bed. "He's right. You could just stay here." He kisses her ear. "With us."

Oh God help her! Itachi was actually being **worse** than Sasuke! She was outnumbered. Outnumbered by two gorgeous Uchiha Brothers who knew exactly how and where to touch her to turn the Uchiha Matriarch into a pile of goo.

"It's tempting." She sighs as she sneaks in yet another cuddle. "But I really should go." Hinata looks at them.

She was going to have to be firm. Hinata needed to put her foot down. If she didn't, she probably wouldn't leave that bed at all. Well other than doctor appointments.

Sasuke licks her neck. "You sure? Because I think you should stay."

She was being double-teamed. Hinata could scarcely believe this. Well she could believe it, but still!

"Sasuke, bad!" Itachi nips at her collarbone, drawing a moan from Hinata. "And bad Itachi!" She had work to do!

The village was short on medics. She was still needed and as tempting as it was just to lounge around in bed all day with her husbands, it would be selfish to indulge in that whim.

"You didn't seem to mind us being bad when you were inside my Genjutsu." Itachi smirks.

Hinata could only sputter in response. "W-Well no! T-That's really not the point. I have work to do! I'll see the two of you later." With that being said, Hinata Flickers off.

* * *

Sasuke sighs. Well it had been worth a shot. "It was a good try?"

Itachi nods in agreement and the younger Uchiha stretches. That was unfortunate. Oh well. He supposed they could always work on District repairs.

"Yes, it was." Itachi gets out of the bed and heads over to their wardrobe to change. "She was very close to giving in there though."

That was true. They had been so close. Oh well. Sasuke supposed that it was a good thing that Hinata was such a determined woman. She was going to need that now that she was the Matriarch of their Clan.

Sasuke glances out the window. "Yeah. Well I guess it's just as well. We still have a fair bit of work to do before the baby is born."

Ideally, he would like to see the place fully restored by the time their first child was brought into this world. That was going to take a lot of work, but they were getting there. The Uchiha District didn't look as much like a ghost town anymore.

"I suppose that I should assist you in repairs now." Wait. What? "I've gotten a lot stronger since our marriage. And as our unions with Hinata have proven, I'm more than capable of exerting myself physically without hurting myself."

Oh. Well that was a fair point. Though Sasuke was still pretty sure that sex was a little different than working on construction.

"Are you sure?" He really didn't want to have Itachi try to help out of obligation and then hurt himself. He was doing so much better.

Itachi nods. "Yes, I'm sure." He pokes Sasuke's forehead. "Now, come on. Foolish little brother, we have a lot of work to do." He smiles as at Sasuke as he heads out the door.

Sasuke blinks and follows him. Well two ninjas would fix the District a lot faster than one. He just hoped that Hinata was having a good day at work. The last thing that he wanted was for her to be further stressed in her condition.

* * *

Elsewhere, Hinata makes her way into the hospital. She smiles and checks in. It was good to be back at work. Not as good as cuddling up to Itachi and Sasuke would have been, but she digressed.

"Hey, Hinata! Welcome back!" Sakura grins at her as she bounds over to her friend.

Oh boy. She knew what was coming. "Hey, Sakura. Thanks" Her friend was going to want details like Zara did.

It was one thing to be their lover in private. It was another to divulge details about said intimacy. Hinata was pretty sure she would blush like a tomato if she did and probably faint. Not to mention, it would be a huge violation of her husbands' privacy!

"How did it go with the Daimyo?" The pink haired woman looks at her with concern.

Oh. Maybe, she had misjudged Sakura. "Better than expected, but I really don't think it's over yet." And that was the truth.

_On their way back to the Leaf, Itachi had told them everything. It all made Hinata's blood boil. How dare the Daimyo treat their child as if he or she was nothing more than a valuable piece in a game of chess?_

_"No." There was no way that she was going to allow it._

_She wasn't going to force her child into marriage, especially when they hadn't even been born yet! This was_ **_outrageous_ ** _! The Uchiha woman was never going to condone this!_

_Sasuke nodded in agreement. "We're not marrying off our son or daughter just because the Daimyo wants to increase his foothold over the Leaf." That was damn right!_

_"I agree wholeheartedly." Itachi nodded. "We'll figure something out."_

_Hinata wasn't entirely sure that she liked the way he said that. We'll figure something out sounded rather ominous. At the moment though, she was just glad that Itachi understood her position._

_They were not marrying off their son or daughter for political purposes. It had worked out beautifully for the three of them, but Hinata wasn't going to take that chance. She wasn't going to risk their child's future on roll of the dice!_

Sakura looks at her in concern and Hinata could only sigh in response. She had no idea what to say. Honestly, it felt as though she might be jinxing them, if she even spoke of it outloud.

"Are you alright?" Her friend sounded so concern.

Unfortunately, the Uchiha Matriarch wasn't entirely certain how to answer that question. It was a simple question. With no simple answers.

"I'm not really sure yet." She'd find out soon enough though. "But for now, I'd just like to focus on work." Hinata smiles bravely.

The other woman places her hand on Hinata's shoulder comfortingly. "Alright. Well I can't lie." That didn't sound good. "We could definitely use another pair of hands."

Oh well that was fine. That was to be expected, really. The war had killed a lot of medics and created a lot of patients. For the foreseeable future, the hospital was going to be very short staffed.

"Then we should get to work." The young woman smiles.

"Yeah. So how are things going with the three of you anyway?" Sakura gives her a sly glance.

So much for misjudging her. Hinata sighs. "Wonderfully. Well other than them trying to double team me. They wanted to convince me to stay home during my pregnancy."

Sakrua giggles. The Uchiha woman supposed that it would be rather amusing, if you weren't on the receiving end of it. The Uchiha Brothers individually were a force to be reckoned with. Collectively, well it was a miracle that she had been able to resist.

"Well I'm glad that things are going so well for you guys." She winks.

And Hinata was relieved that her friend wasn't jealous. The bluenette wasn't really sure, if she would have reacted so well…if their situations had been reversed. She was just glad that they didn't have find out.

"Thank you." Hinata smiles. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"Well there is a patient with a broken leg. I was going to go have a look at them, but since you're here…" Sakura didn't even need to finish, Hinata merely nods.

Since she was there, the pink haired woman could focus on other things. It only made sense. Someone of Sakura's talents shouldn't be focusing on such a relatively "simple" problem. Broken legs were never any fun and it was nothing to sneeze at, but it was relatively mild injury compared to some of the absolute carnage that had been inflicted on others during the war.

"No problem." It was actually a relief to focus on something so simple, really. "What room number is the patient in?"

Sakura smiles. "Room number 327. Thanks. I'm going to go check in with Tsunade while you do that." And with that, the other medic heads off as Hinata departs towards room 327.

She had a patient to take care of. Hinata could worry about the Daimyo and everything else later. After all, she had two overprotective Uchiha Husbands. The Daimyo would have to be extremely foolish and suicidal to push his luck beyond a certain point, right?


	21. Twins?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke, Hinata, and Itachi find out that Hinata is carrying twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Hinata was now five months pregnant and while she hadn't exactly ballooned yet, it was no longer possible to hide that fact. Every single day that she looked in the mirror, it just felt _strange_. Her normally flat stomach was definitely not flat anymore.

"I don't know what you're fretting about." Sasuke sneaks up behind her, causing the Uchiha woman to squeak as he wraps his arms around Hinata protectively. "You're beautiful."

Sasuke was capable of being sweet. Very sweet. Just in a more blunt way than Itachi. "Yes, you are." He smiles and walks over, kissing her cheek. "You're glowing as they say." The man could turn even the most mundane expression into something extremely profound.

Hinata wasn't really sure how he did it. She supposed it had something to do with the slightly lilting tone to his voice. They both had almost hypnotic voices, even when they were angry.

Fortunately, that anger never really seemed to be directed at her. In Sasuke's case, it was mostly at Naruto. For Itachi, well…sometimes he would lose his patience with his friend's curiosity. Kisame asked a lot of questions. (Most of which, made Hinata blush as red as one of Sasuke's tomatoes, but she digressed).

"Thank you." She smiles and leans into them.

Sasuke was definitely overjoyed by her pregnancy. She half expected the younger Uchiha Brother to start doing cartwheels at some point. Itachi was also thrilled in his own way. His quiet smiles and tender kisses said it all.

Though God help this village, if she stubbed her toe or something while she was pregnant. She wasn't sure who would be more terrifying in that moment. Sasuke or Itachi. It was a tough call.

Itachi lightly nips at her collarbone. "If we didn't have a doctor's appointment in a few minutes, I'm certain that we could cure you of this unnecessary anxiety about your physical appearance."

Yep. There was that way with words. In Itachiese, a very complex language by the way, that meant the following: **"If we didn't have to go to the doctor's, my brother and I would be more than delighted to screw your brains out."**

This was Itachi though. So he wouldn't come out and describe sex in such a casual way. Then again, Hinata doubted that he would say anything casually. The man was elegance personified.

"Maybe, afterwards then." Sasuke smirks and kisses her cheek.

Sasuke was elegance personified on the battlefield, when he didn't lose his temper. Which happened far more than Itachi did. Off the battlefield, well the younger Uchiha Brother was surprisingly open in his actions and thoughts. (At least when it came to her).

If he was happy, he let you know it. If he was irritated, the same rule applied. If he felt sad or was drifting back into his older patterns of thoughts, well Hinata could tell. Those were the moments when he would become really quiet. (And the ones that worried her most).

She giggles. "Mmm I don't know if we should." The expectant mother looks down at her stomach. "Wouldn't that hurt the baby? I'm a lot further along now."

Itachi had those moments as well. Though he was better at hiding them. Which really wasn't a good thing.

He probably did it because he wanted to "protect" them. Protect Hinata and Sasuke from his darker thoughts. One didn't go through what Itachi Uchiha had without there being some serious psychological scars. She did her best to try to heal them, but they were still there. Every once in awhile, she saw a flicker of them.

"Mmm I guess they haven't trained you in how to care for pregnant women yet." Hinata glances back at Itachi was he chuckles at her. "As in most things, it's about moderation. Sex can actually be a good thing for pregnant women."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at Itachi and Hinata tries her best not to laugh at that expression. It was funny how she used to view him as stoic, when in reality he was anything but. His face was very expressive when he let his guard down.

Quite simply Sasuke + Emotion = Priceless. Itachi's face was far more subtle, but that just made his small expressions even more noticeable. Idly, she wondered if that was an Uchiha Trait in general or just something unique to the brothers.

"Do I even want to know how you know that?" Sasuke glances at Itachi.

Itachi shrugs. "Foolish little brother. Our wife is pregnant." Obviously. "It's only natural that one would research such things when their wife is expecting."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. Hinata could tell that he was less than convinced by that explanation. Oh boy.

"You're starting to sound like Jiraiya." The younger Uchiha Brother snorts.

Itachi chuckles in response. "He was a great man, but as I was saying. It relieves anxiety." Uh huh. "Stimulates bonding." Oh something was stimulated alright. "And can have the benefit of making labor easier in the long-term." He probably made that up.

Hinata was going to have to look into this matter. She wasn't entirely sure if Itachi was teasing them or being serious. Though it was a bit disturbing that Itachi might actually know more about her body at the moment than she did.

"Whatever you say. Come on, we've got an appointment to get to." Sasuke smiles at Hinata and wraps his arms around her tighter.

Itachi does the same. With that, the three of them Flickered off to the hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Hyuga Estate, Hiashi Hyuga was not a happy man. He was a man who had a lot on his mind and it must have shown. His youngest daughter had noticed.

"Father, what's wrong?" Hanabi looks up at him with concerned eyes.

He didn't like lying, especially not to them. "It's complicated." There were occasions when it was necessary. This wasn't one of those times.

Hanabi looks at him as she tilts her head to the side. Such a vague answer was obviously not going to satisfy her. She had always been a bit more _pushy_ than her elder sister in that respect.

Hiashi honestly didn't know, if that was a blessing or a curse. He supposed it was a bit of both. Hanabi was more aggressive than most of her fellow Hyugas. That was for sure.

He sighs. "The Daimyo has sent me a letter." That much was the truth.

"What'd it say?" It was such a simple question, but one without a simple answer. "Was it bad?" Another simple question without an easy answer. Hanabi was on a roll today.

He glances around the beautiful training grounds of the Hyuga Estate. They were almost unrivaled. Though he knew that Sasuke and Itachi had been working on restoring the Uchiha District. They'd be rivaled again shortly.

Speaking of _restorations_ , Hinata was already five months pregnant. The Daimyo must have heard about it and that was why he was sending Hiashi this letter. To say the least, this matter needed to be handled delicately.

"Not exactly. He wants a Noble Child to marry your sister's son or daughter someday." There was no need to lie to the girl.

Hanabi looks at him in confusion. "But Hinata hasn't even had them yet. They're way too little." That was true.

Hmm. How did he explain this to his rather young and impressionable daughter? "They mean for the future. Sometimes Betrothal Contracts are drawn up years in advance."

That explanation should do the trick. Though Hiashi apparently hadn't calculated just how curious the other Hyuga could be. She wasn't satisfied with such a simple answer.

"How do you know, if the children will like each other though?" That was a very good question and one that made him feel awkward to say the least.

He sighs. "Well it's a gamble, but sometimes the parents feel it's a gamble worth taking." Like he had.

Hanabi frowns. The young woman looked less than convinced, but goes back to practicing her Gentle Fist Technique. Thankfully, training took priority over philosophical questions for the moment.

"Balance the weight of your body more evenly." While he couldn't give her the easy answers she was seeking, Hiashi Hyuga could at least give her the training that she would need to survive out in the field.

If nothing else, he could give her that. This would be so much easier, if Emiko hadn't died. His wife would have known the best way to handle such awkward questions.

Hiashi was not a man who was used to having his authority challenged. Hanabi was young, but he could already see that she was going to be handful. He gave it a year or two before she started openly challenging him. Damn it.

She smiles at him. "Yes, father!" For now though, he was still her idol. Hopefully, in the next couple years he would come up with a better way to deal with her naturally inquisitive nature. He could only hope.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hinata had arrived at the hospital with her husbands. She was currently sitting on the exam table as Tsuande checked her vitals. Itachi and Sasuke were watching her like a hawk.

"This would go so much easier, if the two of you would simply stop glaring at me." Tsunade sighs.

Hinata shakes her head when the Uchiha Brothers didn't even have the decency to look sheepish. Maybe, by the time her second pregnancy rolled around…they'd be less intense. Honestly, what did they think Tsunade was actually going to do to her or the baby?

Itachi decides to ignore her comment in favor of asking a question. "She's five months along." Tsunade nods in confirmation. "We should be able to determine the child's gender by now. Shouldn't we?"

Hinata giggles. She would have thought that Sasuke would be the one asking that question. Itachi was just full of surprises it seemed.

"Yes, we should be able to." The busty blonde pauses for a moment. "That's not always the case. So please don't get your hopes up too high." Another pause. "Are the three of you sure that you want to know? Some people prefer to be surprised."

Sasuke shakes his head as he looks at Hinata. It was rather obvious that her lovers would prefer to know and well, the bluenette couldn't lie. She was curious as well.

She smiles reassuringly at Tsunade. "I think that we would all like to know." The last thing she needed was for her husbands to scare her medic to death.

Of course, this was Tsunade. It was highly unlikely that was actually going to happen. Still, Hinata supposed that it was better safe than sorry.

"Alright." She smirks. "I warn you that this gel is very cold."

Hinata didn't think that was going to be an issue. She was a ninja. She could handle some cold.

"That's fine." The Uchiha Matriarch smiles at her. "I don't mind."

Tsunade chuckles and sets up the ultrasound. As soon as the gel touched Hinata's belly, she jumped. That wasn't cold. That was _ice cold!_

The medic looks over at the screen. "Mmm. Well you can't say that I didn't warn you. Now, let's see what you've got here today." She smiles.

Sasuke smiles at he looks at the screen. Itachi's eyes were just as glued to it though. The younger Uchiha Brother didn't have to look back to know that much.

"It's going to be a girl." Itachi places his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. It was a fifty-fifty shot. It was either a girl or a boy. He had no idea why his brother sounded so damn _certain_ that it was going to be a girl. Still, well the odds were somewhat in his favor.

He shakes his head. "It's going to be a boy." It was silly, but Sasuke actually had a realistic chance of "beating" Itachi at something here. He was going to take it.

Not that he particularly cared, if it was a boy or girl. They had a Clan to restore. Sooner or later, Sasuke was reasonably confident that they'd get at least one of each gender. That didn't mean that he wasn't going to take this chance though!

Hinata looks at them in disbelief. "I can't believe you two are betting on the gender of our child." Sasuke just shrugs.

"Sorry, My Queen." Itachi chuckles and kisses her forehead. "Sibling rivalry is a powerful thing."

Tsunade raises an eyebrow at the endearment and looks back at the screen. Sasuke could tell what she was thinking. She was worried about what their child would be capable of and most likely hoping that their child would take after Hinata in terms of personality.

Sadly, Sasuke couldn't blame her. If that's what the busty medic was thinking, the Leaf and world would probably be better off. It'd be better off, if their son or daughter took after Hinata. She was far gentler than they were.

"Right. Hmm." Tsunade adjusts the screen a bit and blinks.

Well most of the time. God help anyone that came between Hinata and her ice cream. That would likely result in a Gentle Fist to your dick, if you didn't dodge quickly. (Though he hoped those attempts had been half-hearted).

"Well…I knew she had doubled up on husbands. I just didn't expect her to double up on her pregnancy." Tsunade blinks again.

Itachi tilts his head to the side. "Tsunade, would you mind clarifying?"

He was likely thinking the same thing as Hinata and Sasuke. Pauses like that generally weren't a good thing, but Tsunade didn't seem upset. More like shocked.

"Oh right. I'm sorry." She sighs. "I didn't mean to scare anyone. It seems that you're expecting twins." Tsunade says with a smile.

_THUD!_ It was just too much for Itachi to process. It was one thing to know he was going to be a father or an uncle. He was still processing that, it was another to know that their wife was expecting twins.

"Itachi!" Sasuke's and Hinata's eyes widen in a panic.

Tsunade rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Don't worry. That happens to first time fathers sometimes." She reaches down and helps Itachi regain consciousness.

Five minutes later, a very dazed looking Uchiha wakes up. "I had the strangest dream." He looks around in confusion. "I dreamed that Hinata was having twins."

"Itachi, that wasn't a dream." Hinata smiles at him. "I am."

Oh! She really was. Well maybe, he should have expected that. After all, Hinata's father was a twin, but still. For some reason, the revelation really shocked him.

Sasuke looks at him anxiously. "Are you alright?"

Itachi couldn't really blame Sasuke for being anxious. It wasn't every day that he fainted. Actually, the elder Uchiha Brother couldn't remember when the last time had been that he fainted that wasn't related to his previous illness.

"I'm alright. I was just…surprised." He smiles and kisses Hinata's cheek. "In a good way though. My apologies for interrupting." This was a bit awkward. "Shall we continue?"

Tsunade nods. "Very well. As I was saying, she's expecting twins."

Hinata squeaks and looks a little panicked at that. "Don't worry. There are no Branch Members in our family." Sasuke caresses her cheek.

That was true. The Uchihas had never followed that system and if Itachi had anything to say about it, they never would. He wasn't going to subject one of their children or any other Uchihas to such a barbaric system based on something as arbitrary as whether you were from the eldest line or not. That was just setting your Clan up for disaster.

Of course, their own Clan had fallen. It hadn't been because of the Branch System, but still. Itachi knew that they would have to tread very carefully to ensure that it never happened again. He wouldn't allow it.

"I k-know. Tsunade, what are we having?" Hinata smiles at the other woman encouragingly.

"A girl." The blonde woman says and Itachi shoots Sasuke a smug look.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at his brother's look. "A girl? There are two of them though." Itachi didn't care though. He had been right.

The former criminal knew that it was ridiculous to be as smug about that fact as he was. Still, he couldn't help it. Itachi supposed that it was just one of those things. An instinct. There was no point in feeling embarrassed about it. It was a natural impulse. Fatherly (or unclely) pride.

"I'm still looking. The second one is a bit shyer." Ah that one must take after Hinata then. "Squirming around a lot." And Sasuke.

Sasuke was definitely a squirmer. Itachi smiles as he fondly remembers how much the younger man would squirm on his shoulders during the piggyback rides that he used to give him.

Hinata giggles and watches curiously. He wondered how she felt about expecting twins. She had sounded a little intimidated, but that was to be expected to a certain degree.

Being a first time mother wasn't easy. "Interesting how their personalities are already being displayed in the womb." Being a first time mother who was expecting twins though, well that was even harder.

There was also her family history to consider. Twins generally weren't a good thing in the Hyuga Household. It meant that one twin was going to be punished for being born second for their entire life. Sometimes mere minutes could determine their entire fate. It was tragic.

Cruel and utterly barbaric. Itachi wouldn't let that happen to either of their twins though. He knew that Sasuke felt he same way and so did Hinata. Things would be different this time around.

"Yes, it is." Tsunade smiles and then smirks. "Finally! It looks like you're having fraternal twins. A boy and a girl."

Sasuke shoots Itachi a smug look and the elder Uchiha sighs. "Yes, you were right. So was I though." He wasn't going to allow Sasuke to lord this "victory" over him that easily!

Hinata shakes her head in amusement as she pats her stomach gently. It was rather obvious that their lover was quite amused by all of this.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." She smiles at the other woman.

The blonde nods her head in understanding. "As far as I can tell both are developing normally. Do take it easy though. Twin pregnancies can be quite demanding."

* * *

The Uchiha Brothers didn't need to be told twice. They quickly thank Tsunade and head off with Hinata. It didn't take them long to get back to the District.

"She said that Twin Pregnancies can be more demanding." Hinata stares at them warily. "She didn't say that it would make me a cripple."

Sasuke nods. "I know." He knew that, but that didn't meant that he was going to take any chances. "Just be a good Hinata and let us spoil you and our babies." He smiles and sets her on the bed, kissing her stomach afterwards.

Itachi nods. Wonderful. They were teaming up against her again. Hinata was really glad that they had reconciled and everything, but sometimes she was a little outnumbered.

"Humor him." Like now, for instance. Itachi was obviously of a similar mind to his younger brother when it came to this topic. "He just wants to spoil you, our Prince, and our little Princess." Uh huh. "That's not so bad. Is it?"

Well when he put it like that, she felt a bit guilty for being so startled. They were just doing what any expectant father would do. Worrying over their wife and children. Well any good expectant father anyway.

"I guess not." She sighs. "Just try not to go overboard."

She knew that was a lost cause though. These two had more reasons than most to be overprotective. Honestly, she knew that they meant well.

It was just that Hinata Uchiha was a ninja. She was a Jonin. She could take care of herself. She'd just have to make them see that. Somehow. The young woman just wasn't sure how yet.

Itachi chuckles. "You don't honestly believe that there is any scenario where we aren't going to go overboard?" He chuckles again. "As you so tactfully put it?" That was a fair point.

Hinata knew that it was a futile effort. She was carrying their children (or at least their niece and nephew). It was only natural that they would feel anxious and overprotective.

She just hoped that they wouldn't drive her absolutely insane in the process. Well it was only for four more months, Hinata tries to reassure herself. How bad could it possibly get?

"No, but it was worth a try." She sighs.

Itachi smiles and rubs her rounded belly. "Yes, I suppose so. We're going to need to come up with names for them." He tilts his head thoughtfully.

Sasuke nods and his hand soon joins Itachi's. It looked like her stomach was now prime real estate. Well at least they weren't fighting over their petting rights.

The twins seemed more than happy at the attention though. Hinata blinks as she feels them kick. They were kicking!

"Sasuke, did you feel that?" Itachi glances at his brother curiously.

The younger Uchiha male nods his head. He blinks. It was a bit funny to see their reactions in all honesty. They both looked at her as if she had grown another head or something.

"It was the twins." Hinata smiles. "They're just saying hello in their own unique way." She giggles.

Sasuke nods. "Taijutsu Specialists in the making." He smirks.

He wasn't the only one experiencing some fatherly pride though. Itachi apparently felt it necessary to weigh in as well. After all, it was a momentous occasion. Their babies' first kicks.

"Hopefully, without Guy's and Lee's love of spandex and strange haircuts." He smirks and with that, the Uchihas all burst out laughing.

The image of any Uchiha in green spandex was…a bizarre one. It was quite simply impossible not to laugh at that idea. Well at least they were one big and happy family, Hinata thinks to herself as she indulges in some cuddling with her two gorgeous, but extremely overprotective husbands. They were probably going to drive her insane until the twins were born, but she loved them anyway.


	22. Something in Common

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi and Hiashi find out they have something in common as the Daimyo grows more impatient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

The next day, the debate was still raging in the Uchiha Household. The Great Debate. If you listened to Itachi and Sasuke carry about it, it was quite possibly the most important debate in the history of the human race.

"Sasuke, Itachi, I love both of you…but we're only expecting twins." Hinata rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Two babies. Not twenty." Which was a rather conservative estimate of all the names the two of them had suggested so far. "We're going to need to narrow down the list."

"Right." Sasuke had the decency to look apologetic. "I guess we did get a little carried away." He kisses her cheek to show further contrition.

Itachi smiles and merely shrugs. The elder Uchiha apparently was not going to be swayed that easily. He points to another one in the book and has Sasuke look at it.

Hinata sighs and shakes her head at her eldest lover's behavior. "I'm sure that it's a very fine name. Just like the last…two dozen or so, but we have to get going."

While she was very happy that both brothers were so dedicated, Hinata wasn't completely fooled. Itachi was worried. Very worried and he was overcompensating by throwing himself headfirst into anything that had to do with their children.

Sasuke was surprisingly being slightly more normal about the entire thing. Though she still caught him looking at her with concern-filled eyes. He was terrified that something bad was going to happen and Itachi was terrified that he didn't "deserve" to be a father. In short, she had two very powerful husbands who were both feeling a series of extremely powerful and contradictory emotions. This was a recipe for disaster!

"We'll narrow it down." Itachi smiles at her. "We do have four months."

That was true. Hinata shakes her head and leads them off. They had to tell her family about the twins. After all, the entire Hyuga Clan had been on pins and needles since her pregnancy was announced.

The bluenette wasn't sure how, but her family was likely going to be even more frantic than her husbands. That thought was more than a little frightening. Suddenly, just hiding away in bed for the next four months was looking even more appealing than normal.

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrived at the Hyuga Estate and were sitting in one of the Dining Halls. "Father, it's so good to see you again." She smiles at him. "And you as well, little sister." The Uchiha Matriarch smiles at Hanabi as well.

"Big sister!" Hanabi grins and races over to her, hugging her tightly. "You're getting so big!"

Itachi, Sasuke, and Hiashi were now equally horrified. They didn't know how to react to that innocent observation. But all three men did share one thing in common. They all knew that you didn't call a pregnant woman _big_.

Thankfully, Hinata takes it in stride. "Well that happens when you get pregnant." She smiles. "Everyone. I have wonderful news."

The bluenette notices the panicked looks in her husband's eyes, but that wasn't going to stop her. After all, her family was going to find out eventually. It might as well be sooner rather than later.

"I believe what our lovely wife is trying to say is that everyone should sit down." Itachi shakes his head. "It's most excellent news, but rather shocking in a way."

Sasuke smirks at Itachi. "You should know." His smirk grows wider. "You fainted when you found out."

Hinata giggles. She doubted that her younger lover was ever going to let Itachi live that down. Sasuke was probably going to remind Itachi about his Fainting Spell at every opportunity for the rest of their lives. Her lovers could be adorably childish, when they wanted to be.

"Hinata, what are you talking about?" Hiashi looks at her in concern as everyone else sits down, save for the Hyuga Patriarch.

The bluenette smiles. "Father, I'm having twins. Fraternal twins." She smiles more. "A boy and a girl."

**_THUD!_** Hinata blinks when she hears a loud thud and looks around in confusion. That's when she notices that her father was laying on the ground.

"Well look at that, Itachi." Sasuke smirks. "It seems you and Hiashi have something in common, after all. You both fainted when you found out Hinata is expecting twins."

Itachi sighs and pokes Sasuke's forehead. "Foolish little brother." Hinata giggles as she watches scene before her.

By this time, it was now a very familiar one. Some things would never change. She still didn't understand the forehead thing, but it was cute.

* * *

About two hours later, the Hyuga and Uchiha Clans had finished eating dinner and Hiashi was back to normal. Hinata smiles as she thanks another person for their well wishes. While not everyone agreed with her marriage, they knew the importance of continuing the bloodline.

"Thank you, for your hospitality." Itachi sighs, most likely trying to regain his dignity.

Sasuke had revealed his dirty little secret. So it was highly likely that Itachi was sulking. Just in an Itachi way, Hinata muses to herself.

Hiashi sighs as well. "You're welcome. Take good care of my daughter and my grandchildren." He was likely trying to regain his dignity as well.

The Uchiha Brothers nod and offer Hiashi their assurances that they would take good care of Hinata, before they politely excuse themselves. Hinata just shakes her head at their concern. They meant well, but honestly she could take care of herself! Why they had all suddenly forgotten that she was a Jonin was beyond her!

"Well that went better than expected." Sasuke smiles as they walk back into their home.

Itachi nods in agreement. That was really about as well as that situation ever could have gone. At least, Hiashi hadn't made a scene in a bad way.

Speaking of making scenes, he and Sasuke really should make one. "True. Hinata, you really should relax after such a trying day." He smiles at her.

"Alright." She glances at them warily. "What did you have in mind?"

That was his wife. She was such a smart woman. Clearly, their little Queen realized that he was plotting something. That was a good sign. Their children were bond to be geniuses, if they took after him, Sasuke, or Hinata!

He takes her hand into his own." I thought that a hot shower might do wonders." And as if to illustrate his point, Itachi kisses the knuckles on her hand affectionately.

The blush that resulted from that simple action was quite frankly rather endearing. How she was still a Blushing Bride after everything they had done with that woman, Itachi didn't know. He just knew that Hinata was still a very shy and modest women. (Until she was lost in the heat of passion anyway)!

Not to be outdone, Sasuke smirks and brushes the bangs away from Hinata's eyes. "And don't worry, the shower is more than big enough for all three of us."

Itachi nods in agreement. There were a few things that Sasuke wasn't foolish about. Spatial awareness wasn't one of them and neither was sex.

He had started off rather innocent in that respect, but his brother was a rather dedicated student in that particular subject area. "He's right. There's more than enough room." Personally, Itachi liked to think that Sasuke had thrived under his instruction and that their family was just naturally gifted at such things. The elder Uchiha Brother knew that might sound a bit vain, but he digressed because it was most likely accurate.

Hinata blushes more and nods. "Great! Itachi, why don't you go start the water?" Sasuke scoops up Hinata Bridal Style and the Uchiha woman giggles in response.

* * *

Itachi smirks and heads off to do exactly that. It didn't take him more than a few seconds to got the bathroom and to adjust the water. Almost as soon as it was a "suitable temperature," his wife and brother arrived.

"Are you s-sure this is safe?" Hinata looks at them a little concerned.

Itachi nods and caresses her cheek. "Believe me, I would never do anything to endanger you or our children. Besides," he pauses for a moment, "Sasuke and I are capable of showing some restraint. Though perhaps one at a time would be best."

Sasuke nods as he gently sets Hinata down and gets behind her. His hands making quick work of her kimono's sash. He smirks as he watches the dark blue fabric fall to the ground rather gracefully.

**Warning Shower Lemon**

There was almost nothing about their wife that didn't fascinate him to some degree. A classical beauty and shy elegance in most cases. Undressing her was no exception.

"Hinata, perhaps you should finish disrobing completely." Itachi smiles slyly at her. "It seems that Sasuke is rather impatient today." Sasuke rolls his eyes at that. He didn't miss that bulge in Itachi's pants. He was far from the only one, who was impatient!

Hinata giggles and nods. "Mmm. Alright." She slowly slides out of her white lacy lingerie. "Though I really shouldn't be the only one naked." The young woman reaches over and tugs off Itachi's shirt with one hand while reaching for Sasuke's pants with the other.

True to form, it didn't take any of them long to join Hinata in a state of complete nakedness. Sasuke notices Itachi help their pregnant wife into the shower and soon follows them.

"I can't for the life of my understand why you would ever doubt that we would want you like this." Sasuke gets behind her and kisses the back of her neck. "You're glowing." He nips her collarbone lightly. "And absolutely beautiful in every way." His hand trails over her now round stomach suggestively.

Itachi nods in agreement and doesn't give Hinata time to respond to that before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. After that, well Hinata soon forgot whatever she was going to say. Losing herself in the love and desire that always accompanied her husbands' kisses.

Well at least that was how Sasuke interpreted it. He smiles and kisses her neck more as his hands caress her even more ample than usual breasts. As he was showing his appreciation for his wife's lovely bosom, he suddenly groans in pleasure when Hinata bucks back against him.

The curve of her backside gliding against his own arousal. "Fuck!" God, that felt good. It took all his self-control not to just bury himself inside her again.

"Such a sweet Queen." Itachi looks at her between heated kisses as his hand slides down and parts her thighs. "Always so wet for us."

Sasuke considered pointing out that they were in the damn shower. So it was kinda hard to tell if she was actually wet from desire or just the soothing, hot water that was currently raining down on all of them. Leaving a beautiful trail of glistening water droplets along Hinata's creamy white skin.

"Mmm it's hard not to be." Hinata smiles as she nips Itachi's lower lip and takes his arousal into her hand, stroking him. "And I guess that you two feel the same way." She arches back against Sasuke and strokes Itachi faster as if to prove her point.

Itachi growls with approval and cups her womanhood more encouragingly. There was just something incredibly erotic about the feeling of her soft, small hands on his cock and the way she looked when she was wet. Her midnight blue tresses were currently clinging to her skin in a rather seductive manner. (Itachi hadn't known that hair could be seductive before, but apparently it could)!

Hinata shivers at the growl and admires the sight of a soaking wet Itachi. There was just something really beautiful about seeing Itachi get drenched in water. An absolute serenity and the sight of the water gliding over his sleek sun kissed muscles made for a gorgeous display, she supposed.

"I want you." She kisses him and then looks back at Sasuke. "Both of you."

She'd grown used to being with them both at once. Hinata knew that she should probably take it easy, but she'd just have to trust them. It was hard to think straight when you had a very hard _kunai_ pressed so suggestively against our backside and another equally hard one in the palm of your hand. Not to mention, two beautifully men in the shower with you.

Sasuke caresses her breasts more and teases her nipples by tracing circles around them with his thumb. "You sure?" Causing Hinata to mew in pleasure. "We don't want to hurt you."

That was sweet, really sweet. All Hinata could really think about at the moment though was how good it was going to feel to have ehtem both inside her again and the wonderfully maddening pressure that was building up between her legs. The fact that Itachi was now toying with her clit and pumping his fingers in and out of her, well that didn't make it any easier to focus.

"I'm s-sure!" She rocks against Itachi's talented fingers wantonly. "R-Really, really sure!"

"Poor kitten really wants petted today, it seems." Itachi smirks as he kisses her throat. "Don't worry. We would never deny you anything that you wanted." He nips teasingly as he slides his fingers out of her and replaces them with something far bigger.

Hinata moans and arches against Itachi. It just always felt so good. So good to be with them in this way. Completely surrounded and protected. Desired and cherished.

Sasuke smirks as he hears their wife moan. He kisses the back of her neck soothingly as he gives her a moment or two to adjust to Itachi. It probably would have been smarter to wait, but the sight of a naked Hinata in the shower already "riding" Itachi in a way, well that was too much to resist.

He was only human, after all. Deciding that the water from the shower should be enough, he slides into her and groans at the sensation. It didn't matter _how_ or _where,_ he took her. It always felt so _good._

"I-Itachi!" Hinata rocks against them desperately. "S-Sasuke!" And hearing her scream their names felt even better, if such a thing was possible.

Itachi was also lost in his own personal paradise. The paradise that was always found between Hinata's thighs. It was a marvel how one woman could suit him **and** Sasuke so perfectly.

"I like it when you call out our names like that." He kisses her heatedly as he slowly begins moving inside her. "It really does wonders for my ego." Slow and gentle thrusts.

He didn't want to accidentally do too much. Sex was good for pregnant women, but with every thrust he saw not only her breasts jiggle, but belly. A certain amount of restraint was necessary in this situation.

"Nhh!" Hinata moans. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She doubted that she could have mustered anything more coherent if she tired, as she returns his kisses. After a moment or two, Hinata feels Sasuke enter her as well and tilts her head back just enough to kiss him.

Their tongues were soon lost in a dance of passion as she arches back against his cock that was slowly sliding in and out of her other entrance, while trying to match Itachi's pace. She was trapped in a way between the brothers, but she didn't mind.

There was no place that she would rather be. The taste of Sasuke's kiss and the sight of Itachi's crimson red eyes as they joined with her was nothing short of divine. Pleasure-filled sighs escaped her lips between the heated kisses as she tries desperately to match their slow and loving pace.

"Love you so much." She was vaguely conscious of the fact that Sasuke was praising her in a very Sasuke-ish way. His words generally lacked the floweriness of Itachi's speech, but they were always filled with meaning. And there was no mistaking the fact that he very much wanted her as he drove into her again and again.

Slow and deep, but always gentle. Like a drum beat. Itachi's thrusts were more like a violin. Masterful and very purposeful. A sensual melody that he her practically gasping for breath as she writhes against them both lost in pure bliss.

Sasuke's hands were fondling her breasts more roughly now, but he kept his thrusts even. "Mmm!" It felt so good. Itachi was never one to be outdone though, he rubs her clit as he moves in and out of her.

_Glorious._ It was simply glorious to watch Hinata be taken by both of them at the same time. The way her hair would spill around her and her eyes would cloud over with desire was nothing short of magnificent in Itachi's mind. Not to mention he was so close.

"Together." He knew that he didn't need to explain what he meant by that. The feeling of being buried so deep inside his lover was incredible and he was sure that Sasuke felt the same way.

The quivering of Hinata's thighs and her more and more desperate moans told him all he needed to know. Their wife was just as close as they were. They might as well tumble over the edge together.

Sasuke growls in approval as he bites down on her neck lightly and licks it soothingly while his thrusts begin to pick up speed. "Together." He knew what Itachi wanted. What they all wanted.

So why argue? That and her inner walls were wrapping around him in such a wickedly wonderful way. There was no way to deny his impending release. Even if he had wanted to hold back, he doubted that he could have anyway.

"SASUKE!" Apparently, neither could Hinata. "ITACHI!" Because she came with a mighty scream.

Hinata moans wantonly as she completely surrenders to the pure ecstasy that was this. This wondrous feeling of finding her release with her two lovers. Almost as soon as she came, she felt herself filled again. This time with Itachi and Sasuke's release.

She pants desperately as she tries to catch her breath and snuggles up to both of them. "Mmm wow." What more was there to say really as the two brothers slowly pulled out of her and held her closely.

**End of Shower Lemon**

Sasuke smiles and snuggles closer into Hinata. "I think that you understand you were being foolish earlier." He kisses her cheek. "Thinking that we wouldn't want you because your growing round with our twins."

Itachi nods and caresses her other cheek. "In reality, I think that it only makes us want you more." He smiles. "Let's get you to bed. You need your rest." He nods sagely.

She blushes and shakes her head. "Yes, I u-understand that now, but I'm still not sick." Honestly, she wasn't a China Doll. They didn't have to treat her as if she was made out of broken glass. "I don't need rest.

Sasuke shakes his head as they all dry off and get dressed. She was going to be stubborn. That was fine. They were more stubborn than she was.

"Of course." He scoops her up Bridal Style once more. "Well it doesn't hurt to get some rest anyway. You wore us out." He smirks as he carries her off with Itachi following closely behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile Raiden sighs as he reads over Hiashi's response. It was not the one that he had been hoping for. To say the least, this was all getting rather frustrating.

"My Lord, they haven't said no." And Tamika's reassurances felt rather hollow to say the least.

The Uchihas should have been leaping at the chance to join their family with a Noble one. So why weren't they? It didn't make any sense.

He glares at the letter Hiashi had sent them for what seemed like a the thousandth time. Raiden didn't know why. It wasn't as if reading it was going to change the words written on it. It was a habit, he supposed.

**_Dear Lord Raiden,_ **

**_I am flattered by your desire to join our Houses. Unfortunately, Hinata is no longer legally a Hyuga. That means I have no formal say in these types of affairs._ **

**_The choice when it comes to such things is in the hands of Itachi, Sasuke, and Hinata. Should you still desire to pursue this, you'll have to take the matter up with them._ **

**_I hope this letter finds you well. Again, I am truly sorry. I can not really involve myself in this matter. The Uchihas are rebuilding and the Hyuga Clan already numbers in the hundred. It would be in poor taste._ **

**_Sincerely, Hiashi Hyuga, Head of the Hyuga Clan._ **

Raiden feels himself twitch as he finishes reading it again. While that was all legally true, he would have thought that Hiashi would be more practical than this. Surely, he could see the benefits of such an alliance.

So why was he acting this way? For that matter, why were Itachi, Hinata, and Sasuke? This was such an obviously beneficial match! All of them were supposedly bright people. They should be able to see that with ease!

"Perhaps, it's just a moral objection in general." Tamika glances at him warily.

A moral objection? "What makes you say that? The three of them are involved in an arranged marriage. Why would they object to another?" Ha! That was the height of ridiculousness!

A moral objection. His advisor must surely be trying to make him laugh. That explanation made no sense.

He rolls his eyes. "I doubt that. I doubt it very much. Their own marriage was arranged." Obviously, such an objection would be highly illogical and rather hypocritical!

"People can be strange." Tamika sighs. "Perhaps, they have made the most of their unusual situation, but do not desire for the same fate to befall their child?"

It was possible, but still hypocritical. Despite that, it was still early. They could still agree. It wasn't as though the child would be eligible to marry for almost two decades anyway.

He shrugs. "We shall wait for an answer and if it is not the civilized one, they'll regret it." The Daimyo smirks.

Itachi and Sasuke might have been powerful, but they couldn't be with Hinata and the child every second of every day. In the worst case scenario, he would simply have to persuade Hinata to sign the contract. After all, mothers tended to be much more reasonable than fathers. (Well at least in his mind, anyway)!

"Very well." His advisor sighs. "I just hope that you don't do anything that you'll regret later."

He waves off the other man's concerns. "You're my advisor, but I have the final say in all matters." He smirks. "And I say that we shall proceed as planned."


	23. Proud Father Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata realizes she's outnumbered by two very proud Uchiha fathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all like this chapter.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement as he watches Hinata speak with Sakura. It was her final day of work before going on Maternity Leave. His stubborn Queen probably would have worked longer, if she wasn't carrying twins. Fortunately, logic had won out over her stubbornness. Twin pregnancies were somewhat more likely to result in earlier births. "Sorry, Sakura. Sasuke is waiting for me." And while being at a hospital when you were going into labor would have been convenient, Hinata didn't want to terrify her patients that much.

Sakura smiles as she places her hand on Hinata's stomach again. "It's alright. I understand." She giggles. " So Sasuke and Itachi are being really overprotective, huh?"

After all, if she went into labor Daddy Uchihas would come roaring in like lions and her poor patient(s) would get bowled over. So she had finally relented and decided to go on Maternity Leave. His wife was a smart woman. She knew better than to tempt fate like that.

He didn't consider it being overprotective. Sasuke considered it just the right amount of protective! Whatever. He knew what Sakura meant though.

"You have no idea." Hinata smiles as she waddles over to Sasuke. "Sorry, for making you wait." She snuggles against him a bit. "Everyone wants to touch my belly now."

Sasuke smirks and nods as he subtly snuggles back. He gives Sakura a rather pointed look as he does so. Almost daring the other woman to comment on it.

It didn't really matter though. "You ready? I put up the last building today." It had taken months of work, even with Naruto's help. "It's been fully restored." Well other than the fact that most of the buildings were empty, but still.

Towards the end, Itachi had even chipped in with the rebuilding. His brother was finally back to if not full strength, at least half strength. Sasuke figured three quarters was the most realistic assessment though.

"I'm ready and that's wonderful news!" Hinata beams at him.

His brother had been at death's door and managed to slowly pull himself away from it. Personally, Sasuke thought that was mostly because he actually had something to **live** for now instead of someone to _die_ for!

Sasuke nods in agreement. "Yes, it is. See you later, Sakura." Well more specifically, he had several someone's. The younger Uchiha Brother digressed though. It was the principle of the thing.

* * *

Sakura nods and with that, Sasuke takes Hinata back to the District. "Itachi is at the Academy." He glances at his wife as places his hand on the small of her back.

Hinata looks at him in confusion. "Isn't it a little early for that?" She laughs. "The twins haven't even been born yet."

That wasn't why Itachi was there. He was just exploring the possibility. So there really hadn't been a reason in raising the issue yet. Though Sasuke figured he might as well tell her. Itachi had given him permission.

_Earlier that morning, Sasuke had been working on the District repairs. Once this final house was up, the Uchiha District would be completely restore. So he was in a good mood when his brother wandered over to him._

_"Sasuke, I'm heading to the Academy." Though Itachi's words had confused the Hell out of him._

_He tilted his head to the side in bewilderment. "Alright. Why though?" It didn't make any sense for Itachi to dash off to the Academy for no reason._

_Itachi sighed and looked at the younger Uchiha. It was at that moment that Sasuke knew something bigger was going on. Whatever was compelling Itachi to go to the Academy was important to him. Very important._

_"I'm thinking of becoming an Instructor." Oh. Sasuke hadn't seen that one coming. "I don't want to be a Combat Ninja anymore, but I don't believe that I can sit idle for the rest of my life." He probably should have though._

_Itachi had excelled at the Academy and he had always been good with children. Well when he wasn't being set up for the Leaf's Fall Guy._

_He paused for a moment and then nodded. "I think that's a good idea."_

_Itachi smiled and poked his forehead. "Good. You can tell Hinata where I went. I'll see you later today." And with that, Itachi left._

"He's thinking about becoming an Academy Instructor." Sasuke caressed her cheek as they walk into the Uchiha District, a few moments later.

Hinata blinks and then smiles. Well that was a good sign. Itachi was now making goals. Goals that extended beyond their bedroom and naming their children.

To be fair, those were **extremely** important goals. Though the Uchiha Matriarch hadn't been certain that Itachi would be content to only be a stay at home father. There were many men who were just fine with doing so, but he would likely want to do more for the village than that.

"Good. I'm glad." She smiles and snuggles to her youngest husband. "So I guess that it's just us for a little bit. What should we do while we wait?"

Well she knew what he probably **wanted** to do, but Hinata also knew that he was likely taking it easy on her. She was seven months pregnant and while Itachi had said that such activities were actually helpful for pregnant women, the young woman knew Sasuke. The raven haired ninja was a rather vigorous lover to put it mildly. It was probably smarter to play it safe.

He brushes the bangs out of her eyes. "We could check on the gardens."

Hinata giggles. "Sasuke, it's winter." Indeed the entire village was coated in a pristine layer of snow. "So unless you want to make Snow Angels, there's not much point."

While she wouldn't be adverse to such a thing, Hinata's belly probably wouldn't like it. She felt so _huge_. It was strange. Having to waddle to get wherever she was going.

"Oh right. Well why don't we get a head start on preparing dinner then?" Hinata nods in agreement as she heads into the kitchen with her lover.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to decide on what to cook. On tonight's menu was steak and pie. Hinata was pretty sure that one of her children had a sweet tooth and the other was a carnivore at this point.

Sasuke smiles and kisses the back of her neck as he watches her pour the flour. "I really do love watching you cook." Hinata sighs in contentment at the attention and leans back against him.

The other "Rookie" had never come out and said it directly, but she was pretty sure that Sasuke had nostalgic reasons for that. It likely reminded him of when he was little. Before the Massacre.

That and well, Sasuke was just as much a pervert as Itachi was. There was a reason why her apron stunt had worked so well. Both of her lovers were rather…responsive by nature.

"Good." She smiles and leans back slightly to kiss him. "I'm glad."

Sasuke kisses back and she smiles. There were days when Hinata couldn't actually believe this was her life. Everything would have been absolutely perfect, if she didn't feel like a pufferfish and it wasn't for the Daimyo.

He pours some water. "Something wrong?" Damn. He had noticed her frown.

How the most tragically beautiful and terrifying figures of the war had turned into the perfect doting husbands, Hinata still didn't fully understand. Apparently, all they needed was lots of _Cuddle Time_ and viola, scary Uchihas were transformed into snuggly Uchihas.

Snuggly Uchihas who noticed when she was upset right away. "I'd be lying, if I said I wasn't a little worried about Raiden and that I don't feel fat." She sighs.

"Hinata, we've been through this." He kisses her cheek. "You're not fat." Her neck. "You're beautiful and glowing." And her lips.

She mews cutely at each attentive gesture. Sasuke was a very physical being. He didn't really seem to know how to do the whole verbal comfort thing, beyond the basics. He was much more physical with his preferred methods of soothing her. (Which was just fine with Hinata)!

The bluenette places a few steaks on the stove. "I know. I just feel that way. I know that it's normal though." She smiles at him a bit warily. "You didn't comment on Raiden."

Sasuke's eyes darken and Hinata knew at that moment that Sasuke was more worried about that particular issue than he had ever really wanted to let on. That thought was more than a little frightening.

"We'll find a way two deal with him." Sasuke smirks at her. "After all, we convinced Hiashi to let both of us marry you." That was a good point. "Anything compared to that should be easy." Yes, it **should** be. That didn't mean that it was going to be though.

Hinata knew one thing, she most definitely didn't want her children to be thrust into arranged marriages. It had worked out beautifully for the three of them, but the young mother didn't feel like pushing their luck.

She nods though. "Yeah. You're right." The last thing that Uchiha Matriarch wanted was to worry Sasuke and Itachi over something that they couldn't fix at the moment.

Sasuke sighs as he helps her with dinner. He really despised Raiden at the moment. Everything would be perfect, if it wasn't for the threat of the Daimyo's _offer_ looming over their heads.

"I really am sorry." He sighs as he kisses her cheek again.

His wife glances back at him in confusion. "What are you sorry about?"

A lot of things. So many things. Pushing everyone away. Wanting to kill Itachi. Not seeking the truth earlier. Not noticing her. The only thing that he wasn't sorry about was loving her and their family.

"Amongst other things, not noticing you earlier." If it wasn't for the contract, Sasuke probably never would have noticed her.

The perfect woman for him had been right under his nose for years and he hadn't even realized it. He hadn't paid her any attention at all. Before the engagement, Sasuke had barely known her name.

It was nothing short of a miracle that she loved him. That she was willing to be married to two men. That she was willing to be married to two men with **their** pasts and despite everything, fate had brought them together.

"Well I wasn't much better." She sighs as she turns around and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Sasuke begged to differ. Hinata's beautiful, soft hands were not drenched in blood like his were. Like Itachi's were. She was much, much better than he was. He didn't deserve her.

Hinata burrows against his muscular chest. Sasuke might not see it, but in a way she had been even worse than him. She had been so enraptured by her first love, that she had never even considered another possibility.

"I should have noticed you more sooner as well." She giggles. "Though I think that we've more than made up for lost time." And that was the truth.

The Hyuga Heiress had only been noticed because of her last name and the fact she was the Heir before. When it came to anything else, she was an afterthought. She'd been an average student overall in the Academy and her more docile personality had meant it was easy for her to fade into the background when it came to the other Rookies.

That wasn't the case with Sasuke and Itachi though. She was the center of their world. They had nicknamed her their Queen and Hinata knew that they both meant that because that was truly how they treated her.

Sasuke smirks. "I guess you could say that." He wraps his arms around her tightly. "I still remember when you tease us with that damn apron."

Hinata blushes as she remembers that apron. It had certainly worked like a charm. That much was for certain.

"You seemed to like it." She blushes more as she looks at him.

"Mhm. I particularly liked taking it off though." He nips her ear playfully and smiles at her.

That much was definitely true. Honestly, it was quite a miracle that any of her clothes ever stayed in one piece. In this household, clothes were often the first causality of their shared passion for each other.

She laughs and kisses him. "I'm sure you did."

That's when she felt the twins kick. Well at least one of them. Maybe both. It was hard to tell sometimes. Though she was beginning to suspect she might be able to differentiate between her daughter's and son's kicks.

She was still working on it though. Hinata supposed that she still had another two months to sort it out. Though it was probably a good thing that their twins weren't identical. The Uchiha Matriarch could scarcely begin to imagine the sheer amount of chaos that such a thing would have caused.

"How are you feeling about all this?" He glances at her stomach. "About everything."

That was a good question. That was another thing that the young woman was still sorting out. She loved Itachi and Sasuke and she loved the twins, but she was still worried. Worried about Raiden mostly, but there were other things.

"Happy, but anxious." Knowing Sasuke, he wouldn't allow such a vague answer to go unaddressed though.

He nods and kisses her forehead. "We will find a way to deal with Raiden. I promise you that."

Hinata nods. They would. She wasn't sure how, but she knew that they would. After all, her husbands were really capable of almost anything. This was especially the case when they worked together.

"And if the boy takes after either of you, he'll likely have to do what you did once you entered the Academy." She giggles.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that. He was almost afraid to ask. What had he done that he gotten Hinata's attention back then. They had rarely, ever spoke while they were students.

This should be good. "And what did I do, that amused you so?" Really good.

"Mmm. You always ran away from the girls. You would have thought the chocolates they gave you were poisoned." That might not actually be an outrageous idea, actually. Some of those girls had been borderline psychotic.

He couldn't help, but chuckle at the idea though. Things were much simpler back then. Still, he could only hope that his son or nephew wouldn't have to go through with that. It was really annoying.

He shakes his head and smiles at her. "Well they might have been. Hopefully, he'll get off a lot easier than I did."

"Mmm. I don't know. You seem to get off easily enough to me." She winks and Sasuke tries his best not to gape at Hinata.

He and Itachi must really be rubbing off on her. A year ago, Sasuke could never have imagined Hinata making a naughty joke. Things had changed pretty radically in the past year though.

"Well that's because I have a beautiful wife, who knows exactly what I like." He smirks.

If she wanted to banter, he had no problem doing so. And just like that, all thoughts of Raiden were temporarily banished.

Hinata quickly turns off the stove, when the scent of the steaks grew strong. After all, she didn't want to burn the house down and Sasuke did have a habit of stealing all of her attention. Well him and Itachi.

Better safe than sorry. "And I have two husbands who know what I like." She smiles at him.

Now as good a time as any, she supposed. They were having a daughter. And knowing Sasuke (and Itachi), a daughter was likely a very different thing than having a son. For one, very specific reason.

"You aren't going to scare off all the village boys who look at our daughter are you?" She might as well ask the question now.

Sasuke smirks. "If they aren't willing to take a few fireballs or Chidoris for her, then they aren't worthy of our Uchiha Princess." He smiles and kisses her clothed belly.

Hinata shakes her head in exasperation. It was adorable, but she was a little concerned for her daughter. It wasn't going to be easy for her to find a boyfriend who was willing to deal with two very overprotective Uchiha Fathers.

"Just don't go overboard, My Love." She knew that was a futile request, but she was going to make it anyway.

He tries his best to feign innocence. "Me? Overboard? I have no idea what you're talking about." Though he couldn't hide his smirk.

Hinata giggles. Well Sasuke wasn't really much of an actor, but he did have many other _talents_. Talents that might have been the reason why she was pregnant.

"Yes, you. I don't want you to traumatize every poor boy that looks at her and the same goes for Itachi!" God only knows what her eldest husband would do to some boy who flirted with their precious little _Princess._

Speaking of talents, she did have a few other concerns. Their children were from the Hyuga AND Uchiha Clan. And the Uchiha Clan had a very different idea of what qualified as a coming of age ceremony than her family did.

Sasuke smiles at her. "I won't kill them though." Oh that was terribly reassuring!

"Good. I would be very angry, if you did." She might as well lay down the law. "And if I get angry, that means no aprons or sexy showers for you." If nothing else, that threat might gain some compliance out of him.

It was a threat she'd never had to use before. Hinata could only hope that she never had to make good on it. She was just as addicted to their touch as they were to hers.

Sasuke just looks at her as if she had grown another head. "That's an idle threat and we both know it." He smirks at her again.

"Do you really want to find out?" Hinata knew that she had to be firm. She had to lay down some ground rules before things spiraled out of control. "Because we could!"

Her lover just chuckles. "Alright. Alright. I'll pay semi nice." He pauses. "Though you look like you had something else on your mind?" He was perceptive as always.

This one had been a growing concern of hers for awhile. She knew what the Uchihas tended to do with their children. Teach them Fire Jutsus. Usually, at a disturbingly young age.

"I am a little worried." She sighs. "You and Itachi aren't plotting to teach the children how to use Fireball Jutsus as soon as they enter the Academy, are you?" Better to get this settled now.

Sasuke shakes his head. "Don't be ridiculous." Hinata finds herself sighing in relief at this.

Thank goodness. The last thing anyone needed was a pair of toddlers throwing fireballs everywhere. During their Terrible Twos.

"Oh good." The expectant mother finishes up with the pie.

Sasuke nods sagely. "Obviously, we're going to try to teach them before they enter the Academy. They're likely to be exceptional in that regard. We both have Fire and Lightning Chakra Types and Itachi is also an Uchiha. So really, Fire Jutsus are in their blood." He smiles smugly. "I imagine they'll catch on quickly."

Hinata rubs the back of her head sheepishly. While the fatherly pride was adorable, it was also a little troublesome. She didn't want their twins to accidentally burn down the House (or the District)!

"Sasuke, that's sweet." She smiles at him. "I'm glad that you have such faith in our children's abilities, but don't you think that you're moving a little fast?" She pauses and decides to throw out her trump card. "Have you spoken to Itachi about this?"

Surely, Itachi would be more sensible about this. As proud as he likely was of their children, her elder lover wouldn't be this reckless. He knew better than to teach little kids Fireball Jutsus!

Sasuke nods. "Of course, I have." He kisses her forehead. "Who do you think suggested that we start training them before the Academy?"

It took all Hinata's self-control not to faceplant at that revelation. Not only was Itachi going along with this craziness, he was actively _encouraging_ it! Oh boy! She didn't even know where to begin.

How was she supposed to respond to this? Of course, she wanted their children to be strong and starting them off on their ninja training was an asset. Still, it was good to set _realistic_ goals. Clearly, her husbands had anything, but realistic goals in mind for their twins!

"You've got to be kidding me." Hinata sighs.

Sasuke shakes his head. "No. I'm not. Itachi is just as excited as I am about the twins." He smiles.

That was again adorable, but she was still a bit worried. Oh boy. The two Uchiha Papas were going to go overboard and Mama was going to go crazy!

"I love you. I love the both of you and our twins more than anything." She sighs again. "But if they wind up burning the house down while they're practicing, you and Itachi are the ones who are rebuilding it!"

Her raven haired lover smirks. Apparently, he found her threat rather amusing. Amusement was not what she was going for!

He kisses her and smiles. "Of course. We'll rebuild it, but don't worry." Hinata returns the kiss and watches him a bit warily. "We know what we're doing."

Uh huh. Why wasn't she feeling particularly comforted because of that? Sasuke and Itachi were both prodigies. They were obviously assuming their twins would be as well. While Hinata considered that more likely than not, children were still children.

Just because Itachi had graduated the Academy super early and Sasuke had been able to make Fireball Jutsus before he was even a Genin, didn't meant that heir son and daughter would be the same way!

"As fantastic as you both are as lovers, you do realize that you do not actually possess super sperm, correct?" She sighs. "They are still children and I expect the both of you to treat them as such. They aren't super babies!"

Sasuke shrugs innocently. "We're going to treat them as children and spoil them without mercy, it's just that we're also going to try to give them the best head start possible and that includes the Fireball Jutsu!" He smirks and Hianta smacks her forehead in frustration.

Just what had she gotten herself into? Now, she had not one, but two very proud fathers who were likely to overdo it when it came to their children's training! "You're both extremely lucky that I love you." It would be a miracle of the house was still standing when all was said and done.

"I know." Sasuke smiles. "And we love you too, just as much." He adds some whip cream to the pie. "Oh look and there's Itachi now." Sasuke beams as his brother walks into the kitchen.

Hinata places her hands on her hips. Maybe, she'd be able to reason with Itachi. Sasuke was too far gone in his little Fatherly Pride Episode. Itachi was a bit older though. Maybe, she could make his expectations more realistic!

"I'm back. There's so much that I have to tell all of you." Itachi smiles serenely as pat pats her stomach lovingly. "Kakashi has seen fit to give me a job at the Academy." Or not. Judging by those pat pats, Itachi was also in Proud Father Mode. God help her. She was outnumbered!


	24. Never Judge a Book by its Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata finds out that you should never judge by its cover because Itachi has a surprise in store for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

A month later, Sasuke was heading off to the Sand with Naruto. Thanks to the blonde learning the Flying Thunder God Technique, the two of them could go back and forth instantly. That was probably the only reason why Sasuke agreed to go really.

"I know you're worried about Hinata and everything bastard, but I'm leaving a clone. I'll know if something happens and Itachi is with her. It's just Gaara is hosting another Kage Summit and Kakashi is going to announce his retirement. It's a big deal!" His friend tries to drag him off, much to Itachi's amusement.

His foolish little brother was very protective of their heavily pregnant wife. Though in all fairness, she was eight months along. Sasuke had a good reason to be anxious.

Still, Itachi couldn't stop himself from chuckling. "He's right. They probably just want you there to ensure you aren't going to attack another Kage Summit." The eldest Uchiha pauses. "I doubt it will take more than a few hours at most and if something happens, you'll be alerted immediately."

Hinata nods and kisses Sasuke's cheek. "Don't worry. I'll be alright."

Sasuke sighs and Itachi could clearly see the frustration written all over his face. The younger Uchiha definitely didn't want to go, but he was outnumbered. And Sasuke knew it.

"As if I care what they want." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Sasuke." Hinata gives him a dirty look. "Be nice to them or I won't be nice to you!"

Sasuke blinks. Well that little threat certainly did the trick. He grumbles, but the raven haired ninja soon left with Naruto.

* * *

Itachi laughs. "Well if nothing else, my foolish little brother certainly has his priorities straight. I would have done the same thing if my martial bed privileges were threatened in such a fashion." Even if they didn't always make love in an actual bed, it was really the principle of the thing.

Hinata shakes her head in amusement. "It's sweet that he's so worried though."

Speaking of worried, well he probably should ensure that Hinata felt more like an Uchiha than a Hyuga at this point. And Itachi knew just the way to do that. He smiles and offers her his hand.

"Come with me, My Queen. I have something that I want to show you and the twins." Hinata smiles and laces her fingers with hers, allowing him to lead her off.

He had been working on this in secret. He was going to surprise Sasuke with it later, after the twins were born and Hinata was in recovery. In recovery, but stable enough that his younger brother would be willing to leave her side for a few minutes.

His foolish little brother was going to need a distraction. Itachi knew Sasuke. The man was obsessive. He would throw his heart, mind, body, and soul into whatever his current goal was. And if that happened to be watching over Hinata and the twins, well the other ninja would never relax. Not if Itachi didn't let him.

Hinata nods and a few minutes later, Itachi had leads her to the basement. "Itachi, why did you want to show me the basement so badly?" She looks at him in confusion.

Her husband was acting strange. Itachi had said he wanted to show her something and it sounded like it was significant, but then he led her to the basement. What was so significant about the basement?

"You really shouldn't judge a book by its cover." He smirks as he presses a portrait of flowers and a hidden door is revealed. "A ninja should expect the unexpected."

* * *

Hinata gasps as another room is revealed. It was surprisingly large, considering how well it was hidden. There were a few tables and a lot of book shelves. Book shelves that were filled with scrolls and other ancient looking tomes.

"You're r-right." The bluenette looks around in shock. "I really shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

Itachi nods approvingly. "Sasuke didn't know about this place. He was too little for it to be much of a factor before the Massacre and well after the Massacre, he just never found it." He smiles. "I'm sure this will keep him busy enough, long enough for you to get some well deserved rest after you deliver our twins."

Hinata blinks. Itachi was so _sneaky!_ Brilliant, but sneaky. He'd clearly been thinking about this for awhile.

"That's clever." She smiles and kisses him. "He means well though and you really shouldn't be so manipulative."

Itachi kisses back and shrugs. Clearly, her elder husband was very much unrepentant. Itachi was well Itachi. Old habits died hard, Hinata supposed.

The other ninja glances at her. "I know he means well, but I don't want him to worry himself sick."

Hinata giggles and caresses his cheek. "Mmm I'd say that's as much a concern for you as it is for him." She smiles slyly. "You are the one that fainted when you found out that we're having twins."

Itachi knew that it was childish, but it was very likely he was huffing at the moment. He was never going to be allowed to live that down. The Uchiha Patriarch just knew it.

"Well in my defense, it was shockingly wonderful news." He tries to compose himself and smiles at her.

Hinata giggles some more and wraps her arms around his neck. Itachi shakes his head in amusement and returns the favor by wrapping his own arms around her waist. This was nice. This closeness.

"I'm glad that you think so." She sighs and rests her head on his shoulder. "I was worried when I first found out about the engagement." The Uchiha woman pauses. "You were both so beautiful, but so broken. I didn't think that I could make one of you, let alone two of you…happy."

Itachi blinks. He hadn't expected her to make a confession of that magnitude. While it wasn't exactly surprising to find out that the young woman had had her doubts, it was also heartbreaking.

He holds her tightly. "It's understandable, but honestly we should have been the ones worried about pleasing the two of you." Itachi sighs. "Or at a minimum not terrifying you. It does take a very special kind of woman to not only overlook the horrible things that we've both done, but to forgive us and to love us." He smiles and kisses her forehead.

Hinata snuggles into his embrace as she looks around the room filled with no doubt priceless scrolls. It was touching in a way that she couldn't precisely articulate. For Itachi, showing her this room was essentially another way to acknowledge her as family.

Hinata's Birth Clan also had a family library. To Clans, such libraries were precious. This was especially case for any families with bloodlines. Ancient texts like the ones surrounding them likely held many secrets about the Sharingan and the history of the Uchiha Clan in general. And considering her husbands' family's role in founding the Leaf Village, likely more than a few secret about their village as well. Itachi was place in a great deal of trust in her.

"None of that was your fault or his fault." She looks up at him and kisses him. "You wouldn't have done those things, if your hands weren't forced and neither would Sasuke."

Itachi kisses back and Hinata smiles. She was lucky. Lucky to have them both. "I love you and our family." He pulls her even further into him. "So much and it's never going to happen again." So close that Hinata started to wonder, if she was actually going to sink into him.

Which was fine with her. Itachi had this wonderful habit of making her feel completely safe. She could understand why Sasuke had always flocked to him as a child. There was something incredibly reassuring about being next to him.

"I know it isn't. It's okay." She smiles at him. "It really is. Nothing like that is ever going to happen again."

Hinata runs her thumb over his bottom lip and deepens the kiss. Hypnotic. His presence was hypnotic, even when he wasn't try to be so. It was like trying to resist the Sun's gravitation pull. It just couldn't be done.

Itachi returns the kiss with equal intensity. Exploring every corner of her mouth. Making Hinata moan as he cups the back of her head and he continues to further seduce her with his wickedly talented tongue.

**Warning Lemon**

She may have come to this unusual relationship an innocent, but Hinata wasn't anymore. She knew the difference between an affectionate kiss and an invitation kiss. This was definitely the latter.

She sighs in contentment into the kiss, but briefly breaks it to tug off his shirt. The Uchiha woman smiles as the now familiar sight of sleek muscle is revealed to her and glides her hands over his chest in a sensual caress. Reveling in the power that she felt underneath her fingertips.

"It won't happen again." Itachi leans into her touch as he quickly tugs off her pants. "Because I won't allow it to."

Her touch was so gentle. Warm and soft. Unlike him. At the moment, he felt like their was fire racing through his veins and he was rapidly becoming fully aroused.

She kisses his neck and his shoulder as Hinata slides his pants off. "I know." Against all logic, this woman appeared to trust him completely. She had to. "I trust you. I trust the both of you. "Otherwise, he doubted that Hinata would have let him do the things that he did to her. Let alone consented to carry his children (or at least his niece and nephew).

And with that, Itachi decides she was wearing entirely too many clothes. He quickly takes out a kunai and uses it to slash off her shirt and her bra. "Good because I love you. All of you." Mindful not to let the metal cut into her beautiful, creamy skin.

Hinata laughs as she yanks off his boxers. "Mmm I know. I just wish you felt the same about my clothes."

He knew that he should feel a bit guilty about cutting into her wardrobe so much, but he didn't. How could he? Not when the view they covered was so utterly perfect.

Her long midnight blue tresses now came to the middle of her slender back. Her lavender eyes were glowing with happiness and adoration. Her breasts, which had always been ample…were now even larger than before due pregnancy. (Much to Sasuke's delight, he was sure). "Have I ever told you how utterly beautiful you are?" Her hips spanned out into charming bottom and her creamy thighs were lovely. Not to mention, he did appreciate how strong her long legs truly were.

Hinata giggles and sits down on one of the tables, pulling him closer to her. "You might have mentioned it once or twice." She kisses him as she takes him into her hand and strokes him. "I never get tired of hearing it too and you're just as beautiful."

Normally, Itachi would have contested the label's feminine connotation, but he certainly wasn't' going to argue with her at the moment. Not when her hand was wrapped so perfectly around his cock. The woman had definitely been a quick study in the Art of Seduction, it seemed.

"Mmm good." He pushes her onto the table until she was laying on her back. "Because it's true."

Hinata smiles and giggles when she feels Itachi's mouth on her neck. Kissing and sucking lightly as his hands wandered. "I'm the luckiest woman in the Five Nations." Caressing her breasts, her round stomach, her hips, and her ass. Everywhere.

It just felt so _good_. Every gentle touch making her want to moan and arch into him for more. Itachi Uchiha was a master seducer and it showed because she was already growing wet between her thighs.

"And we're the luckiest men." Itachi captures one nipple in his mouth and teases it with his teeth.

Hinata moans and forms a clone. She wanted to be able to please him as well. The clone sits in front of Itachi on her knees and takes him into her mouth.

Itachi groans. "HINATA, FUCK!" She'd never heard him do that before. Hinata giggles in response.

She'd just made Itachi Uchiha swear. There was something extremely exciting and funny about that. Though it was no laughing matter for Itachi who was currently being sucked off by her clone and he decides to retaliate by teasing her breasts with his wickedly hot mouth and his hand slides down to rest against her womanhood.

"I s-should wash out your mouth with soap for that." She mews and arches against him. "For using s-such language in front of the twins. You really should set a b-better example!"

Itachi gives her an incredulous look as he bucks into the clone's mouth and rubs her. His thumb brushing against her clit in a maddeningly slow way as the Uchiha pumps his fingers inside her fast and hard.

He couldn't believe she was taunting him about his language at the same time his erection was currently about halfway down her pretty throat. "You're unbelievable sometimes. Truly." He kisses her hungrily again as his fingers explore her hidden depths.

As much as he would like nothing more than to just bury himself inside her, he knew that a certain amount of gentleness was called for. After all, she was heavily pregnant. Luckily restraint was usually something he was good at.

Hinata moans and bucks against his fingers as she watches her clone suck him off. She didn't know why the sight was as erotic as it was. Maybe it was the way Itachi's eyes would glaze over in pleasure or how desperately he'd buck against her as he drove her to the brink of insanity with his fingers and kisses. Yeah. That might be it.

She was so wet. Thankfully, her clone sensed her need and sucked him harder and faster. Her head bobbing up and down as she did so. Hinata saw the other her tease him with her teeth and tongue as well. "HINATA!" Not even Itachi Uchiha could resist oral sex for long, it seemed.

He came hard and fast. Hinata banishes her clone and Itachi slides out of her as the blunette wraps her legs around his waist. She was still lying flat on her back, but it was an oddly comfortable position.

"Need you now." She looks up at him. Into those gorgeous crimson red eyes of his. Judging by that particular shade of red, Itachi certainly wasn't complaining about the position either.

Itachi rubs himself against her entrance. "I feel the same way." Hinata moans in pleasure.

He was so close and yet so far. Obviously, her lover was taunting her. "Are you going to make me beg?" That was the only logical explanation.

Itachi smirks. "Well that's certainly an appealing thought, but unfortunately… I don't think that I have that much restraint." He slowly buries himself inside her. "Or that any man does really."

Itachi groans in pleasure the second he was inside his beautiful wife. The feeling was addictive. It didn't matter how many times they were together. Her mouth was a wonder, but even that didn't compare to _this_.

She was always so hot, tight, and wet. They fit together so perfectly. It always amazed him when he didn't just spill his release inside her the second they joined together.

"Nhh!" Hinata rocks against him, still laying on the table. "So good!" It was quite the beautiful sight to see her breasts bounce like that as her rounded belly as he thrusts into her.

Hinata moans as she tries to match his pace. It was a bit difficult when she was this far along, but he was moving slowly and gentle. Brushing up against that spot that made her see stars and scream in pleasure.

She kisses him when he leans over her and continues burying himself inside her. It was always so intense. Every touch, sight, scent, sound, and taste. The Uchiha woman never understood how anything could feel this good, this right all the time. Though she supposed that she was done questioning it.

"Perfect." Itachi looks at her between kisses. "My perfect little queen." More kisses as they moved as one.

They now knew each other's bodies almost as well as their own. They knew exactly where to touch and how much to elicit heated moans from their lover.

The table sways slightly from the gentle pace of their lovemaking. Hinata was slightly concerned that the table might break, but it felt too good to worry about that for long. "Itachi!" Besides, Itachi would catch her before she fell anyway.

Itachi kisses her hotly as he thrusts inside her again and again. Each one was gentle. He didn't want to risk being too vigorous, but it was hard to keep control of himself. Everything about her made him want to devour her.

Speaking of devouring, he could feel his own release building up. And the way that Hinata was writing against him and kissing him back as if her life depended on it, implied she was close too. "Together." He kisses her again. "Always together."

Hinata screamed his name as she came hard and fast. "I-ITACHI!" It didn't take long for him to join her. It was almost simultaneous. "H-HINATA!"

It took several minutes for him to come down from the high that always accompanied their lovemaking enough to slide out of her. Itachi smiles and scoops her up into his arms, holding her Bridal Style.

**End of Lemon**

"I don't' think that I'm ever going to look at a library the same way again." Hinata giggles as she cuddles into him.

Itachi chuckles. Yes, having sex in a library was a new experience for him as well. Though it did bring up a lot of intriguing possibilities.

Suddenly, he felt a stab of guilt. He had been with Hinata and Sasuke hadn't. The other times that he had been with their wife without his brother, well the younger Uchiha had been aware of it. This time was different though.

"Itachi, are you alright?" Hinata looks up at him in concern.

He knew that logically, it shouldn't make a difference. They had both been with Hinata. Whether it was all three of them or separately. So why should this time be any different?

Unfortunately, the feeling of guilt building up his stomach wasn't listening to reason. He sighs. "Mmm don't worry about it, My Love." That didn't meant that he was going to force Hinata to share in his guilt though. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you or the twins?"

He'd deal with any repercussions on his own. Hinata was eight months pregnant with twins. If Sasuke became jealous, Itachi could deal with it. His wife had more than enough on her mind.

"You didn't hurt me." She smiles as she snuggles more into him. "You made me feel wonderful. You always do."

Surely, Sasuke couldn't begrudge him this. He knew what being with Hinata was like. It wasn't something that a man could resist doing.

Actually, this was Sasuke. His foolish little brother was foolish more often than not. He probably could begrudge him this, but it had already happened. He'd just have to confess. He'd kept too many secrets from Sasuke already.

Logically, they couldn't inform each other every time they were with Hinata alone. Sometimes, the moment could sneak up on a person. "I'm glad that you think so." It was simply impossible to plan for such things all the time. And even if they could manage it, it would be exhausting to do so. That was no way to conduct a marriage.

Hinata yawns cutely and nods. "Mmm I know so." She smiles at the table. "It's stronger than it looks."

That was most assuredly true. Honestly, Itachi was pretty impressed by how well the table had held up. It was an old table, after all.

"Yes, it is. Alright. Why don't we have a nice hot bath and settle in for some sleep? I have to go to the Academy tomorrow morning to help Iruka go over the Winter Curriculum." He smiles at Hinata.

By then, Sasuke was definitely be back. He wasn't sure how long the second Kage Summit would last, but Itachi doubted any of them would request Sasuke's presence for more than the first day.

That would just be suicidal. All of them knew that Sasuke's wife was expecting. Word traveled fast. Sadly, too fast in some respects.

Hinata nods in understanding. "Alright. That sounds nice." She smiles at him. "And I'm so glad that you found a new specialization that you enjoy."

Raiden was far from the only influential person who wanted to set up an arrangement. Their twins were going to have the Hyuga and Uchiha bloodlines running through their veins. That made them valuable.

Whether it was for prestige, financial, or military reasons…it was only natural that many people would take an interest in them. Itachi didn't like it, but he couldn't blame people for being interested in trying to use Hinata's pregnancy to their advantage. It was the smart thing to do.

"As am I, My Love." He smiles. "As am I."

Fortunately, Raiden was the most pushy. The other ones would be relatively easy to deal with. Itachi didn't think that would be the case for a certain Daimyo.

A Daimyo that was entirely too persistent for his own good. The man was simply going to have to learn to take no for an answer or face the consequences. Consequences that Itachi really didn't want to have to dish out, but would.

Hinata nods and allows herself to be carried off by her husband. "Good." She was completely unaware of the direction his thoughts were taking.

* * *

He would do anything for his family. If that meant getting his hands dirty, that's what Itachi would do. He wasn't sure whether or not he would include Sasuke in on these plans, if it came to them. Though he knew one thing for sure.

Itachi wasn't going to involve Hinata in them. She was far too kind to agree and he didn't want her to worry. No. Her focus should be on herself and their twins. On their family and her medical career. Not on assassinations.

"Your Royal Throne Room." Itachi turns on the water in the tub and gently sets her down. "Your Highness."

Hinata giggles in response and pulls him into the tub with her. "OUR Royal Throne Room." And that was just one of the reasons why he loved this woman. She could banish even his darkest thoughts with ease. Well at least for now.


	25. The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchiha Brothers have a brief family squabble, but that doesn't last long as Hinata soon goes into labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Sasuke and Itachi will patch things up, but I have put warnings before and after the family squabble scene. If you decide not to read it, you can skip it with ease and the plot will not be altered. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: If I have any mathematically inclined readers and I got the math wrong, I do apologize. Sasuke's birthday is July 23rd. They got together shortly before that. I assumed she got pregnant in August or very late July. Eight months later lands us somewhere in early April. I went with April 6th for Hinata's delivery date.

Two weeks later and Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Itachi was acting very strangely. Hinata was currently resting because well she was eight and a half months pregnant with twins, she needed the rest. And apparently, Itachi needed him.

"Sasuke, this should only take a few moments." Itachi pokes his forehead. "I'm sure our beautiful wife will be fine for five minutes."

He was poking his forehead. Itachi was about to try or suggest something stupid. The younger Uchiha just knew this. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." He sighs and looks at the still sleeping Hinata. "Alright, but I'm not taking any chances."

Itachi shakes his head and chuckles as he leads Sasuke off. Where he led Sasuke puzzled him. The basement.

Sasuke cocks his head to the side in confusion. "Itachi, what did you want to show me in the basement?"

"Appearances can be deceiving." Itachi smiles as presses on portrait of flowers and a hidden door is revealed. "Remember, that Sasuke. Come on." The elder Uchiha smiles at him as he walks inside.

Sasuke blinks. He had thought he knew every nook and cranny in this house, but apparently he was wrong. So very wrong. With that in mind, Sasuke cautiously follows Itachi.

What he found on the other side of the door completely amazed him. "A library?" There had to be hundreds, if not thousands of scrolls and books. "We hid a library in the basement?" Most of them looked positively ancient. Somehow he doubted that you could find most of these in Konoha's Public Library.

Itachi nods and seems to find great pleasure in his shocked response. Though that didn't really surprise Sasuke. Itachi did love throwing curveballs at him. He was slightly sadistic that way.

"Yes, it's a library." Itachi smirks. "Not just any library, but our family one. Here you'll find almost anything that you could ever want to know about the Sharingan, our family's history, and to a certain degree…the history of the Leaf Village." His smirk turns into an apologetic smile. "It's both a late wedding gift and well my way of apologizing."

Right. Itachi still felt guilty about the Massacre. It hadn't been his fault, but Sasuke doubted that the other man would ever truly forgive himself for what happened on that day and the years immediately following it.

"Itachi, that wasn't your fault." Sasuke places his hand on the other ninja's shoulder. "I've already forgiven you for all that, but this is amazing." He smiles.

The other Uchiha sighs. "No. That's not what I'm apologizing for. Do you remember when you went to the second Kage Summit?"

The raven haired ninja nods. Yes, he remembered that. Though what he didn't understand is why Itachi suddenly looked so _guilty_.

"Yes, I remember. Why?" Sasuke narrows his eyes suspiciously at his brother.

Itachi sighs again. "Well, do keep in mind the scrolls and books in this library are priceless and many of them have no second copy before I…conclude my apology."

That really wasn't a good sign. This was starting to look less like a gift and more like a shield. Whatever Itachi had done, he obviously thought that Sasuke was going to be furious about it.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sasuke grits his teeth. "What happened?!"

**Warning Family Squabble Scene**

"Nothing bad." Itachi backs up a couple steps, just to be on the safe side. "It's just while you were away, I showed Hinata the library and one thing lead to another." He pauses. "I didn't intentionally set out to seduce her while you were away, it was just one of those things…the moment just felt right."

Sasuke blinks. He was suddenly very tempted to punch his beloved brother. While Itachi said that he hadn't been intentionally trying to seduce Hinata, he still had.

In the back of his mind, the younger Uchiha knew that he was being ridiculous. They were both married to Hinata and they were both her lovers. They'd even been with her at the _same time_ on more than one occasion. And each of them had made love to her without the other around before, but never without…at least somewhat consulting the other first.

He clenches his fists. "You're lucky you brought me to the library first." That was probably the only thing save for a glimmer of logic that was keeping him from flying off the handle. "I can't lie. I feel like you were subconsciously trying to seduce her." That he wanted to be the favorite.

Itachi winces. It did look bad and he knew that. To Sasuke it must have appeared that he was merely waiting for a chance to be alone with Hinata. His brother probably felt betrayed and it wasn't completely illogical.

Just mostly illogical. They were both Hinata's husbands. It wasn't like one could schedule such things all the time. Really, it was something of a miracle that the issue hadn't been raised before.

"I know. Sasuke, I truly am sorry." Well it had been a wonderful experience, but he didn't want to lose Sasuke's trust over something like this. "I wasn't trying to be sneaky."

Sasuke twitches and Itachi realizes that might have been the wrong thing to say. "You're **always** sneaky, even when you aren't trying to be." The other Uchiha turns his back on him.

Oh boy. The Silent Treatment. That was worse than the Chidori Treatment. At least the latter was generally over relatively quickly. His brother was not the most forgiving person, if he couldn't work through his rage physically.

"I suppose I do deserve that." Itachi cautiously walks over and places his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "But I am trying to do the right thing and be more open with you."

Sasuke glances at him warily. Itachi had always been two or three steps ahead of him. No matter how hard he tried, the other man had always outsmarted him or kept secrets from him.

He was supposed to be a genius too! "I'm glad that at least you admitted it." Sasuke looks away. "And I know that it's irrational to be upset about it. It wasn't as if, I didn't already know that the two of you were lovers."

Itachi shakes his head and embraces Sasuke from behind. "You always did have an issue with sharing. She loves you, Sasuke." He decides to take the fact that the other man hadn't punched him as a good sign. "And me. Against all odds, she loves the both of us equally. You can't realistically expect us both to plan when we're going to be with her every time."

In hindsight, Itachi probably should have foreseen this becoming an issue. They had never actually officially decided what their _policy_ on being alone with Hinata was and she had never explicitly said what she wanted to do or not do in that respect either.

"I know that she loves both of us." Sasuke sighs. "It's just hard. I suppose you were right back then. We'll always be competing against each other." He smirks. "Old habits, die hard."

The elder Uchiha nods. "That's correct for the most part, but this is one area where we shouldn't compete. It will only hurt you, me, Hinata, and our twins." He pauses. "For the sake of our sons and daughters, we need put aside our childish impulses of insecurity and competitiveness."

**End of Family Squabble Scene**

Sasuke nods. He knew that he was being petty. Of course, there were going to be times when Hinata was with one of them without the other knowing about it. Itachi hadn't meant to hurt him and neither had Hinata.

Itachi also had a point. "You're right." The two of them couldn't compete with each other when it came to Hinata's affections. That would only hurt their family. "We'll just have to work on not feeling so…competitive with each other when it comes to her." That was especially the case with their children.

"Exactly. Well I'm glad that you've decided to be reasonable about this." Itachi smiles.

He didn't really have any other choice. The last thing that he wanted to do was to upset Hinata, their children, or Itachi about something like this. Besides, one good sneaky lovemaking session deserved another.

Sasuke nods. "Exactly and I know that you won't hold it against me, when I'm intimate with her in a similar fashion."

"Well I certainly don't mind if you wish to study human anatomy in our family library." Itachi smiles slyly. "It'd be rather hypocritical of me to hold it against you."

Sasuke twitches. That wasn't what he meant! Besides, he was not going to copy Itachi's idea! That would just be so _lame_!

"Not in the library. I meant in general." He glances at him.

It'd be nice to get a rise out of Itachi. A rise out of him about anything. For once, Sasuke wanted to be the one to annoy him!

Itachi chuckles. "Well the same principle applies. You have as much right to be with her as I do." He pokes Sasuke's forehead. "Foolish little brother. I can't be angry with you for wanting to be with our beautiful wife. Though we really should get back to her."

* * *

Meanwhile Hinata winces. A contraction had just hit. The twins had apparently decided to come earlier than expected. Though she was eight and a half months pregnant, so she probably should have seen this coming.

"Sasuke, go get them!" Thank goodness that her younger husband had the foresight to leave a clone with her.

The Sasuke Doppelganger nods. "Got it!" And he takes off running.

She sighs. Her lover wasn't thinking logically. It would have been easier just to Flicker to them. Though it didn't really matter. Labor wasn't an instant process. She knew that much.

Less than thirty seconds later, Itachi and the real Sasuke teleport into her room. Sasuke grabs onto them and Flickers the three of them off to the hospital immediately, while Itachi tries his best to whisper soothing words to her.

"It's going to be alright." Itachi smiles as he caresses her cheek.

Hinata nods. She knew that. The contractions were painful, but they were far enough apart that she didn't mind too much yet. She knew that was only temporary though.

"TSUNADE, WE NEED YOU NOW!" While Itachi was attempting to present a picture of tranquility, well Sasuke was Sasuke. "SHE'S GOING INTO LABOR!" He didn't bother to hide how he was feeling about much.

The busty medic quickly makes her way over to them. "Alright. Alright. Calm down." She smiles at Hinata. "Don't mind him. First time fathers can be rather neurotic creatures." Both Uchihas twitch at that assessment. "Come on. Let's get you to the delivery room." She smiles as she leads Hinata off.

Two angry Uchihas followed suit. Hinata rubs the back of her head sheepishly as she feels her lovers' less than kind intentions towards her doctor. It really would be a miracle if this hospital was still in one piece by the time she gave birth.

"Hinata, lay down on the bed." Tsunade smiles at her kindly, once they arrived in the Delivery Room.

Hinata nods and does as she was bidden. It was a nice hospital room. Beautiful white sheets and fluffy pillows adored the bed. The baby blue walls and white carpet were soothing. Not to mention all the nature scene pictures that were scattered around.

Though there was also a lot of medical equipment. Equipment that she had become rather familiar with over the course of her new career as a medic. That made her slightly nervous.

"It's alright." Sasuke kisses her cheek. "We're here."

She smiles. That was sweet. He was probably still panicking internally, but trying to compose himself for her sake. "My foolish little brother is right about that. We won't leave your side unless you wish it." Itachi smiles at her.

Hinata wasn't really sure why she would ever wish for such a thing, but she simple nods. Her serenity didn't last long though. As Hinata Hyuga was about to discover, contractions were not fun.

**Warning Delivery Scene**

"It's okay." Itachi tries to soothe her. "You're doing wonderfully." He smiles and holds her hand. "Squeeze my hand, if it helps."

That was all very nice. Hinata really did appreciate her husbands being there for her during her hour (well hours) of need, but honestly he was just asking for it.

"AHHHHH!" Another contraction hit before she could properly respond. "ITACHI, GET YOUR HAND AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I CRUSH IT!" It was worse than any punch she had ever taken in battle.

She'd already been in labor for several hours. She'd lost count. She just knew that the sun had been high in the sky when she started and now, the Moon had taken its place. So it had been awhile.

"I'm just trying to help." Itachi frowns as he kisses her forehead.

Thankfully, Sasuke quickly grabs him and pulls his brother away. "She might be pregnant, but she could still probably Gentle Fist you."

She felt a bit guilty. Both of her lovers looked absolutely terrified, but she couldn't help it. The pain was just so intense.

"Hinata, would you like me to bring your father in?" Tsunade looks at her in concern. "Your father and sister are waiting outside."

On one hand, she would like that. "N-No! That's not a good idea." On the other hand, she didn't want to yell at her father and sister like she was yelling at the fathers of her children.

"Hinata, maybe you should take something. They have…anesthesia." Her younger lover looks at her with concern. "It would probably help."

She gives him a dirty look in response. "I'm a Jonin. I'm a Hyuga. I'm an Uchiha." She didn't need artificial assistance to do what women had been doing since the dawn of time! "I can handle it!"

Sasuke blinks and nods. He wisely takes a few steps back. It seemed that at least one of her husbands had several instincts.

"Hinata, you're doing amazingly." Tsunade smiles at her slyly. "And you're reacting much better than most first time mothers. Usually, they threaten to castrate the father by now."

Itachi and Sasuke shoot the busty blonde equally horrified looks at that. Clearly, they didn't want Tsunade to give her any ideas. Hinata would have laughed, if another contraction hadn't hit.

"I LOVE THEM!" She hisses in agony. "It's just kinda hard to remember that right now!"

Tsunade laughs, but Sasuke and Itachi definitely weren't laughing. Hinata's threat was a very legitimate one. She wasn't a Jonin for no reason.

Hinata pushes and pushes. She knew that it had to be done, but that didn't make it any easier. "You're doing amazingly. I can see the first one's head! Just a little more!" Oh that was easy for Tsunade to say!

She wasn't the one pushing something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a lemon! "AHHH!" Though Hinata grits her teeth and tries to power through the pain.

The Uchiha woman made one mistake though. She looked down. That was…a lot of blood. Thankfully, Itachi scoots over and kisses her. "It's alright. You're almost there." He caresses her cheek and looks at her soothingly.

She was grateful for the distraction and pushes several more times. "WAHHH!" Soon a loud cry is heard throughout the hospital room.

Tsunade quickly scoops up the crying infant and hands them to Shizune to inspect. There was still another twin on the way, that had to deliver.

"There's one! You still have one more!" Tsunade looks at Hinata encouragingly. "I know that you can do it."

Hinata wanted to Gentle Fist Tsunade. Of course, she knew that there was another child to be delivered. Her contractions were coming fast and furious. "AHHHH!" She lets out another scream as she pushes and pushes.

It didn't escape the young woman's notice that both her husbands were torn between anxiously watching her and their newborn. Itachi and Sasuke were both waiting to hear if their firstborn was healthy or not. Her pregnancy had been normal, but they all wanted confirmation that their first child was indeed healthy.

"It's a girl and she's doing just fine." Shizune smiles as she rocks the baby in her arms and proceeds to deliver some vaccinations. Their daughter apparently didn't like that too much because the medic soon gets drenched under a cloud of water as the newborn cries.

Sasuke blinks. "Well…there's no denying what her primary chakra nature is now." Hinata would have had the same reaction, if their son hadn't finally made his way out into the world and let out a fearsome cry of his own.

**End of Delivery Scene**

"Looks like it. Hmm rare to have a Water Type in our Clan." Itachi tilts his head thoughtfully as he ponders the fact their daughter had just been born and was already using Water Jutsus against the medic reflexively.

He didn't particularly care for it anymore than his sister had apparently. Their son starts smoking. A cloud of smoke and some fire burn at Shizune in retaliation for his own shots.

Sasuke nods at that. "Yeah. That's about what I expected from an Uchiha. Looks like he's learning Fire Style early." He smiles smugly.

Shizune shakes her head in amusement. "Well it's a good thing they weren't delivered by civilians. They're both healthy." She smiles as Tsunade helps an exhausted Hinata clean up briefly, before walking over and placing the twins in Hinata's arms.

Immediately, Sasuke makes a beeline towards his wife and children (or at least niece and nephew). Curiosity was a powerful force. Itachi makes a more cautious approach.

Sasuke looks down at the two tiny bundles and smiles. They were adorable. There was no other way to describe them.

The girl had raven black hair that was far less spiky than Sasuke's. Definitely, Sasuke's trademark color, but more like Itachi's texture than anything. Her skin was ivory white and she had beautiful eyes. Eyes that were either the darkest shade of midnight blue possible or violet. Maybe, that was simply what happened when you combined dark eyes like his and Itachi's with Hyuga eyes?

"She's beautiful." Sasuke kisses her cheek. "And he's wonderful." And her forehead.

Itachi nods in agreement. The girl's facial features made it slightly hard to distinguish the paternity. Her skin and hair color were definitely Sasuke's. The eye color could be a mixture of either of them and Hinata's, though she certainly had a lot of Hinata's face in her. Her mother's ears and chin. Her smile. As for her facial structure, it could have gone either way. There were features that he saw that wanted to say were definitely his, but there were others that could have easily been Sasuke's influence.

The girl was looking up at her fathers with curious eyes, but her brother wasn't particularly concerned about them. He was doing what any smart man would do. He went straight for Hinata's breasts.

"He's probably yours." Itachi notes with an amused smirk.

Hinata laughs." I doubt that means much. He's a baby. Of course, he's hungry." She smiles down at her son and daughter. "It was worth it. Every single excruciating contraction."

Their son had midnight blue hair. It was either the darkest shade of blue possible or the lightest shade of black. He had lavender eyes like Hinata and the same creamy skin tone. Definitely Sasuke's ears though and his smile. Though Itachi again saw traces of himself as well. His nose and eyebrows. Another inconclusive paternity test. Hmm.

"Of course. I was merely teasing." Itachi smiles down at them. "Besides, if was in his position…I would most assuredly be doing the same thing." He smiles more. He couldn't stop smiling.

Hinata nods and nurses them some more. After the twins were fed, they quickly fell asleep. Sasuke took the girl into his arms and Itachi the boy. "Don't worry, we'll watch them. You need some rest." Sasuke kisses her forehead.

Hinata couldn't really argue with that. She had never been more exhausted in her life. "Someone should tell father and my sister." She yawns cutely.

"You don't need to worry about that." Tsunade nods at her. "I already told them. Come, Sasuke and Itachi. We'll put them in the maternity room. That way Hinata can get some sleep without them interrupting and you can watch over them."

* * *

Itachi kisses Hinata's cheek and nods at the busty medic's suggestion. "That sounds like a fine idea to me." He smiles and heads off after Tsunade and Sasuke.

He was still carrying his son (or nephew) in his arms. Itachi couldn't believe that were was a chance that he had helped to make something so small and so innocent. And so damn adorable.

"Here we go." Tsuande leads them to a room where there were dozens of babies laying down with some of their respective family members greeting them. "I think they'll fit in just fine." And with that, she turns to leave.

Sasuke smiles as he sets their daughter down. His foolish little brother was clearly smitten…as he should be. That was san Uchiha Princess, right there.

Itachi chuckles as he does the same with their son. "We're fortunate that they are so easy to please. Such sweet little things, falling right back to sleep after they ate."

The other Uchiha brother nods, ignoring the stares of some of the other visitors. All of them were trying to subtlety sneak a peek at the heirs of the Uchiha Clan. The twins who would fuse both bloodlines.

"Yes, we are." Sasuke nods proudly as he takes another look at their son.

The Hyuga side of the family seemed a bit stronger in him, but there were definitely Uchiha Traits. Clearly, his sister took more after their side of the family. He wasn't entirely sure, if that was a good thing or not.

Though both families had had more than their fair share of tragedies. Sasuke was definitely that he wasn't going to let anything happen to them, like it had happened to him and Itachi. The Leaf wasn't going to get a second chance to wipe out their Clan.

Itachi brushes their son's hair out of his closed eyes. "Sasuke, I know what you're thinking. You don't need to worry though. We'll protect them."

"Damn right, we will." Sasuke says with a determined nod and the other visitors wisely backed up from the two overprotective fathers. (They weren't suicidal enough to get between a Proud Uchiha Papa and their newborns, after all). "And I know just where to start." By dealing with Raiden!


	26. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is excited to meet the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: You'll get to see multiple perspectives in this chapter. That includes the twins. While they are babies and it's a bit of a stretch to imagine babies having thoughts this complex, I will try to keep their thoughts relatively on par with what you might expect for newborns…if they could talk.

Hinata smiles the next day as she nurses the twins and her husbands watch them all like hawks. The Uchiha woman wasn't really sure how the proud papas were ever going to handle it when their children inevitable got the sniffles or something like that. Two pairs of intense dark eyes were watching the newborns with fatherly pride and wariness.

"What are we going to call them?" The young mother looks at her husbands as she rocks her newborn son and daughter in her arms gently.

Sasuke smirks. "That is a good question." He glances at Itachi slyly. "Because someone ended up adding to the list of Baby Names way too much." He laughs. "There are over fifty to choose from."

Hinata rubs the back of her head sheepishly. She knew that names were important, but she had been hoping that they would narrow it down slightly. Though in all honesty, the lavender eyed woman supposed that she should have foreseen this.

Itachi pokes Sasuke's forehead. "Foolish little brother." He snorts. "Don't act as if I was the only one adding to the list. As for their names, I think the girl should be Aiya."

Hinata looks down at her daughter and nods. Aiya Uchiha. She could see that.

"It's a beautiful name, but why Aiya?" She adjusts them slightly in her arms as she continues nursing them.

Sasuke looks down at the newborns and sighs. "Aiya was the name of our paternal grandmother." He kisses the twins foreheads. "She looks a great deal like her and it means beautiful silk. Her hair is already silky, so it fits."

The young mother blinks. Oh. She didn't know how to respond to that really, but it was a beautiful name.

She smiles at the baby girl. "What do you think?" Hinata tickles her tummy. "Do you like the name Aiya Uchiha?" Aiya giggles in response.

"I think she likes it." Itachi nods sagely.

Sasuke gives their son the same treatment that Hinata was giving his elder sister. The Uchiha Matriarch was fairly certain that tickling their bellies was going to become something of a favorite past time for all of them. They were just so cute!

He smiles at the giggling that resulted. "Arashi for the boy. I should think it suits him well." Sasuke smiles. "It means storm and he certainly can make a storm of smoke and some fire."

Hinata couldn't really disagree with that reasoning. She nods her head in agreement. "Arashi and Aiya Uchiha." She smiles at the decision.

That's when the doors of the hospital flew open. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Hanabi, and Hiashi all stormed inside. Well Naruto stormed in, everyone else followed either somewhat sheepishly or at a dignified pace. (Well the latter was more in Hiashi's case, but Hinata digressed)!

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto grins at her as he bounds over. "How are you feeling?"

Hinata blinks. She still admired Naruto greatly, but there were times when her former love could be rather dense to put it charitably.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "You're such an idiot. She just gave birth to twins." Her youngest husband was definitely not feeling charitable though! "How do you **think** that she's feeling?!"

"Oi! Don't be such a bastard." Naruto glares at Sasuke as he looks down at the newborns. "Awe. They're really cute Hinata. I guess your genes must have won out over Sasuke's bastardly ones and Itachi's scary ones!"

Itachi twitches at that. "And what precisely do you mean by that last part?" He obviously wasn't too happy about that assessment.

Kakashi sighs and walks over. He quickly gets between Naruto and the irritated Uchihas. The last thing he wanted was for blood to be spilt this early in the morning.

"I'm sure that Naruto didn't mean any harm." He smiles cheerfully. "He was merely joking."

Hiashi shakes his head and walks over. He gazes at the twins and smiles. "They're beautiful, Hinata and motherhood suits you." He smiles once more and kisses her cheek.

Her sister had a less dignified reaction. She prances over and beams. "They're so cute!" She scoops Aiya up and cuddles her closely.

Sakura laughs and walks over. Hinata nods at her friend in acknowledgement, giving her permission in a way to cuddle up to Arashi.

"They're adorable." Sakura smiles as she proceeds to do exactly that.

Just then a rather large white furred dog charges inside. "Arf! Arf!" Needless to say the Uchiha Brothers were rather skeptical of this unusual occurrence.

Hinata just laughs though. She knew exactly what was going on. She leans down slightly and pets Akamaru.

"Tell them that we're all okay and I'll see them tomorrow." She giggles.

The dog must have understood her because he bounds off. Akamaru was Kiba's dog. Team Eight must be anxious to hear how everything went, Hinata decides.

"That's all adorable and we're glad that you could all make it, but Hinata needs her rest." Sasuke gives their visitors a pointed look.

Fortunately, everyone was smart enough to quickly head off at that. None of them were crazy enough to get between a proud Uchiha Papa and their newborns and wife at the moment.

"You're getting quite good at that." Itachi chuckles.

Sasuke nods approvingly. "Thanks. I've been practicing." Sasuke smirks.

* * *

Arashi giggles as he looks up at one of the big people making a silly face. Of course, the newborn didn't know what a smirk was. He just thought it was a funny expression.

There were a lot of big people around them. He recognized the one as mommy. Mommy was nice. Mommy was nice, soft, and warm. He liked Mommy.

"It shows." Itachi nods approvingly.

There were two big people who were around him a lot. He was pretty sure they were his daddies or something. They were always picking him up, holding him, and talking in funny voices to him. Daddies were fun. It was fun to be picked up. No milk from them though.

That last part was a bit annoying, but it was okay. Arashi liked the attention. Though it had started to get way too loud in the room for his liking. There had been so many big people!

Hinata smiles as she cuddles Arashi. "Yes. We should be able to go home in a few days." He was now safely back in his mother's arms after the other big person left.

Arashi couldn't help, but yawn. It had been a long day. He was sleepy and so was his sister.

That's right. He had a sister. They had been inside the dark place together. For a long, long time and now they were in the not so dark place! Now, they could see mommy's face and their daddies' faces too!

"Good." Sasuke smiles at Hinata as he caresses her cheek affectionately.

He didn't like the brightness at first. Naturally, Arashi had cried in distress. Soon after that though, one of the big people had grabbed him. Not a mommy or a daddy, but mommy and daddies hadn't been upset when she grabbed him. So he had foolishly thought it was okay.

That's when the big person poked him with a sharp stick thingie! He didn't like that at all. So he burned her! Hmpf! That should teach her a lesson!

Itachi nods in agreement. "Very good."

Anyway, back to his sister. She was quieter than him, but that was okay. Fortunately, mommy had plenty of milk for both of them. So he didn't really mind sharing.

Speaking of mommy, he yawns again and snuggles up against her. Yeah. He was gonna get some sleep.

"They're so adorable." Hinata smiles down at them and snuggles her children closer to her.

Sasuke smirks. "Just like their mother then. Get some sleep, beautiful." He wraps the blankets around them.

Hinata sighs, but it seemed that his mommy was tired too. Oh well. They'd all just get some sleep together, Arashi decides.

"Alright. You two can watch them while I sleep." The young mother asks her husbands.

Itachi nods. "Of course." He kisses her briefly. "You don't have to worry about anything."

That seemed to satisfy Hinata because she soon lays back down and closes her eyes. Arashi and Aiya laying next to her, curled up against her belly and each other adorably. Arashi was already asleep, but Aiya was seemed content to just look around.

* * *

Itachi smiles. "We're very lucky." He sighs and looks around, after making sure that Hinata had actually fallen asleep.

As much as he hated to discuss such distasteful things so soon after the birth of their son and daughter, the eldest Uchiha knew that he had to. Word would spread of their birth soon and Raiden would likely grow even more insistent in his meddling.

"Yes, we are." Sasuke smiles, but soon frowns when he sees Itachi's serious look.

Itachi sighs. He knew that Sasuke knew what he was thinking about. They'd have to act quickly before the Fire Daimyo took desperate measures.

He shoots his brother a guilty look. "The sooner he's dead, the better." There was just no getting around that fact.

Itachi knew that Hinata and Sasuke didn't want their children to enter arranged marriages. And neither did he, for that matter. Unfortunately, the Daimyo would never accept that fact. So there was only one way out of this.

A way that ended with the Daimyo being buried six feet under the ground. If Aiya and Arashi were going to be free to love whoever they wanted, that was the only realistic outcome. Grisly as it may be.

"We could go to his palace under the pretext of wanting to introduce the twins to him." Sasuke cocks his head thoughtfully. "If he ended up dead while we were visiting or shortly after we left though, it'd be too obvious."

The elder Uchiha Brother nods at that accurate assessment. They had to be smart about this. There was no way that they could leave any evidence that they were behind the Daimyo's death.

Itachi nods. "I'd say six months realistically." He sighs. "We don't want to wait too long because he'll grow aggressive, but if he dies shortly after the twins are born…" Well the former Akatsuki Member didn't think that he needed to elaborate on why that would be a bad thing.

Fortunately, Sasuke seemed to see the wisdom in that approach. "Very well. Six months it shall be then. Besides, I don't want to leave the twins' sides long enough to kill him at the moment anyway."

Itachi chuckles. He probably should have expected that. Sasuke was the very definition of an overprotective father. Then again, so was he. So Itachi wasn't exactly in a position where he could judge his brother without being rightfully branded a hypocrite.

"Good." He smiles down at the sleeping forms of their wife and son and that of his alert daughter.

Sasuke shrugs. "Maybe, not good. But at least we have a plan now." It was funny how the twins already seemed to be displaying personalities or perhaps he was merely imagining things.

* * *

Aiya watches the big people. Her two daddies, she suspected. The newborn girl knew her mother was. That obvious.

Though judging by the fact those two were around her the most, they had to be her daddies. Well them and her brother. Arashi. That's what they called him.

"Indeed." Itachi sighs. "And it's not as if we can put our plan into motion for awhile." He glances at Hinata. "She needs her rest."

They called her Aiya. They also called her adorable and cute. Of course, they said the same thing about Arashi. She didn't think that they were named adorable or cute. Her name had to be Aiya.

At the moment, Aiya knew that her daddies were planning something. She just didn't understand what. It was probably okay though. Mommy was asleep and so was her brother. They wouldn't be asleep, if something bad was about to happen. Would they?

Sasuke nods in agreement. "That she does." It was clear that even Sasuke realized giving birth to twins was no easy feat.

Itachi smiles and plays with Aiya's toes and hands. The baby laughs and squirms. Silly daddy. She was probably going to have to find a way to distinguish between of them.

Hmm. Daddy One and Daddy Two, maybe? It would have to do for now. She'd think of something cool later!

For now, Aiya was suddenly very sleepy. She yawns cutely and promptly falls asleep.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke watches in amusement as Team Eight comes bounding in. To say the least, Akamaru was quite fascinated by their twins and so was everyone else.

"Hard to believe that either Itachi or Sasuke is the father." Kiba laughs as he stares down at them. "Do you guys know which of you is the father and which of you is the uncle yet?"

Sasuke narrows his eyes at the other ninja. He was such a dumb mutt. It was really none of his business. If they had wanted him to know such things, they would have already notified him of the twins' parentage.

Kurenai sighs. "Forgive him." Obviously, the Genjutsu Mistress was trying to defuse the situation. "He means well, but sometimes Kiba lacks tack." Well that was the understatement of the century!

Hinata shakes her head. "We don't know yet and we aren't planning on doing a test to find out."

Shino blinks in surprise at that. Sasuke couldn't entirely blame the insect lover. It was only natural that most people would assume they would want to know. And while a part of him did, another part of him didn't.

Right now, there was a fifty-fifty shot that they were his. There was also a fifty-fifty shot that they were Itachi's. While Sasuke would love them both dearly either way, well…there was a special bond that existed between a father and his children…that was somewhat more muted for most uncles.

"That's very egalitarian of the three of you." He glances at them. "I'm impressed. I'm not sure that I could do it."

Shino didn't need to elaborate on what he meant. The quietest member of Team Eight would have wanted a paternity test. He would have wanted to know if the children were his or not and Sasuke again, could certainly sympathize with that position. It just wasn't one that he was ready to make yet.

Honestly, he wasn't sure that he would ever really be ready to make that choice. If Itachi pushed, he'd probably take the test. Not until then though. For now, Sasuke was more than happy to enjoy "fatherhood" as is.

Hinata nods. "It was a hard decision, but this just seemed…fairer." She smiles at her teammates.

"Of course. Well either way, they're beautiful. Hinata, you're glowing." Kurenai smiles as she hugs her student.

That was sweet. If Hinata's mother was alive, Sasuke imagined that Emiko would be treating their wife similarly. Unfortunately, she wasn't alive.

It saddened Sasuke to know that their twins would never know either of their grandmothers in this life and only one of their grandfathers. It was tragic, but there was nothing that could be done about it. Their remaining family members would just have to love them more than enough to compensate for that loss.

Hinata beams. "Thank you, Kurenai Sensei."

Why she still called Kurenai Sensei was a bit of a mystery to Sasuke. Hinata was a Jonin now. He could only speculate that old habits died hard and it was just Hinata's way of being respectful towards her former teacher.

"So are you alright?" Kiba looks at her in concern. "I mean having twins can't be easy."

The Uchiha Matriarch laughs in response. "It still hurts. A lot, but it was worth it." She cuddles closer to the twins.

Shino nods knowledgeably. "Are you going to be introducing them to your Summons soon or wait until they're older?"

Hmm. That was a good point. There was Aoda, Garuda, and Itachi's crows to consider. They probably should.

Hinata looked a little less than thrilled at that prospect though. It was only natural. After all, Aoda was a snake the size of a two story building. Of course, she was going to feel a little skittish about the idea of placing her newborns near him.

"We haven't really discussed that." Itachi decides to answer the question in a way that Sasuke could only describe as diplomatic.

Sasuke nods in agreement. That was one way to put it. Now, he'd put that on the list of things that they needed to address later on.

That was starting to be a rather long list. They had a Daimyo to assassinate. The Summons needed to meet the twins. He still had to thoroughly seduce Hinata once she recovered from giving birth…

Still, Hinata probably needed a lot more time and rest before that last part was an option. Speaking of rest, her teammates really had to go. "It was nice seeing all of you, but Hinata needs her rest." Itachi nods in agreement.

Kurenai laughs and heads towards the door. "Well I'm sure that she'll get lots of rest. After all, she has two husbands to watch over the twins while she does so and I'm sure the Hyuga Clan wouldn't mind helping out." Hmm. That was a good point.

Sasuke hadn't really thought about that before. The possibility hadn't occurred to them. Though Arashi and Aiya were both Uchihas in name and in blood, they were also Hyugas in blood. They did have a second family.

How close would they be with the Hyuga side of their family tree though? Would Hinata's family accept them or keep them at a cool distance? Certainly, Hanabi and Hiashi seemed to adore the twins. But that didn't meant that the rest of Hinata's Clan would feel the same way.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sakura and Naruto were telling the toads and slugs all about the most recent additions to the Leaf. Katsuyu in particular, seemed utterly fascinated.

"Two?" Her tail end swishes. "That's a lot for humans. Usually, your kind only has one at a time."

Gamabunta was less enthusiastic, but still curious. After all, it wasn't every day that two bloodlines were combined. He had _concerns_ about that.

And he wasn't afraid to make them known. "That's a lot of power to be in the hands of two children." He was definitely a glass half empty sort of toad.

Naruto just shrugs in response. He'd always known that the bastard's kids would be something special. He just didn't think that the bastard would have them with Hinata.

Mentally, he quickly corrects himself though. There was a chance that the twins could have been fathered by Itachi. Who could really say?

"Yeah, but I'm sure they'll manage." He grins.

Aiya and Arashi both looked enough like Itachi and Sasuke that it was hard to tell. That and Naruto doubted they'd actually get a paternity test done. Hinata was way too worried about seeming fair for that to be a possibility.

Honestly, Naruto didn't know if he would have been able to do it. To share his wife with another man like that. Itachi and Sasuke had not only reconciled, they'd achieved some sort of weird understanding that even Naruto didn't completely get.

Sakura giggles. "That's true and maybe, we can work on giving them a playmate. After we say I do, of course." Ohhh.

Naruto had recently proposed to his female teammate. They were planning to get married in a couple months. He didn't think that Sakura would want kids that soon, but he was more than cool with it!

"Yeah! That'd be great!" He beams at her.

Gamabunta groans and the blonde shoots him a dirty look in response. What was that groan for?! Their kids were going to be amazing! Believe it!

"What are you groaning about?!" Naruto glares at the massive toad even more.

Sakura sighs. The hyperactive ninja knew that his future wife was probably less than pleased at his antics, but he'd deal with that later. Right now, he needed to discuss a few things with his Summon!

The Summon just rolls his eyes. "I'm just hoping that the tadpoles aren't nearly as loud as you." He sighs dramatically. "Because if that's the case, no one is ever going to get any rest around this village again."

Katsuyu giggles at the scene playing out before her and Naruto feels himself twitch. Great. Now, the slug was laughing at him! Could this day get any worse?!

"Naruto, he's just teasing you." Sakura shakes her head at him. "He's trying to get under your skin." Well in that case, mission accomplished!

The fact that Gamabunta seemed completely unrepentant didn't help matters! He was going to show Toad Boss who was really boss! Yeah!

"I know, but he's going to learn some manners!" Naruto begins to charge up his Rasengan.

He never got the chance to use it though. Sakura drags him off by the collar. "Oh stop it." She continues dragging him off more, ignoring his protests. "You're being silly."

Naruto didn't think that he was being silly though! He was defending their children's honor! How was that silly?!

"Let's just go get some ramen." Sakura sighs.

Ramen?! Well maybe, this day was starting to look up. After all, he could deal with a certain cocky toad later! He had his priorities!

The sapphire eyed ninja beams at his fiancée. "Sure. That sounds great!" And with that, the two of them headed off to the Ramen Shop to get some breakfast. After that, most likely they'd start on their own wedding plans. "So Sakura, what kind of cake did you want to have?" After all, the cake was a very important part of any wedding! They could figure out the smaller stuff later!


	27. You're Cordially Invited!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Uchihas settle into their new role as parents, the Daimyo receives an interesting invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

A few days later and the Uchihas were back in the Uchiha District. At the moment, they were all outside. They kinda had to be. Aoda and Garuda were both very eager to meet the twins and neither of them could actually fit inside the house.

"They're such cute little Hatchlings." The snake leans down until he was eye level with the rather large and expensive looking stroller that was clearly designed to hold two children. "Your Mate must be a fertile one. I hear that humans tend to only have one child at a time."

Sasuke nods. He really hoped that the twins didn't start crying. Having a massive snake get that close to you was probably terrifying for newborns. Actually, he knew a lot of adults that would run away screaming.

Apparently, his twins were exceptional in this regard. (Well his or Itachi's, though he kept telling himself that didn't matter). Neither of them seemed particularly fussed about the enormous reptile that was currently getting up close and personal.

Itachi chuckles. "Yes, she's very fertile and of course beautiful." The Uchiha Patriarch smiles as he leans down to kiss Hinata's cheek.

Hinata was currently sitting on a chair that they had brought out for her. A chair with extra cushions. Sasuke knew that she probably thought they were being ridiculous, but he didn't care about that. She'd just given birth only a few days ago, their wife needed her cushions! (Whether she thought she did or not)!

"A good Mate then." Aoda smiles pleasantly as he admires the twins. "Can she hunt as well? That's always a nice quality in a Mate."

Sasuke shakes his head. "I'm sure that Hinata is quite capable of it, if she wanted to. Humans generally don't have to hunt in the same way that Summons or animals do though." Aoda meant well. It was just the snake was still learning about human customs. Apparently, his other Masters hadn't been that thorough when it came to educating him on topics that didn't pertain to battle.

The twins giggle at Aoda. Though it looked like Garuda had had quite enough waiting. He flies over and tries to swat the snake out of the way.

"Well that answers that question." Itachi chuckles. "It does appear that they're both good with children."

Hinata laughs and nods in agreement. Sasuke smiles at the sound as he walks over to her and caresses her cheek. He knew that it was something of a woman thing, but it was amazing.

The transformation for a tigress in agony back into a sweet little kitten. "How are you feeling?" He gazes down at her, eyes filled with concern.

His wife smiles at him. "I'm still sore, but that's…normal."

Sasuke nods in understanding. He knew that he was right to get those cushions. She could feign protests all she wanted. The fact of the matter was that Hinata had given birth to twins. And as he had been there for their birth, he knew that was no easy feat.

Itachi laughs. "Mmm well I would be very surprised, if you weren't." He runs his fingers through her hair affectionately. "You were magnificent in your endurance and determination. I don't think that even I or Sasuke could have managed that, if our positions were reversed."

That was a bit disturbing. For a moment, Sasuke briefly envisions Itachi as a woman or worse himself. He shudders at the thought of childbirth. If it could turn such a sweet kitten like Hinata so vicious, well he wanted no part of that for himself.

"Mmm I think that the two of you are just lavishing me with praise because you want your marital privileges restored, after I'm better." She giggles.

Well yeah. That was true. That didn't make the compliments any less sincere though!

Sasuke shrugs. "Well the two aren't mutually exclusive. Sincerity and wanting to be with you again." He smiles and leans down, kissing her. "We love you and you know that."

Hinata smiles and returns the kiss. "Mmm I know." She glances over at Garuda tickling the twins with his feathers. "And it seems that your Summons are getting along quite well with Arashi and Aiya."

* * *

Aiya giggles as she feels something soft slide against her skin. The big bird was tickling her! She giggles madly in response.

She was used to being tickled by her Mommy and Daddies. This was new though. Aiya had never been tickled by feathers before.

"As well they should." Itachi smirks. "They know what would happen, if they weren't perfectly behaved around the twins. I imagine that Sasuke wouldn't give Garuda his favorite brand of birdseed and that Aoda wouldn't get that bottle of strawberry wine, he's been eyeing."

It was nice and warm out here. Aiya was still getting used to this whole being outside thing. One thing that she noticed was it went from hot to cold faster when she wasn't inside a building.

"Itachi, you're being silly." Hinata smiles. "I doubt that Garuda eats birdseed or that Aoda drinks wine."

Sometimes it was wet outside. Mommy and Daddies didn't seem to like it when that happened though. They always took her and Arashi inside quickly when it "rained."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "The birdseed thing was a joke, but Aoda really does love wine."

Mommy and Daddies were laughing a lot. They must be making silly faces at each other or something. Daddies really liked making silly faces!

"Really?" Hinata blinks in surprise.

A few minutes ago, they had met a really large creature. That one didn't have feathers though. One of her Daddies had introduced it as Aoda. Aoda was big. Very big.

He also really liked to make silly voices and faces at them. Aiya had deduced that this was just something adults did when they were happy. That or around little people.

Her brother was currently trying to pet Garuda. Arashi was definitely the more outgoing of the two of them. He was always the first to kick back in the dark place and he was the first to reach for Garuda and Aoda. Their teeth and fangs hadn't scared him at all!

"We should probably send them off soon." Itachi glances at Hinata. "Isn't your team going to be arriving shortly?"

Hmm. The big people were talking again. They were planning something. This usually meant more big people were going to show up!

* * *

Hinata nods. "That's right. Sasuke?" She looks at her second husband apologetically.

Sasuke nods and quickly dispels Garuda and Aoda. After all, he wasn't really sure how kindly Akamaru or Kurenai would take to the massive beings. Akamaru would probably try to attack them and the Genjutsu Mistress would likely feel rather uncomfortable about having her own toddler so close to them.

Aoda and Garuda's fangs and talons were not to be taken lightly. So Sasuke couldn't entirely blame Kurenai, if she felt that way. It wasn't like she had the same bond with them, that he did. She had no Summoning Contract with them.

"No problem." He smiles and apparently, Sasuke hadn't dispelled them a moment too soon. "It looks like your team is on their way." He could sense a handful of chakra signatures coming towards them and hear barking in the distance.

A few moment s later, he was proven right. Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, and Kiba quickly scurry over to them. All of them were smiling, though Shino and Kiba looked at least somewhat wary.

That was only to be expected though. It wasn't like they were familiar with the newly restored Uchiha District and Sasuke had never been particularly close to them. Neither had Itachi.

"Hinata!" Kurenai smiles. "It's so good to see you. How are you feeling?" The Jonin woman walks over towards her former student.

Hinata returns the smile. "Everyone's been asking that. The answer never changes." She laughs. "Sore, but it was more than worth it. I wouldn't trade them for the world."

Kurenai nods in understanding. Sasuke suspected that it was just one of those things that most mothers had in common. Hopefully.

He was still really, really glad that he hadn't had deliver the twins. There were just no getting around the fact that sounded excruciating. He'd rather face Madara any day.

"Gotta admit, they are pretty damn cute!" Kiba makes a beeline over to the stroller.

Shino chuckles and nods. "Very. They seem to be thriving and my insects detect that there was a large snake and hawk here recently." He glances at Sasuke. "Your Summons, I presume?"

Ah that was a little embarrassing. He had been caught red-handed so to speak. Still, the cat was out of the bag. He might as well admit it.

"Yes, my Summons." Sasuke shrugs. "We figured it was better to introduce them to the twins, early on."

Kiba blinks and just stares at the younger Uchiha Brother in astonishment. Sasuke sighs. He knew that the dog lover was going to be difficult.

Very difficult. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Make that extremely so. "YOU DON'T HAVE ANIMALS LIKE THAT AROUND NEWBORNS! THEY COULD HAVE BEEN HURT!" And loud.

Hinata sighs. "Kiba, the twins are fine. Aoda and Garuda wouldn't hurt them." She smiles at her teammate. "They are Sasuke's Summons. He'd never allow such thing to happen."

* * *

Itachi nods in agreement. That was most assuredly true. Though he could understand the Inuzuka's concern to a certain extent.

It was only natural. He would have been foolish, not to be at least a little worried. Kiba was just going to have to learn that the normal rules of raising children didn't necessarily apply, when you were talking about Uchiha-Hyuga children.

"Hinata is correct." He nods at Kiba reassuringly as if to further illustrate his point.

The Inuzuka seemed less than convinced, but he appeared willing to drop the matter. At least for now. Which was undoubtedly a wise move on his part.

Woe to anyone foolish enough to question Sasuke's parenting habits. "Well, alright. I guess." Kiba shrugs in defeat.

"Shizune claims they were using water and fire chakra almost immediately out of the womb?" Kurenai glances at Hinata, probably trying her best not to gape.

It took all Itachi's self-control not to smirk at that question. He was very proud of them. Even though he suspected that it was more a matter of them acting reflexively than anything else, he still felt a surge of fatherly pride to realize they could use chakra this early on. He'd never heard of anything like that before.

Hinata nods. "Yes, that's true. They definitely take after their fathers." She giggles.

"They're as adorable as their mother though." Sasuke smiles at Hinata as he caresses her cheek.

His brother was definitely improving when it came to matters of flirtation. Itachi had to give him that much. Well at least for once, the elder Uchiha had managed to be a good influence on him.

Though there were still that matter of Sasuke trying to even the score. It was a childish notion on his brother's part, but it was one he had walked into. In his defense, it wasn't as though he had intentionally set out to seduce their wife. It had just happened.

Hinata smiles and leans into the touch, subtly grabbing Itachi's hand. "Such kind husbands, I have." The woman did try her best to treat them equally.

Itachi was certain there were times that it must be exhausting. No doubt, she likely analyzed almost everything they did together. Trying to ensure they each got a proportional share of attention. It had to be quite taxing to put mildly.

"Of course, My Love." Itachi smiles at her friends. "Well I hate to do this, but I think the twins are due for their nap." It was a not so subtle dismissal.

Thankfully, Team Eight seems to get the hint quickly enough because they all leave without too much of a protest. Itachi smiles at that and leads everyone else into the house.

"WAHHHHH!" Arashi cries out suddenly.

Hinata shakes her head and smiles. "He probably just needs changed." She quickly scoops him up and places him on the coffee table of the living room. "I'll be up in a minute."

Up referred to their bedroom. Though obviously, Itachi knew that she needed her rest. "It's quite alright, Hinata. I think that if I can graduate the Academy at age seven, I should be able to manage changing a diaper."

She tilts her head to the side. His wife seemed less than persuaded by his sound reasoning. Honestly, parents had been doing this for a very long time. It wasn't as if he was going to attempt something particularly difficult.

"Well if you're sure." She kisses them both on the cheek. "I'll be waiting for you both." And with that, she heads upstairs.

* * *

"Have you ever done this before?" Sasuke glances at him.

Itachi shrugs. No. He'd never changed a diaper before. He was a ninja, not a babysitter. "No. Never, but really…how difficult can it be?"

Arashi squirms on the table. He felt distinctly uncomfortable and cries again to voice his displeasure. His sister was still in their stroller though.

Usually, when he cried, Mommy would feed him. That or maybe, one of his Daddies would burp him or play with him. Though there were other occasions now when he just felt dirty. He figured, if he cried enough they'd help him. So far Mommy had always done this part before though.

"I guess we'll see." Sasuke pauses. "Since you volunteered, you can go first."

Itachi shakes his head in amusement as he proceeds to slide Arashi's diaper off. Immediately, Arashi cries. He suddenly felt cold.

Naturally, he squirms around a lot in response. His Daddy didn't seem to know what he was doing. He kept trying to cover him, but he was doing it wrong. Arashi just squirms more and more.

Sasuke smirks. "What were you saying about it being easy?"

Itachi pokes his brother's forehead in response. "Foolish little brother, there is a learning curve…that's all."

Arashi really didn't like this. He felt cold. So he cries and thrashes about with all his might, trying to encourage his Daddy to do it right.

The eldest Uchiha frowns. He was clearly growing just as frustrated as Arashi felt. Arashi was sure that he had even heard the other man growl!

"Itachi, let me try." Sasuke smirks more. "I mean, it's not like I can do any worse!"

Arashi sees his older Daddy's forehead do something weird. The vein was pulsing. Was he mad? Was he mad at the other Daddy?

Itachi twitches. "Alright. Let's see, how you do then."

Sasuke nods smugly and activates his Sharingans. "Watch and learn." The younger Uchiah proceeds to change his son's diaper with relative ease, just like Hinata.

"How on Earth did you do that?!" Itachi glares at Sasuke.

Arashi giggles. Well at least he was nice and clean now. His sister was also giggling. Probably, cause he was though. Aiya copied him a lot!

The raven haired ninja just smirks in response. "I used my Sharingan to watch when Hinata did it. It's as simple as that."

"That's cheating!" Itachi gives Sasuke a dirty look, but Sasuke didn't appear at all contrite.

"You're just angry because I'm better than you in something and mad that you didn't think of it first." Sasuke scoops up Arashi and has Itachi do the same to Aiya. "Now, let's get back to our wife." And with that, the Uchihas all head upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile Raiden paces. Word of the twins' birth was already spreading far and wide. It had reached his palace almost faster than the speed of light, really.

"Lord Raiden, I don't understand why you're upset." Tamika looks at him in confusion.

Of course, he didn't understand why was upset. For all his brilliance, Tamika didn't understand how Clans worked. If they were willing to do an arranged marriage, usually the terms were agreed up on relatively quickly.

The fact that Hinata had spent her entire pregnancy without doing so, disturbed him. It disturbed him greatly. That could only mean one thing.

"They're stalling." The Uchihas weren't planning to agree. "They should have jumped at this opportunity already. Long before she had them." They were stalling for time and perhaps hoping that he would give up.

They didn't know him very well though. The fact that they had twins, well that was just a nice bonus. Surely, he could persuade them at some point to marry off at least the one. Preferably both of them.

Tamika sighs. "Yes, I was afraid of that as well." He looks around the grand throne room. "Perhaps, you should just forget about this potential match."

What?! Was he out of his mind, this was a golden opportunity. They merely had to find the best way to utilize it. And they would, in time.

"You are a man of no vision." The Daimyo laughs. "If one is not willing to take risks, then one will never get rewarded."

He shakes his head and hands the Fire Daimyo something. "Read that, My Lord. It's an invitation."

An invitation to what? Hmm. That was most curious. Eager to see what he had been invited to, Raiden quickly opens the scroll.

_**Dear Lord Raiden,** _

_**You're cordially invited the wedding of Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzamaki which will be held six months from now in the Leaf Village. Please reply as soon as possible as spaces will be limited and first come first serve.** _

_**Sincerely, Naruto and Sakura!** _

He smirks. A wedding. How delightful! It would be the perfect opportunity to mingle with the Uchihas and change their mind.

That and well, who could resist a good cake? He did love weddings. He always cried at them. Wait. He was getting off track here…

"Send them a response, informing them that it would be my greatest pleasure to attend the wedding of two war heroes." He smiles at Tamika slyly.

Perhaps, his luck was changing. Attending the wedding of Sakura and Naruto could only mean good things. As he had just said, they were war heroes. The fact that they had invited him was a matter of great honor.

Although he had rarely spoken with them, Raiden knew it was a formality. For someone of Naruto's stature not to invite a Daimyo to their wedding would have been perceived as quite the slight. It was most likely, that he had invited the others as well.

This should be interesting though. Very interesting. Mercifully, he had six months to plan everything out. That should be plenty of time!

* * *

Elsewhere Sakura and Naruto were planning their wedding. At the moment, they were trying to figure out where they were going to have it.

"The Academy Grounds aren't big enough." Sakura sighs. "It'd be really romantic and everything to have it where we first met, but there's just not enough room."

Naruto sighs and nods. "Yeah. I guess you're right. Though I imagine everyone's going to want to come." They'd already invited the Daimyos out of obligation and the Kages. (Which wasn't a chore since they were friends with the Kages, but back to the matter at hand)!

They were both heroes of the war. It was only natural that people were going to want to come. That and they had a lot of friends from the Rookie Nine and then there were the instructors. This was going to take a lot of space.

"Maybe, it would be best to ask the Hyugas or see if Hinata, Sasuke, and Itachi will let us use the Uchiha District." Sakura glances at him, as if unsure how he would react to that suggestion.

It wasn't Naruto she had to be worried about though. The Hyugas were very territorial about their home and well obviously the Uchihas also had a reason to be skittish about the possibility. Still, it was probably their best bet to actually fit everyone who wanted to come…into one space.

He tilts his head to the side as he considers it. "Yeah. Maybe, we should ask." After all, what was the worst that could happen?

The blonde suddenly winces as he images Chidoris and Genjutsus galore. Nah. He was overreacting. Naruto knew that he had to be. Hinata wouldn't really let her husbands freak out like that on him over a simple request, would she?

He doubted it. Hinata might be a mother now, but she was still Hinata. She wouldn't let anyone get hurt. He knew that much!

"Yeah. Exactly." Sakura smiles in agreement.

He still couldn't believe it. Against all odds, somehow he was marrying Sakura. His first love and Hinata, well she had two husbands. Somehow, the bastard had actually transformed into a loving spouse and doting dad.

Life could be really strange sometimes. And then there was Itachi. Naruto couldn't even begin to wrap his mind around that one!

Anyway, he nods his head again. "Alright. Let's go ask them now." There was no time like the present and besides, the Uchiha Brothers were probably way more interested in fawning over their twins than throwing punches.

Well at least that's what Naruto hoped was the case. Still, there was a better chance that the Uchiha would agree than the Hyuga Clan. Though there was still a slim possibility that he could work the whole honor angle.

Hyugas were very big on honor and hosting the wedding of two war heroes, well that was one surefire way to bring a lot of honor to their family. Hiashi Hyuga was very much an old school sorta guy. Hinata's father might say yes for that reason alone.

"Yeah!" Sakura smiles. "That sounds like a good idea." And with that, she takes Naruto's hand and the two of them proceed to walk to the Uchiha District.

It still amazed Naruto, really. The place had been completely transformed in less than a year. The blonde had never seen such a quick turnaround about anything, other than the Leaf being restored after the war.

That last one was less impressive though because they had an entire village working on it. The same couldn't be said of the Uchiha District.

"Alright. Hopefully, the bastard is in a good mood." Naruto grins at his future wife as they march towards the Uchihas' House. They were in this together, after all. (To Death Do Us Part and all that)!


	28. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a big day with a wedding, coronation, and a nasty surprise for Raiden all happening nearly simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: I will put warnings before and after a certain scene. As it may trigger some readers, I really do wish to point out it is NOT for the faint of heart. This is a truly sadistic scene. You have been warned. If you choose to skip that scene, the plot will not be altered in any way. For those of you who choose to read it, happy reading.

"You look beautiful, Sakura." Hinata smiles at her friend as she and some other women were helping the pink haired medic prepare for her big day.

It wasn't just Sakura's big day though. It was also Naruto's and the Leaf's in general. Kakashi was going to step down as Hokage and since so many people were going to be gathered in the Uchiha District at once for the wedding, well it made sense to double up and have this be the coronation as well.

Sakura smiles as she looks at herself in the mirror. "Thanks, Hinata." Her pink hair was now done up in a bun with a few strands framing her face and she wore a long sleeved white kimono with a pink sash and orange flowers on it.

Honestly, she had been shocked six months ago, when Itachi and Sasuke had asked about this. They had actually asked her, if she wanted Naruto and Sakura to use the Uchiha District for their wedding venue.

"Well not bad for a billboard brow." Ino smirks.

Sakura twitches in response. "What was that Ino Pig?!" And Hinata just shakes her head at the now familiar scene.

For most of their lives, Ino and Sakura had fought like cats and dogs. Once upon a time, they were the best of friends. Then they were rivals. Now, they were both friends and rivals.

Hinata supposed that it was like Sasuke and Naruto just without as much destruction of life, limb, and loss of public (and private) property. So in that way, theirs was a far healthier relationship dynamic. For that, the bluenette found herself grateful. (The Leaf really couldn't handle two sets of Sasukes and Narutos)!

"She's just teasing you." Tenten smiles.

Well at least the Weapon's Mistress could see it for what it was. Ino was just teasing Sakura to take her mind off of any prewedding jitters that might be forming. It was a clever tactic.

"Hello." Mirai looks into the stroller with the twins inside it.

The toddler seemed fascinated and delighted that there was someone around who was smaller than her now. Well two someones actually. Aiya and Arashi.

The twins coo in response at the attention and Hinata smiles. While there had definitely been some growing pains at the beginning of her relationship with the Uchiha Brothers, the twins had almost instantly won everyone over. Whatever you might have thought of their unique parentage, there was no denying that they were both adorable.

Kurenai smiles. "It's so nice to see them getting along. Pity that they can't walk yet. I guess Mirai will just have throw enough flowers for all of them."

Hinata nods at this. The twins were only six months old. Neither of them would be walking for awhile. At least, she didn't think so.

It was really hard to judge what their milestone achievement times would be. These were children who had come out of the womb and immediately used chakra. That did imply that the rest of their physical development might be faster than normal, but so far she hadn't noticed anything too unusual in that regard.

"I'm shocked by how well they're handling these large crowds." Tsunade glances at Hinata.

She smiles. "Well, I guess they just aren't that intimidating compared to Aoda and Garuda. That and they seem to love being the center of attention." Hinata giggles. "And well Arashi is just like Sasuke in that it doesn't take much to make him content. Aiya tends to follow her brother's lead…so yeah."

Sakura rises an eyebrow. "I feel like I've missed something." She shrugs. "Oh well. We should probably get going." The pink haired woman beams with happiness. "We don't want to keep the boys waiting too long." The bride winks at her friends as they head off.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke watches with amusement as Naruto tries to adjust his new Kage Robes. The idiot was a complete mess. It was funny as Hell.

"How does it look?" The blonde looks at him with concerned eyes.

Sasuke smirks. "The Kage Robes are great and all, but it doesn't matter how many times you adjust them." His smirk continues to grow. "They're still being worn by an idiot. There's really only so much you can do about that."

Kakashi chuckles and Itachi shakes his head. Sasuke didn't care. It endlessly entertaining to taunt Naruto and as his Best Man, somehow had to calm him down. It might as well be him.

"Your brother is pretty feisty today." Kisame looks at Itachi with a fang-tastic grin. "Did he finally get you back for the library thing?"

Itachi blinks and Sasuke smiles smugly. He hadn't gotten Itachi back for the library thing yet. Their small family had been extremely busy for the past few months.

While they had gotten their quality time back with Hinata, Sasuke just hadn't found a moment where they were both long enough to even out the score. Though he still fully intended to do so!

Itachi blinks again. "You told him about that?" He openly gapes at Sasuke.

"Well not in graphic detail, but you know the basics." Sasuke shrugs. "I figured he was trustworthy. You wouldn't have chosen him as your own Best Man, if he wasn't."

Kisame grins at the recommendation. Well the semi recommendation. Oh well. It was fun to taunt Itachi for a change.

Naruto tilts his head to the side as he adjusts his Kage Robes one last time. "I'm not sure that I even want to know. Let's get going." He smiles at his friends.

"This going to be so beautiful! The Power of Youth and Love is so beautiful!" Guy cries hysterically happy tears. "Congratulations, Naruto!" More tears and oh for the love of God, now Lee was joining his sense in the waterworks.

Sasuke honestly didn't get who two men who were that emotional were ninjas. Not just any ninjas, but exceptional ones at that. It was weird. That wasn't the only thing that was weird about them though. They really needed to lose the spandex.

"The food all looks great!" Choji grins as they continue on.

Choji was always thinking with his stomach. Not that Sasuke could blame the man in this case. The food did look great. It could rival the food that had been at his own wedding with Hinata (and Itachi). Which was certainly saying something because their wedding had been nothing short of grand.

Shikamaru yawns. "What a drag. How did you guys organize this anyway?" He looks around at the throngs of people in the Uchiha District. "There have to be thousands, maybe tens of thousands of people here."

Sasuke nods. That was likely an accurate assessment. It had taken months of planning to pull this off.

"Well we didn't do it overnight." Itachi smiles. "It was a long and painstaking process, but I think that we can all agree the results were worth it."

Naruto beams. "Yeah! Believe it!"

Kiba and Shino laugh at the blonde's sunny nature. Everyone should be used to it by now, but Sasuke supposed that no one really was. Naruto was Naruto. He truly was the Leaf's Number One Most Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja. (It was a mouthful, but an accurate nickname)!

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. That's when he notices something strange and turns his head to Gaara in confusion. "Gaara, what's that on your cheek?"

The Kazekage tilts his head in confusion and then rubs his face. "Oh that. It's…nothing." Though his cheeks were now a light shade of pink.

"Anyway, thanks for inviting us!" Kankuro seems intent on saving his brother from further embarrassment.

"Yeah! No problem! Let's go! It looks like Mirai and Moegi, are already throwing the flowers!" Naruto smiles.

Gaara was _blushing_! That had been lipstick! It had to be. Sasuke smirks to himself. He'd tell Itachi later and they'd do some digging. This should be funny. The Kazekage had found a lover or close enough!

* * *

In the crowd, Raiden looks around in awe. The Uchiha District was overflowing with people. There were banners with the Namikaze, Uzumaki, and Haruno crests everywhere. (He didn't know if the Haruno family actually had a crest before this or if they had just made one up, but he supposed that was irrelevant).

Festive music continued to play in the background as people sat down on the handsome oak chairs that had been provided. There must have been dozens of tables piled high with every food imaginable. Most of it was what he would have classified as common food, but there were a few dishes here and there that actually looked appealing.

"This is incredible." Tamika looks around with the same stunned expression as the Fire Daimyo.

Raiden nods in agreement. "Yes, it is. Though we aren't here merely to enjoy the festivities."

The fact that the Leaf was a sea of reds, oranges, purples, and yellows because of the Fall Season only further added to the beauty of the scene. Idly, he wonders if they had planned that. He quickly dismisses that thought though.

It didn't matter. He really need to be seen with Sakura and Naruto. That and he was going to do his damnest to find the Uchihas. That was easier said than done in this crowd though!

"True enough." Tamika smiles as the flower girls pass by. "The children are adorable though."

Well Raiden couldn't disagree with that. He supposed it wouldn't do any harm to enjoy the festivities. It wasn't as though they could do anything until they got the Uchihas alone anyway. "Indeed."

* * *

A few minutes later, Sakura meets Naruto at the golden alter that had been set up. It was truly beautiful with all the Sakura Blossoms woven into it. Itachi smiles at the sight.

"Does it remind you of anything?" He glances at Sasuke slyly.

His little brother just smirks in response. That was really all the confirmation that Itachi needed. It was just like their wedding in some ways.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today for two joyous occasions." Kakashi smiles as he begins the proceedings.

Itachi wished that he could fully enjoy the ceremony, but he had to be on high alert. Today was the day that their plan would be set in motion. He and Sasuke had planned it out in excruciatingly painful detail for months!

_"Itachi, why did you agree to that?!" Sasuke glared at him as soon as Hinata and the twins were asleep._

_His foolish little brother didn't see why he had agreed to Naruto's request. He couldn't entirely blame Sasuke though. Giving up their District to public and semi public for a few months while the wedding and coronation were being planned was no small matter._

_He sighed. "Because Naruto and Sakura were somewhat morally obligated to invite the Fire Daimyo." Itachi paused. "Raiden will be there in a crowd with at least thousands of people. If something were to happen to him, the suspicion wouldn't necessarily be on us."_

_Sasuke blinked. He could see that his foolish little brother was now thinking it over. Unfortunately, it had become abundantly clear what they were going to have to do. They were going to have to kill him._

_Raiden wasn't going to give up. And sooner or later, his patience would run out. When that happened, their family would be in danger and both of them knew it. As distasteful as it was, they had to act._

_"That's a good point." Sasuke looked around warily. "Should we tell Hinata?"_

_Itachi immediately shook his head. He loved Hinata with all his heart and he didn't want to keep secrets from her, but this was a special case. If their wife found out that he and Sasuke were plotting an assassination, she would object._

_Hinata would object strongly. "It wouldn't be a good idea to tell her. I don't want her to worry." In some ways, she might be even more of a Pacifist than he was. No. It would be best for the mother of their children not to have to worry about such things._

_"Alright. So how are we going to do this?" There were going to be a lot of witnesses around and it was clear that his brother was aware of that fact. "We'll need to get him alone. Poison won't work because we might expose someone else to it."_

_Itachi nodded in agreement. "Don't worry." He smiled. "I have a plan."_

"To join Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno in holy matrimony and to celebrate Naruto's new role as the Hokage of our village." Kakashi smiles more. "If anyone has any objections as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The eldest Uchiha was more than a little surprised that Kakashi was conducting himself with dignity. He supposed it was the formalness of the occasion though.

The CopyCat Ninja was obviously proud of his former students. This was a very symbolic day for him, no matter how you looked at it. It was his last day as Hokage and he was marrying two of his students off…to each other.

At that same moment, Arashi watches the wedding from his position in the stroller. There were so many big people around. Everything was so loud and exciting!

People would keep coming up to him and his sister. They would all make silly faces and voices at them. Smiling and laughing. All the big people seemed to be in a really good mood!

Kakashi smiles. "Good. It seems that there are no objections." Hmm and why was that man wearing a Mask?

Was there something wrong with his face? Maybe, he was just being silly? Yeah. It was a game! That had to be it!

"Do you Naruto Uzumaki take Sakura Haruno to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor, and cherish her for all your days? To stand by her side in good times and in bad and to forsake all others until death do you part?" The silver haired man looks at him expectantly.

Obviously, he was supposed to take the man's mask off! It was like Peek A Boo or something! Mommy played that game a lot with him!

"I do!" Naruto grins. "Believe it!"

"Do you Sakura Haruno take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, and cherish him for all your days? To stand by her side in good times and in bad and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

Yup! That had to be it! Maybe, his sister would join him in the new game! That would be really fun!

Sakura smiles. "I do. Always and forever."

"Then by the power vested in me by the Leaf Village and the Fire Nation, I pronounce thee man and wife." Kakashi beams. "You may kiss the bride."

Naruto leans over and kisses Sakura. Arashi makes a face. Big people were weird sometimes. He wasn't sure why they enjoyed trying to eat each other's faces to much. Mommy and Daddies did it a lot. They seemed to like it though.

They were always doing that thing. That sucking each other face off thing. He clearly was missing something about this action. Arashi just didn't get it.

Cheers rang out from the crowd and thunderous applause could be heard. "Alright. I guess it's time to throw the bouquet and garter belt." Sakura smiles as she sits down and Naruto slowly slides it off her leg, before flinging it into the crowd.

Arashi wasn't the only infant watching the wedding curiously though. Aiya blinks as she watches the pink haired one throw flowers into the crowd. Why was she throwing flowers away? They were really pretty! That seemed like such a waste!

"Here you go!" Sakura grins as the flowers go flying into the crowd.

Aiya blinks as she sees all the women fight each other for the flowers. They were pretty, but she didn't see why they would fit each other so viciously over some flowers.

Five minutes later, one of the women beams triumphantly as she holds the flowers over her head. "I GOT THEM!" She was wearing a funny hat.

That's when Aiya notices that a red headed man had caught the lacey white thing. "And it looks like Gaara caught the garter belt!" Naruto laughs merrily.

Aiya still didn't get it, but adults were weird. Now, the pink haired one and Naruto were heading over to cut the cake. There were a lot of cakes around the place, she decides. That one was the biggest though.

"Well it looks like Operation Cut the Cake is in full effect." Itachi smirks.

Hinata laughs and nods. "Mmm. Yes, it does seem that way." Their mommy agrees as she walks over to the Daddies and snuggles into them.

Mommy didn't see to notice that there were now four Daddies. Two of them were sneaking off. Aiya was too young to really understand the concept of a Shadow Clone fully, but that's what was going on.

"Yes, it does seem that way." Kakashi smiles as he ambles over to the happy family and looks down at the stroller. "I still can't believe that you're a father now, Sasuke. It seems like only yesterday, you were a Genin."

Itachi chuckles and Aiya tilts her head as much as she could. The Masked Man was teasing one of her Daddies about something. Though her Daddies didn't seem upset. Neither did Mommy. So it was probably okay.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "And I can't believe that you were actually Hokage. So I guess we're even."

Upon hearing that, the Masked Ninja places his hand over his heart. Aiya had noticed this was something big people did when they were trying to be dramatic, but they were just being silly. "You wound me, Sasuke. Truly."

"Somehow, I'm sure that you'll find the will to carry on." Itachi shakes his head in amusement as Kakashi leans down and smiles at the twins.

Her brother immediately went to steal his mask! Oh this was a new game! Aiya was pretty sure that she understood what Arashi was up to! So she decides to help!

The two of them place their chubby little hands on the mask and yank as hard as they could. Aiya cries in frustration when she sees there was another mask underneath it, but that wouldn't stop her or her brother! They were going to win this game!

"Now, now!" Kakashi chuckles. "Your father and his team once pulled the same trick years ago." He readjusts the second mask. "And received similar results. Kids are so ambitious these days." He smiles at Hinata.

He was laughing at them?! "WAHHHH!" Well they'd show him who was boss! Just because he was bigger than them, didn't mean he was smarter! So Aiya and Arashi continue yanking until the second mask comes off.

"Well I'll be damned." Naruto blinks. "They actually did it."

Stunned gasps were heard from the crowd as Kakashi's true face was revealed to the audience. Well the clones of Sasuke and Itachi didn't need to be told twice. Now was the time to act!

* * *

While everyone was distracted, Sasuke drags Raiden into one of the buildings in the Uchiha District and Itachi immediately gags him. There were times when it was really a beautiful thing to be reconciled with his brother and this was one of them.

"That ought to keep them busy for awhile." Sasuke smirks.

Itachi nods in agreement. "I never would have thought that our children would provide such a convenient distraction" He smiles. "Honestly, I couldn't have planned that any better."

Raiden's eyes widen in horror and Sasuke smirks. He knew at that moment, that the Fire Daimyo knew that his fate was sealed. He probably knew it even before Itachi activated his Tsukuyomi!

Suddenly, they were in a black, red, and white world. A world entirely of Itachi's creation. Raiden might not be familiar with the technique, but he seemed perceptive enough to realize what was going on.

"No! Please!" He knew that he was a dead man walking. "I don't know what you're planning, but don't! We can work this out!" His desperate pleas were going to fall on deaf ears though.

Sasuke knew that Itachi felt the same way that he did. They both knew this was the best way to protect their family. There really was no other alternative. It had to be done.

"Well we tried to work things out with you." Itachi circles him as he glides a kunai against his throat. "We had no interest in any marriage contracts for either of our twins." He pushes it lightly into his skin, drawing a thin line of red blood.

**Warning Raiden's Grisly End**

Sasuke watches in fascination as blood slowly wells up from the minor cut. It was nothing, really. The kunai version of a paper cut, but Raiden looked suitably terrified.

He finds himself smiling grimly. "I know. We couldn't have planned that any better, if we tried."

"JUST LET ME GO!" My God, the Daimyo was loud! "YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS! WE CAN JUST FORGET THIS EVER HAPPENED!"

Why didn't Sasuke believe that for some reason? "I'm afraid not. We all know that's a lie." Itachi stabs Raiden in the stomach with the same kunai. "And it's not nice to lie. It sets a horrible example for the children.

Raiden screamed and blood spilled forth from the wound. It wasn't a real wound, but that didn't matter to the Fire Daimyo. It surely felt real enough to him.

Itachi's Genjutsu was a thing of genius. Everything felt so real here. In the real world, there wasn't a single mark on the other man. In here though, blood was staining his formerly pristine white shirt a dark shade of red and threatening to do the same to his pants.

"In the end, you're going to take your own life." Sasuke decides that it was best just to be blunt. "It's your choice, how much you suffer beforehand."

That was what they were going to do. They'd drive him mad with pain and eventually lift the Genjutsu. Death would be a mercy, when they were finally done with him.

Raiden tries to stop the bleeding. He didn't seem to understand that the injury wasn't "real." That or it was just an instinct to do so. Either way, Sasuke found that he didn't particularly care.

"YOU'RE BOTH MONSTERS!" He spits at them.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. Honestly, Sasuke was a bit surprised by this display of defiance from the Fire Daimyo. He had expected him to go down sniveling, but whatever.

Sasuke merely shrugs at the label. "Yes, we are." He encircles him and slams his leg into the other man's back, shattering his spine. "And so are you. You wanted to use our children for your own selfish gain." CRACK! He punches his cheek, smashing his jaw. "You're really not that much better than us. We're just trying to protect our family."

His screams of pain were deafening, but that wasn't going to stop the Uchiha Brothers. Apparently, Itachi knew a great deal about the human body. He might have been an Academy Teacher now, but he could have easily been a medic…Sasuke muses as he watches the grisly scene play out before him.

He seemed to know exactly where to cut to draw blood, but not enough to kill him. Itachi would always pull back at the last second. More and more blood was spilling on the streets of the imaginary Uchiha District.

"The sooner you surrender, the better this will be for you." Itachi draws a line with a sword from Raiden's forehead all the way down to his navel. "I don't take pleasure out of being cruel. Spare yourself further torment."

His shirt and pants were in tatters. The only thing that was worthy of being called actual clothing at the moment were his boxers. So it was a simple matter for Itachi to draw that line.

"Damn you both to Hell!" He spits at them again.

The only reason he was still standing was because Sasuke had slammed two kunais into each of his hands and he was being held up by that. Each kunai had gone straight through his hand and into the wood of the wood pole that held up the street lights.

Itachi chuckles darkly. "We've both already been there." He twists a sword into his gut. "For years. We've survived things that you could never imagine."

By the time they were done with him, Sasuke was amazed the other man was still "alive," even in this world. There was blood everywhere and the younger Uchiha Brother doubted there was a single spot that hadn't been sliced, cut, or punched, kicked or worse.

The man did have powerful survival instincts. Sasuke had to give him that. It was amazing how much pain that Raiden was willing to endure, before the Jutsu finally broke and he was left a heaping, drawling mess.

"And if for some reason, you're still going to be difficult…just so you know only a few seconds have passed in this world." Itachi smile coldly. "We're more than capable of doing that at least a dozen times before anyone comes looking for us. Possibly hundreds."

Sasuke nods in agreement as he hands Raiden a kunai. "So as he said, best to just end it now." He was drooling and convulsing, but Sasuke figured he'd still understand.

Apparently, they had pushed him too far though. Suddenly the other man's eyes glaze over and he jerked violently for a few moments. Raiden stopped moving just as suddenly.

**End of Raiden's Grisly End**

"I think he had a heart attack." Sasuke blinks.

"Well, I suppose his goodbye note isn't necessary." Itachi burns it and Sasuke nods.

It was a bit anticlimactic in a way, Sasuke supposed. After being trapped in Itachi's Genjutsu, the Daimyo's heart had simply given out. He'd had a heart attack.

"Well his body won't be discovered for awhile. Time for us to go." And with that, the two Clones disappear.

* * *

Back with everyone else, Itachi smiles at Hinata. "Would you do the honor of dancing with us?" Sasuke smirks as the clones disappear and he absorbs all the information.

Itachi was being smart. He was acting normally so as to prevent anyone from getting suspicious. Sasuke would just simply have to do the same. The important thing though was that Raiden would never again threaten their family and that thought brought a smile to his face as he dances with their beautiful wife. One that certainly wasn't fake.


	29. Parenting Ninja Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchihas continue adjusting to the joys of parenthood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Three days later and Sasuke smiles as he watches Hinata sleep in while Itachi gets ready for another day at the Academy. The festivities were finally over. The younger Uchiha Brother was amazed that the village was still in one piece, really. The revelry had lasted the better part of two days and it seemed to be something of an unspoken agreement that today would be a day of rest to sleep it off so to speak.

"Shame that you have to go in today." Sasuke yawns as he turns his attention to Itachi.

Itachi nods. "Yes, well I can't exactly tell my students that I took the day off because I had too much to drink." He sighs.

The raven haired ninja raises an eyebrow. He hadn't ever expected the phrase, _"I had too much to drink,"_ to slip past his brother's lips. Itachi had always been so responsible about everything.

"Right. Hinata should probably go in to the hospital as well." Sasuke smirks. "But it's her day off and the loser is on his Honeymoon. So I doubt he's thinking about such _practical_ matters."

Itachi chuckles and pokes Sasuke's forehead. "Yes, I'm inclined to agree." He smiles. "We were rather easily distracted on our Honeymoon. I'm going to check on the twins and then head out." He smiles and Sasuke nods in understanding before the elder Uchiha saunters off.

* * *

Hinata snuggles into him and a few minutes later, her eyes open. "Morning, Beautiful." Sasuke kisses her.

The bluenette smiles and kisses back. "Mmm. Morning." She sits up and stretches, unintentionally giving Sasuke quite the show. "I should probably check on the twins."

Sasuke shakes his head. No. As far as he was concerned, this was his chance and he was going to take it. Besides, he had a clone watching the twins and Itachi was going to check in on them.

"You don't have to worry about that." He smiles and pulls her into his arms.

He had been sitting on the bed. So this was an easy matter for him to do. It was an even easier one for him to place a kiss against her ear to get her attention.

She looks at him in confusion. "I don't? Sasuke, we really shouldn't leave them along without checking on them!"

"We aren't. Itachi is going to see them before heading off to the Academy." Sasuke smiles reassuringly. "And I left a clone. If they get hungry, the clone can always get some milk from the fridge."

He had always known about formula of course, but apparently storing breast milk was a thing. Though Sasuke figured a bottle was a pale substitute for the comfort of Hinata's soft, warm bosom…at least it was the same milk. It had the same nutritional value.

She mews cutely and leans back against him. "You make it sound like we're going somewhere."

Sasuke nods. They were going somewhere. It just wasn't very far from here. He had finally figured out what the perfect setting would be.

"Because we are. Only for a few hours though." He kisses the curve of her neck. "I thought that it might be nice, if I tried to teach you how to use a sword."

Hinata blinks. "Oh. That's very sweet of you." Sasuke could hear the hesitation in her voice though. A sword was usually a weapon that one used to kill.

He sighs and runs his fingers through her long silky locks. The Uchiha man loved her hair. He loved every part of her, but it was always nice to feel it between his fingers.

"I want you to be as safe as possible. It doesn't hurt to be versatile with weapons." Sasuke looks at her with concern.

Maybe, reason would convince her. "I guess you're right. It's not that different than using kunais." She smiles at him uncertainly.

That was better. Well at least she was willing to try. Besides, it wasn't **really** about the metallic sword.

"Exactly. So why don't we head off for a little training?" He smirks.

Hinata was so sweet. So innocent. He had no idea how she was still that way after he and Itachi had thoroughly ravished her on so many occasions. It was as if his wife honestly had no idea what he had in mind.

She smiles and gets up, stretching some more. "Alright. I've been so busy with the twins and the hospital, I haven't done much formal training for awhile."

It definitely didn't show. The woman had already lost her baby weight. Sasuke knew that was quite the accomplishment though it ranged greatly for various women. (Apparently, no two women were exactly alike in much of anything when it came to thinks like pregnancy and how quickly they recovered).

"Mmm I know, but in all fairness keeping up with the twins is quite the good informal way of increasing one's endurance." Sasuke smiles.

The twins, Hinata, and Itachi were his world for very different reasons. That didn't mean that Aiya and Arashi couldn't be a handful sometimes. It wasn't' their fault though. All infants were that way at least some of the time and well thank God for clones and the Sharingan. He had no idea how civilian parents ever managed to keep up with one baby, let alone two though.

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi smiles down at the twins. They were awake, but only just. The impulse to wake them up more and sneak in a few minutes of playtime before heading to the Academy was powerful one.

There was charitably a fifty percent chance that he had been the one to father them. While he knew that was largely irrelevant, if that was indeed the case…well he couldn't help, but marvel at the fact that he had helped to create something so small and _innocent._

"Be good for your mother and for Sasuke." He leans down and kisses their foreheads.

The twins giggle and reach for him. Oh well. Sasuke's clone was right over there. He could play with them while Itachi was gone.

He caves to his whim and scoops them up. Jiggling them around. His son and daughter definitely loved being jiggled around. They were like Sasuke in that respect.

"Such a good boy and girl." He tickles their tummies as he continues rocking them.

Truly, it was amazing. It had only been six months since their birth, but the two of them had already grown so much. Of course, he knew that they had grown a normal amount. It was different to read about child development in a textbook than to actually see it happen in your own children though.

The clone nods in agreement. "Yes, they are." He smiles. "They finally are sleeping through the night on their own."

Itachi sighs in relief at that. Babies it seemed, slept for most of the day. Unfortunately, it was seldom that they slept straight through. For awhile, the twins had woken up nearly every hour on the hour.

Mercifully, it seemed that their biological clocks were starting to line up a bit more. Which was good. He could tell that even Sasuke and Hinata had been starting to get exhausted by the unpredictable waking times and well, he was recovered from his illness but still trying to shake off the last lingering vestiges of fatigue that his recovery had thrust upon him.

"How are things going at the Academy?" The Clone looks at him.

Itachi smiles. "Rather well considering everything. I quite like working with the students." He spins Arashi and his sister around a few more times before putting them back in their crib. "But well, nothing compares to being with your own children."

The clone nods in understanding. "Naruto gave me a position as his advisor."

The elder Uchiha cocks his head to the side upon hearing that. Well, he probably should have seen that coming. Sasuke needed to do something with his time.

As much as he knew that his brother adored being with their twins and Hinata, he'd eventually get restless without a formal goal. Itachi doubted that he'd be happy at the Academy or working in the hospital. And he also doubted that Sasuke would want to be an active duty combat ninja, now that the twins were here.

"That seems fitting." He smirks. "I just hope that the two of you don't destroy his office over one of your many disagreements."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Very funny." Who said that Itachi was joking? That was a very real possibility.

He shakes his head in amusement and heads towards the door. If he didn't leave now, he never would.

"I'll be home around five." And with that, Itachi Uchiha heads off to spend the day teaching at the Academy.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hinata was out in one of the training fields of the Uchiha District. It was still fall. So it wasn't quite cold enough to make training an issue. She couldn't lie though. It was a little nippy.

Sasuke smiles and wraps his arms around her from behind, placing his hands on top of hers. "The most important thing about handling a sword, is not to be afraid of it." It always amazed her how tiny her hands were in comparison to her husbands' really.

She nods and takes a few cautious swings. "Alright." Well she might not be a natural swordswoman, but at least she was warm now.

Sasuke and Itachi were like furnaces really. They were always so warm. She knew that she probably shouldn't be sneaking in some snuggles during training, but Sasuke didn't seem to mind.

"And the grip of course." Sasuke shows her the proper way to grip the sword.

His hands gliding over her arms and covering her smaller ones in a way that she could only describe as suggestive. Hinata didn't know why she thought that. It wasn't exactly a scandalous touch.

She grips it more firmly and swings it around. "So it doesn't fall out of my hands, I guess." Hinata giggles.

"You could say that." Sasuke smirks and nips her ear playfully.

Hinata was definitely getting the impression that this wasn't a normal training session. "Sasuke?" She looks back at him in confusion.

He deftly slides the sword out of her hand and sets it on the ground before pinning her to the nearest tree. "It doesn't hurt to add more weapons to your arsenal." He captures her lips in a heated kiss. "But I would be lying, if I said that was the only reason that I brought you here or even the primary one." He breaks the kiss to her lips in favor of trailing his own against the curve of her neck.

Hinata sighs in contentment and runs her fingers through his dark tresses in response. She probably should have known that Sasuke wasn't the type to randomly decide to train somehow how to use a sword out of the blue. Still that felt nice. Very nice. She wasn't going to argue.

"Mmm and you accuse Itachi of being sneaky." She smiles at him slyly as she slowly pulls off his shirt.

**Warning Lemon**

Sasuke smirks. "Itachi being the sneakiest bastard alive, doesn't mean that I can't be sneaky as well." Hinata decides that was a good point and she really wasn't going to argue with a half naked Sasuke.

Hinata didn't think that she'd ever get over how truly gorgeous her husbands were. In a few years, she wondered how strongly Arashi would take after them. He'd probably leave a trail of broken hearts in his wake. Intentionally or unintentionally.

"I guess that's true." She smiles at him and runs her hands along his chest slowly. Reveling in the muscles she felt underneath her fingertips. "Still you're wearing too many clothes."

It had been six months since she'd had the twins. Hinata had made a full recovery. It was just difficult to keep up with the twins and helping Sakura plan her wedding. Not to mention, she was working at the hospital again. She hadn't been able to steal as much time away with Sasuke and Itachi as she would have liked, but she suspected that was about to change.

Sasuke's smirk continues to grow as he tugs her shirt off. "And so are you." Her pants didn't stand a chance because he quickly yanks them off as well. "I'm sure that we can fix that though." Hinata was too.

She smiles and helps him out of his pants and his boxers. Less than two years ago, Hinata never would have imagined she'd be married to not one, but two Uchihas. Married with twins and about to make love on a training field.

The mother of two knew that she should have been absolutely scandalized. "That's better." But she wasn't. No one would come to their District without their consent.

"Much." He reaches behind her and unclasps her bra. "I'm getting better at getting these things off of you." Sasuke sounded smugly as he slides the bra off of her and reaches down to tug her panties off as well.

She laughs and smiles as she kisses him. "Mmm well practice makes perfect." And they had had a lot of practice.

Sasuke nods in agreement and suddenly Hinata feels herself pushed onto the soft grass of the training field. She was currently laying on her back and she hears the familiar sound of the Shadow Clone Jutsu being used.

"That's true. I want you use your mouth on me and…" Her younger husband smiles at her seductively. "I'll return the favor."

Sasuke had a very egalitarian approach to lovemaking. For that matter, so did Itachi. Rarely, did she do something for them that they didn't reciprocate almost immediately afterwards.

She feels her face burn bright red at his words. "Alright." The clone was now standing by her head as the real Sasuke quickly parts her thighs. "I'm sorry, if you've felt a bit neglected. It was just that there was so much going on." She wraps her mouth around the tip and lavishes him with her tongue.

Both Sasuke's groan in pleasure and the clone bucks against her mouth. "It's alright. As much as Itachi and I would love to just chain you the bed indefinitely, we do have responsibilities." And with that, Hinata began to moan because Sasuke was now licking her womanhood in a manner that resembled a cat licking at a fine cream.

She moans and squirms as she takes more of his cock into her mouth. "Ah!" Feeling herself grow soaked with desire. "S-Sasuke!" God, that felt good.

Somehow, she was able to feel him smirk against her most intimate place. Despite the despite the fact that it was buried between her thighs and his tongue was currently making her scream with pleasure. It was so hot and rough. Making her wet as she sucks harder.

Sasuke groans in pleasure. There really were very few things that were more erotic than watching Hinata wrap her soft lips around his arousal. "Fuck!" It was a wonder. How the innocent little Hyuga Princess had gotten so good at sucking his cock.

There was just something very forbidden about the act of watching her naked and trying to please him in a way that he knew her Clan would likely be outraged about. The sight of beautiful blue hair splayed out all over the grass and her lavender orbs sparkling with desire and pleasure as she looked straight up at him while she continued to lick, nip, and suck was maddening.

It took every inch of self-control he had, not to fuck her throat raw. "Don't stop!" He nips her clit as if to reiterate his point.

She always tasted so sweet and her moans were music to his ears. Hinata liked this just as much as he did. He could taste her sweet nectar every time he licked her.

"NHH!" She writhes against him and desperately arches against his lips. "S-Sasuke!" She was almost incoherent and oddly enough, that was how he knew he was doing a good job.

Hinata moans and sucks on him fast and hard. She really had been a bit too neglectful. She could already taste Sasuke's arousal and knew that she was so close.

She mews when she feels the clone reach up and massage her breasts. The feeling of his rough, warm hands on her sensitive skin was driving her crazy. The sight of him standing by her and teasing with his wickedly talented tongue was beautiful and unbelievably forbidden.

"Sasuke!" She came fast and hard. "Feels so good!" The bluenette should have been embarrassed by how wanton she sounded. "Fuck!" And her language. She was anything, but the proper woman that her Clan had raised her to be at the moment. But she just didn't care.

The clone jerks against her. "Hinata!" He came hard and with a roar. Apparently, Sasuke couldn't it back anymore either.

"God, I love you." Sasuke growls at her as the clone disappears with a loud pop.

Hinata smiles and gets up. She decides to pin him to the ground. It was only fair, right?

With that thought in mind, she straddles his waist. "I love you too." She leans down and kisses him as she slowly brushes herself against his arousal.

It was amazing how contrasts made everything better during sex. Her softness against his hardness. The feeling of his rough hands on her sensitive skin. All of it just heightened the pleasure.

"Hinata, you're being a tease." Sasuke gives her a dirty look as he grinds against her as if to prove his point, causing them both to moan.

She could see that his Sharingan was activated. The bluenette knew that she was pushing her luck here. Those eyes said it all. Before Sasuke and Itachi, she had never really thought colors and sensuality. Ruby red was definitely a very sensual color to her now. Well at least when she saw it reflected in his eyes.

The way they smoldered with desire almost took her breath away and she knew that if she didn't ride him, he'd probably flip them. Flip them and take her hard and fast from behind like animals.

She smiles and leaves a trail of kisses along his neck and muscular chest. Her hands slowly guiding his arousal inside her. "I know, but it's fun."

Sasuke groans the second he was inside her and Hinata doesn't bother to bite back her own moan of pleasure. "Well I think that I can show you something else that is even more fun." He smirks as he buries himself inside her again and again.

Each touch was driving him more and more wild. Hot, wet, and tight. There was nothing like being joined with her in this manner.

He loved being with her in every position possible, but there was something glorious about this one. The way her hair would slide all over her creamy shoulders and the way her breasts would bounce was simply beautiful. Her back would arch as she let out sinfully alluring moans and she rode him.

"Yes!" She kisses him hungrily. "Yes!" Between kisses she seemed to be almost chanting, but he knew that he wasn't much better. Saying her name like a prayer as he slammed into her again and again. There was no real need to hold back anymore.

He holds his hands firmly on her hips. Setting the pace. "I want to try something." He looks up at her.

Sasuke knew that they were both far from the innocents that they had been when they first found each other, but still. This was something he'd never done. It was something that he had been curious about. Though Hinata might not feel the same way. So he makes sure to slam into the spot that he knew made her see stars as he asked. (After all, there was nothing wrong with ensuring that she was in a good mood first)!

"W-what is it?!" Hinata moans as she writhes against him. Her eyes practically lulling to the back of her head in pleasure.

"I want to taste you in a different way than before." He smiles and caresses her breasts. "Just to see. You like it when we tease you there, but we've never really sucked…that hard since you had them."

Hinata blinks. Whatever she had been expecting, it hadn't been that. It was just… well it felt like another taboo.

Then again, she was married to two men. Two men who were brothers and currently bouncing along the length of one of their impressive erections on a training field. Out in the open. (Even if the Uchiha District was empty, it was still the principle of the thing). Maybe, this was almost tame in comparison.

"Mmm you can try." She kisses him heatedly. "Just make me cum." She was so close that the word had escaped her lips before she even really knew what she was saying.

Hinata had never really engaged in such talk with either of them before. Well she supposed that was just another taboo that she was breaking with them. They had already made love to her in almost every way imaginable (or so she thought, the brothers were apparently endlessly creative when they wanted to be). So what was this? Really, in the grand scheme of things.

"Oh don't worry." Sasuke smirks. "I'm definitely going to do that." He grabs her hips firmer and squeezes her ass as she leans down and he takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks hard.

Hinata moans. There was something very different about Sasuke doing the same action as their twins. When the twins did it, it was a relief. Her breasts were constantly full of milk and it was sweet. A way to bond with them.

When Sasuke did it, well it was still about bonding. "Nhh!" Just in a **very** different way. "I l-like it!"

It sent a wave of white hot pleasure straight to her core. Making her want to beg for more. It didn't help matters that Sasuke had now moved one of his hands to her clit and was teasing her as he thrust into her again and again, all the while sucking on one breast and caressing the other.

Different. It was different than expected. It tasted like milk, but sweeter. Thicker somehow. Well his curiosity was somewhat satisfied now and judging by Hinata's pleasure filled cries and her confession, she didn't mind.

"You always taste so sweet." He smirks as he releases one nipple from his mouth and changes to the other. "Doesn't matter where."

Speaking of satisfied, the two were now moving as one. Lustful and desperate moans now filled the air. Sasuke idly wondered if it was possible that Itachi could hear them. He decided that didn't matter at the moment as he teases Hinata's breasts with his lips and tongue. Even his teeth slightly.

This was paradise. It always was. She was so hot, wet, and tight. They fit together perfectly every time. Thank goodness for the twins or Sasuke doubted he'd ever be able to focus on anything else other than his beautiful wife.

"So close!" She rides him faster, her breasts bouncing harshly in his mouth as her adorable backside wiggles against him desperately. "Need you now."

Sasuke felt the same way. With one final powerful thrust, he slams into her. Spilling his seed inside her again as he releases her from his mouth and moans her name to the Heavens above.

Hinata soon joined him in ecstasy. Watching his wife in the middle of that well it was a beautiful sight. One that he never got tired of seeing.

"Perfect." A few minutes later, he comes down from his high enough to pull out of her. "Always perfect." And kisses her affectionately.

**End of Lemon**

Hinata smiles and kisses him back. "I'm not really sure that counts as training, but it was definitely good exercise." She pants out.

Sasuke smirks. Yes. That was one way of looking at it. They certainly had been performing some strenuous physical activity anyway.

"Yeah. Mmm." He scoops her up bridal style. "Come on. Let's get home and take a shower." Sasuke smiles at her as he quickly grabs their clothes with her still in his arms and Flickers them home. "The twins are alright. My clone is still watching them."

Hinata laughs. "Mmm the joys of parenting, Ninja Style." She giggles sweetly.

Sasuke nods. "Mhm. I still don't know how civilians ever manage it."

Hinata nods in agreement. Oh well. Sasuke supposed there were just some things that ninjas would never fully understand about civilians and that was likely just one of them.

It didn't matter though. Nothing else mattered, but his family. Unfortunately, he knew that their peaceful domestic life was about to be interrupted. It had been three days. The Daimyos appearance would surely be noticed by now.

"Me neither." She snuggles into his arms.

He wasn't too worried though. Itachi was a master of keeping secrets and he could, if it was necessary. Plus the Daimyo HAD died of a heart attack. It was just very unlikely that anyone would ever find out why he had had that heart attack in the first place. Save for him and Itachi.


	30. Enjoy the Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchihas continue enjoying domestic bliss as Kakashi makes an amusing observation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy the grand finale of Passionate Kisses. 
> 
> Chapter Notation: There is a sequel called Birthright. So please feel free to check that out, if you're interested. I will be posting it shortly.

The next day, Hinata was out shopping with her sister with the twins while Sasuke and Itachi were at work. Unfortunately, she already knew why Sasuke was unexpectedly busy. The Daimyo's body had been found in their District.

"That's terrible about what happened to the Daimyo!" Hanabi walks next to her as Hinata pushes the stroller. "He just dropped dead of a heart attack during Sakura's and Naruto's wedding!" She waves her arms frantically. "Right out of the blue too! I didn't even know he had any heart problems!"

The bluenette was trying her best to be casual about the entire affair. Well casual with the proper amount of somberness mixed in, but she wasn't sure that she was succeeding. "Well it's possible that he had a heart condition and kept it a secret or that he just didn't know he had one." She sighs. "Sometimes people can look perfectly healthy on the outside, but have serious conditions they aren't even aware of on the inside."

Hanabi nods. Thankfully, her sister appeared to accept that answer. Hinata wasn't sure what she would have done, if that wasn't the case.

"Well you're the medic." Hanabi winks at her. "So you would know."

Hinata nods and tries not to breath out a sigh of relief. "Exactly." That would have given everything away.

She didn't know this for a fact, but she doubted it was a coincidence. The Daimyo had been stalking them with a Betrothal Contract "offer" for months. And now, he just happened to die of a _heart attack_ in their District?!

The bluenette loved her husbands. She truly did, but there was no denying that there was still a lot of darkness in their hearts. At the end of the day, they were still beautifully wounded creatures. And animals were at their most vicious when they were wounded.

"So why don't we go get them some new cute baby clothes?" Hanabi giggles and winks. "And maybe, something cute for their daddies too!"

Her sister didn't seem particularly scandalized by Hinata's marriage. The Uchiha Matriarch knew that her marriage was highly unconventional, but she couldn't imagine life without either of them at this point. Which was why, she knew she had to tread very carefully about the Daimyo Situation.

She didn't want to lose them, but she highly doubted the Daimyo's death was an accident. If she confronted them about it, Hinata didn't know what she would do, if her suspicions were confirmed.

The twins giggle madly at that. "Oh I'm sure that their Daddies would just love that." Hinata smiles, trying to hide her discomfort.

If they did it, the proper thing to do would be to turn them in. Hinata just couldn't though. She loved them too much and she didn't want her children to grow up without their fathers.

"I'm still curious." Hanabi grins at her mischievously. "How does that work exactly?"

Maybe, it was better not to know. If she didn't know for sure, her conscience could be clean and she wouldn't be at risk of losing them. If they had done it, Itachi and Sasuke were capable of covering their tracks.

The Daimyo was already dead. Her family being torn apart wouldn't bring him back. Did she really have to give up everything for a dead man? That didn't seem fair.

Mercifully, Hanabi's words provided the necessary distraction that Hinata oh so desperately needed. "Very, very well." She blushes. "I'm still not going to give you any graphic details."

"Well the fact that you have twins and haven't been married that long does tell me one thing." Hanabi grins. "It must have been a Hell of a Honeymoon."

"HANABI!" Her sister could be so outrageous sometimes!

Luckily, the twins just giggle and seem to find her embarrassment amusing. Then again, her children were generally such happy little babies. It was ironic given their father's tragic pasts, Hinata muses.

Hanabi laughs. "Alright. Alright." She opens the door of the shop for them. "Let's just go inside."

Hinata nods and follows after her. As they walk inside, she notices that they aren't the only Hyuga women there. There was a Main House and a Branch House Member inside as well. Well that and about a dozen or so other Leaf Villagers milling about.

The relationship with the rest of her family and the twins was a complicated one. Clearly, everyone was enamored with the twins. (Who wouldn't be?) But they just didn't know where they fell in the Hyuga Hierarchy.

"Lady Hanabi, Lady Hinata." The other Hyugas come over. "It's so good to see you." The Branch Member smiles at them.

The Main House Member nods and peeks into the stroller. It was hard not to fall in love with Aiya and Arashi. No matter your situation. Babies were just cute in general, but Hinata liked to think her twins were the cutest. (Though she acknowledged that every parent probably felt that way).

Hinata smiles. "It's good to see the two of you as well." There was no reason not to greet her kin happily.

They weren't regular Hyugas. So some might want to consider them Branch Members, but they were the children of the former Heiress of the Clan. Obviously, they should be Main House Members, right? But then again, they didn't have the Hyuga name, no matter how strongly their Clan's blood might run in their veins. It had to be terribly confusing for them.

"What are you guys here for?" Hanabi looks at them curiously.

The Main House Member smiles. "Oh we're just picking up a couple kimonos. Did you hear about what happened to the Fire Daimyo?" She pauses. "I'm sorry. That was terribly insensitive of me. You must have. Lady Hinata, I'm so sorry that happened."

Hinata nods somberly. "Yes, it was quite the shock to discover what happened to him." They didn't have any proof. Sasuke and Itachi were smart enough to cover their tracks, if they did it. Right?

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke sighs. Well at least the hard part was over for now. The Daimyo's body was being examined.

Not that they were going to find anything. Itachi had used a Genjutsu and it wasn't like they could probe the man's mind now. He was dead. There was nothing left to probe. They hadn't laid a hand on him.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" Kakashi walks over to him. "It must have been quite the shock when you heard the news." Eyes full of concern.

Sasuke nods. "Yes, I'm fine. Hinata is a bit more shaken up though. I'm just really glad the twins didn't' see him." He sighs. "They're young, but you know children shouldn't be exposed to death."

The medics were still working on Raiden's body. Tamika, an advisor to Raiden, was watching fretfully. So the Uchiha knew that it was very important to put on one Hell of a show.

"That's true." Tamika forces himself to give Sasuke a brave smile. "Give your family my best. It must have been very traumatic to find out he died on your lands."

The raven haired ninja subtly looks Tamika up and down. He needed to know, if the other man was going to accuse them of anything. His posture and words weren't aggressive though.

Either he really didn't know what happened or he was a damn good actor and not suicidal enough to raise the issue. Sasuke couldn't decide which was the case, but without any proof…it was unlikely it would have really mattered.

"Thank you." Sasuke smiles. "That's very kind of you to say. I am truly sorry for your loss."

He wasn't. Not really. In Sasuke's mind, they had been harsh. They probably should have given the man a chance to save his mind, but he wasn't going to risk it. He wasn't going to leave his family's fate in the hands of some pampered noble who couldn't take no for an answer.

He nods pleasantly. "You're welcome."

Apparently, neither could Itachi. Still, dealing with all of this was exhausting. Sasuke could only hope that Itachi was having a better time at the Academy than he was dealing with all these loose ends.

* * *

Elsewhere Itachi smiles as he help show some of the students how to properly throw a kunai. It was such a basic and fundamental skill. He took great pride in instructing them in this particular art.

It reminded him a great deal of when he had first taught Sasuke. Speaking of Sasuke, Itachi chuckles at the memory of last night. His foolish little brother could be delightfully amusing sometimes.

_Itachi smiled as he got home and noticed Hinata was quietly sleeping on their bed, snuggled into Sasuke's arms. Her hair was still wet. Likely from a shower._

_"You look entirely too smug." He chuckled. "I assume that you indulged in your childish impulse to even the score?"_

_Most people would have forgotten about it by now. It had been six months. Six month since had had made love to Hinata in the library. Actually, it was now slowly edging closer to seven months._

_Sasuke wasn't most people though. He could plot "revenge" for years. That was of course, Itachi's own fault. He was the one that had made Sasuke that way._

_Sasuke smirked. "Yes, I did." He probably should be jealous, but Sasuke's expression was priceless._

_"And I take it that it was a mutually enjoyable experience?" The elder Uchiha tried his best not to laugh at his smug, foolish little brother._

_He wasn't making it easy for him though. "Of course! I made sure to pay extra attention to her breasts due to your absence." Uh huh._

_His brother was becoming a deviant. Well actually, scratch that. He already was a deviant. Again, this was mostly Itachi's fault._

_Well and Hinata's. His wife's beautiful body and willingness to please them probably only added to any natural deviant tendencies that Sasuke had. Oh well. As long as his wife wasn't protesting their kinks, Itachi supposed it was okay._

_"You really shouldn't steal their milk like that, but I would be lying…If I said that I hadn't wondered from time to time." He shrugged._

_Sasuke shook his head in response. "I didn't steal anything. If there's a need, the mother's milk just naturally replenishes itself. You're not the only one who can read medical textbooks."_

_Itachi quirked an eyebrow. He wasn't sure whether to be impressed or disturbed. "You actually researched that?" Sasuke just nodded and Itachi gave into the impulse to laugh. His foolish little brother truly was one of a kind._

"Flick your wrist. It'll help." He smiles at one of the children.

In a few short years, he supposed he would be teaching the twins how to do the same thing. Just as he had taught Sasuke.

Of course, that was a ways off. In the meantime, they had to make sure not to get caught. They had assassinated a Daimyo, even if his official cause of death was a heart attack.

* * *

A few hours later, Aiya giggles as her Mommy and Daddies were giving her and Arashi a bath. She loved baths! Her brother was a different matter though.

"WAHHHH!" And he wasn't afraid of letting their parents know that.

Hinata sighs and scoops him out of the water, cuddling him to her chest. "It's alright, baby." She didn't mind that she was now getting soaking wet (and her husbands definitely didn't).

Itachi chuckles. "Well I suppose that it's only to be expected that Aiya would prefer water." Yeah! She loved water!

Sasuke shakes his head and kisses his son's forehead. "It's alright. We wouldn't let you drown." He promises him.

Aiya giggles and just splashes around some more. Oh wait! What was that yellow thing!

"This a rubber duck. You can play with it, if you like." Itachi hands it to her and Aiya eagerly sets about investigating her new toy.

Arashi gives his sister a rather incredulous look. What was wrong with her?! Why did she like baths so much?! They were weird.

Oh wait. What was that yellow thing that Daddy was showing her? Hmm. He wanted to get a better look at that. He tries to snatch it.

Aiya shakes her head and holds into it tightly. The implication was clear. She was going to battle him for it! Alright, if that's the way she wanted it. That's what they were going to do!

"Itachi, do we have a second rubber duck?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "And I can't believe I just said that."

Itachi laughs and nods, showing a second duck. When you had twins. It was just easier to get two of everything. It saved one on so many headaches.

Sibling rivalry was a natural thing, but it was especially prevalent in twins. Well so he had heard anyway. Unlike the Hyugas, twins weren't as common in the Uchiha Clan.

He hands it to Arashi as Hinata gently sets him back in the tub. "Of course, I had a second one." Itachi smirks. "What kind of father would I be, if I didn't realize the twins were going to fight over such things?"

A very bad one. He could remember when Sasuke used to try to _borrow_ his stuffed dinosaur. Borrow, his kunai. Pft. His foolish little brother had been trying to steal it obviously.

Hinata shakes her head in amusement and the reset of the bath proceeds uneventfully. Well, Itachi mentally corrects himself. As uneventfully as it was possible for such a thing to go in the Uchiha Household.

* * *

A short while later, the sun had set and they were all in bed. Hinata snuggles between them both. They were laying down.

Thoughts of sleep were far from her mind. She wondered, if they would tell her or not. If she pressed, if they would deny it or if they would admit it. Maybe, they hadn't actually done it though.

"Is something on your mind, My Queen?" Itachi looks at her with concern.

She didn't really believe that, but as long as Hinata didn't ask…she had plausible deniability and her conscience could remain clean. Though that was really the only clean thing about their house.

Keeping up with two babies and two frisky Uchiha Brothers meant that it was a miracle their house didn't look like a disaster zone. She tried her best though. And Sasuke and Itachi were very good about helping her, but still.

She pauses. "I was just wondering…what the two of you thought this marriage would be like."

She couldn't really tell her husbands the truth, but Hinata didn't want to lie either. The bluenette couldn't tell them that she suspected they might have killed the Daimyo!

"Well I wanted to make you my real wife." Sasuke kisses her cheek. "I'll admit that initially it was more about restoring the Clan than anything. We were little more than strangers." He pauses. "It was also the principle of the thing. I had hurt a lot of people and I didn't want to hurt you for something that wasn't even your fault."

Itachi nods as he runs his fingers through Hinata's hair. "Well that's about what I expected from Sasuke." It seemed that the elder brother was also struggling for the right words to say. "I wanted to treat you well, but I figured that Sasuke would be your real husband." Another pause. "I didn't really feel worthy of your love or anyone's love, really. Not after everything that I had done."

Sasuke glances at his brother with guilty and sad eyes for a moment. Hinata finds herself sighing. He wasn't the only one. She felt guilty for "lying" by omission, but the young woman knew that she didn't really have any other choice.

If she was going to keep her loving family intact, well this was the best way to go about doing that. Hinata simply had to distract them from the real reason why she was upset. Besides, she was curious about their answers.

"Oh. I see." She kisses them both. "You're both worthy of love and I don't want you to think otherwise."

Itachi and Sasuke return the kiss. It was obvious that their pasts were likely going to haunt them for the rest of their lives, but Hinata didn't doubt for a moment anymore that they were happy with her. It was just that they would have to learn to be happy with themselves and in time, she was sure that they would. Eventually.

"I figured that Itachi and I would just…split you in a way." Sasuke seems to realize that could be taken the wrong way, so he quickly clarifies. "If that's what you wanted and he didn't insist on playing the part of a martyr. I never really imagined that we would be with you at the same time."

Hinata had assumed something very similar and that was assuming that Itachi even wanted to be with her at all. She had figured Sasuke would. If for no other reason than he wanted to restore his Clan.

Itachi shrugs. "I'm no martyr." He leans over and pokes Sasuke's forehead. "And you should be literate enough to realize that definition can't be applied correctly to me."

Sasuke gives him a dirty look. "You didn't die for your beliefs, but you did everything else that you could for them." He sighs. "If it wasn't for you, the Leaf wouldn't be standing."

Hinata pauses as she considers that. That was likely true. It was truer than she ever wanted to admit, really.

"I thought similar things, though I'm happy that I was wrong." She smiles and snuggles between them. "This is where I belong. Where we all belong. Sharing passionate kisses with each other. And other things." She winks.

Itachi smirks. "I quite agree." He smirks more. "Now about that bag of lovely lingerie that I saw stowed away underneath the kitchen counter."

Hinata blinks. There were times when she truly wondered if her eldest husband didn't secretly have the Byakugan as well. He truly seemed capable of seeing through walls and nothing stayed a secret from him for long.

"Lingerie?" Sasuke smirks as well. "That sounds like fun."

Well maybe, there were more pleasant ways to take her mind off of Raiden. Spending the night in her husbands' arms and modeling some new lingerie, well that sounded like a fun way to pass the time.

* * *

Elsewhere Kakashi pours himself and Hiashi some sake. There were times when it was absolutely necessary for him to do so. The Hyuga Patriarch was an important member of this village and keeping him from losing his mind was critical.

"I think that it's all worked out rather well." He smiles at him.

Hiashi sighs and the silver haired man knew the other ninja was going to be difficult. "Far better than I ever expected." Clearly, he still had his reservations about Hinata's marriage.

Kakashi supposed that it was just the cultural taboo of it. It was rare for a woman to have two lovers at once that knew about each other. Even rarer for her to marry them both at the same time and not only that, her lovers were Itachi and Sauske Uchiha.

"I don't know why you're still taking this so hard." He smiles. "Itachi and Sasuke worship the ground that your daughter walks on." The CopyCat Ninja pauses. "And you got two adorable grandchildren out of the arrangement. Really, what more could a father ask for his daughter?"

He'd just have to use reason. Eventually, Hiashi would warm up to his Sons-In-Law. The man simply had to. Otherwise, there would likely be a rift between him and his grandchildren. That was something that Kakashi most assuredly didn't want.

Arashi and Aiya were going to grow up knowing that almost half of their family tree was deceased. They were going to need the Hyuga Clan to fill that gap and the former Hokage was under no illusions about what that would mean. To the Hyugas the Caste System was everything and neither twin fit neatly into that. It was going to take some time for everyone to figure out where they fit in this brave new world.

A world were the boundary lines were much blurrier. "I suppose that's true." Hiashi sighs and that was difficult for someone was traditional as Hinata's father to accept.

Kakashi smiles and sips his sake. "Besides, judging by the passionate kisses at the wedding, I imagine you'll have lots of grandchildren." He probably shouldn't tease the other man so much, but it was just too much fun not to.

It was a childish impulse, but there were times when it was just amusing to get under the other man's skin. And really, he had brought it on himself. What was he thinking signing that contract in the first place?

"Yes." Hiashi gives a curt nod. "Two children would be a rather small Clan revival." He sighs again as he takes a large gulp of sake. "I'm just glad that they managed to restore the District. Though I really wish that they wouldn't use a large snake as a babysitter."

The silver haired man chuckles in response. "Well, Aoda does love children. Though you're right. I would be surprised if they stopped with just the twins and Hinata is still young. More likely than not, they'll at least go for a tiebreaker." Kakashi laughs. "After all, they have one son and one daughter. A third child is necessary at a minimum."

Hiashi shrugs his shoulders and Kakashi knew that he had won. While the other man was stubborn, he was also a practical sort. Hinata was already married to them and had two children by them (well either Sasuke or Itachi. Then again, there was a slight possibility they had both fathered one of the twins, human biology could be fascinating), but Kakashi digressed. In short, his objections would fall on deaf ears at this point and Hiashi was very much aware of this fact.

"True enough." He sighs. "I just hope that Hanabi's marriage will be more conventional."

Kakashi nods. "Of course. Well she and Konohamaru seem to be growing close." He probably shouldn't have said that, but Kakashi couldn't resist.

Hiashi twitches. The man took the bait. Every single time. The former Hokage figured that was just a father thing though.

"Really?" He twitches more. "I shall have some words with that boy. She's far too young."

"Oh it's just friendship." Kakashi pats him on the back. "Maybe, even puppy love. But that's all. I wouldn't worry about it."

Hiashi looked a little less than convinced, but he finishes his drink. "In any case, I should head back to the Estate. Thank you for the drink. Goodnight, Kakashi." And with that, he was gone.

Kakashi looks at the Moon that was now high in the sky and sighs. It really was like the brothers. They had gone through so many phases, but for now at least. The Moon was full and the future was bright.

Though there was still one tiny problem. "God help us all, when Aiya becomes a teenager." He chuckles as he takes out his favorite book. "That poor girl has two overprotective fathers and an overprotective grandfather to deal with. She's never going to get any peace and if Arashi takes after either of his fathers, he'll be chased by all the girls."

Well that should prove most amusing. Kakashi just hoped that Itachi and Sasuke didn't traumatize the village boys too badly and that Arashi was less aloof than his fathers. "That or he'll have to get very good at playing, Hide and Seek." He chuckles to himself.

Oh well. That was a story for another day. For now, well he had a good book and some village hot springs to enjoy. Thank God that he was no longer Hokage. Naruto could deal with the whatever happened next and Kakashi could just enjoy the show.


End file.
